Le pouvoir des Trois
by Kulefu Chan
Summary: La magie et les créatures extraordinaires qui peuplaient la Terre du milieu avaient entièrement disparu. Les hypothétiques créatures d'antan avaient fait place aux hommes et à l'âge de la forge, la forge avait fait place à la vapeur et la vapeur à la technologie. 6000 ans plus tard, deux amies apprennent que l'histoire n'est que recommencement. Un récit d'amour et d'amitié sincère
1. Chapitre 1: Et la lumière fut !

_Bonjour à tous. Voilà bien longtemps maintenant m'être vue poster un récit sur ce site. Cela doit bien remonter à plusieurs années. _

_Me revoilà aujourd'hui avec une fan fiction sur le Seigneur des anneaux. Il y a plus de dix ans maintenant, l'adaptation de Peter Jackson fut une révélation, je me plongeais des heures durant dans des récits imaginaires ayant tous pour lieux, la Terre du Milieu. Seulement, jamais il ne m'était venu à l'idée d'en faire une fiction. N'ayant jamais lu les livres de Tolkien autres que le Hobbit quand j'étais encore une petite fille, je ne suis donc pas une grande connaisseuse de l'univers de Tolkien et mon histoire comportera sans nul doute son lot d'erreurs pour tout fan aguerri.._

_Voilà pourquoi mon récit sera en partie basé sur les adaptations de Peter Jackson, que ce soit celles du Hobbit ou celles du Seigneur des anneaux. je n'ai pas la prétention d'en faire un véritable roman, seulement, je ne souhaite pas que cette histoire soit classée dans la catégorie fan fiction écrite par *fan girl hystérique*. Je fais tout de même beaucoup de recherches annexes sur le véritable univers de Tolkien._

_NB: Certains noms propres seront en anglais comme dans la version originale car je les préfère de cette manière ( exemple: Bilbo baggins , Frodo, Rivendell etc...)et d'autres seront en français ( Brandebouc etc...)Je ne lis pas non plus de fanfiction sur le Seigneurs des anneaux, je ne serais donc pas influencée :)_

_Petit aparté, qui je pense à son importance: Ma fiction qui comporte des personnages originaux ne bouleversera aucunement le récit original. Mon récit s'y intégrera mais n'en fera pas dévier son court, si ce n'est un micro changement qui prend suite à la fin de la guerre de l'anneau , (suite qui n'apparaît d'ailleurs pas dans les films). et qui n'aura aucun impact sur la vraie chronologie de la Terre du Milieu . Pas de mariages, pas d'happy endings pas crédibles, pas d'enfants de je ne sais qui etc...seulement il y aura quelques petites surprises tout de même :)_

_PS: le dessin de couverture à été réalisé par mes petites mains en 2002, les personnages originaux ne m'appartiennent pas mais le dessin oui :)_

_Après tout, pour le reste, je vous laisse juger par vous même..._

_._

* * *

**LE POUVOIR DES TROIS.**

.

**PREMIERE PARTIE: Un voyage inattendu** (tintintin, référence discrète !)

.

**Chapitre 1: "Et la lumière fut !"**

**_"Baignée par la lumière chaude et tamisée des chandelles et lanternes de toutes formes disposées de manière hasardeuse tout le long de l'auberge du Poney fringuant de Bree, régnait une atmosphère de liesse quotidienne mêlée au tumulte et au désordre habituels, engendrés par les individus les plus éméchés qui parsemaient le vieil établissement . Cependant, l'humeur n'était point à la querelle mais à l'allégresse: ressenti qui s'était répandu à travers la Terre du Milieu suite à la défaite du mal absolu incarné, Sauron, et à la dispersion de ses troupes plus diaboliques et difformes les unes que les autres. Minas Morgul , la cité de la sorcellerie ayant par la suite été détruite, le couronnement du dernier héritier d'Isildur, le roi Aragorn, avait achevé d'apporter la paix dans tout le royaume de la Terre du Milieu. Depuis ces évènements, Trolls, orques, gobelins et autres créatures maléfiques avaient disparu, terrés dans quelques trous sombres aux fonds de grottes inaccessibles, devenues espèces vouées à s'éteindre._**

**_Les Hobbits avaient poursuivi leur vie paisible et routinière dans leur contrée d'origine que le nouveau roi Aragorn, de son nom royal Elessar II Telcontar, avait faite interdire aux Hommes. Les derniers Nains restants étaient retournés dans leurs montagnes et dans leurs mines, la plus grande partie s'étant établie dans les Montagnes Blanches. Quand aux Elfes, la plupart avait quitté la Lothlórien et__ le Gondor pour Valinor, dans le royaume impénétrable D'Aman - Honneur que Bilbo et Frodo Baggins, deux Hobbits dont le courage et la détermination avaient permis l'annihilation des forces du mal en Terre du Milieu, avaient eu le privilège de partager- Les deux porteurs de l'anneau unique avaient donc quitté le royaume des Hommes accompagnés du dernier des Maiars, le mage connu sous le nom de Gandalf le Blanc, ainsi que des Elfes Galadriel et Elrond, tous trois porteurs d'anneaux elfiques dont les pouvoirs n'avaient cessé de décliner depuis lors.._**

**_L'âge des elfes et créatures magiques prenait fin pour laisser place à celui des hommes. Ainsi débutait le 4ème âge..."_**

**_._**

_._

**-"VLAM!"** Fut le son que produisit violemment l'énorme et poussiéreux recueil que tenaient sans grand intérêt, deux fines mains indélicates quelques secondes auparavant - L'ouvrage fut repoussé négligemment sur le rebord du bureau qui trônait sous l'unique fenêtre ouverte de la pièce. Il en heurta le châssis qui à sont tour vint percuter l'arrête du délicat écran de verre numérique qui ornait la surface de travail. La dalle de verre oscilla un instant et se stabilisa - la propriétaire des lieux qui avait jusque là retenu son souffle, soupira de soulagement.

Du haut de ses vingt-six printemps, Lyna rééquilibra légèrement l'angle de l'écran translucide. La dalle scintilla quelques instants et le contenu de l'écran s'afficha à nouveau.

Ouf ! Ces objets étaient d'une telle fragilité qu'un simple choc mal porté suffisait a en fêler la moindre parcelle.  
La jeune femme poussa sur ses jambes pour éloigner son fauteuil du bureau . Elle s'étira paresseusement et frotta ensuite énergiquement le haut de sa chevelure rousse. Elle contempla le ciel qui occupait le cadre de la fenêtre .

Le ciel était sombre et orageux en cette période d'été dans la région de **Central City**. Il faisait chaud et humide, si bien que la jeune femme se saisit de la télécommande qui gisait à ses côtés et se servit à distance un verre d'eau fraîche depuis le réfrigérateur.  
Tout en buvant les premières gorgées, son regard se porta sur le vieux livre affalé sur le bureau. Bien que l'édition de livres se fasse de plus en plus rare ces derniers jours, il était encore possible d'en trouver dans les dernières librairies spécialisées qui n'avaient pas encore mis clef sous la porte.  
Son père lui avait offert l'ouvrage, non pas pour son contenu historique mais pour les illustrations détaillées et raffinées qui en ornaient chaque chapitre. Il savait sa fille amatrice de belles illustrations.  
**Lyna** avait bien entendu étudié dans sa jeunesse les différents âges et histoire de la Terre du Milieu, mais tout cela lui avait toujours semblé irréel. Plus de six mille ans s'étaient écoulés depuis lors. Cette planète qui avait autrefois porté le nom d'Arda, puis de Terre du Milieu était tout simplement devenue**" **Terre**"** avec le temps.  
La magie et les créatures extraordinaires qui peuplaient alors les lieux avaient entièrement disparu.

Si beaucoup d'anciens squelettes hominidés avaient été déterrés au cours des âges, aucun archéologue n'avait à ce jour découvert le moindre fossile de dragon: ces créatures légendaires qui semblaient légion dans les récits et les fresques mis à jour par les hommes de science d'aujourd'hui.  
Nulle trace de Valinor ni du royaume d'Aman n'avait été révélée et les récits qui les contaient tenaient plus de la mythologie que de l'histoire elle même.  
Les hypothétiques créatures avaient fait place aux hommes et à l'âge de la forge, la forge avait fait place à la vapeur et la vapeur à la technologie.  
La jeune femme déposa son verre dans le lavomatique. En ce début de jeudi après- midi, Lyna saisit son sac à mains et fermant à double tour derrière elle, sorti de son appartement situé au troisième étage d'un grand immeuble sans charme de Star City. Lyna était de repos ce jour là, ainsi que le suivant. Elle exerçait par dépit dans une boutique de souvenirs du centre ville. Star City, de son ancien nom **Osgiliath**, était historiquement liée à Central City, la capitale du pays, et bénéficiait naturellement de l'apport touristique de celle-ci.

.

Lyna affectionnait les jours orageux et voyant le ciel s'obscurcir, elle ne résista pas à l'idée d'assister à la tourmente depuis la corne de Mundburg, sorte de falaise qui surplombait le quartier ouest de la ville, là où souvent les jeunes couples venaient s'adonner aux flirts une fois la nuit tombée.  
La jeune femme opta pour l'escalier ancré dans la roche et en entama l'ascension, bien qu'il y eut un ascenseur ultra rapide installé et amélioré au cours des dernières décennies pour y accéder.  
Tentant de faire fi de son manque de souffle évident dès la deuxième partie de l'escalier, la jeune femme s'accorda quelques secondes de répit avant de continuer sur sa lancée. Ses pensées s'envolèrent à nouveau vers les récits fantastiques du recueil qui reposait sur son bureau.

Cette histoire à propos d'anneaux de pouvoir la laissait perplexe - Quelle bague pouvait bien détenir de tels pouvoirs _? "Le pouvoir n'est pas dans l'objet mais dans celui qui le possède":_ à cela elle croyait fermement. En évoquant le terme d'anneau, Lyna repensa furtivement et avec écœurement à celui que lui avait offert son ex-compagnon. Il n'avait pourtant s'agit que d'une simple bague. Quand Lyna avait finalement, et à contre cœur, mis fin à cette relation qui n'avait été qu'à sens unique, elle avait contemplé cette bague que cet homme qui ne l'aimait pas tant que ça lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire, après qu'elle ait eu toutes les peines du monde à lui décrire le plus subtilement possible ce qui aurait pu lui plaire, car lui n'en avait jamais eu la moindre idée. C'était un simple anneau, loin d'être onéreux et simplement orné d'une pierre de Zircon. Néanmoins, cet anneau avait eu des pouvoirs: premièrement , celui de la faire sourire et ensuite celui de la faire pleurer au simple regard. Pourtant ce n'était qu'un simple objet, une simple bague comme en aurait pu être une autre, une bague qui était entrée dans sa vie mais qui n'était pas la cause de son chagrin. A travers cet objet se rappelaient à elle les souvenirs, la souffrance et les larmes. N'en avait-il pas été de même pour tous ces fameux anneaux de pouvoir légendaires qui peuplaient le folklore de la Terre du Milieu ?

Ses pensées s'évanouirent alors qu'elle atteignait la dernière et imposante marche de l'escalier rocailleux. À bout de souffle elle put contempler le panorama qui s'offrait à elle. Elle posa ses mains sur le rebord naturel qu'offrait la falaise. La pierre était chaude sous ses doigts, au dessus d'elle, le ciel avait pris une teinte si sombre qu'il en était devenu presque effrayant. Lyna le trouvait apaisant. Au loin, vers le quartier Est de Star City s'élevait un épais brouillard rosâtre de pollution provoqué par les usines industrielles qui s'étaient pour la plupart regroupées au même endroit. Plus loin encore, au delà de l'épaisse brume de pollution, se dessinait l'imposante silhouette de Central City, construite à même la montagne et jadis nommée **Minas tirith**.  
On pouvait apercevoir toutes les skylines, métros et trains aériens joignant les deux villes d'un bout à l'autre. De la banlieue qui naguère avaient été une terre de plaines verdoyantes se dressaient à présent des tours grisonnantes où s'entassaient les populations. À contempler les terres d'un point de vue si élevé, Lyna se sentait hors du temps, loin de cette cohue infernale, au dessus du vacarme et de la pollution.

Quand le premier éclair traversa le ciel, la jeune femme trouva refuge sous l'abri construit pour les visiteurs. Le tonnerre gronda quelques instants plus tard. Un fracas ahurissant déchira les cieux. Lyna resta bouche bée: elle qui s'attendait à un simple orage, elle risquait d'assister à une de ces violentes tempêtes qui se produisaient de temps à autres à cette période de l'été.  
Les éclairs et le tonnerre s'enchainèrent les uns après les autres alors qu'une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur la ville. Retranchée dans le fond de l'abri avec quelques pèlerins qui se promenaient au même moment et avaient été surpris par l'orage, la jeune femme s'emmitoufla du mieux qu'elle put dans sa fine veste d'été turquoise. Malgré la profondeur du refuge, les violentes bourrasques de vent atteignaient les promeneurs et projetaient sur eux leur cargaison d'eau et de fines poussières.  
C'est alors que les gigantesques et menaçant nuages noirs au dessus de leurs têtes commencèrent à se regrouper en cercle à la manière d'une tornade. Lyna se saisit de son portable et s'empressa de filmer la scène afin de garder un souvenir mémorable du spectacle apocalyptique qui s'offrait à elle et pourquoi pas ensuite de la partager Online. Une prise de vue à partir de la corne de Mundburg présentait un point de vue exceptionnel et à tous les coups, un nombres de vues conséquent sur sa page de vidéos online. Les autres promeneurs semblaient avoir eu la même idée. Lyna se renfrogna.

C'est alors que du centre des nuages surgit l'éclair le plus extraordinaire que la jeune femme ait jamais vu de sa vie. la colonne de foudre était d'une couleur rouge flamboyant contrairement aux autres éclairs qui se contentaient des simples blancs, bleus et jaunes habituels.  
La lueur ne ternissait pas et l'éclair continuait à s'abattre sur le même point au sol , non loin de la corne, dans le quartier ouest, l'endroit le plus pauvre de la ville.  
La colonne de foudre interminable, telle la frappe d'un dieu céleste, pris alors une teinte multicolore avant de s'évanouir aussi abruptement qu'elle avait surgi. L'éclair avait duré une quinzaine de secondes, un record de temps pour un éclair pensa la jeune femme. Elle n'avait cessé de filmer, une main tenant l'appareil et l'autre devant la bouche, médusée. Quand elle retrouva ses esprits, les éclairs normaux avaient repris leur balai frénétique.

.

Lyna porta son regard, là où le couloir de foudre avait frappé. Elle ne discernait pas grand chose cependant une sorte de lueur orangée surplombait la zone en question. La jeune femme réajusta son gilet, inspira profondément, et , tenant son sac fermement contre sa poitrine , s'élança vers les ascenseurs. Malheureusement ceux-ci venaient d'être mis à l'arrêt à cause de la tempête. Lyna n'eut d'autre choix que de reprendre le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté pour monter, le plus difficile étant d'éviter de glisser sur la pierre noyée, tout en étant déséquilibrée par les puissantes bourrasques mêlées de vent et d'eau. Enfin arrivée au pied de la falaise, le visage ruisselant de pluie, la jeune femme s'engouffra dans la skyline la plus proche.

.

-... à_ suivre_


	2. Chapitre 2:les amies sont faites pour ça

**Chapitre 2:" Les meilleures amies sont faites pour ça."**

**.**

**Keren** était une jeune femme dont le visage rond et jovial laissait transparaître une bonhomie naturelle - Bien qu'elle fut de constitution assez forte, ses formes généreuses ne la desservaient nullement et il lui arrivait souvent de surprendre le regard flatteur des clients masculins de la parfumerie dans laquelle elle occupait un poste de vendeuse. Affectée à la caisse pour la journée, la jeune femme s'appliquait à flasher les articles hors de prix que son acheteur venait de déposer sur son tapis roulant - un homme séduisant et probablement aisé d'après son élocution et son code vestimentaire - Keren lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et passa la main dans ses longs cheveux ondulés d'un noir de jais qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Légèrement troublée par son client, elle s'infligea une gifle mentale:

** -Voyons Keren ! Tu es fiancée !  
**  
Elle terminait sa vente quand une de ses collègues, une petite boulotte qui atteignait à peine la vingtaine vint la relever.  
Déjà 16h45 ! Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, elle en avait presque oublié sa pause. Abandonnant complètement le client qu'elle venait de servir et qui aurait manifestement souhaité un dernier regard de sa part, la jeune femme emprunta la porte réservée au personnel et gagna la salle de repos. Elle se dirigea vers le distributeur et se servit un thé. A cet instant, son téléphone portable vibra dans la poche de son tablier. Elle extirpa le petit appareil et le porta à son oreille.

**- Allô ? Keren ? C'est Lyna !  
- Oh, salut "Lyly" répondit la jeune femme, comment vas t...  
- Il faut absooolument que je te montre un truc ! la coupa la jeune femme dont le ton était particulièrement agité.  
- Un truc ? Quel truc?  
- Quelque chose qui va t'intéresser ! Tu es libre après le boulot ?**

Keren prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. Ce soir elle voyait **Léo**, son fiancé. Ils n'habitaient pas ensembles car la jeune femme avait mis un point d'honneur à respecter les coutumes de ses ancêtres et de ne pas partager la demeure, ni la couche, de l'homme qu'elle aimait avant leur mariage.

**- Je vois Léo à 19h30, on va chez Maria's Diner .  
- Mais tu finis à 17h30 non? Ça te laisse un peu de temps pour venir me voir, je te le promets, tu ne vas pas le regretter, insista Lyna.  
- Ok, ok, céda Keren, mais pas longtemps car je ne veux pas être en retard pour Léo !  
- Oui oui oui c'est promis, jura son amie. Rejoins-moi au Starshine Café à Isilya dès que tu as terminé, je t'attends là bas !  
-Ok, ok...  
- Bisous ! A tout à l'heure ! ...BIP BIP! Lyna avait raccroché.**

Visiblement, le sujet que voulait aborder la jeune femme avec l'avait autant surexcitée qu'une puce. Keren se surprit à se demander de quoi il pouvait bien être question. Elle le saurait de toute manière bien assez tôt: sa journée prenait fin dans quarante-cinq minutes.

.

-...à suivre


	3. Chapitre 3: Multicolore

**Chapitre 3:" multicolore"**

**.**

**.**

Le pluie n'avait toujours pas cessé de tomber quand la jeune femme poussa la porte de la cafétéria. Le carillon au dessus du chambranle tinta sur son passage mais ni le barman ni les serveurs ne lui accordèrent la moindre attention, débordés par la salle bourrée à craquer de clients venus se réfugier, surpris par la tempête.

**-Keren ! la héla une petite voix sur sa droite.**

La brunette aperçut Lyna lui qui adressait de grands signes de la main. La jeune femme alla prendre place en face de son amie. Celle-ci lui poussa une tasse sous le nez.

**-Thé à la menthe, comme tu les aimes !  
- Merci, sourit Keren.**

Les yeux de son amie pétillaient. N'y tenant plus, la pulpeuse brunette s'élança.

**- Alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me m...  
- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! la coupa abruptement la petite rouquine.**

Lyna sorti un petit sachet doré du fond de son sac à mains.

**-Tu ne vas pas me croire. Un truc incroyable !**

Son amie l'écoutait avec attention.

**-** **J'étais à la Corne de Mundburg quand d'...  
- Qu'est ce que tu fichais là-bas ? laissa échapper Keren, interloquée.  
- On s'en fiche ! reprit la jeune femme en repoussant la question d'un soufflet de la main. J'étais donc à la Corne... quand cet éclair... ! Un truc comme tu n'en as jamais vu de ta vie, un truc de dingue ! C'était comme une sorte de couloir de feu géant mais de toutes les couleurs, d'ailleurs je l'ai filmé ! On aurait pu croire qu'un de ces dieux auxquels tu crois fermement avait lancé sa fureur sur Terre !**

Keren examina son amie, légèrement perplexe. La rouquine continua son récit.

**- J'ai vu où ce truc est tombé !**

Elle balança le pouce indiquant la rue, par delà la fenêtre. Keren tourna la tête mais ne nota rien d'anormal.

**- J'ai pris la première Skyline pour venir ici, j'ai fait le tour du pâté d'immeubles et BINGO ! elle frappa dans ses mains, ce qui fit sursauter la brunette - Je suis tombée sur une boutique d'antiquités dont le toit avait complètement grillé ! Si c'est pas une preuve ça !**

Keren haussa les épaules et consulta l'heure sur son portable, elle commençait à s'impatienter.

**- Dis moi donc où tu veux en venir au lieu de tourner autour du pot comme ça, ronchonna t'elle.**

Lyna sourit de toutes ses dents.

**- Je suis entrée et je ne sais pas par quel sort, je me suis tout de suite sentie attirée vers un point particulier de la boutique. Il y avait de la poussière partout, un vrai dépotoir !  
- Lyna ! s'indigna Keren.  
- Et là...continua la jeune femme sans se soucier de l'agacement de son interlocutrice, j'ai trouvé ceci !**

La rouquine renversa le petit sachet doré duquel s'échappa un anneau. La bague vacilla quelques instant sur la table et s'immobilisa. C'était un très joli anneau qui semblait refléter toutes les couleurs à la fois mais jamais aucune en particulier.  
Keren posa ses coudes sur la table et avança la tête.

**- C'est très joli mais...et alors ?  
- Regarde de plus près, chuchota son amie.**

La brunette approcha un peu plus son visage. Ce qui l'interloqua premièrement fut que l'anneau ne lui renvoyait pas son image et soudain l'expression de son visage se figea. Elle venait de les apercevoir. La bague en était sertie sur tout son pourtour mais elles ne se laissaient distinguer qu'au gré des différents reflets lumineux. La jeune femme releva la tête.

**- Des runes, murmura t'elle.  
- Hun hun ! acquiesça la petit rousse fière de sa trouvaille- Je savais bien que ça t'intéresserait, toi la fervente croyante des anciennes religions de notre monde. Elle avait dit ça sur un ton légèrement dédaigneux, comme si le sujet en question était aujourd'hui convenu par tout le monde comme n'étant que de simples fantasmes des petits gens ignorants de l'époque - Je me disais bien que ça ressemblait à ces runes qu'on a pu étudier en cours d'histoire. Des runes Cirth, un truc comme ça? Enfin, je crois, j'ai jamais vraiment fait trop attention à ces mach...  
- Lyna ?**

La rouquine s'interrompit surprise par le ton grave que venait d'adopter son amie.

**- Ce ne sont pas des runes Cirth... C'est...Ca ressemble...elle porta la main à sa bouche, ça ressemble à du Noir Parler !**

La jeune femme se pencha un peu plus , et, au plus grand étonnement de Lyna, en déchiffra difficilement les inscriptions.

**- ****_Ash nazg krimpat...ul... , ash ...khoh..tala...gim...gim...gimpat ulûk !_****  
- Tu arrives à lire ça ?! s'écria Lyna stupéfaite.  
- Par les dieux Lyna ! C'est vraiment du Noir Parlé ! Ça existe vraiment ! ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi - C'est dangereux !  
- Allons Keren, comment une langue peut-elle être dangereuse, et encore moins un petit bijou ?**

Au même instant l'anneau sembla réfléchir les lumières environnantes de façon plus profondes, il sembla à Keren qu'elles se mouvaient d'elles-mêmes. Lyna avança la main pour remettre l'anneau dans son enveloppe.

**- Non ! N'y touche pas! cria Keren.**

Elle projeta ses bras en avant pour empêcher Lyna de poser la main sur le bijou. Leurs doigts s'entrechoquèrent et atteignirent le métal en même temps. La cafétéria se mit soudainement à tourner autour de la table. Lyna ouvrit grands les yeux. Ses doigts paraissaient glués au métal et ceux de son amie aux siens. Puis ce fut la Terre entière qui sembla tournoyer autour d'elles. la rotation s'accéléra, leurs visions se brouillèrent. Bientôt Lyna ne distingua plus que la sensation désagréable de nausée qui l'envahissait ainsi que le son lointain d'une voix grave répétant inlassablement la même litanie.

**- ****_Ash nazg krimpat _********_gakh _**ul , agh, a**_sh koh tala gimbat ulûk ! _********_Ash nazg krimpat _********__********_gakh _**ul , agh, a**_sh koh tala gimbat ulûk ! (1)_**

Puis vinrent les ténèbres.

.

.

.

à suivre...

( 1) je ne suis pas experte en noir parlé alors j'ai pu faire des erreurs de syntaxe XD, et non ce ne sont pas les inscriptions de l'anneau unique ( vu que plusieurs personnes m'ont corrigée la dessus, je précise) le sens que j'ai voulu donner est : _"un anneau pour trouver les trois, et, un au delà du temps les lier ."_


	4. Chapter 4: L'auberge du Bois Doré

**Chapitre 4 : L'auberge du Bois doré. **

.

.

Le tonnerre et la pluie se déchaînaient depuis des heures à l'extérieur de la petite auberge construite de pierres qui abritait comme chaque soir, une multitude d'individus divers, faisant du **Bois Doré** de **Linhir** l'un des établissements le plus prospère et hétéroclite de la ville. Du client régulier au voyageur itinérant s'autorisant une courte halte; qu'ils fussent nains ou hommes, tous se réunissaient chaque soir afin de s'abreuver et se repaître des plats grâce auxquels l'auberge avait forgé sa réputation.

Au cœur du flot de buveurs, dont certains étaient déjà bien avancés pour un début de soirée, se tenaient deux hommes se faisant face, accoudés à une table. Visiblement lancés en grande discussion, le plus petit et trapu des deux frappa d'un poing vigoureux sur le bois grossièrement taillé.

**- Cette fois sera la bonne ! Je ne resterai pas sur le carreau !**

L'homme postillonna énergiquement à travers l'épaisse barbe rousse qui lui mangeait le visage.  
L'individu qui lui faisait face, d'apparence jeune et de corpulence svelte et élancée releva les sourcils, un léger sourire naissant à la commissure de ses lèvres.

**-Oh vraiment ? Es-tu sûr de vouloir retenter l'expérience Gimli ? **

Puis continuant les paumes levées vers le ciel il ajouta:

**-Ayant prématurément connaissance de la conclusion d'un tel défi, je préfère t'aviser par avance que je ne te porterais point sur mon épaule quand tu ne seras plus en état de rejoindre ta couche par toi-même.**

**- Ffffff ! siffla le nain vexé et ostensiblement encore plus motivé à rabattre le caquet de son adversaire. - Serais-tu de nouveau en train de me sous-estimer Legolas ? Il se tourna et vociféra brutalement: Serveuse ! Dix pintes de ton meilleur hypocras et dix autres dans la foulée !"  
**  
Le jeune homme blond aux oreilles effilées laissa échapper un soupir las. Il savait déjà que son ami finirait dans les bras de Morphée bien avant que lui-même ne commençât à ressentir les moindres effets de l'alcool. L'avantage, ou le désavantage d'être un Elfe selon les points de vue, étaient que la plupart des breuvages Humains n'entraînaient presque aucunes réelles répercussions, qu'elles fussent agréables ou désagréables, sur son organisme, si ce n'étaient de très légers picotements dans le bout des doigts et une furieuse envie de se soulager l'heure suivante.  
La serveuse, une femme aux formes plus que généreuses, déposa son plateau entre les deux hommes.  
**  
-V'là pour vous Messires, dix pintes de nôt' meilleure concoction ! Je vous apporte les dix suivantes ?**

Le Nain la gratifia d'un clin d'œil avant d'ajouter:

**-Bien entendu, merveilleuse créature.  
**  
Était-ce le fin duvet de moustache brun naissant au-dessus des lèvres de la jeune femme que le Nain trouvait plaisant ? **Legolas** contint un léger froncement des sourcils. Il était devenu envers et contre tout le meilleur ami d'un Nain, chose que l'on aurait pu croire impossible. C'était comme voir l'aube et le coucher du soleil en même temps. Et pourtant cela s'était produit.  
Cependant l'Elfe ne comprenait guère les goûts de son ami en matière de femmes. **Gimli** les aimait de petite ou de grande taille et fortes, voir très fortes, et parfois...poilues. Enfin, pour la plupart. Car c'était ce même Nain qui était tombé en adoration devant l'apparition enchanteresse de **Galadriel**, la Dame Elfe de la **Lórien, **et ce, dès le premier regard.

La serveuse observa un instant les deux compagnons et constatant le calme impénétrable de l'Elfe, elle récupéra son plateau.

**-A vôt' service Messires ! puis elle se retira.**  
**-Allons Legolas! Un peu d'enthousiasme ne serait point malvenu ! Commençons !**

Joignant le geste à la parole, Gimli saisit la première pinte et entreprit de s'en abreuver goulûment. L'Elfe, ne souhaitant pas contrarier son ami et inavouablement amusé par le fait de voir son compagnon d'aventures se ridiculiser une fois de plus, se saisit de sa chope et la vida d'une traite. Gimli afficha un sourire de satisfaction dévoilant une rangée de dents plus disparates les unes que les autres. Legolas le lui retourna.

- **Aller Legolas** **la Tige Verte** ! **Les paris sont ouverts ! S'exclama vigoureusement le Nain.**

Répondant à la provocation de son ami qui venait volontairement de déformer son nom de famille, l'Elfe absorba sa deuxième pinte aussi rapidement que la première et la reposa d'un coup sec, aussitôt imité par Gimi , tandis que la serveuse revenait vers eux, le plateau chargé.  
Les deux amis allaient pour s'abreuver de nouveau quand une clameur s'éleva depuis l'entrée de l'auberge. Les rixes étaient fréquentes dans ce genre d'endroit, ce qui l'était moins en revanche, était la voix aiguë et féminine qui s'en élevait.

**- Lâchez-moi ! Arrêtez ! Lâchez-moi !**

Des rires gras lui répondirent.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? questionna un homme dont les dents semblaient avoir été une option oubliée depuis longtemps**.

Un homme de haute corpulence et robuste, probablement forgeron, tenait à bout de bras une petite créature recouverte de boue qui s'évertuait à se débattre en vain.

**- Ça s'peut pas être un nain, ça a point d'poil ! Remarqua l'un des curieux, et c'est pleins d'tremblaisons !  
- Et c'est bin plus grand qu'un Hobbit !lança un autre.  
- Hun ! acquiescèrent les hommes qui s'étaient attroupés autour de la scène, attirés par le raffut.  
- On a plus l'droit d'aller chez eux alors manquerait plus qu'eux s'permettent d'traînailler par ici !**

La créature observa un instants ces geôliers, elle ne saisissait pas entièrement la discussion. Ces hommes semblaient s'exprimer dans un ancien jargon dont elle ne comprenait pas tous les termes.

**- Lâchez-moi ! cria t'elle de plus belle en gesticulant frénétiquement. **

Puis elle se mit soudainement à pleurer.  
Surpris, le géant qui la maintenait la déposa au sol contre lequel elle s'affaissa, les épaules secouées de sanglots.

**- Veuillez laisser cette personne tranquille, ordonna une voix calme dans un Westron* courtois et soutenu.**

Les curieux s'écartèrent pour laisser passer l'elfe aux pas discrets. Les Elfes se faisaient de plus en plus rare en **Terre du milieu**, la plupart étaient partis pour Valinor tandis que les autres restant immigraient progressivement vers L'Ithilien afin de rejoindre Thranduil le roi elfes de la forêt de Mirkwood; mais leurs rangs, bien que diminués, si jalousés furent-ils par les Humains, restaient respectés aussi bien que crains.  
La créature au sol continuait de pleurer.

**- Je ne suis pas un nain ! ...snif ! Je...je ne suis pas un "Hommit" ! elle stoppa un instant - Je suis un être humain, et je ne sais pas du tout où je suis !  
**  
Ses pleurs redoublèrent. Gimli avait gagné la scène à la suite de son ami.

**- Allons ma p'tite dame ! Il n'y a point raison de pinailler comme ça. Peut-être pouvons-nous aider ?**

La créature hoqueta et releva les yeux vers le nain qui lui tendait la main. Il était râblé, recouvert de poils et sentait affreusement mauvais mais son sourire était bienveillant, et lui seul avait su voir qu'elle était une femme. Elle saisit la main tendue et se redressa.  
Il est vrai que pour un être humain, elle ne dépassait guère la hauteur d'un Nain de grande taille - un mètre cinquante à vue d'œil - ce qui l'excluait directement d'une apparentée possible aux Hobbits. Elle était par ailleurs dotée de bottes étranges et les semis-hommes déambulaient toujours pieds nus.  
Legolas s'avança. Sous la silhouette recouverte de boue, il distingua deux yeux bleus et les mèches d'une chevelure rousse. Ses sens affûtés remarquèrent qu'elle ne portait presque aucune odeur corporelle : fait plutôt étrange pour un Humain, ceux-ci étant pour la plupart enclins à se complaire dans leur crasse.  
La jeune Humaine leur lança un regard désespéré, elle se sentait terriblement nauséeuse.

**- Où suis-je? supplia t'elle.  
- Dans la cité de Linhir en Gondor, répondit calmement le grand jeune homme blond qui se dressait devant elle.  
- En Gon...Gondor...?! Balbutia l'humaine.**

Quelques instant plus tard, elle perdait connaissance.

.

- À suivre...

* la langue parlée dans une grande partie de la Terre du Milieu ( en gros, je dirais bien de l'anglais british XD)


	5. Chapter 5: Seule

**5 ème chapitre : Seule.**

.

.

Lorsque Keren, ouvrit les yeux, ce fut d'abord une lumière aveuglante qui lui parvint. Elle papillonna plusieurs fois des paupières afin de s'habituer à la luminosité environnante. Quand ses yeux lui accordèrent finalement une vision nette, la jeune femme analysa sa situation: elle se trouvait au beau milieu d'une paisible clairière. Le ciel était d'un bleu uni comme elle l'avait rarement vu au dessus de Star City et seuls le piaillement des oiseaux et le bruissement du vent lui parvenaient. Elle s'assit sur son séant et examina les alentours. Derrière elle, se dressaient de petites collines vallonnées et verdoyantes.

Où se trouvait-elle donc?  
Un instant encore, elle se tenait assise à la table d'une cafétéria bondée, discutant avec Lyna.  
**Lyna** ! La jeune femme tourna la tête de tous côtés mais nulle part elle n'aperçut son amie. Keren se dressa sur ses jambes légèrement flageolantes.  
Lyna lui avait montré sa trouvaille, cet anneau... L'anneau ! Non, il ne pouvait en être question ! Et pourtant elle se souvint des quelques runes qu'elle avait su déchiffrer avant de perdre connaissance.

Elle avait étudié les runes anciennes lors de son parcours à la faculté supérieure des Lettres et d'Histoire et avait consacré son temps libre à celle des runes interdites: Le Noir Parler.  
Keren était une personne impliquée dans sa foi envers les anciens Dieux de la Terre du Milieu. Sa religion était aujourd'hui considérée comme désuète par la plupart mais jamais ses croyances n'avaient faillies et c'est de cette foi qu'elle avait tiré son intérêt pour les runes antiques; celles qui avaient été la langue de ses dieux, celles de des elfes et aussi celles de leurs ennemis.  
Hors, il ne lui avait été donné qu'une seule fois de voir les même runes qu'elle avait cru déchiffrer sur cet anneau, et cela ne pouvait être possible. Un seul et unique anneau avait porté ces écritures. Keren fixa ses mains, songeuse.

Cependant, l'anneau que lui avait montré Lyna était différent de celui que dépeignaient les ouvrages historiques. L'anneau avait été forgé d'or pur dans les** Montagnes du Destin** et seules les flammes en révélaient les inscriptions. Hors, la bague que Lyna avait trouvée semblait translucide et multicolore à la fois et ses inscriptions y était visibles selon l'orientation de la lumière. Était-il possible que le Dark Lord **Sauron** ait pu forger un deuxième anneau invincible ? Non, cela ne pouvait-être possible, seul l'Unique était né dans les Montagnes du Destin, les autres anneaux, bien moins puissants, avaient été réduits en poussière avec leurs serviteurs, les autres avaient tout simplement disparu avec le temps et aucun n'avait jamais été décris comme celui qu'elle avait pu toucher pendant un infime instant.

La jeune femme remarqua son sac en bandoulière toujours accroché à son épaule. Elle y jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Tout y semblait en ordre.  
Soudain son regard se porta au delà d'une colline d'où s'élevait un mince filet de fumée.  
Elle réajusta le sac sur son épaule et entrepris de s'y diriger.

.  
.

.A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6: Un lieu bien étrange

**6 ème chapitre : Un lieu bien étrange.**

.

.

Lyna s'éveilla en sursaut. Une douleur lancinante lui perforait les tempes. Elle se frotta les paupières durant de longues minutes. La douleur diminuant, elle put enfin ouvrir les yeux.  
Elle était allongée sur un lit de paille recouvert d'un drap de lin assez inconfortable. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était vêtue que de son T-shirt et de son legging, les deux recouverts de boue séchée.  
La pièce autour d'elle était taillée dans la pierre et d'énormes poutrelles de bois traversaient l'endroit de part en part. Lyna redressa légèrement la tête et put distinguer la fenêtre; il faisait jour

**-Ho ho ho ! résonna une voix tonitruante dans son dos. Voilà notre marmotte éveillée !  
**  
L'homme, ou plutôt le Nain, qui lui avait tendu la main avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse se tenait au pied du lit avec un plateau d'où s'élevait un délicieux fumet. L'estomac de Lyna ne se fit pas prier et émit un gargouillis des plus sonores. la jeune femme plaqua ses mains sur son ventre. Elle avait faim. Le Nain sourit de plus belle et déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet.

**- Plus d'un jour et demi qu'elle dormait la p'tite dame ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Lyna, je m'appelle Lyna, corrigea-t-elle.  
- Et bien nous savons au moins qu'elle à toute sa tête, intervint une voix près de la fenêtre.  
**  
Lyna se retourna surprise, elle n'avait vu personne de ce côté. Le grand jeune homme blond qui accompagnait le nain lors de leur rencontre s'avança.

**- Je suis Legolas Greenleaf et voici mon ami Gimli.  
- Gimli, fils de Gloïn, pour vous servir ! lança fièrement le petit homme.  
- Heu...enchantée, hésita la jeune fille.  
**  
Elle s'était à présent assise en tailleur. Gimli lui tendit le bol de soupe qu'il avait apporté. Lyna s'en empara avidement mais trouvant le breuvage bien trop chaud, elle souffla à maintes reprises dessus et entreprit de le boire par petites gorgées.  
**  
- Et délicate avec ça ! fit remarquer le Nain.**

La jeune fille s'interrompit.

**- Où est-ce que... enfin, qu'est-ce que ?... je...  
- Nous avons loué une chambre supplémentaire le temps que tu te réveilles, la renseigna l'homme aux oreilles pointues.  
- C'est un sommeil bien étrange que tu avais là ma p'tite dame, ajouta le nain.  
- Ce qui est encore plus étrange, c'est ce que tu tenais en main quand tu t'es évanouie, repris l'Elfe.**

Il sorti alors de sa tunique une étoffe repliée et l'ouvrit, dévoilant l'anneau multicolore que Lyna avait acheté dans la boutique d'antiquités.  
Des voix troubles résonnèrent à nouveau dans l'esprit de celle-ci. la jeune femme porta les mains à ses temps, renversant le bol.

**_- _********_Ash nazg krimpat _********_gakh _**ul , agh, a**_sh koh tala gimbat ulûk ! _****, reprirent en chœur les voix dans sa tête.  
- Faites les taire ! Supplia-t-elle.**

Legolas rabattit le tissu sur l'anneau. Aussitôt les voix cessèrent. La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement. l'Elfe avait le regard grave, le Nain fronçait les sourcils.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?! brama la jeune fille.  
- Nous reviendrons là-dessus plus tard, la coupa jovialement le petit homme. Avant tout, il te faut reprendre des forces et te débarrasser de toute cette boue ! **

C'est alors que Lyna aperçu son reflet dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Elle était couverte de terre séchée de la tête aux pieds. Et de ses cheveux, on ne distinguait plus que quelques mèches.

**- Ho mince alors ! souffla-t-elle.**

Elle se souvint furtivement avoir repris ses esprits dans une allée boueuse éclairée par un établissement bruyant dans lequel elle avait pénétré puis s'était de nouveau évanouie.

**- Ça fait deux jours que je suis comme ça ? s'écria-t-elle horrifiée. Il faut que je me lave !**

Elle souleva son bras et d'un geste peut délicat, renifla son aisselle.

**- Et tout de suite ! ajouta-t-elle gravement.**

.

.

à suivre ...  
**  
**_ps: Si vous lisez cette histoire et qu'elle commence à vous intéresser, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. cela est toujours encourageant et bienvenu. (même les critiques constructives)_


	7. Chapitre 7: Un petit moment de détente

7ème chapitre: Un petit moment de détente.

.

.

**- Vous plaisantez !? s'écria la jeune femme.**

Elle se trouvait face à une sorte de gros baquet de bois qu'une jeune servante vêtue d'un tablier achevait de remplir à l'aide de gros seaux d'eau très chaude.

**- Vôt' bain est prêt Ma Dame, lui indiqua la servante. Je m'occupe de nettoyer vos effets pendant qu'vous vous débarbouillez !**

Elle tendit les mains vers Lyna. la jeune femme comprit qu'on attendait qu'elle se déshabille afin de récupérer ses vêtements.

**- Heu... Pouvez-vous vous tourner s'il vous plaît? osa-t-elle timidement.**

La servante haussa les épaules. Une prude tiens! Sûrement de la Haute ! Ça expliquait tout.

**- Comme Ma Dame le souhaite, fit-elle en se détournant.  
- Pouvez- vous arrêtez de m'appeler "Ma Dame" ? C'est assez gênant  
- Veuillez me pardonner Ma Dame...Heu pardon ! Ce sont les deux gentilshommes qui vous accompagnent qui m'ont demandé de prendre soin de vous. Ils disent que vous êtes une personne spéciale à c'qu'il paraît !**

Lyna avait retiré tous ses vêtements et s'était glissée discrètement dans le bain. Elle se sentit envahie par les bienfaits de la chaleur et se détendit. La servante ramassa les vêtements boueux et ajouta:

**- Le savon se trouve a vôt' gauche, et là- bas, cette tunique de lin pour vous couvrir quand vous aurez terminé. J'allais oublier, voici vôt'...baluchon ? Vos amis m'ont ordonné de vous le remettre, voulez-vous que je le nettoie aussi ? s'enquit-elle.**

Lyna reconnu son sac à main. Un sentiment de soulagement intense la traversa.

**- Non non, merci, ce n'est pas la peine.**

Elle extirpa un bras de l'eau chaude et se saisit vigoureusement de son bien. La servante ne bougeait pas. Lyna la regarda, incrédule.

**- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?  
- Pardon Ma Dame, mais j'attends que vous m'donniez l'ordre de partir.  
- Heu... et bien vous pouvez y aller, lui répondit Lyna , perplexe.**

La servante ne se fit pas prier et quitta la salle de bain. Lyna soupira. Était-elle en train de rêver ? Machinalement elle joua des doigts avec la chaîne et le pendentif en argent représentant un cœur brisé qu'elle portait autour du cou. Elle se l'était acheté sur un coup de tête après sa rupture et depuis il ne la quittait plus.  
La jeune femme s'enfonça plus profondément dans le bain et tenta de se remémorer ce qu'il venait de se produire. Elle avait donné rendez-vous à Keren dans cette cafette...Keren ! La jeune femme se redressa d'un coup. Où se trouvait son amie ? Lyna tourna paniquée dans son bain, éclaboussant le plancher. Son regard se posa sur le sac qu'elle avait accroché à l'un des rebords du bassin.  
Cet objet bien à elle la ramena à la réalité. Elle ne rêvait pas. Elle se saisit de son sac et le posa sur un des planches qui servait de petite étagère pour le savon et autres produits en tous genres sur le rebord du baquet. En parlant de savon d'ailleurs, celui-ci ressemblait plus à une grosse pierre noire qu'à un produit pour l'hygiène corporelle. La jeune femme s'en saisit et laissant son esprit vagabonder elle se frotta de la tête aux pieds. Puis retenant son souffle, elle plongea la tête sous l'eau. Elle tint sa respiration quelques instant et ressorti vivement le visage hors de l'eau devenue brunâtre, les cheveux plaqués en arrière et maintenant débarrassée de la boue qui l'avait recouverte.

Après quelques moments de relaxation et s'étonnant du calme de l'auberge, la jeune femme tendit l'oreille vers la fenêtre. Elle discerna d'abord des cris d'enfants, probablement en train de jouer, puis des oiseaux entonnant toutes sortes de mélodies et enfin des martèlements lui rappelant les sabots d'un cheval sur une voie pavée. Mais nul son de Skyline, ni de klaxon, ou même de cet habituel tohu-bohu infernal qui régnait toujours en arrière fond sonore au cœur de Star City, ne lui parvint.

Tout n'était que calme absolu. Par la fenêtre, le ciel ne revêtait pas son habituel manteau rosé de pollution, il était d'un bleu limpide. Détournant son regard de la fenêtre, Lyna se releva et sorti du bain, se séchant comme elle le put avec le gant de lin posé sur le rebord du bain. Elle enfila ensuite la tunique que lui avait laissé la femme de service. C'était une tunique de lin blanc-crème et droite comme une chemise qu'aurait pu porter son arrière, arrière, arrière grand-mère.

**- Trop sexy ! adressa la jeune femme à son reflet que lui renvoyait l'unique petit miroir de la pièce.**

Elle récupéra son sac à main et observa la salle de bain. Bien entendu, il n'y avait aucune prise de courant.

**- Et je ne peux même pas me sécher les cheveux ! Je vais friser comme un mouton ! s'exclama-t-elle.**

Pour remédier à ce problème des plus importants, elle extirpa une brosse puis un élastique et des barrettes de la trousse à maquillage qui ne la quittait jamais. Elle se flatta mentalement de ne jamais sortir sans emporter la moitié de son appartement dans son incroyable sac fourre-tout. Un sac de femme en toute logique. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer et autant être présentable ! La preuve !  
Elle remonta ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval légèrement décentrée, fixa les mèches rebelles à l'aide des barrettes et glissa sa longue frange derrière son oreille. Elle se pinça plusieurs fois les joues et s'autorisa une touche de crème hydratante et de baume à lèvre. Elle se brossa ensuite les dents, chose qui n'avait pas l'air courante par ces contrées, songea-t-elle.  
Ainsi préparée, elle avait beau être affublée d'une blouse d'hôpital, elle se senti revigorée et pimpante comme un camion tout neuf. Elle jeta un dernier regard sur le fond de teint et les autres produits de maquillage qui débordaient de sa trousse et les relégua au fond de son sac. C'est fou ce que peut contenir un sac de femme !

**- Je crois que je n'aurais pas trop besoin de ça par ici, fit-elle à voix haute. **

Elle sorti son téléphone portable dont la plupart de l'appareil semblait constitué de verre translucide.

**- De ça non plus apparemment... fit-elle renfrognée.**

Le téléphone n'indiquait aucun réseau disponible. Sans surprise, Lyna soupira et glissa le portable éteint dans son sac boueux. La jeune femme secoua son sac à main et le tapota vivement afin d'en décrocher les plaques de terre séchée quand l'on frappa à la porte. La servante qui lui avait préparé le bain glissa la tête par entrebâillement de la porte.

**- Etes-vous prête Ma Dame ?**

Lyna hocha la tête positivement. Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir suivi la femme de service, elle se retrouvait à nouveau dans la chambre où elle avait repris connaissance. Elle remarqua que le tissu qui contenait son anneau se trouvait à côté d'elle sur la commande

**- Veuillez-attendre ici. Vos amis seront de retour en un rien de temps.**

La servante se retira, ne laissant pas le temps à Lyna de protester. La jeune femme tourna en rond un bon moment ne sachant que faire puis regagna le lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle plongeait à nouveau dans le sommeil, d'épuisement cette fois.

.

.

à suivre...


	8. Chapter 8: halte là !

**Chapitre 8: halte là !**

.

.

Depuis le début de son escalade et si elle tenait compte de l'heure affichée sur son portable, Keren avait marché plus de quarante-cinq minutes et il était deux heures du matin. Le ciel était pourtant d'un bleu bien éclatant pour une heure si tardive. Atteignant le sommet du coteau, la jeune femme s'essuya le front d'un revers de la main puis posa son regard sur l'autre versant de la colline. Elle eut le souffle coupé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Par delà les sillons de cultures de toutes sortes s'étendait une multitude de petites maisons rondelettes, tels de petits terriers sortant de terre, aux portes bigarrées et d'où s'élevaient plusieurs fumées de cheminée.  
Ci-et-là, des enfants jouaient et courraient en poussant toutes sortes d'objets et se jetant de l'herbe et des légumes les uns sur les autres.  
Les chaumières qui formaient ce village miniature était bordées de petits jardins, tous plus fleuris les uns que les autres et les toits pour la plupart recouverts d'une épaisse couche de terre et tapissés d'herbe étaient nonchalamment broutés par quelques chèvres des plus audacieuses.

**- Les Dieux soient loués ! s'exclama Keren en portant les mains à son visage.  
- Halte ! Qui va là ?! résonna une voix hostile dans son dos.**

La jeune femme se retourna. Un homme de la taille d'un enfant la menaçait à distance, armé d'une fourche. La première chose qu'elle remarqua en dehors de sa petite taille fut qu'il ne portait pas de chaussures et que ses pieds, légèrement trop grands pour sa petite taille, était recouverts d'une épaisse toison frisée.  
La jeune femme leva les bras en parallèle, paumes face au petit homme, en signe de capitulation.  
Un sourire nouveau éclairait pourtant son visage.

.

.

a suivre...


	9. Chapter 9: Juste pour rire !

Chapitre 9 : Juste pour rire !

.

.

**- Regardez moi ça ! À t'elle la maladie du sommeil ? gronda la voix qui fit brutalement sortir Lyna de son assoupissement.**

La jeune femme se redressa d'un bond. Des étoiles envahirent son champs de vision et sa tête tournoya, elle s'était relevée trop rapidement.  
Les deux hommes qui l'avaient hébergée à leurs frais se tenaient au pied de son lit.

**-Pardon ! s'écria la jeune fille.**

Elle avait les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil , une partie des cheveux dressés sur la tête et sa joue droite était maculée de marques provenant de son oreiller de paille. L'Elfe retint un sourire d'amusement avant de retrouver un ton grave.

**- Nous devons parler, fit-il doucement.  
- Est-ce que tu es ...un Elfe? le coupa la jeune femme. Je dis ça, parce que, les oreilles en pointes là, les cheveux style fer à repasser, le look communion avec la nature, la peau genre photoshop et le nain ! Ca fait un peu beaucoup ! s'exclama-t-elle en désignant Gimli.**

Le mentionné sursauta.

**- Je suis effectivement un Elfe repris Legolas, et Gimli est bien un Nain et nous...  
- Non! ce n'est pas possible ! C'est juste une blague ! Ça n'existe pas ! le coupa une nouvelle fois la rouquine aux cheveux en pétard.**

Visiblement, leur apparence ne lui revenait pas. L'Elfe ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour répondre mais fut de nouveau interrompu avant même d'avoir pu entamer sa phrase.

**- Quel jour est-on ? Je veux dire, quel jour et en quelle année?**

Gimli haussa les sourcils et regarda son compagnon d'un air interrogateur

**- Nous sommes en l'an 13, mercredi de Lothron* du quatrième âge du calendrier Humain, répondit Legolas, légèrement agacé mais sans le montrer.**

Avant que Lyna n'ai pu reparler et devant son air ahurit, l'Elfe termina.

**- Et nous avons un problème !**

Il déposa alors sur le lit un tas d'affaires que Lyna reconnut comme ses vêtements propres et secs. Sur le dessus était posée l'étoffe dans laquelle l'Elfe avait caché son anneau.

**- Ce sont mes vêtements, reprit la jeune fille.  
- En effet, affirma Legolas, et c'est une partie du problème.**

De toute sa longue vie , mais pourtant courte pour celle d'un Elfe, jamais il n'avait vu tissages si complexes à part chez les Elfes eux-mêmes. Mais c'était surtout la couleur et les matières de ce qui semblait être une tunique pour femme qui l'avait interpellé. Le vêtement revêtait une couleur d'un turquoise si éclatant et brillant qu'on l'aurait cru fabriqué à partir du plus pur des diamants. Nul ne possédait en ce bas monde, le pouvoir de colorer les matières de cette façon. Et enfin, cet anneau multicolore aux inscriptions interdites qu'il n'avait jamais su être forgé. Un anneau de pouvoir qui malgré la disparition de Sauron, semblait avoir gardé tous les siens.  
Le contempler l'avait effrayé, il s'était senti aspiré par celui-ci, la voix qui dictait ces palabres en Noir Parler, langue qu'il avait crue disparue pour toujours, avait envahi son esprit, il avait senti son énergie absorbée par l'anneau, celui-ci avait tenté de le vider de sa force vitale.  
Et c'est cette petite fille tombée de nulle part, au dialecte inapproprié et vêtue de couleurs que seuls les Ainur et les Valar auraient pu créer, qui le lui avait apporté.

**- Qui es-tu donc ? questionna Legolas.**

Mais Lyna ne l'écoutait pas, elle observait avec insistance tous les recoins de la pièce

**- Je ne vois pas en quoi mes vêtements posent un problème ! répondit-elle finalement. Allez ! Arrêtez la blague maintenant, ce n'est plus du tout amusant ! Keren, Leo, Evan, vous pouvez vous montrer et arrêter cette mascarade ! Si vous vouliez que je crois à toutes vos légendes, c'est raté! Vous ne me ferez pas avaler ses histoires d'Elfes, de Nains et de Hobbitrucs ! Mais c'était bien tenté ! - Et toi, fit-elle en direction de l'elfe- Tu peux enlever tes fausses oreilles, c'est bon maintenant !**

Les deux hommes n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce et se lancèrent un regard mutuel.

**- Il n'y a que nous ici ma p'tite dame, et pour tout t'avouer, je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu viens de débiter -Le Nain marque une pause- Et toi Legolas ?**

L'Elfe haussa les épaules et ouvrit les mains, paumes vers le ciel, signifiant qu'il n'avait rien saisi lui non plus. Lyna se laissa retomber sur la couche. Elle sembla réfléchir un moment.

**- Alors je ne vois qu'une seule explication, souffla-t-elle. Soit je rêve, soit je viens du futur !**

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes puis ajouta:

**- Quoi qu'après réflexion, ça fait deux explications !**

Puis, assise, elle plongea la tête dans sa couverture, laissant les deux hommes pantois.

.

.

- à suivre...

* mois de mai si je ne me plante pas


	10. Chapter 10: Un problème de mode

**chapitre 10: Un problème de mode.**

**.**

**.**

**- Vous voulez vraiment me faire porter ça ?! s'indigna la jeune femme.**

L'Elfe et le Nain avait apporté un ensemble de frusques moyenâgeuses faites de lin tissé et de cuir qui sentait comme la bête dans laquelle la peau avait été découpée.

**- Si tu tiens à mettre un pied à l'extérieur de cet établissement, tu n'as pas le choix, répondit Legolas tandis qu'il fourrait les habits "modernes" de Lyna dans une besace.  
- Mes sous-vêtements ! rougit la jeune fille.**

Mais ni le Nain ni l'Elfe ne relevèrent, n'ayant probablement jamais vu de femme porter culotte et soutien-gorge de leur vie, en dehors des bustiers très à la mode en ce début de quatrième âge. La jeune femme les leur arracha des mains.

**- Je garde ça ! fit-elle extrêmement gênée. Ça ne se voit pas et ça se porte en dessous du reste !  
- Ça ne doit pas être très confortable, remarqua Gimli en se frottant machinalement l'entrejambe.**

Lyna retroussa les lèvres dans un rictus de dégout.

**- Habille-toi, ordonna calmement Legolas.**

Faisant demi-tour, il quitta la pièce. La jeune femme posa un regard furieux sur le Nain. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et se sauva à la suite de son ami.  
La jeune femme inspecta les premiers habits qui se trouvaient sous son nez. Après avoir enfilé ses sous-vêtements, elle endossa la chemise de lin blanc. Celle-ci taillait bien trop grand pour elle et lui descendait jusqu'au genoux. Par dessus, elle revêtit un bustier en laine tressée de couleur brun foncé, celui-ci se fixait par le devant à l'aide de plusieurs fermoirs taillés dans le bois. Ce fut la dernière partie de la panoplie qui l'arrêta. Une longue jupe grossière l'attendait sagement repliée sur le bord d'une chaise.

**- Il est hors de question que je porte ça ! cria-t-elle aux deux hommes qui attendaient devant la chambre. **

Ceux-ci pénétrèrent à toute allure dans la pièce, alertés par les vociférations de la jeune femme. Gimli devint rouge comme une pivoine et Legolas abaissa les yeux. Lyna simplement vêtue de son bustier et de sa chemise qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux ne sembla nullement remarquer la gêne de ses interlocuteurs. Elle se contenta d'agiter la jupe sous leur nez.

**- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je dois forcément porter une jupe ! Je veux un pantalon !**

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, bras croisés et fixa le plafond. Voyant les deux hommes déconcertés, Lyna ajouta d'une voix vexée:

**- Je préférerais un pantalon, comme vous ! Avec une ceinture, et une sacoche pour mes affaires car cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que vous me laissiez sortir avec ça !**

Elle leur balança sous les yeux son sac rose fluo étoilé et couvert de boue .

**- S'il vous plaît ? acheva-t-elle doucement avec une petite mine de chiot battu.**

**.**

**.**

-à suivre


	11. Chapter 11: au centre de l'attention

**Chapitre 11 : Au centre de l'attention**

.

**.**

Keren avait été contrainte par le petit homme à la fourche d'avancer jusqu'au centre du village où elle se sentait depuis bientôt deux bonnes heures la cible d'une centaine d'yeux. La fatigue l'ayant conduit à s'asseoir à même le sol, elle pouvait entendre les habitants qui l'entouraient murmurer entre eux.

**- Que fait donc une Humaine ici?  
- Je croyais que le roi des hommes Elessar avait interdit leur venue sur nos terres.  
- Regardez sa peau, les hommes du Mordor et du Gondor ne sont pas si foncés !  
- D'où peut-elle bien venir?  
- Voyez comme elle est étrangement accoutrée !**

Et ainsi de suite. Keren aurait voulu porter les mains à ses oreilles si celles-ci n'avaient pas été entravées fermement dans son dos par l'un des petits hommes aux pieds poilus.

**-Voilà Maitre Brandebouc ! s'écria une petite bonne femme. **

Tous les villageois se retournèrent. Keren releva le visage dans la direction que désignait l'ensemble du village. Un nouveau groupe d'hommes de petite taille montés sur des poneys avait fait son entrée. Ils avançaient d'un pas ferme en sa direction. Arrivés à sa hauteur, l'un d'eux descendit de sa monture et s'avança vers elle. Il semblait plus âgé qu'elle, probablement entre trente et quarante ans et ses cheveux bouclés étaient blonds comme les blés. Il était vêtu à l'ancienne et arborait fièrement une cape de grande qualité maintenue par une broche en forme de feuille d'un vert émeraude éclatant.  
Keren s'était relevée et avait les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

**- Meriadoc Brandebouc, murmura-t-elle.**

L'un des petits hommes qui accompagnait le groupe et dont le visage et le nez retroussé lui rappelaient la face d'une fouine s'approcha à son tour. Il était vêtu de la même manière que son comparse. Ayant cru entendre prononcer son nom par l'humaine, le maître des lieux se racla la gorge et se lança dans une grande tirade.

- **Moi, Meriadoc Brandebouc, désigné Maître du pays de Bouc par le Roi Elessar lui-même, je vous informe, si vous n'êtes pas déjà au courant, que par décret officiel de l'an 6 du Roi Aragor...heu Elessar , la Comté est formellement interdite aux Humains. Vous vous exposez donc par ce fait à une amande forfaitaire de quinze sous d'argent à moins que votre présence en ces lieux ait une explication concluante qui me mènerait à revoir mon jugement et la sentence qui vous est obligée.**

Le petit homme a bout de souffle, respira un grand coup et attendit que la jeune femme lui réponde.  
Celle-ci se contenta de les regarder tour à tour, un sourire immense illuminant son visage.

**- Vous êtes des Hobbits ! s'exclama-t-elle.**

.

.

-à suivre


	12. Chapitre 12: Meriadoc Brandebouc et Per

**Chapitre 12: Meriadoc Brandebouc et Peregrin touque**

.

**.**

Le village entier s'était attroupé autour de la jeune femme, ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'être une géante au cœur d'un rassemblement de farfadets . Un enfant tira sur la jambe de son pantalon, aussitôt réprimandé par sa mère légèrement craintive.

**- Écoutez, fit Keren calmement en levant les mains. Je ne souhaite pas d'ennui. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont j'ai bien pu arriver ici et j'ai perdu mon amie.  
- Son amie?! s'écria une voix**

Une rumeur s'éleva dans la foule.

**- Il y a deux Humains chez nous?  
- Il nous faut la trouver !  
- Non, non ! reprit Keren soucieuse. Je ne sais pas où elle est ni même si elle se trouve près d'ici.**

Elle tourna la tête en tous sens, se sachant scrutée par des dizaines de paires d'yeux. Elle murmura alors:

**- Tout ça c'est la faute de ce satané anneau !**

Meriadoc Brandebouc tendit brusquement l'oreille et regarda son compagnon, une lueur d'effroi dans le regard. Il s'approcha encore plus près de la jeune femme, et lui fit signe de s'abaisser pour s'adresser à elle. La jeune femme se pencha vers lui.

**- Vous avez bien dit: "cet anneau" ?, chuchota -t-il en jetant des regards furtifs à droite et à gauche. **

La jeune femme bredouilla . Meriadoc fit signe à son compagnon.

**- Pippin !**

Le Hobbit en question approcha à son tour, interloqué par l'air troublé de son ami.

**- Répétez à mon ami ce que vous venez de dire s'il vous plaît. Mais pas trop fort, juste assez pour que nous deux puissions vous entendre.**

De la main il avait fait signe à ses hommes de mettre les villageois à l'écart. Keren soupira. Dans quelle histoire venait-elle de se fourrer? Mais après tout, peut-être les deux Hobbits pourraient-ils l'aider ? De ce qu'elle avaient pu lire sur eux dans les anciens ouvrages de la Terre du milieu, Meriadoc Brandebouc dit "Merry" et Peregrin Touque dit" Pippin" avaient été de courageux et valeureux petits guerriers durant le conflit, malgré leur air casanier et inoffensif.

**- J'étais avec mon amie Lyna, celle qui a disparu, fini-t-elle par répondre. Elle souhaitait me montrer quelque chose de très spécial.**

Les deux Hobbits étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

**- Elle a sorti cet anneau avec des inscriptions, continua keren. je n'y ai pas cru au début mais... ces inscriptions étaient en Noir Parler.**

Les deux petits hommes frissonnèrent à l'évocation de ce dernier nom.

**- J'ai voulu l'empêcher de le toucher car il me semblait s'y produire quelque chose d'étrange et ensuite tout est devenu noir, et je me suis réveillée dans la pairie derrière cette colline, termina la jeune femme.  
****- Ce n'est pas possible ! s'écrièrent en chœur les deux Hobbits. Il n'existe plus aucun anneau possédant ce genre d'inscription. Il a été détruit ! L'Unique à été détruit ! Par l'un de nos amis, nous en avons été témoins ! reprit Merry d'un ton assuré**.

Pippin hocha frénétiquement la tête.

**- Vous ne m'avez pas bien comprise, les corrigea Keren. Il ne s'agissait pas ce CET anneau là. Celui-ci était différent... Il portait les couleurs de l'arc en ciel et paraissait translucide à la fois.**

Les petits hommes se concertèrent du regard. L'anneau du mal qu'ils avaient connu n'avait jamais été composé de plusieurs couleurs mais d'une seule teinte or pur et unie.

**- Et il faut que je retrouve mon amie, ajouta la jeune femme. C'est probablement elle qui détient l'anneau à présent et je sens que cela ne présage rien de bon.  
- Nous ne pouvons vous laisser partir, s'écria Merry  
- Non, nous ne pouvons pas, répéta Pippin en secouant la tête.  
- Cela serait contraire à notre loi, continua le maître du pays de Bouc.  
- Cela serait contraire à notre loi ! affirma son comparse, les poings sur les hanches.  
- Nous allons vous accompagner ! lâcha Merry.  
- Nous allons vous ac...HEIN ?! s'exclama Pippin.**

le Hobbit dévisagea son ami, la bouche grande ouverte. Merry lui rendit son regard avec un sourire entendu et lui expédia un coup de coude.

**- Allons cousin, l'aventure ne te manque-t-elle pas ? rétorqua-t-il en désignant le village et ses habitants d'un air las.**

Pippin glissa son regard de l'humaine à son comparse et soudain, un grand sourire fendit son visage.

**- Et comment ! s'exclama-t-il.**

Il sautilla deux fois sur place et campa les deux poings sur les hanches. Puis bombant le torse il ajouta:

**- Quand partons-nous ?**

.

.

-à suivre


	13. Chapter 13: Un départ

**Chapitre 13 : Un départ.**

**.**

**.**

Alors que l'aube naissait à peine, Lyna et Gimli étaient sortis de l'auberge et attendaient patiemment devant l'entrée. La jeune femme contemplait bouche bée la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux, se pinçant régulièrement le dessus de la main pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien éveillée. Les rues étaient pour la plupart faites de terre et une multitude d'individus s'affairait déjà de tous côtés par cette heure extrêmement matinale, allant du poissonnier au ferrailleur en passant par le simple paysan accompagnant ses bêtes jusqu'à leur champ.  
Des hommes montés fièrement sur leurs destriers traversaient la ville au trot, des femmes vantaient haut et fort la fraîcheur de leurs victuailles sur leurs étales. Les maisons étaient en grande partie construites dans la pierre et dans le bois et étaient pour la plupart mitoyennes. Seules quelques allées sombres séparaient ci-et là les pâtés de maisons.  
Dans la foule, les gens s'interrompaient de manière inopinée pour discuter avec un voisin ou un ami rencontré au hasard de leurs activités. L'atmosphère si vivante paraissait pourtant si paisible et rafraîchissante aux yeux de Lyna.

Le choc de la découverte passé, la jeune femme arborait fièrement sa nouvelle tenue constituée d'un pantalon de lin beige, d'une ceinture de cuir sombre et d'une vieille paire de bottes en peau retournée d'une teinte marron foncée. Elle portait en bandoulière, une large sacoche dans laquelle elle avait transvasé toutes ses affaires, y compris ses anciens vêtements.

Legolas était quand à lui, resté à l'intérieur de l'auberge et s'entretenait avec le propriétaire de l'établissement concernant la somme à payer pour leur séjour. La transaction entre l'Elfe et l'aubergiste semblait prendre plus de temps que nécessaire. Le tenancier semblait vouloir refuser le paiement.

**- Je ne peux accepter cet argent Sire ! Votre venue en notre établissement est un honneur. Nous vous devons notre salut. Vous astreindre à payer votre séjour serait une insulte à votre égard et un déshonneur pour mon auberge.**

Legolas avait compris dès les premières secondes de la conversation que l'homme les avait reconnus. Après tout, lui et Gimli avaient participé de front aux côtés du roi des hommes, lors de toutes les batailles que celui-ci avait menées contre les armées de Sauron alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un simple homme de guerre et héritier prétendant au trône. Ils avaient aussi été les témoins d'honneur lors du couronnement d'Aragorn, dit Elessar II Telcontar et de son mariage avec Arwen Undómiel, fille du majestueux Elrond. Et il fallait bien le reconnaître, malgré les progrès qu'avaient accompli les deux peuples en matière de communication et de commerce, un Nain et Elfe chevauchant la même monture n'était encore pas chose courante.

Legolas s'inclina et remercia l'aubergiste pour sa bonté. En guise de reconnaissance, il lui offrit une étoffe elfique sertie de brodures d'argent.

**- Ceci n'est point de l'argent, mais si un jour vous venez à en manquer, cela pourrait vous être utile lors de transactions avec le sud.**  
**- Je me contenterais de l'accrocher sur nos murs, lui répondit l'aubergiste, flatté.  
- Il est toujours aussi pompeux ? chuchota Lyna à Gimli.**

Le Nain se racla la gorge, sachant parfaitement que son ami avait tout entendu malgré les quelques mètres qui les séparaient.

**- Et encore, tu n'as pas vu le père, murmura-t-il dans sa barbe.**

L'Elfe salua l'homme et rejoignit les deux comparses qui l'attendaient au dehors. Il adressa un regard exagérément courroucé au Nain. Celui-ci se contenta de siffloter en regardant le ciel.

**- Il est temps, annonça Legolas.  
- Il est temps de quoi ? interrogea Lyna.  
- Nous devons partir et nous enquérir de l'origine de ceci, fit-il en désignant sa besace ouverte par laquelle on apercevait le tissu dissimulant l'anneau multicolore.  
- Mais ! C'est mon anneau que tu as là ! MON anneau !  
- Toi tu restes ici, fit Legolas d'un ton sans équivoque. Le périple peut s'avérer dangereux.**

Les deux hommes commençaient déjà à s'éloigner. La jeune fille se figea et cria:

**- Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser ici toute seule ! Je n'ai pas d'argent, je ne connais pas cet endroit, ni ce monde, ni ces gens... je...**

L'Elfe se retourna et lui lança un petit objet qu'elle réceptionna des deux mains: une petite bourse en cuir.

**- Avec ça, tu as de quoi te débrouiller pendant un certain temps. Si nous avons des nouvelles, nous reviendrons par ici, ne t'éloignes pas trop, trouve un travail.**

La jeune femme senti la panique et la colère la gagner, respirant trop vite, elle se mit en hyperventilation et sentit des picotements envahir ses mains et ses jambes. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

**- Vous êtes horribles ! **

Ses larmes redoublèrent quand soudain au loin, le Nain et l'Elfe se figèrent. Un son strident émanant de l'anneau s'éleva dans les airs, faisant se cabrer les chevaux qui passaient et renversant leurs cavaliers, les chiens se mirent à aboyer comme des bêtes enragées. Legolas ayant l'ouïe aussi fine que celle d'un canidé se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles et fit tomber sa besace.

**- Sorcellerie! cria Gimli**

L'anneau lévitait à présent au dessus du sac tout en continuant à produire son cri infernal. Lyna se précipita vers eux et attrapa l'anneau des deux mains et le bruit infernal cessa, mais au même instant, les voix résonnèrent dans son esprit. Les ignorant de toutes ses forces et malgré la nausée qui l'avait envahie, elle se saisit de l'étoffe abandonnée au sol et y enveloppa la bague de plusieurs couches. Elle plaça ensuite le petit paquet dans la bourse que lui avait lancé l'Elfe. Celui-ci put enfin se découvrir les oreilles et se décrisper.

**- Apparemment il n'aime pas être séparé loin de moi, lança Lyna sur un ton hostile.**

Ni le Nain ni l'Elfe ne surent répondre à cela. Il n'avaient pas envisagé cette éventualité.

**- Je viens avec vous et ça n'est pas discutable ! leur lança la jeune femme. De plus, je dois retrouver mon amie qui a dû arriver en même temps que moi. Enfin, si elle a fait le voyage elle aussi...  
- Ton amie ! s'écria Gimli. Tu veux dire qu'il y en a une autre comme toi qui se balade par nos contrées ?  
- Tu ne nous as pas précisé que vous étiez deux, fit Legolas contrarié.  
- Vous n'avez pas demandé, répondit Lyna d'un ton rancunier, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Nous avons toutes les deux touché cet anneau au même moment et c'est suite à cela que je me suis retrouvée ici! j'ai espoir à penser qu'elle aussi a atterri par ici. Ou mieux, qu'elle soit restée à mon époque, mais j'aimerais pouvoir m'en assurer. En tout cas, je n'ai demandé à personne de me retrouver dans cette ville puante avec un Elfe arrogant et un Nain crasseux prêts à m'abandonner après m'avoir dépouillée de mon bien !  
- Crasseux? Je suis crasseux ? s'offusqua Gimli.**

Il acheva sa question en se grattant les oreilles puis se cura une dent de ses doigts boudinés qu'il essuya ensuite sur sa tunique. Lyna le regarda de travers. Legolas prit un air grave.

**- Très bien, qu'il en soit ainsi, tu nous accompagnes puisqu'il semble que cet anneau et toi soyez liés par quelque sort inexplicable, à mon plus grand désarroi. **

Lyna afficha un sourire victorieux. Pour un peu, elle leur aurait tiré la langue. l'Elfe n'avait vraiment pas l'air de trouver la vie amusante. Malgré son odeur nauséabonde elle commençait à trouver la compagnie du Nain plus agréable.

**- Je ne peux déchiffrer le Noir parler, repris l'Elfe. Et les seules personnes que je savais en être capables ont quitté le continent pour toujours, vers un lieu dont on ne revient pas.  
- Oh je suis désolée, compatit Lyna. Je ne savais pas.**

Le Nain éclata de rire.

**- Ils ne sont pas morts, bougre d'étourdie ! Ils sont juste partis rejoindre nos dieux sur les Terres Immortelles.  
- Heu...ce n'est pas la même chose ?  
- N'as-tu jamais rien appris dans les livres de ton soi-disant "futur", ironisa Gimli.  
- Ce n'est pas un "soi-disant futur "! Je ne mens pas ! C'est la vérité ! Enfin bref, vous n'y comprendriez rien de toute façon, vous êtes trop primitifs! cingla la jeune fille, vexée.**

Finalement elle trouvait le Nain tout aussi désagréable que l'Elfe. Legolas avait toujours les yeux rivés sur la bourse que tenait Lyna. Il semblait ne pas avoir entendu l'insulte.

**- Je ne puis le lire ni même le regarder, dit-il avec amertume, son essence maléfique m'affecte.  
- Je croyais que tous les anneaux de pouvoir forgés par Sauron déclinaient depuis sa destruction, intervint Gimli.  
- Je le pensais aussi, répondit l'Elfe.  
- Moi il me donne la migraine mais je peux le tenir, déclara fièrement Lyna.**

Les deux compagnons l'ignorèrent.

**- C'est pourquoi nous devons le faire traduire et trouver son origine, repris Legolas d'une voix décidée. Je sens cet objet prémisse de grands troubles.**

Il eut l'air désœuvré. gandalf, Galadriel et Elrond partis... qui restait-il donc pour traduire ces écritures...à moins que...peut-être...

**- Mon père ! s'écria t'il soudain.  
- Ton père ? questionna Lyna.**

Mais nul ne lui répondit. La jeune fille senti l'agacement monter en elle.

**- Il y avait bien ce vieux mage fou vivant dans la vallée d'Anduin, non loin de la forêt de ton père, ajouta Gimli. Mon paternel m'en a conté sa rencontre; un homme complètement tourneboulé et couvert de déjections d'oiseaux. Il était du même rang que Gandalf et est probablement apte à traduire l'anneau. Peut-être que le roi Thranduil pourrait en avoir eu vent et nous renseigner?  
- Des déjections d'oiseaux! les interrompit vainement Lyna. Un roi? **

Legolas se tourna vers son ami et lui adressa une franche accolade.

**- Gimli tu es un génie ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! Je me souviens maintenant! Radagast, un Istar tout comme Gandalf. Seulement j'ai ouïe dire que personne ne l'avait revu depuis de nombreuses années. Si mon père ne parvient pas à déchiffrer l'anneau, lui seul le pourra. Il nous faut partir sans tarder !**

Lyna qui s'était assise au sol, lassée d'être ignorée releva la tête.

**- Ah, ça y est?!**

Elle sauta sur ses pieds.

**- Et pour mon amie?  
- Si vous êtes arrivées ensembles avec l'anneau, alors vous y êtes toutes les deux liées. Rien n'est hasard ****absolu **. Nous la retrouverons en temps voulu. Le vent me confirme cette impression.

La jeune femme releva un sourcil. N'était-il pas lui non plus légèrement secoué du citron?

**- Mais tout d'abord, c'est l'anneau qui nous préoccupe.**

Legolas avait une lueur nouvelle dans le regard que Lyna interpréta comme de l'excitation.

**- Allons ! adressa l'Elfe à son ami et à la jeune femme.**

Les trois nouveaux compagnons se dirigèrent alors vers les écuries de l'auberge.

**- Voici Niphredil, fit l'Elfe en dévoilant sa monture qui attendait paisiblement dans son box. **

Un magnifique étalon revêtu d'une toison d'un blanc immaculé.

**- Cela veut dire "Perce-neige" dans la langue des Elfes précisa t-il à la jeune femme.  
- Ah, répondit simplement celle-ci, feignant d'avoir compris le charabia elfique qui servait de nom au cheval.**

Legolas libéra sa monture et l'enjamba avec la légèreté et la grâce d'une danseuse étoile comme si l'apesanteur s'était soudainement trouvée modifiée. Du haut de Niphredil, l'Elfe invita le Nain et l'Humaine à monter.

**- Où sont les autres chevaux ? interrogea Lyna.**

Aucun des deux hommes ne répondit, se contentant de la fixer bêtement.

**- Ne me dites pas que vous montez tous les deux le même cheval ! s'esclaffa la jeune femme.**

Gimli eut l'air vexé. Lyna les observa tout à tour en riant.

**- Après tout, tous les goûts sont dans la nature !**

Legolas et Gimli bégayèrent à l'unisson.

**- Non ! Ce... ce n'est pas comme ça !  
- C'est bon, fit la jeune femme d'un ton désinvolte. Ce n'est plus un tabou d'où je viens. Chacun fait ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut, enfin... dans la limite du légal et de la moralité bien entendu.**

Les pommettes de Legolas avaient revêtu pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, une belle teinte rosé.

**- Non, vraiment, ça n'a rien avoir avec...  
- Où est mon cheval? l'interrompit la jeune fille sans convention.**

Une fois encore, les deux hommes se turent.

**- Vous plaisantez ?! Trois sur le même canasson ?!  
- Voyons plutôt cela comme une personne et deux moitiés d'une autre, répondit l'Elfe narquois.**

Sans sommation, Gimli attrapa Lyna par la taille et avant qu'un son ait pu sortir de sa bouche, il la propulsa sur le devant du cheval. La jeune femme poussa enfin un cri de surprise, se retrouvant à califourchon sur l'animal.

**- Je m'installe derrière, informa Gimli.**

Et il escalada le cheval. Lyna se trouvait à présent au devant de la monture, coincée entre la tête du cheval et le torse de l'Elfe. Le pantalon de lin que lui avaient trouvé les deux hommes l'embarrassait fortement à l'entrejambe, pénétrant sa chair.

**- Veux tu bien arrêtez de gigoter comme cela, lui demanda Legolas.  
- C'est ce pantalon, répondit la jeune femme, il m'indispose !  
- Un pantalon tu voulais, un pantalon tu as obtenu, répliqua brièvement l'elfe.  
- Et il n'y a même pas de selle ! objecta Lyna scandalisée en gesticulant de plus belle.  
- Maintenant, tiens toi tranquille que nous puissions nous mettre en route, lui ordonna le jeune homme.**

Saisissant les brides de Niphredil, il bloqua les épaules de la jeune femme de ses bras. Celle-ci soupira et se résolu à ne plus bouger malgré l'inconfort.  
.

Nul n'avait remarqué la paire d'yeux inquisitrice qui les observait depuis le début de la conversation, dissimulée dans la pénombre d'une ruelle sombre qui bordait l'auberge. Les yeux jaunâtres étrangement cernés d'arcades sourcilières proéminentes, suivirent le cheval et ses cavaliers jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent trop loin pour être discernés.

L'instant suivant, ils s'évanouissaient dans l'ombre.

.

.

.

**Fin de la première partie .**

a suivre...


	14. Chapitre 14 : N'oublions pas le plus imp

_Bonjour (ou bonsoir) Nous voici entamant la 2ème partie du récit "le pouvoir des trois" Ce titre ne me satisfait pas, il me fait trop penser à Charmed et je le trouve vraiment insipide, Malheureusement pour le moment je n'en trouve pas d'autres. _

_J'en profite pour faire un point sur mes OC. Pour le moment il n'y en a que deux mais d'autres sont à venir. Certains m'ont été inspirés par la vie réelle et je pense que cette inspiration pourra donner à mes personnages une profondeur qu'ils n'auraient pas eu s'ils avaient été inventés de toutes pièces. Je ne dis pas que les personnages inventés son plats, loin de moi cette pensée. Pour moi cela fonctionne un peu comme un peintre, un musicien, un poète, les choses de la vie les inspirent. Il en va de même ici :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Je sais que mes chapitres trop courts peuvent déranger la lecture, je suis en train de plancher sur un moyen de les étoffer et de redécouper ma trame autrement._

_(ps: certains noms sont toujours en anglais car je les préfère ainsi , voir * au côtés de chaque nom en Anglais)_

_voici un petit dessin fait maison de comment j'ai imaginé les deux héroïnes Oc de cette histoire ^^_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**2EME PARTIE : Une exploration, de la nourriture, une aventure.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 14 : N'oublions pas le plus important !**

.

.

Maintenant que le village avait repris ses activités quotidiennes, c'est à dire : manger, cultiver, prendre le thé et manger, Keren pouvait se promener à son gré parmi les habitants. Cependant à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant l'un d'entre eux, elle sentait leurs regards inquisiteurs se poser sur elle.

Les deux cousins Hobbits l'avaient d'abord assaillie de questions. D'où venait-elle, pourquoi était-elle aussi bronzée et par dessus tout: que savait-elle de cet anneau ?  
Elle avait répondu venir d'une petit île de pêcheurs située plus au Sud encore que le Havre d' Umbar. Les deux Hobbits n'ayant jamais voyagé si bas se contentèrent de cette réponse. Quant-à l'anneau, elle dû leur en expliquer en détail; sa forme, ses couleurs et ses inscriptions, omettant sciemment de préciser qu'elle avait pu en retranscrire une bonne partie. Elle leur conta qu'au moment ou son amie avait touché la bague et qu'elle avait tenté de l'en empêcher, elle s'était retrouvée projetée dans la Conté.  
Les deux semi-hommes s'étaient longuement concertés mais la curiosité étant leur principal défaut mais aussi leur principale qualité, cela n'avait fait que renforcer leur désir d'en apprendre un peu plus à propos de cet étrange anneau qui semblait posséder entres autres, le pouvoir de téléportation. Bien entendu, la perspective d'échapper un temps à leurs obligations n'était pas non plus étrangère à leur décision.  
Merry avait organisé toutes les formalités et avait désigné un vieil ami de son père en qui il avait toute confiance comme remplaçant officiel de Maître du Pays de Bouc durant son absence.

Pippin avait ensuite fourni à Keren, une cape à taille humaine qu'il avait trouvé dans les affaires que Frodo avait léguées à Samwise Gamgee*, l'un des principaux héros lors du conflit contre Sauron.  
Celui-ci les avait d'ailleurs accueillis bras ouverts dans sa petite et chaleureuse chaumière. Les trois Hobbits s'étaient embrassés, se rappelant les anciens moments partagés ensembles. C'est alors que Sam avait aperçu Keren patientant au dehors, devant la porte trop petite pour elle. Il avait vu d'un œil très méfiant la venue de la jeune femme. Merry et Pippin s'étaient empressés de lui faire part de ce que la jeune femme leur avait confié et avaient même tentés de convaincre Sam de les rejoindre comme "au bon vieux temps". Le Hobbit avait cordialement refusé l'invitation. Celui-ci semblait avoir tiré un trait sur ses anciennes aventures et les souffrances qui en avaient découlées. Il préférait maintenant octroyer son temps à sa femme Rosie et à ses enfants, ce qui lui était en tout bien tout honneur. Il leur avait ensuite remis une malle emplie à craquer d'armes, de vêtements et d'accessoires que lui avait offert Frodo avant son départ des Havres Gris, jugeant que le contenu pourrait leurs être utile.  
Keren se trouvant face à l'un des plus grand héros de l'Histoire à ses yeux n'avait prononcé mot. Elle n'avait cessée de fixer le Hobbit avec un émerveillement non dissimulé. Quand Merry et Pippin avaient jugés qu'il était temps de repartir, elle avait porté la main à son cœur et s'était inclinée devant Sam, le remerciant de sa bravoure et de son amitié sans faille qui avaient sauvé le monde.  
Le Hobbit avait semblé très surpris et embarrassé. Comment une Humaine débarquée du bout du monde pouvait être au courant de tout cela ? Il avait toussoté et ses deux anciens compagnons d'aventures étaient venus à sa rescousse, embarquant Keren de force avec eux.

Sur le chemin du retour vers Bucklebury*, le village où s'était établi Merry après avoir accepté ses fonctions de Maître du pays de Bouc, la jeune femme avait exprimé à haute voix sa déception ne n'avoir pensé sur le moment à demander un autographe à Samwise le Brave.  
Les deux Hobbits s'étaient regardés sans comprendre.  
A leur arrivée, keren s'était vu offrir une jupe de laine qui lui arrivait aux genoux car bien trop courte pour elle et une chemise provenant du Hobbit le plus grand de la Conté, c'est à dire de Merry ou de Pippin eux-mêmes. Ainsi affublée, on lui avait remis une vieille paire de bottes fourrées dont elle se demandait à qui elles avaient bien pu appartenir, les Hobbits ne portant pas de chausses à leurs pieds.

.

Elle attendait maintenant avec impatience non loin de la demeure, ou plutôt du château de Merry Brandebouc, nommé Brandyhall*, établissement mis à disposition de tout maître du pays de Bouc. devant les grilles des spacieux jardins qui entouraient la demeure étaient attachés deux magnifiques poney et un cheval qui broutaient paisiblement les fleurs du Maître de la région.

Elle avait par ailleurs passée la nuit dans l'une des nombreuses chambres réservées aux invités après avoir profité d'une luxueuse baignoire. Elle n'avait pourtant pas très bien dormi, obligée de se recroqueviller afin que ses pieds ne dépassent du matelas au moindre mouvement et ne prennent froid.  
Au petit matin, les deux Hobbits avaient tenus à prendre ensembles et sur place le petit-déjeuner. Keren en avait profité pour explorer la spacieuse demeure, bien que les plafonds fussent tout de même bas pour elle, elle s'était sentie comme une enfant dans un parc d'attraction.  
Sur les murs des nombreuses pièces et couloirs étaient fièrement exposés les portraits peints de chaque Maître du Pays sur des décennies. L'un des noms lui avait parût familier: Saradoc Brandebouc, sans nul doute le père de Merry, leurs cheveux et leurs visages poupins étaient par ailleurs très semblables.  
Dans l'un des salons elle avait trouvé encadré, le décret officiel et signé de la main du Roi Ellessar Telcontar lui-même, faisant de Merry le digne successeur de son père aux fonctions de Maître du pays de Bouc. Le cachet avait été daté de l'an 12. Ainsi, la succession du Hobbit était donc toute récente !  
Non loin, étaient exposées plusieurs armes diverses ainsi qu'une cotte de mailles et un casque qu'elle avait supposés avoir été portés par Merry lui-même lors de la grande bataille des Champs du Pelennor*

Les trois nouveaux compagnons avaient ensuite préparés leurs affaires. Merry s'étant aperçu que Keren les attendaient, lui avait proposé de faire un petit tour devant le château et de faire connaissance avec sa monture, ceux-ci n'allant pas tarder à la rejoindre.

.

Cependant, cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demie heure qu'elle patientait assise avec son nouveau sac en peau de mouton sur les genoux et qu'elle regardait les trois équidés se repaître de la décoration florale du magnifique jardin.  
Alors qu'elle commençait réellement à trouver l'attente insupportable, les deux Hobbits franchirent soudain la grande porte. Ils étaient chargés comme des mules, et de leurs nombreux sacs de voyages dépassaient toutes sortes d'objets et de vivres. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux ouvrages qu'elle avaient parcourus et qui dépeignaient les Hobbits, ils étaient tels qu'elles les avait lus, bien qu'elle eut crû sur le moment que leurs traits avaient été exagérés pour rendre l'histoire plus intéressante.  
Les semi-hommes arrivèrent à sa hauteur et devant son expression médusée, Peregrin Touque leva le doigt pour s'expliquer.

**- Je sais, intervint la jeune femme avant même qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Une partie pour la collation de la matinée, une pour le déjeuner, une autre pour la collation de l'après midi et celle de la pause thé et enfin la collation après la collation !**

les deux Hobbits la regardèrent ébahis.

**- Je l'aime bien ! conclu Pippin.**

Les semi-hommes chargèrent leurs poneys. Keren se demanda comment de si petites montures pourraient supporter le poids de tels fardeaux additionnés au poids de chaque Hobbits qui étaient probablement aussi lourds que leurs valises.  
Les 2 comparses prirent place sur leurs canassons mais Keren ne bougea pas.

**- Et bien ? Qu'attends tu donc ? interrogea Merry surpris.**

La jeune femme les observa perplexe. Jouaient-ils la comédie ou bien n'y avaient-ils réellement pas pensé ?

**- Et bien ? questionna de nouveau le Hobbit.  
- Mais... balbutia Keren, où allons nous donc ?**

Le Hobbit ouvrit la bouche en forme de "o" et jeta un œil à Pippin. Celui-ci se contenta de sourire bêtement de toutes ses dents en haussant les épaules.

**- Et si l'on mangeait un petit quelque chose en y réfléchissant, proposa innocemment Merry.**

Les épaules de Keren s'affaissèrent et ses yeux roulèrent vers le ciel. Ils n'étaient pas partis...

.

.

A suivre :)

* Voir le Retour du Roi  
* Samwise Gamgee: Samsagace Gamegie  
* Buckleburry :Châteaubouc**  
*** Brandyhall: Château-Brande


	15. Chapter 15: 1 boulette, 2 boulettes

_avant de commencer la lecture du chapitre : J'aurais voulu vous poster un dessin de mes héroïnes telles que je les ai imaginées mais apparemment on ne peut pas faire cela ici, c'est vraiment triste... je ne peux même pas mettre de lien TT. Bonne lecture quand même_

_._

_._

**Chapitre 15 : Une boulette, deux boulettes, trois boulettes...**

.

.

Voyager à trois sur un cheval n'était pas de tout confort. Voilà à peine quelques heures que Lyna et ses deux nouveaux compagnons avaient pris la route qu'elle n'avait déjà plus qu'une idée en tête : sauter de ce cheval et courir en hurlant sur plus de cent mètres.  
Monter sans selle lui était un véritable calvaire, son postérieur l'élançait furieusement mais bloquée par l'Elfe, elle ne pouvait pas faire un mouvement. Elle regrettait soudain qu'ils ne l'aient pas laissée là où les deux hommes l'avaient trouvée. N'y tenant plus, la jeune femme s'écria:

**- J'ai besoin d'une pause ! Par pitié !  
- Comment ? s'indigna Legolas, nous venons à peine de chevaucher quelques heures, le soleil n'en est même pas à son sommet et tu veux déjà descendre ?  
- Une pause ! Une halte ! Un arrêt , une escale ! fit la jeune femme en débitant à toute vitesse tous les synonymes qui lui venaient à l'esprit.  
- J'ai bien compris cela, répondit l'Elfe légèrement boudeur.**

Cette Humaine le croyait donc stupide?

**- Allons Legolas, intervint Gimli, arrêtons nous le temps d'une courte halte, je crois bien avoir abusé de la bonne bière ce matin.**

Lyna tourna le visage vers lui et lui envoya un sourire de remerciement. L'Elfe tira à contrecœur sur les brides de son destrier et le stoppa dans sa course.

**- Si nous nous arrêtons comme cela tout le temps, nous n'aurons même pas atteint Pelargir avant la fin de la nuit.**

Mais Lyna avait déjà sauté du cheval et s'était éloignée au pas de course. Elle s'était mise à sauter en tous sens pour se débarrasser des fourmillements qui avaient envahi ses membres.

**- Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle soit de notre lointain futur ? questionna le nain.**

Mais son ami ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer la jeune fille qui s'était à présent allongée de tout son long dans l'herbe verte.

**-Je croyais ton envie de te soulager plus pressente, finit par rétorquer Legolas.  
- Oui ! oui...heu... effectivement ! fit le Nain en sautant de la monture pour s'éloigner à son tour derrière un gros rocher.**

L'Elfe observa le ciel qui avait pris une teinte rosée puis dirigea son regard vers les roches lointaines. Depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Linihr, il avait eu la constante impression d'être épié. Son odorat développé capta soudain quelque chose. Il bifurqua dans la direction que lui indiquaient ses sens. cette odeur, il la connaissait, elle rappelait à lui de biens mauvais souvenirs. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Le relent avait à présent disparu. Legolas se tourna de nouveau vers le ciel. Les oiseaux se dirigeaient tous vers le nord, passant haut au-dessus de leurs têtes, comme s'ils fuyaient quelque chose. L'Elfe rappela ses compagnons.

**- Gimli ! Lyna ! Nous devons repartir !**

Lyna grommela quelque chose au loin le concernant, se redressa et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers le cheval. Gimli qui attendait déjà aux côtés de Niphredil remarqua l'air inquiet de son ami.

**- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit-il.  
- Non, répondit simplement Legolas, il tarde, nous avons un très long chemin à parcourir avant la nuit, il nous faut nous remettre en route.**

Lyna arrivait a présent à la hauteur du cheval. Gimli l'y fit monter une fois de plus. Le trio reprit ainsi son chemin, serré comme des sardines. Se retournant tant bien que mal pour éviter de se retrouver nez à nez avec la face de l'Elfe, Lyna demanda avec cet air de chiot battu qu'elle maîtrisait admirablement:

**- À la prochaine ville, serait-il possible de louer un deuxième cheval ? Avec une selle ? S'il vous plaît ?**

Legolas soupira et abaissa les épaules. Vivement la prochaine ville.

...

.

En fin d'après midi, le trio finit par atteindre la cité portuaire de **Pelargir**. Il leur fallait à présent traverser **l'Anduin** afin de se retrouver en Ilithien du Sud. L'Elfe et le Nain avaient acheté au comptant un cheval de couleur crème plus petit que Niphredil et l'avait équipé d'une assise rudimentaire en peau retournée. Il s'agissait d'une femelle nommée **Patte d'Ours**, nom qui lui avait été attribué d'après la tâche de naissance en forme de patte qui ornait sa croupe.

Durant la transaction, Lyna 'était éloignée et regardait avec émerveillement les voiliers décharger leurs cargaisons, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver au cœur d'un jeux vidéo d'une définition mille fois supérieure à la réalité augmentée qu'elle connaissait. Des chevaliers passaient au trot non loin d'elle ; des Elfes, des Hommes, des Nains... Elle sorti subitement sur un coup de tête le portable éteint qui gisait dans sa sacoche depuis son arrivée et l'alluma. Elle voulait prendre une photo 3D de la scène, on ne sait jamais, si un jour elle rentrait, ses amis n'en reviendraient pas. Elle saisit ainsi plusieurs clichés quand une grosse voix tonna dans son dos.

**- Quelle est cette chose lumineuse et étrange ?!**

La jeune femme se retourna en un sursaut. Son cœur avait manqué quelques battements. Mais ce n'était que Gimli qui la regardait avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Elle dirigea l'appareil vers lui et le flasha par surprise. Le Nain sursauta comme un beau diable.

**- Diantre !**

Lyna pianota quelques secondes et afficha sur l'écran translucide de son appareil, la photo du Nain prise à la volée et explosa de rire. Elle tourna le téléphone et montra le résultat au Nain. Celui-ci recula brusquement et saisit le manche de sa hache.

**- Qu'est ce que... Sorcellerie !**

La jeune femme rit de plus belle.

**- Ce n'est pas de la sorcellerie Gimli, c'est de la science, la magie du futur si tu préfères.**

le Nain approcha précautionneusement du petit objet translucide ou apparaissait son visage grimaçant.

**- Fichtre ! s'exclama-t-il à nouveau.  
- Me crois-tu à présent ? lui demanda la jeune femme  
- Ce que je crois ? ce que je crois, répéta le Nain, c'est que tu es une personne très étrange et pleine de surprises. Mais voilà Legolas, range donc ta magie pour ne point le contrarier d'avantage!**

L'Elfe se dirigeait vers eux, tenant les chevaux par leur bride.

**- Que dois-t'elle ne point me montrer ? s'enquit-il prestement.  
- Tu as une ouïe incroyable, s'écria Lyna ! Mon chien Rufus, paix à son âme, n'aurait pas fait mieux !  
- je suis un Elfe, se contenta de répondre le jeune homme, un brin vexé d'être comparé à simple canidé.  
- Elle te montrera cela plus tard, intervint Gimli, traversons d'abord le fleuve et trouvons nous un endroit où passer la nuit.**

Sur ces dires, le Nain sauta à l'arrière de Niphredil. Lyna resta sur place à les regarder.

**- Et bien, qu'attends-tu donc encore ? repris l'Elfe dubitatif. Je t'ai acheté un cheval avec une selle comme tu le souhaitais.  
- C'est gentil mais ... répondit Lyna d'une petite voix, je ne suis jamais montée à cheval, je ne sais même pas comment l'on doit s'y prendre pour se diriger...**

S'il n'avait pas été assis fermement sur la croupe de Niphredil, Gimli serait tombé à la renverse. Legolas resta de marbre.

**- Je suis désolée, continua Lyna sincèrement gênée, dans mon futur, nous ne voyageons jamais sur des chevaux, peu de personnes savent encore monter.  
- Comment vous déplacez-vous donc alors ! rugit Gimli.  
- Et bien nous avons, des voitures, des modules magnétiques, des trains, des jets, des skylines, on se contente de se faire transporter d'un point à l'autre et très rapidement.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est que tout cela ?! reprit Gimli en colère, je n'y comprends rien !  
- Très bien, les coupa Legolas dépité. Gimli ?**

Le Nain avait déjà anticipé la demande de son ami et descendit de Niphredil en maugréant. Il débarrassa Patte d' Ours de la selle qui consistait en une épaisse couche de cuir repliée en deux sans arçons et la lâcha lourdement dans les bras de Lyna. Il enjamba ensuite le petit cheval et attendit, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

La jeune fille n'osait plus regarder ni l'un ni l'autre. L'elfe lui prit la protection de cuir des mains et en recouvrit la croupe de son propre destrier. Il lui fit signe d'approcher. Celle-ci obéit sans un mot et quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouvait à l'arrière de Niphredil tandis que l'elfe s'installait au devant. Quand les animaux reprirent leur cadence, la jeune femme faillit basculer en arrière et se retint fermement aux vêtements de l'Elfe.

**- Désolée, fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.  
- Tiens toi mieux que cela si tu ne veux pas tomber, répondit simplement Legolas.**

Lyna posa ses mains sur les flancs de l'Elfe, n'osant s'accrocher trop fort malgré la peur panique de tomber. Ils traversèrent ensuite le fleuve sur un bateau ponton et reprirent leur route vers l'Ilithien du Nord. Lyna honteuse ne bougea ni ne prononça un mot jusqu'à leur dernière halte de la journée, une fois la nuit bien avancée.

.

.

A suivre...


	16. Chapter 16:chaque pause a son importance

_Petite question pour les quelques lecteurs de cette fic, Quelle partie de l'histoire vous intéresse le plus, le trio avec les Hobbits ou le trio avec Legolas et Gimli ? merci ^^_

**Chapitre 16 : Chaque pause a son importance.**

.

.

**- Vendu ! s'exclama Pippin.**

Depuis une bonne heure au moins, qu'ils débattaient de la direction à suivre tout en se resservant de multiples tasses de thé, les deux Hobbits s'étaient enfin mis d'accord sur leur destination. Keren n'était pas intervenu dès le début du débat, elle avait d'abord écouté attentivement mais quand Merry avait mentionné le nom de Rivendell*, elle était brusquement sorti de son mutisme. Cette cité légendaire qu'elle avait tant imaginée en lisant ses livres d'histoires et au cours de ses études personnelles sur le sujet et les langues Quenya et Sindarin, était à présent à sa portée.

Oubliant son but premier qui était de retrouver son amie, elle avait fini par convaincre les semi-hommes que les derniers Elfes habitant encore la cité pourraient peut-être leur venir en aide, ayant une connaissance approfondie des runes et le savoir concernant les anneaux de pouvoir. Elle avait aussi insisté sur le fait que les Elfes disposaient toujours de ressources infinies en nourriture provenant des quatre coins du monde et qu'ils possédaient sûrement quelques bonnes réserves d'herbe à pipe. Les deux Hobbits s'étaient instantanément laissés corrompre. Leur propre réserve acquise pendant l'invasion des Ents en Isengard * s'étaient depuis lors, vue grandement réduite.

Les deux Hobbits suivis de Keren se hâtèrent vers la porte d'entrée, prêts à enfourcher leurs montures à la seconde. Dans la précipitation, et tandis que les serviteurs du château finissaient de débarrasser derrière eux, la jeune femme se heurta violemment le front contre l'encadrement de la porte.

**- Aie ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Je lui avais dit qu'elle était trop grande pourtant ! fit Pippin en sautant sur son poney chargé comme une mule.**

La jeune femme se frotta la tête en adressant un regard de reproche au Hobbit beau parleur. Elle boucla ensuite sa cape. Il faisait un soleil radieux mais la température était plutôt fraîche pour un début d'après-midi et elle ne tenait pas à attraper un coup de froid. Quand elle eut pris place sur sa monture, Merry leva le bras.

**- En avant les amis !**

Et les deux petits poneys se mirent au pas suivis par le cheval de Keren. Celle-ci se félicita intérieurement d'avoir passé une bonne partie de ses études à travailler à temps-partiel afin d'avoir les économies nécessaires pour s'offrir des cours d'équitation. Les chevaux l'avaient toujours fascinée.

Alors qu'un vent très frais se levait sur la Comté, le trio quitta enfin le Pays de Bouc, direction : Rivendell.

...

.

Ils avaient passé la nuit dans la ville de Bree puis avaient reprit au petit matin, la route vers la cité elfique. les haltes que ne cessaient de faire ses deux camarades de voyage pour prendre toute sortes de pauses: la pause thé, la pause goûter, la pause post goûter etc... donnèrent à Keren l'envie de s'arracher les cheveux.. La jeune femme piaffait d'impatience alors que les semis-hommes fumaient tranquillement leur pipe à herbe, avachis sur des rochers, en se goinfrant de tourte au fromage frais. Keren refusa la part que lui tendait Pippin.

**- Tant pis! en déduit le Hobbit, ça en fera plus pour nous !**

Et ouvrant grand la bouche, il engouffra la part de tourte qui disparut en un clin d'œil. Si seulement Keren parvenait à échapper à leur attention et à s'éclipser discrètement afin d'arriver plus vite à destination. seulement elle ne connaissait ni le chemin, ni toutes les coutumes locales et l'idée de tomber nez à nez avec quelque vagabond aux intentions malveillantes la dissuada de toute tentative. Les Hobbits étant des maîtres de la dérobe et très futés, mieux valait céder à leurs caprices de gloutons et terminer la route en leur compagnie.

**- Parle-nous de ton amie, demanda subitement Merry.**

D'abord prise de court, car toutes les questions que lui avaient posées les semi-hommes jusque là ne concernaient presque qu'exclusivement l'anneau, elle tenta finalement de dépeindre son amie le plus fidèlement possible, le sourire aux lèvres.

**- Elle est toute petite, mais tout de même plus grande que vous.  
- Nous ne sommes pas petits, grinça Pippin, Merry et moi sommes les plus grands Hobbits de la Comté !  
- Je n'en doute pas, sourit Keren. Mon amie Lyna, elle est un peu comme vous finalement. Toujours curieuse, joyeuse, naïve, impétueuse et très franche, mais elle est aussi très têtue et fonce toujours tête baissée dans les situations les plus inextricables. Mais c'est ma meilleure amie, je sais que tout ce qu'elle pourra me dire, aussi franc soit-il, sera toujours dans l'optique de bien faire.  
- On sent que tu l'apprécies beaucoup, fit Merry.  
- C'est un peu comme nous deux, ajouta Pippin en envoyant un coup d'épaule à son cousin.**

Les trois compagnons partirent d'un rire franc. Pendant un moment encore les semi-hommes prirent le temps de terminer leur pipe et Keren accepta même de gouter la fameuse tourte au fromage. Merry finit par sauter de son rocher.

- **Nous ne devons pas te faire attendre plus longtemps, nous allons retrouver ton amie !  
- Et l'anneau, glissa Pippin.  
- Et l'anneau, bien sûr ! reprit Merry.  
**  
Le trio se remit en selle sur la grande Route de l'Est, bientôt il leur faudrait camper car le soleil commençait déjà à décliner par delà les lointains sommets du **Mont venteux**.

.

.

A suivre...

* Rivendell : Fontcombe  
* Voir le retour du Roi quand les Ents attaque Isengard et font tomber Saruman.


	17. Chapter 17: Emyn Arnen

_Allez, nous voilà avec des chapitres un tout petit peu plus longs comme promis. Je retravaille tout le reste pour qu'il en soit ainsi dans les chapitres suivants. Même si certains seront tout de même plus courts. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'arracher les cheveux en retrouvant à chaque fois de nouvelles erreurs d'orthographe ou de conjugaison. Argh ! j'espère qu'elles n'entravent pas trop la lecture._

_Sur ce, bonne continuation :)_

**Chapitre 17 : Emyn Arnen**

.

.

Après avoir chevauché deux jours entiers et dormi à la belle étoile, les collines **d'Emyn Arnen** se profilèrent enfin à l'horizon. Lyna ne cessait de se gratter sur tout le corps. Pendant la nuit et avec la chaleur moite du sud, elle avait été entièrement dévorée par les moustiques tandis que ni l'Elfe ni le Nain se semblaient en avoir été inquiétés.  
Le Nain était si poilu qu'aucun moustique ne paraissait avoir pu franchir la barrière de broussailles impénétrables et l'Elfe était si glabre que les insectes avaient dû le prendre pour une pierre songea la jeune femme.  
Tout en continuant de se démanger, elle faillit perdre l'équilibre et tomber de Niphredil. Legolas réagissant pus vite qu'une ombre la retint par le bras.

**- Je t'avais pourtant conseillé de bien t'accrocher à moi, la réprimanda-t-il.  
- Mais ça me gratte, gémit la jeune fille.**

Il est vrai que son visage et ses bras étaient couverts de cloques rouges boursouflées. L'Elfe se surprit à sourire, il avait de nouveau l'impression d'être en compagnie d'un Hobbit facétieux et hyperactif.

**- Nous te trouverons des herbes médicinales pour faire dégonfler tout ça quand nous serons arrivés, reprit-il d'un ton plus doux.  
- En parlant d'arriver! le coupa Gimli qui se trouvait à l'avant avec Patte d'Ours.**

Devant eux s'ouvrait une grande route sinueuse traversant les collines.

**- Nous y seront bien avant la tombée de la nuit, s'extasia le Nain.**

En effet, quelques temps après avoir parcouru le large chemin de terre ,se dressèrent devant eux les fortifications d'une ville, qui jusque là était restée dissimulée par les reliefs. Tout en continuant à se gratter malgré elle, Lyna ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Lorsque leur chevaux se présentèrent devant la grande porte de la cité après avoir passé le pont levis, Legolas adressa un signe de la main aux gardes qui se trouvaient en fonction devant l'entrée. Gimli leur adressa quelques mots. Ceux-ci s'inclinèrent et les invitèrent à entrer. Tandis que Niphredil passait la grande porte surmontée d'une épaisse herse relevée, Lyna se pencha en arrière pour examiner les gardes. Ceux-ci s'étaient reculés comme pour laisser passer quelqu'un d'important. Elle jeta un œil sur ses deux compagnons qui continuaient leur progression comme si tout était normal...non... ils n'étaient que de simples voyageurs, Gimli avait dû les soudoyer à l'entrée !  
Le trio traversa la ville fourmillante quand les chevaux s'arrêtèrent soudain.

**- Nous y voila ! lança Legolas en bondissant de son cheval.**

Il tendit les mains à Lyna pour l'aider à descendre mais celle-ci l'ignora et dégringola du cheval comme elle put. L'Elfe retint un soupir d'exaspération. La jeune femme releva le visage vers le bâtiment devant lequel ils venaient d'achever leur course.

**- C'est notre auberge ça ? C'est une blague ?**

Face à elle se dressait un somptueux château fortifié, un escalier aussi haut que large menait à la porte principale de la structure, des dizaines de fenêtres parcouraient les murs sur plusieurs centaines de pieds et donnaient sur les jardins magnifiquement entretenus qui bordaient l'édifice.

**- Voici le château d'Emyn Arnen, fit Gimli.**

C'est alors que la grande porte s'ouvrit lourdement. Il en sorti en bel homme bien bâti entouré d'une horde de domestiques et de majordomes .

**- Mes amis ! S'écria l'homme en dévalant les marches à une vitesse record.**

Il arborait à peine la cinquantaine et son port était noble et droit. Ses épaules étaient larges, ses longs cheveux châtains foncés mêlés de quelques mèches grises lui descendaient jusqu'au épaules et son visage était orné d'une barbe parfaitement taillée. Il était vêtu d'une grande cape de fourrure et ses vêtements étaient de grande facture. Lyna le trouva fort séduisant malgré son âge apparent.  
Legolas et Gimli vinrent à sa rencontre et à la grande surprise de la jeune femme, celui-ci les prit tour à tour dans ses bras, leur administrant des accolades franches. L'Elfe et le Nain riaient d'une joie non feinte.

**- Que me vaut donc cette visite impromptue ? s'enquit l'homme au port royal. A peine avez-vous franchit la route des collines que rumeur de votre venue m'est parvenue ! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux! Il y a bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Depuis le mariage d'Elessar II Telcontar si je me souviens bien ?  
- Effectivement, confirma Legolas. Nous avons beaucoup voyagé dernièrement, Gimli et moi.**

En recul, Lyna observait la scène. Elessar... ce nom lui parlait, elle avait dû le voir dans un de ses cours d'histoire durant l'école primaire. Elessar... n'était-ce pas un roi? Elle s'approcha de Gimli et se pencha vers lui en chuchotant.

- **Elessar ? Comme le 1er grand roi du 4ème âge ?**

Gimli la regarda dépité et lui répondit sur le même ton.

**- Bien entendu, de qui d'autre veux-tu qu'il s'agisse ?  
- Vous étiez au mariage de ce roi ? fit Lyna impressionnée.  
- Oublie cela d'accord ? répondit Gimli désabusé.**

Lyna se renfrogna.

**- Venez, entrez mes amis ! Ne restez point plantés là comme de vulgaires vagabonds. Ma femme ****Éowyn se meurt de joie de vous revoir.**

Des écuyers saisirent les chevaux et les dirigèrent vers les écuries tandis que d'autres les délestaient de leurs affaires. C'est alors que l'homme remarque la présence de Lyna.

**- Cette enfant vous accompagne t'elle mes amis?**

Legolas se retourna. Il avait oublié les présentations.

**- Lyna voici Faramir, fils de Denethor, et maintenant Prince de L'Ilithien et d'Emyn Arnen... Il est aussi intendant et conseiller principal du Roi Elessar II Telcontar.  
- Heu enchantée, bafouilla la jeune femme en effectuant une courbette maladroite. Lyna Arendell, fille de mes parents et intendante de rien du tout...**

Ses joues avaient pris une teinte cramoisie. Le Prince regarda ses deux anciens compagnons de guerre d'un regard interrogateur.

**- Elle est notre mission, répondit promptement l'Elfe.  
- Mission diplomatique, nous ne sommes que de passage, ajouta Gimli.  
- Oh ? Je vois, répondit Faramir.**

Il observa un instant le jeune femme.

**- Il serait peut-être sage de faire quelque chose pour toutes ces horribles piqures vous ne pensez pas ? acheva-t-il.**

Lyna aurait voulu plonger la tête dans un bac à sable. Faramir frappa dans ses mains.

**- Allons mes amis, ne tardons plus, chaleur et festin nous attendent ainsi qu'****Éowyn. Ne la faisons point patienter un instant de plus. **

Sur ces mots, il entama la remontée des marches, suivit de ses hommes et de Legolas. Gimli poussa Lyna vers le grand escalier.

**- Alors qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Tiens-tu donc tant à passer une nouvelle nuit en compagnie de tes amis les moustiques ?**

la jeune femme lui adressa un regard noir et se lança à la suite de l'Elfe, bientôt rejointe par Gimli alors que les portes du château s'ouvraient pour eux.

.

...

Éowyn les accueilli en haut du grand escalier. Legolas et Gimli firent la révérence devant la princesse.

**- Allons, point de ça avec moi les amis. Venez, entrez, réconfort et nourriture vous attendent.**

Lyna en recul derrière Gimli effectua un sourire timide en direction de la princesse.

**- Elle est avec nous, précisa le Nain. Elle vient de loin.**

Éowyn sourit et tendit la main à la jeune fille. Une princesse effectuant une poignée de main? ce geste ravit Lyna qui s'empressa de serrer la main tendue avec un grand sourire.

**- Enchantée, je m'appelle Lyna Arendell, j'accompagne l'Elfe et le Nain ; mission diplomatique, glissa-t-elle plus bas en dissimulant sa bouche aux yeux de tous derrière sa main tendue.**

Éowyn eut un rire cristallin.

...

La table avait été avancée par les domestiques dès que Faramir avait eu vent de l'entrée de ses deux anciens compagnons de guerre dans son domaine.  
La salle à manger s'étendait sur des dizaines de mètres et était ornée de magnifiques tapisseries, un feu brûlait dans l'âtre d'une gigantesque cheminée. La table aux pieds de bois sculptés finement était presque aussi longue que la salle elle-même et recouvertes de victuailles qui délivraient des fumets plus appétissants les uns que les autres.  
Lyna eu le souffle coupé devant tant de beauté et de vivres. Son estomac émit un gargouillis, à peine les effluves de la viande délicieusement rôtie eurent atteint son odorat.

Le prince Faramir présidait l'immense tablée, à sa droite se tenait sa femme. Legolas ainsi que deux intendants du prince se trouvaient à sa gauche. En face , du côté d'Éowyn, avaient été placés Lyna et Gimli.

**- Mon frère Éomer nous a promis sa visite d'ici quelques jours, remarqua la princesse, il est dommage que vous ne puissiez rester plus longtemps pour le rencontrer.  
- Hélas, non, répondit Legolas, nous sommes en chemin vers les monts de Mirkwood et je crains que la situation ne nous permette point de prendre notre temps.  
- Nous comprenons ne vous en faites pas pour cela, intervint Faramir. Mangez de tout votre saoul tant que c'est encore chaud et buvons à nos retrouvailles.**

Il leva son verre et fit signe à un homme de maison de venir les servir.

**- Si je ne me trompe pas, reprit-il, cela fait quatorze ans que nous ne nous sommes vus. Vous n'avez point changés, bien que cela ne me soit pas étonnant de ta part Legolas, sourit le prince.  
- Et toi Faramir, tu as gagné en dignité et en sagesse, répondit l'Elfe. J'ai croisé ton peuple sur la route, il n'a point l'air malheureux.  
- Ma femme, et c'est tout à son honneur, tient à ce que tout être ait une vie décente, même le plus pauvre. Nous ne les accablons point de taxes, nous aimons nos gens et j'aime à imaginer que ceux-ci nous aiment en retour.  
- Il date ce temps où tu n'étais qu'un jeune chevalier de valeurs déprécié et dans l'ombre de ton père et de ton frère, reprit l'Elfe. Tu es un homme de bonté et de courage, il ne fait nul doute que tu sois fait pour diriger cette contrée d'une main juste et j'espère qu'il en sera ainsi de ta descendance.**

L'Elfe avait regardé Éowyn. Celle-ci rougit en souriant.

**- Cela est prévu, répondit Faramir en caressant tendrement les cheveux de sa femme. Cela viendra en son temps, nous laissons les choses se faire.**

Un serviteur apporta alors une jarre et s'occupa de rempli tour à tour les coupes des convives.

**- Oh ! Non merci ! répondit instantanément Lyna en repoussant sa coupe - Le serviteur faillit verser son breuvage sur la nappe - Je ne bois pas d'alcool. Auriez-vous de l'eau ?**

Faramir et Éowyn se regardèrent stupéfaits. De l'eau ?

**- Son peuple ne supporte pas l'alcool inventa Gimli en un éclair pour lui venir en aide.**

Faramir éclata de rire.

**- Et bien que l'on apporte de l'eau à cette enfant, ordonna-t-il joyeusement à une servante placée en retrait.  
- Je ne suis pas une enfant ! laissa échapper Lyna.**

Elle plaqua aussitôt les mains contre sa bouche, Gimli roula les yeux vers le plafond.

**- Elle n'a point les idées dans sa poche cette demoiselle, remarque le prince. Elle me rappelle une personne tendre à mon cœur, fit-il en souriant malicieusement à sa femme.  
- Ah ça ! pour parler ! Elle parle ! S'exclama Gimli.**

Lyna avait baissé les yeux, sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

**- D'où viens-tu mon enfant, questionna la princesse. Ton accent et ton phrasé me sont inconnus.  
- Je... je...heu... bafouilla Lyna.**

En face d'elle, Legolas la fixait avec de grands yeux, lui intimant de ne rien révéler.

**- Je...  
- Elle vient de part delà la baie glaciale de Forochel, la sauva une fois de plus Gimli. Elle est issue d'un minuscule village coupé du monde actuel.  
- Et ses habitants n'y boivent point d'Hypocras ? s'étonna Faramir.  
- C'est une peuple de faible constitution, reclus et fermé aux étrangers. Ils ont à peine la notion du forgeage des métaux, ajouta Legolas, un sourire aux lèvres.**

Les bougres ! Ils se moquaient ouvertement d'elle compris Lyna. Si bien qu'elle décida d'entrer dans le jeu à son tour.

**- Pour vous dire Sire, je n'avais jamais vu cheval de ma vie, fit-elle en imitant la tonalité noble et académique de l'Elfe.  
- Et bien ! le monde est si vaste qu'il nous reste encore beaucoup de choses et de gens à découvrir ! conclu Faramir en mordant à pleines dents dans le morceau de viande qu'il tenait en main.**

Gimli expédia un coup de coude discret à la jeune fille qui restait bouche béante, les mains hors de la table.

**- Mange, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.**

Lyna ne se fit pas prier. Et tout en dégustant les succulents mets qui défilaient sous ses yeux, elle ne perdit pas une miette de la conversation, même si parfois, le vocabulaire désuet de ses hôtes la prenait de court.

**- Et cette fameuse mission ? Interrogea inopinément Faramir.  
- Nous ne pouvons malheureusement en dire plus avant d'avoir rencontré mon père, répondit Legolas. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à vous impliquer dans quelques désagréables soucis supplémentaires..**  
**- Je comprends, fit le prince d'Emyn Arnen sans insister. Mais, puis-je vous demander ceci ? Que comptez-vous faire une fois cette mission accomplie?**

Legolas et Gimli se concertèrent du regard.

**- Nous avons planifié une aventure dans les Montagnes Blanches où immigre progressivement mon peuple, déclara Gimli.  
- Et je dois répandre l'invitation de mon père aux Elfes en déroute afin que ceux-ci viennent rejoindre son domaine dans le nord de Mirkwood ou bien s'établir en Ilithien pour le commerce.**

Lyna qui écoutait discrètement avait relevé les sourcils. Le domaine de son père ? Elle se souvint alors de la distinction avec laquelle ils avaient été reçus. Legolas était-il de sang noble ? Elle se rappela aussi que Gimli lui avait confié avoir assisté au mariage du roi Elessar. Était-elle en train de voyager avec des gens importants ? Elle se maudit intérieurement de n'avoir pas été plus attentive à l'école, période à laquelle les enfants de son âge étudiaient les premiers âges de la Terre du Milieu. Elle avait sans équivoque, préféré bavarder avec ses amies sans écouter grand chose.  
Elle jeta un œil à Gimli dont la barbe dégoulinait de jus de viande. Elle grimaça. important lui ? Peut-être. Noble ? impossible ! Elle se tourna ensuite vers Legolas et l'observa. Celui-ci arborait toujours une stature droite et un discours élégant. Peut-être était-il effectivement issu de la noblesse. Mais ces deux là voyageait ensembles depuis des années à la manière de vagabonds et étaient aussi semblables que le jour et la nuit.  
Se permettant une nouvelle ration de faisan rôti et de petites pommes de terre douces, elle songea qu'il faudrait qu'elle pense à leur poser la question... plus tard.

...

.

Le repas ayant pris fin, Eowyn avait remis à Lyna une concoction destinée à faire dégonfler les piqûres d'insectes qui la recouvrait et les invités avaient été conduits dans leurs appartements. Chaque habitation comportait une salle de bain privative à mille lieux de ce que Lyna avait pu connaître lors de leurs nombreux séjours en auberge. En découvrant le gigantesque bassin de marbre qui occupait la fameuse pièce, elle se mit à sautiller comme une petite fille devant la peluche de ses rêves dans un magasin de jouets.

**- On dirait une piscine ! s'exclama-t-elle.**

Dans la chambre, le lit à baldaquin était drapé de soie et les piliers qui le soutenaient étaient de bois orné de sculptures dorées. La jeune femme se précipita vers le lit et s'y affala de tout son long, faisant rebondir les oreillers.  
Faramir qui avait tenu à les guider jusqu'à leurs habitations, observait depuis l'entrée de la chambre et se tourna vers l'elfe et le nain.

**- Et ce n'est pas une enfant ? fit-il remarquer.**

Les deux amis grimacèrent en haussant les épaules.

**- Venez que je vous montre vos appartements à votre tour, reprit-il à l'adresse des deux compagnons.**

Avant de disparaître, Legolas se tourna vers Lyna, toujours affalée sur sa couche, et l'interpella.

**- Demain, nous partirons avant le lever du soleil. Un membre du personnel viendra t'éveiller. Ne sois pas en retard.**  
**- Mmmmm... marmonna la jeune fille en levant paresseusement la main pour dire qu'elle avait entendu et qu'il pouvait se retirer.**

Quand elle entendit la porte de refermer, elle se releva d'un bond et couru comme une dératée vers la pièce d'eau. Elle se déshabilla à la vitesse de l'éclair et se faufila dans l'eau chaude du bassin de marbre.

Dieux, que cela faisait du bien !

.

.

A suivre...


	18. Chapter 18 : Rivendell

_Attention...chapitre écologique ! Je suis sûre que certaisn se sont imaginés autre chose XD_

**Chapitre 20: l'oeuvre du temps**

**.**

**.**

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Merry, Pippin et Keren étaient entrés dans l'ancien sanctuaire elfique. Cundo et les Elfes restants avaient fait visiter la cité entière aux trois amis. Les Hobbits étant déjà venus s'étaient rapidement désintéressés du tour guidé. Cependant, Merry se surpris a découvrir des détails qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la première fois. Il faut dire que leur première intrusion dans la cité s'était faite à l'insu de tous et il n'avaient pas forcément passé leur temps à admirer le paysage, s'étant plutôt concentrés sur leur détermination à accéder au Conseil d'Elrond à propos de l'Anneau Unique et de la Communauté de l'Anneau.  
Keren s'était comportée en élève modèle et pour un peu, elle aurait pris des notes, mais elle n'osait allumer son smartphone qui se trouvait dans son sac pour immortaliser la scène.

Lors d'un repas ou Merry et Pippin s'étaient tellement empiffrés qu'ils se tenaient le ventre, allongés à même le sol en gémissant, **Eressëa** avait laissé entendre son désespoir de voir leur magnifique cité sombrer dans l'oubli. Keren aurait voulu aborder le sujet mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Cundo qui paraissait avoir autorité sur les lieux le remarqua et invita la jeune femme à marcher avec lui après le repas.

**- Depuis que tu es arrivée ici mon enfant, je sens en toi un malaise grandissant et beaucoup de non-dits.**

Keren ne répondit pas, elle cherchait un moyen de se sortir de cette conversation.

**- Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi jeune fille. les arbres m'ont déjà contés beaucoup de choses sur toi, mais d'autres me parlent par énigmes.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas laisser cette cité sombrer, s'écria la jeune femme.  
- Nous y voilà, répondit sereinement l'elfe à la toge blanche.**

Il invita Keren à se pencher au dessus de la balustrade appartenant au balcon de la plus haute demeure de Rivendell.

**- Mes amis ne cessent de me souffler que tu n'es pas d'ici, que tu n'es pas de ce monde, et jamais ils ne m'ont menti.**

Keren comprit qu'il parlait des arbres

**- Je n'ai rien dit à Merry et Pippin, avoua-t-elle, j'ai peur de les bouleverser.  
- Ces deux semi-hommes sont bien plus endurants et fugaces que la majorité des gens de ce bas monde, se contenta de répliquer Cundo.  
- C'est vrai, vous avez raison, mais j'aimerais éviter de contrarier le cours de leur histoire.  
- N'est-ce pas déjà fait ? questionna l'Elfe en relevant un sourcil.**

Il était si grand que Keren lui arrivait au poitrail.

**- Je crois venir du futur de cette planète, lâcha-t-elle enfin.**

L'Elfe eut un sourire de satisfaction.

**- Ceci explique donc cela. Mais comment as-tu pu faire ce que nul ne peut accomplir hormis les Dieux eux-mêmes ? Ton peuple possède-t-il donc ce savoir à ton époque ?  
- Non ce n'est pas cela, lui répondit Keren.**

Elle faisait maintenant face à l'Elfe, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux.

**- Toute ma vie j'ai cru en vous, j'ai été la risée des autres. Ma famille a toujours tenu à garder les valeurs ancestrales qui semblent si désuètes aux yeux des miens. Mais jamais ma foi n'a faibli, vous êtes des êtres de grand savoir, immortels, fiers, nobles et combattants...et pourtant... là d'où je viens...il ne reste plus une trace de vous, hormis celle qui se trouve dans mon cœur !**

Cundo l'avait écoutée en silence mais son expression s'était modifiée au cours du discours de la jeune femme. Il laissa s'écouler un moment avant de répondre

**- Notre peuple est en déclin, c'est une évidence, notre immortalité est une bénédiction mais aussi un fardeau, mais tu dis que de là où tu viens, plus personne ne sait que nous avons existé ?  
- Tout à fait ! Personne ! À part les gens de foi comme moi. Vous n'êtes plus que mythes et légendes. Il ne reste plus rien de vous, ni ruines, ni cité, ni nature. Dans plus de six mille ans, tout ceci sera détruit et perdu à jamais ! fit elle en montrant la montagne et la ville de ses deux mains.**

Les yeux de Cundo avaient pris une teinte d'un gris plus profond qu'a l'accoutumée. Six mille ans, ce n'était pas si long pour un elfe, et pourtant, en un si court laps de temps, tout aurait disparut ?

**- Pour les générations du futur, pour l'Histoire de cette planète, vous devez changer cela Cundo !  
- Hélas mon enfant je ne puis rien faire.  
- Alors vous allez vous terrer, laisser tout ceci à l'abandon et mettre fin à votre éternité quand les choses vous deviendront insupportables ? s'écria Keren en colère. Là d'où je viens continua-t-elle, toutes les beautés de la nature ont disparu, le monde n'est que pollution, pauvreté, conflits et corruption. L'air y est irrespirable, chaque arbre naissant est abattu au profit d'immeubles et de tours comprenant des milliers d'habitations où s'entassent les gens comme des rats pris au piège dans la cale d'un bateau. Nous habitons les uns sur les autres mais plus personne ne se parle, nous écrasons chaque jours les plantes sous nos pieds comme nous écrasons nos voisins, nos collègues de travail. La société humaine est devenue un monstre d'individualisme. Finalement, Même avec la destruction de Sauron, sa volonté sera quand même exhaussée au fil du temps, par les hommes eux-mêmes, et votre inaction !**

Cundo avait perdu de sa stature. Il semblait si triste et impuissant.

**- Il faut faire quelque chose, relança la jeune femme, pensez à votre descendance qui seront peut-être des demi- elfes puis des hommes tout court.**

Cundo releva le visage et resta pensif un instant.

**- Nous pourrions peut-être faire quelque chose. **

La jeune femme surprise, ouvrit les yeux emplis d'espoir.

**- Mais pour cela nous devons consulter le roi des Hommes : Elessar II Telcontar. Et je vous accompagnerais.**

Ainsi donc Keren allait rencontrer LE roi qui avait mis fin à la guerre de l'anneau et cet Efe au savoir si ancien allait devenir son guide.

**- Concernant mon arrivée dans ce monde..., repris la jeune femme**

Cundo leva la main pour l'arrêter.

**- Ceci est un autre problème dont nous nous entretiendrons avec Elessar.  
- Et concernant Merry et Pippin ?**

L'Elfe sourit.

**- Ces deux petits hommes sont destinés à de bien grandes choses mais pour le moment, si nous leur promettons nourriture et herbe à pipe à foison, nul doute qu'ils ne demanderont même pas la raison de ce déplacement. J'ajouterais que ces deux Hobbits sont bien plus proches du roi que tu sembles le penser jeune humaine venue du fond des temps. Revoir Elessar sera d'une joie sans pareille pour eux.**

Effectivement, à l'annonce de l'expédition, les deux cousins se mirent à piaffer d'impatience. L'idée de revenir à Minas Tirith et d'y revoir Aragorn les enchantaient bien au delà de ce que Keren aurait pu prévoir.

**- Et ton amie ? Et l'anneau ? interrogea subitement Merry.  
- C'est aussi pour cela que nous partons pour Minas Tirith répondit la jeune femme.**

Mais concernant son amie, elle n'avait plus grand espoir.

...

.

Repas avalés, bains décontractants effectués et dernières pipes fumées, du moins pour les Hobbits, les Elfes leur apportèrent leurs montures qui avaient été soigneusement soignées durant le séjour. Les deux poney resplendissaient avec leurs nouveaux mords en argent, leurs brides tissées d'or, leurs selles incrustées de runes et leur étriers finement taillés. le cheval de Keren avait été préparé de la même façon ainsi que la superbe monture de Cundo qui lui, montait à même le dos de l'animal.  
La compagnie des elfes leurs remit à chacun une cape bien chaude, bien que les deux Hobbits en possédaient déjà une et Keren se vit remettre une parure de bijoux ainsi que deux magnifiques robes de velours. La réserve d'herbe a pipe des Hobbits fut renflouée, et tous, exceptés Cundo qui était déjà bien équipé, reçurent un coutelas finement aiguisé dont le fourreau était orné de pierres et d'écritures anciennes.

**- Nous n'en avons plus besoin, les renseigna Albeth devant l'air médusé qu'avait pris le trio devant tant de présents.**

Les Hobbits et Keren s'inclinèrent en remerciement, émus par tant de bonté. Quand leurs chevaux quittèrent Rivendell, Keren se tourna une dernière fois.

**- Je ne te laisserais pas disparaître, s'adressa t'elle à la cité. Et ils sauront que j'avais raison.**

...

Le trajet jusqu'à Minas Tirith leur demanda environ un mois. Ayant pourtant bénéficié de cours d'équitation pendant sa scolarité, le dos de Keren lui envoyait de plus en plus souvent des décharges de douleurs lancinantes.

Sur le chemin, la jeune femme s'était vue confrontée au même problème technique que Lyna à des lieux de là. Seulement, à la différence de son amie, Keren disposait de tout le nécessaire dans les affaires qui avaient voyagé avec elle de son époque jusqu'au quatrième âge. Elle avait donc tout ce qu'il fallait pour parer à la situation et éviter ainsi publiquement ce qui faisait la honte d'être une femme en cette époque reculée.

À chaque village qu'ils traversaient, les gens s'écartaient sur leur passage. Devant la prestance de Cundo et avec leurs magnifiques apparats, ils en éblouissaient plus d'un. Keren avait revêtu l'une des deux robes que lui avaient offerts les Elfes de Rivendell : une longue toge de velours bleue ouverte sur les côtés,dont la teinte faisait ressortit ses yeux noisettes qu'elle avait par ailleurs légèrement saupoudrés de fard à paupière violet qu'elle avait dans sur elle depuis son arrivée.  
Les deux Hobbits se dressaient fièrement sur leurs poneys et quand l'un des villageois, non loin de leur arrivée en Gondor s'exclama : "Meriadoc le Magnifique! "celui ci réajusta le col de sa cape, se tenant plus droit qu'un balais, un sourire fier naissant à la commissure de ses lèvres.

**- Et moi alors ? bouda Pippin.**

Keren ressenti pour la première fois un sentiment d'importance et d'attention, chose nouvelle pour la jeune femme et tous ces regards envieux et admiratifs n'étaient pas pour lui déplaire, bien qu'elle aurait bien volontiers offert toutes ces belles affaires aux pauvres hères en haillons qui ne semblaient pas avoir de quoi s'acheter de simples sabots de bois.  
D'ailleurs, elle avait durant l'une de leurs escales, légué ses vêtements de Hobbit à une petite fille qui remplissait les tâches ingrates de la maisonnée où ils avaient trouvés refuge.

Quand la capitale fut enfin dans leur champs de vision, les rêves les plus fous de Keren se virent réalisés : Minas Tirith à son apogée.  
A l'entrée de l'immense porte de la cité, les gardes reconnurent immédiatement Merry et Pippin et laissèrent le groupe franchir l'enceinte de la ville.

**- Allez prestement avertir la maison royale que les fidèles conseillers Hobbits du roi sont venus le visiter.**

Un des gardes s'inclina et partit au pas de course transmettre la nouvelle à l'un de ses collègue qui se précipita par une ouverture dans la muraille.

Ainsi donc, ces deux petits bout d'hommes étaient réellement importants comme lui avaient décrits les livres pensa Keren. Qui aurait pu le croire avec leur insouciance naturelle et leur côté comique non feint qui leur procuraient un air absolument attachant.  
Les cinq compagnons gravirent sans se presser les nombreuses ruelles de la cité fortifiée, laissant le temps aux gardes d'aller prévenir le roi de leur arrivée. Les yeux de Keren débordaient d'émerveillement, elle ne cessait de tourner la tête pour observer tout autour d'elle en s'extasiant de la beauté monumentale de la capitale qui avait été reconstruite après la guerre. Elle pensa au monstre de laideur quel le temps et les hommes en avait fait au cours des siècles.  
Les habitants s'écartaient devant eux de la même façon que les villageois et acclamaient les deux Hobbits comme leurs sauveurs. La prestance de l'Elfe qui trônait à leurs côtés n'y était pas étrangère non plus. les deux semi-hommes adressaient des baisers aux gentes dames dans la foule, ce qui fit rire Keren de bon cœur tellement la scène paraissait saugrenue.

Quand ils parvinrent enfin aux portes du septième étage de la cité, devant la Citadelle, des palefreniers vinrent récupérer leur chevaux afin de les conduire aux écuries royales, tandis que d'autres domestiques s'occupaient de charger les nombreux sacs de voyage sur leurs épaules.  
Un gentilhomme tendit la main à Keren pour l'aider à descendre de sa monture. Celle-ci n'ayant jamais été habituée à tant de considération eu un mouvement de recul, comme un réflexe de protection. Mais devant le regard bienveillant de l'homme, elle accepta la main tendue et se fit accompagner comme une véritable lady.

Cundo monta la marches de la Citadelle avec sa grâce habituelle tandis que Merry et Pippin le suivait en se chamaillant. La jeune femme, elle, luttait pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans sa robe.  
Une gouvernante les attendait en haut de l'escalier.

**- Les hommes de la garde m'ont immédiatement prévenue de votre arrivée, veuillez me suivre Messires et Ma demoiselle.**

Le groupe avança à la suite de la vieille femme. Keren eu le souffle coupé. la Citadelle, située au plus haut niveau de la ville était composée d'un palais qui s'étendait sur des centaines de mètres, le vide et l'horizon donnaient à perte de vue au delà des contours sans bordure de l'immense cour royale et en son centre se dressait une immense tour blanche.

**- Le trône du roi s'y trouve, lui chuchota Pippin, J'y ai été, rajouta-t-il tout fier.**

Au devant de l'immense tour s'étendait une large fontaine ornée d'un magnifique arbre fleurit.

**- L'arbre blanc ! souffla Keren. Il a été replanté !**

Les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux. Elle avait devant elle, le lieu où s'étaient déroulés le mariage du roi et bien d'autres événements importants des premiers âges. Et dire que de tout cela, Il ne subsistait plus rien dans le futur. La nouvelle Minas Tirith, renommée Central City bien des années avant sa naissance était à présent bâtie sur plus de cinquante niveaux de hauteur, constellés de tours grisonnantes où s'entassaient des centaines d'habitations. Un seul parc fait de quelques arbres et d'a peine un hectar avait résisté à l'assaut du temps et de la modernité, et semblait se trouver à l'endroit même où s'était tenu ce bel arbre blanc. Les ponts aériens et les lignes magnétiques des Skylines s'enchevêtraient telles de nombreuses toiles d'araignées, le vacarme des véhicules et des millions d'individus qui peuplaient la capitale couvrait jusqu'au bruit des derniers oiseaux, véritables plaies des rue, qui s'y étaient installés : des mouettes et des pigeons pour la plupart.  
Panneaux publicitaires et écrans géants cachaient aux yeux des habitants la vue aérienne qu'offrait la cité, et seuls les plus fortunés s'étant installés au plus haut de la ville, dans des bâtisses somptueuses munies d'immenses balcons pouvaient encore prétendre avoir vue sur l'immensité du paysage. Paysage qui était lui même recouvert d'habitations et de bidonvilles à perte de vue, recouvrant les fameux anciens champs du Pelennor.  
La forêt de Druadan qui jadis couvrait la face opposée de Minas Tirith avait été rasée depuis des siècles et la ville s'étendait à présent jusqu'à elle, empiétant sans interruption jusqu'à Star City, la fameuse cité des étoiles : osgiliath.  
La jeune femme s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main tandis que la gouvernante les menait jusqu'à la Maison des Rois.

**- Longtemps la demeure fut inhabitée, leur confia celle-ci, mais depuis le couronnement du roi Elessar II telcontar, une restauration complète en a été effectuée et la famille royale s'y est installée. Il était capital pour notre roi de faire honneur à ses ancêtres.**

La vieille femme fit un signe aux gardiens qui poussèrent les grandes portes principale du palais et invita le groupe à la suivre. Elle se tourna vers eux.

**- Le roi Elessar et sa femme sont pour le moment hors de la cité, appelés par un devoir à Dol Amroth .Leur retour devrait se compter en jours maintenant.**

Les deux Hobbits et Keren qui attendaient avec impatience furent désappointés.

**- En attendant, reprit la gouvernante, vous êtes cordialement invités à jouir du palais et de ses services. Nous sommes à votre disposition. C'est une joie que de vous compter à nouveau parmi nous, fit-elle en s'inclinant devant Merry et Pippin.**

Pippin eu un grand sourire de satisfaction tandis que son cousin lui envoyait un coup de coude dans les côtes.

**- N'en fais pas trop non plus ! lui glissa-t-il discrètement.**

Pippin lui renvoya une moue boudeuse. La vieille femme s'inclina à nouveau devant l'Elfe et Keren et se retira. Un majordome pris sa suite.

**- Veuillez me suivre Messires et Ma Dame, je vais vous conduire à vos habitations, vos affaire vous y seront déposées.**  
**- On peut avoir une chambre pour deux ? demanda Pippin.**  
**- Mais non ! je veux être seul moi ! objecta Merry.**  
**- Nous allons vous fournir des chambres mitoyennes, ainsi la question ne devrait plus être un problème, répondit l'homme légèrement décontenancé.**

Les deux Hobbits déblatérèrent un instant puis se mirent en accord. Le majordome se tourna ensuite vers les deux derniers invités.

**- Cundo, dernier gardien de la cité elfique de Rivendell, se présenta l'Elfe majestueux.**

L'homme inclina la tête en guise de respect et se tourna ensuite vers Keren. Celle-ci n'eu pas le temps de bafouiller la moindre réponse que les deux Hobbits s'accoudaient à ses hanches, sourcils relevés.

**- Keren, une cousine à nous, qui vient du sud, fit Merry.**  
**- Mais du sud encore plus au sud que le sud! ajouta Pippin.**

Les semi-hommes maniaient l'art de l'exagération avec une telle outrance que la jeune femme se demanda comment l'homme de maison pourrait croire telle histoire. Elle qui tenait absolument à ne pas attirer l'attention. Mais contrairement à ses craintes, le majordome n'ajouta rien sur le sujet et se contenta de hocher la tête, apparemment déjà accoutumé à l'excentricité des deux Hobbits.

Chacun fut conduit à sa suite et on leur donna comme maître mot de profiter de leur séjour et de la maison en attendant le retour du roi.

.

.

a suivre...

.


	19. Chapitre 19: Plein la coupe !

_Bonjour ou bonsoir, je sais que l'intrigue met du temps à se mettre en place mais c'est que j'ai vraiment beaucoup de choses à raconter, enfin je trouve , par rapport à d'habitude , je ne manque pas d'idées. On approche de plus en plus d'événements majeurs. je n'en dis pas plus._

_Bonne lecture_

_._

**Chapitre 19: Plein la coupe !**

**.**

**.**

Alors qu'il faisait encore nuit, Lyna fut tirée du sommeil par une femme de chambre du prince Faramir. Elle avait terriblement mal dormi malgré le lit douillet et le bain chaud qu'on lui avait accordé. C'est finalement au petit matin qu'elle avait fini par trouver le repos, malheureusement, elle en fut sortie aussitôt. C'est donc en traînant les pieds qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, elle plongea les mains dans le baquet d'ivoire qui servait de lavabo et s'aspergea d'eau froide. Ce qui ne fut même pas assez violent pour la tirer de sa léthargie. Elle récupéra les sous-vêtements qu'elle avait lavés la veille au soir et les enfila, ceux-ci n'étaient pas tout à fait secs et elle se mit à claquer des dents. Elle revêtit ensuite au radar le reste des ses vêtements et ne tenta même pas de se coiffer ni même de se regarder dans le miroir, contrairement à ses habitudes.

C'est en marchant sur ses propres cernes et en traînant son sac au sol derrière elle, qu'elle déboucha dans la salle à manger où l'attendaient déjà Gimli et Legolas, en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Le Nain en avait plein la barbe comme à son habitude et l'Elfe était frais comme un gardon. La jeune femme se laissa tomber lourdement sur le siège à côté d'eux et laissa sa tête tomber sur la table, bras le long du corps.

**- Muerffflfblble...émit-elle.**

Elle lorgna ensuite l'Elfe du coin de l'œil. Comment faisait-il pour avoir l'air de sortir d'une séance de sport suivie d'une douche et d'un brushing? Elle porta ensuite son regard sur les aliments disposés sous ses yeux: de la viande, des œufs et encore de la viande. Elle eut un haut le cœur et crut qu'elle allait vomir.

**- Vous n'auriez pas un verre de lait ? demanda-t-elle à une servante qui s'affairait dans un coin de la pièce.**

Gimli faillit recracher le morceau de viande presque cru qu'il mâchait fermement.

**- Ma parole, cette gamine n'a donc pas encore toutes ses dents ? Il te faut de la viande pour avoir des forces ! Comme moi ! fit-il à l'adresse de Lyna en exhibant ses biceps.**

Lyna tourna la tête vers lui avec la lenteur d'un zombie. Elle le regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, paupières mi-ouvertes puis fixa son regard sur le mur derrière le Nain. Si la domestique n'était pas revenue à cet instant avec une coupe de lait frais, nul doute qu'elle se serait endormie debout, en fixant ce mur.  
Le petit déjeuner se termina sans que Lyna n'ait pu avaler quoique ce soit. Le trio se dirigea vers l'entrée du château, sacs sur les épaules. Faramir les y attendait.  
Après de multiples accolades, il leur adressa ses adieux et leur souhaita bon voyage.

**- N'hésitez pas à revenir quand vous le souhaitez, leur fit-il du haut des escaliers. Qui sait ? Ma femme et moi pourrions bien vous recevoir avec un membre de la famille supplémentaire !  
- Nous n'y manquerons pas, lui répondit Legolas en retour. Merci pour tout !**

Les deux montures avaient été préparées par les écuyers et attendaient paisiblement leurs cavaliers.  
Gimli sauta sur patte d'Ours. Lyna se laissa hisser sur Niphredil alors que Legolas prenait place au devant.

**- Au fait, chouette coiffure ! lui lança le Nain, moqueur.**

En effet la chevelure en désordre de la jeune femme ressemblait plus à un nid d'oiseau qu'à des cheveux. Lyna grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

**- Et ton pantalon est à l'envers , rajouta Gimli qui venait tout juste de s'en rendre compte.**

La jeune femme le regarda avec les yeux vides, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Elle rectifierait ce problème plus tard, pour le moment il lui fallait dormir.  
Alors qu'ils quittaient Emyna Arnen par le pont levis, Lyna s'était déjà affalée contre le dos de l'Elfe, bercée par le trot du cheval. Sa tête ballotta plusieurs fois avant de terminer coincée entre le carquois et l'épaule de l'elfe, la bouche grande ouverte.

Elle eut une dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

**- Pourvu que je ne lui bave pas dessus.**

...

.

Le voyage jusqu'à la foret de Mirkwood parût prendre à Lyna plus d'un mois entier alors qu'il ne s'agissait en fin de compte que de trois semaines.  
Lors d'un après-midi, pendant la chevauchée, Gimli remarqua que la jeune femme était devenue bien silencieuse, elle qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de bavasser. Il aligna son cheval à la hauteur de celui de son ami et nota que Lyna était encore plus pâle qu'a l'accoutumée. Elle se tenait légèrement recroquevillée sur elle-même.

**- Lyna ? est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il.**

La jeune fille hocha la tête mais la douleur se lisait dans ses yeux.

**- Legolas, je crois que notre petite amie Humaine est malade, intervint le Nain.**

La jeune femme pâlit encore plus.

**- Non, non ça va, fit-elle.  
- Elle n'est pas malade, répondit l'Elfe sans porter aucune attention à la jeune femme, elle est Humaine, elle est jeune, elle est simplement indisposée, je peux le sentir.**

Lyna devint cramoisie

**- Mais c'est dégoûtant ! s'écria-t-elle.**

Elle aurait voulu plonger la tête dans le sol et ne plus en ressortir. Gimli ne saisit pas tout de suite le sens des mots de l'Elfe et soudain, il s'écarta comme si Lyna portait la peste en elle. Celle-ci sentit la colère monter, son bas-ventre l'élançait terriblement et cet abruti moyenâgeux la dévisageait comme un monstre.

**- C'est bon ! cria-t-elle avec fureur, je suis une fille ! Et alors ?! Comment crois-tu être venu au monde ? Dans un chou ?  
- Cela les rend tellement agressives, on pourrait réellement croire que le démon s'empare d'elles à chaque fois que cela arrive, grommela le Nain.**

La jeune femme lui lança un regard sombre.

**- Quand nous nous arrêterons à la prochaine auberge, fit Legolas en tournant légèrement la tête en arrière pour s'adresser à elle, j'irais chercher les plantes nécessaires pour ta douleur et ton inconfort. En attendant, il te faudra faire le plein de tissus propres.**

Lyna, honteuse, cramoisie, en colère et se sentant sale, regarda le sol sans répondre. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés à l'auberge qu'elle put se laver comme elle le put et coincer une pile de linges dans son pantalon. l'Elfe arriva avec une chope bouillante emplie d'un mélange de plantes.

**- Bois ceci et tu iras vite mieux. Il te faudra ingérer ce mélange régulièrement pour éviter ce genre de désagrément. J'ai cueillis de quoi tenir plusieurs semaines.**

Puis il la laissa seule avec sa chope. Deux jours plus tard, douleurs et tout le reste s'étaient arrêtés. Lyna pris alors réellement conscience du pouvoir des plantes et des connaissances que le monde moderne semblait avoir complètement perdues au cours des siècles.

...

Les jours qui suivirent furent plus difficiles pour la jeune femme. Le soir, ils campaient sous les rocailles, dans les terres sauvages où parfois trouvaient un toit où se loger durant la nuit. Un soir, alors qu'ils avaient enfin atteint le sud de Mirkwood et qu'ils avaient installé leur campement, Gimli s'occupait du feu, Legolas était parti chasser le gibier et Lyna s'était vu donner la tache de rapporter du bois sec.

La jeune femme tentait péniblement de slalomer entre les racines tordues, les enchevêtrements de buissons d'orties et les flaques de boue. Elle jurait à haute voix dans des termes que ses compagnons n'auraient pas saisis.  
Alors qu'elle revenait en direction du camp, les bras chargés de branches mortes, sa botte se coinça dans une grosse racine qui dépassait de terre. Lyna s'étala de tout son long dans l'humus froid et humide de la forêt. Elle se redressa péniblement, trempée, et resta assise un instant à contempler les égratignures qui couvraient ses mains et ses genoux malgré le tissus épais du pantalon. Elle était sale de la tête aux pieds, seule au milieu de cette forêt lugubre et inaccueillante, le moindre hululement d'oiseau nocturne la faisait sursauter. Elle se mit soudain à sangloter.  
Elle repensa à Keren, à sa vie finalement pas si compliquée que ça à Star City, elle qui se plaignait tout le temps d'une vie oppressante où la nature disparaissait peu à peu, voilà que cette même nature ne se montrait absolument pas clémente avec elle. Elle sanglota de plus belle. Avec toute cette pression accumulée, se victimiser un instant, cachée de tous, la détendit quelque peu.

Un craquement se fit brusquement entendre dans son dos. La jeune femme sursauta et scruta les ténèbres de la forêt. Elle crut discerner une silhouette. Apeurée, elle se redressa d'un bond, récupéra le plus de branches possible et partit au pas de course vers le campement dont elle apercevait la lumière chaleureuse au loin. Elle ne se retourna pas, trop effrayée par ce qui semblait la suivre dans l'ombre. Elle déboula comme une furie devant le feu qu'entretenait Gimli. Celui-ci la regarda, surpris par son apparence.

**- Que t'est-il donc arrivé ? Tu es souillée comme si tu avais rampé sous terre !**

La jeune femme lâcha le bois mort et frappa du pied dans les branches qui l'entouraient. Elle se mit a balancer le bois dans tous les sens.

**- Que t'arrive-t-il ? s'écria le nain, as-tu perdu l'esprit ?  
- J'en ai assez ! hurla la jeune femme. Assez de vous, assez de toi, assez de ce monde puant et arriéré ! J'en ai marre, marre, marre !**

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de crier. Gimli la dévisageait bouche ouverte. c'était la première fois qu'il voyait la jeune femme s'emporter à ce point. Elle avait les yeux rouges et bouffis comme si elle avait pleuré.

**- Je n'en peux plus, c'est tout, reprit la jeune fille sur un ton plus calme en s'asseyant au sol. **

Gimli se leva et vint s'installer à ses côtés. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes sans parler. Gimli ne sachant que dire pour rassurer la jeune femme.

**- Merci, finit-elle par dire.  
- Merci pourquoi ? demanda le Nain.  
- D'être là simplement, lui répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire timide.**

Le Nain senti le rouge lui monter aux oreilles. A cet instant, Legolas débarqua de la foret avec trois lièvres à la main, affichant un sourire victorieux qui s'effaça quand il aperçut l'état de la jeune femme.  
Il déposa les lièvres près du feu, Gimli se releva pour l'y rejoindre, Lyna l'imita.

**- Remercions les esprits de la nature pour ce repas fit solennellement Legolas.**

Lyna fixa le sol, elle n'avait pas le cœur aux envolées lyriques de l'Elfe. Une fois la viande rôtie, Lyna y toucha à peine, tandis que Gimli entamait déjà son deuxième lièvre entier. la jeune femme frissonnait dans ses vêtements humides. Legolas se leva.

**- Enlève tes vêtements, dit-il à son adresse.  
- Pardon ?  
- Tu trembles de froid, tu risques d'attraper le mal en restant trempée ainsi.**

Il ôta sa cape et dissimula la jeune femme derrière, tournant son visage vers le feu. La jeune femme retira rapidement ses frusques pleines de boue et quand elle eut terminé, l'elfe l'enveloppa dans sa cape.

**- C'est un manteau elfique, avec ceci et en te tenant près du feu, tu te réchauffera très rapidement.**

Il l'a soutint par les épaules et la dirigea vers le foyer brûlant. Lyna eut de nouveau envie de pleurer et se mordit la lèvre.

**- Tu es une enfant courageuse, lui dit-il en ôtant les mèches boueuses qui recouvraient le visage de la jeune femme.  
- Je crois que je viens vraiment du futur tu sais, lui confia Lyna.  
- Je sais, répondit l'Elfe, Gimli m'a conté les prodiges de ce petit objet que tu caches dans ton sac et qui est capable de capturer ce qu'il voit tout en le laissant à sa place.  
- Ça s'appelle une caméra, fit la jeune femme en redressant la tête. Je te montrerais si tu veux.  
- Volontiers, répondit l'elfe, mais quand tu auras dormi et que tes forces te seront revenues !**

Il sortit quelques plantes de sa besace qu'il fit bouillir sur le feu avec un peu d'eau de pluie. Il tendit ensuite le récipient à Lyna et attrapa la selle à l'arrière de Niphredil qu'il roula et déposa au sol.

**- Bois ceci et allonge toi, tu ne devrais pas tarder à trouver le sommeil.**

La jeune fille but le breuvage puis s'étendit, posant sa tête sur l'oreiller improvisé. L'Elfe retira le dessus de sa tunique et le plaça par dessus la cape qui enveloppait Lyna.

**- Mais ? Et toi ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne crains pas le froid.**

La cape sentait bon comme l'herbe fraîche venant d'être coupée. le nom de l'elfe prenait vraiment tout son sens: Greenleaf; Vertefeuille. Il faisait parti de la nature et la nature faisait partie de lui. Alors que les paupières de Lyna se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers l'Elfe qui s'était assis à ses côtés.

**-Tu sais, je crois qu'on nous suit, fit-elle sur un ton vaporeux.**

Puis elle glissa dans le sommeil. Legolas releva la tête et observa ce feu qui signalait leur position à toutes les créatures aux alentours. Il les savaient déjà suivis, mais que Lyna l'ait remarqué elle aussi l'inquiéta plus profondément. Ils avait à maintes reprises sentit leur odeur nauséabonde et quels qu'ils fussent, ceux qui les guettaient s'enhardissaient.

.

.

. A suivre...


	20. Chapter 20: L'oeuvre du temps

_Attention...chapitre écologique ! Je suis sûre que certains se sont imaginés autre chose XD_

**Chapitre 20: l'oeuvre du temps**

**.**

**.**

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Merry, Pippin et Keren étaient entrés dans l'ancien sanctuaire elfique. Cundo et les Elfes restants avaient fait visiter la cité entière aux trois amis. Les Hobbits étant déjà venus s'étaient rapidement désintéressés du tour guidé. Cependant, Merry se surpris a découvrir des détails qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la première fois. Il faut dire que leur première intrusion dans la cité s'était faite à l'insu de tous et il n'avaient pas forcément passé leur temps à admirer le paysage, s'étant plutôt concentrés sur leur détermination à accéder au Conseil d'Elrond à propos de l'Anneau Unique et de la Communauté de l'Anneau.  
Keren s'était comportée en élève modèle et pour un peu, elle aurait pris des notes, mais elle n'osait allumer son smartphone qui se trouvait dans son sac pour immortaliser la scène.

Lors d'un repas ou Merry et Pippin s'étaient tellement empiffrés qu'ils se tenaient le ventre, allongés à même le sol en gémissant, **Eressëa** avait laissé entendre son désespoir de voir leur magnifique cité sombrer dans l'oubli. Keren aurait voulu aborder le sujet mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Cundo qui paraissait avoir autorité sur les lieux le remarqua et invita la jeune femme à marcher avec lui après le repas.

**- Depuis que tu es arrivée ici mon enfant, je sens en toi un malaise grandissant et beaucoup de non-dits.**

Keren ne répondit pas, elle cherchait un moyen de se sortir de cette conversation.

**- Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi jeune fille. les arbres m'ont déjà contés beaucoup de choses sur toi, mais d'autres me parlent par énigmes.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas laisser cette cité sombrer, s'écria la jeune femme.  
- Nous y voilà, répondit sereinement l'elfe à la toge blanche.**

Il invita Keren à se pencher au dessus de la balustrade appartenant au balcon de la plus haute demeure de Rivendell.

**- Mes amis ne cessent de me souffler que tu n'es pas d'ici, que tu n'es pas de ce monde, et jamais ils ne m'ont menti.**

Keren comprit qu'il parlait des arbres

**- Je n'ai rien dit à Merry et Pippin, avoua-t-elle, j'ai peur de les bouleverser.  
- Ces deux semi-hommes sont bien plus endurants et fugaces que la majorité des gens de ce bas monde, se contenta de répliquer Cundo.  
- C'est vrai, vous avez raison, mais j'aimerais éviter de contrarier le cours de leur histoire.  
- N'est-ce pas déjà fait ? questionna l'Elfe en relevant un sourcil.**

Il était si grand que Keren lui arrivait au poitrail.

**- Je crois venir du futur de cette planète, lâcha-t-elle enfin.**

L'Elfe eut un sourire de satisfaction.

**- Ceci explique donc cela. Mais comment as-tu pu faire ce que nul ne peut accomplir hormis les Dieux eux-mêmes ? Ton peuple possède-t-il donc ce savoir à ton époque ?  
- Non ce n'est pas cela, lui répondit Keren.**

Elle faisait maintenant face à l'Elfe, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux.

**- Toute ma vie j'ai cru en vous, j'ai été la risée des autres. Ma famille a toujours tenu à garder les valeurs ancestrales qui semblent si désuètes aux yeux des miens. Mais jamais ma foi n'a faibli, vous êtes des êtres de grand savoir, immortels, fiers, nobles et combattants...et pourtant... là d'où je viens...il ne reste plus une trace de vous, hormis celle qui se trouve dans mon cœur !**

Cundo l'avait écoutée en silence mais son expression s'était modifiée au cours du discours de la jeune femme. Il laissa s'écouler un moment avant de répondre.

**- Notre peuple est en déclin, c'est une évidence, notre immortalité est une bénédiction mais aussi un fardeau, mais tu dis que de là d'où tu viens, plus personne ne sait que nous avons existé ?  
- Tout à fait ! Personne ! À part les gens de foi comme moi. Vous n'êtes plus que mythes et légendes. Il ne reste plus rien de vous, ni ruines, ni cité, ni nature. Dans plus de six mille ans, tout ceci sera détruit et perdu à jamais ! fit elle en montrant la montagne et la ville de ses deux mains.**

Les yeux de Cundo avaient pris une teinte d'un gris plus profond qu'a l'accoutumée. Six mille ans, ce n'était pas si long pour un elfe, et pourtant, en un si court laps de temps, tout aurait disparut ?

**- Pour les générations du futur, pour l'Histoire de cette planète, vous devez changer cela Cundo !  
- Hélas mon enfant je ne puis rien faire.  
- Alors vous allez vous terrer, laisser tout ceci à l'abandon et mettre fin à votre éternité quand les choses vous deviendront insupportables ? s'écria Keren en colère. Là d'où je viens continua-t-elle, toutes les beautés de la nature ont disparu, le monde n'est que pollution, pauvreté, conflits et corruption. L'air y est irrespirable, chaque arbre naissant est abattu au profit d'immeubles et de tours comprenant des milliers d'habitations où s'entassent les gens comme des rats pris au piège dans la cale d'un bateau. Nous habitons les uns sur les autres mais plus personne ne se parle, nous écrasons chaque jours les plantes sous nos pieds comme nous écrasons nos voisins, nos collègues de travail. La société humaine est devenue un monstre d'individualisme. Finalement, Même avec la destruction de Sauron, sa volonté sera quand même exhaussée au fil du temps, par les hommes eux-mêmes, et votre inaction !**

Cundo avait perdu de sa stature. Il semblait si triste et impuissant.

**- Il faut faire quelque chose, relança la jeune femme, pensez à votre descendance qui seront peut-être des demi- elfes puis des hommes tout court.**

Cundo releva le visage et resta pensif un instant.

**- Nous pourrions peut-être faire quelque chose. **

La jeune femme surprise, ouvrit les yeux emplis d'espoir.

**- Mais pour cela nous devons consulter le roi des Hommes : Elessar II Telcontar. Et je vous accompagnerais.**

Ainsi donc Keren allait rencontrer LE roi qui avait mis fin à la guerre de l'anneau et cet Elfe au savoir si ancien allait devenir son guide.

**- Concernant mon arrivée dans ce monde..., reprit la jeune femme...**

Cundo leva la main pour l'arrêter.

**- Ceci est un autre problème dont nous nous entretiendrons avec Elessar.  
- Et concernant Merry et Pippin ?**

L'Elfe sourit.

**- Ces deux petits hommes sont destinés à de bien grandes choses mais pour le moment, si nous leur promettons nourriture et herbe à pipe à foison, nul doute qu'ils ne demanderont même pas la raison de ce déplacement. J'ajouterais que ces deux Hobbits sont bien plus proches du roi que tu sembles le penser jeune humaine venue du fond des temps. Revoir Elessar sera d'une joie sans pareille pour eux.**

Effectivement, à l'annonce de l'expédition, les deux cousins se mirent à piaffer d'impatience. L'idée de revenir à Minas Tirith et d'y revoir Aragorn les enchantaient bien au delà de ce que Keren aurait pu prévoir.

**- Et ton amie ? Et l'anneau ? interrogea subitement Merry.  
- C'est aussi pour cela que nous partons pour Minas Tirith répondit la jeune femme.**

Mais concernant son amie, elle n'avait plus grand espoir.

...

.

Repas avalés, bains décontractants effectués et dernières pipes fumées, du moins pour les Hobbits, les Elfes leur apportèrent leurs montures qui avaient été soigneusement soignées durant le séjour. Les deux poney resplendissaient avec leurs nouveaux mords en argent, leurs brides tissées d'or, leurs selles incrustées de runes et leur étriers finement taillés. le cheval de Keren avait été préparé de la même façon ainsi que la superbe monture de Cundo qui lui, montait à même le dos de l'animal.  
La compagnie des elfes leurs remit à chacun une cape bien chaude, bien que les deux Hobbits en possédaient déjà une et Keren se vit remettre une parure de bijoux ainsi que deux magnifiques robes de velours. La réserve d'herbe a pipe des Hobbits fut renflouée, et tous, exceptés Cundo qui était déjà bien équipé, reçurent un coutelas finement aiguisé dont le fourreau était orné de pierres et d'écritures anciennes.

**- Nous n'en avons plus besoin, les renseigna Albeth devant l'air médusé qu'avait pris le trio devant tant de présents.**

Les Hobbits et Keren s'inclinèrent en remerciement, émus par tant de bonté. Quand leurs chevaux quittèrent Rivendell, Keren se tourna une dernière fois.

**- Je ne te laisserais pas disparaître, s'adressa t'elle à la cité. Et ils sauront que j'avais raison.**

...

Le trajet jusqu'à Minas Tirith leur demanda environ un mois. Ayant pourtant bénéficié de cours d'équitation pendant sa scolarité, le dos de Keren lui envoyait de plus en plus souvent des décharges de douleurs lancinantes.

Sur le chemin, la jeune femme s'était vue confrontée au même problème technique que Lyna à des lieux de là. Seulement, à la différence de son amie, Keren disposait de tout le nécessaire dans les affaires qui avaient voyagé avec elle de son époque jusqu'au quatrième âge. Elle avait donc tout ce qu'il fallait pour parer à la situation et éviter ainsi publiquement ce qui faisait la honte d'être une femme en cette époque reculée.

À chaque village qu'ils traversaient, les gens s'écartaient sur leur passage. Devant la prestance de Cundo et avec leurs magnifiques apparats, ils en éblouissaient plus d'un. Keren avait revêtu l'une des deux robes que lui avaient offerts les Elfes de Rivendell : une longue toge de velours bleue ouverte sur les côtés,dont la teinte faisait ressortir ses yeux noisettes qu'elle avait par ailleurs légèrement saupoudrés de fard à paupière violet qu'elle avait dans sur elle depuis son arrivée.  
Les deux Hobbits se dressaient fièrement sur leurs poneys et quand l'un des villageois, non loin de leur arrivée en Gondor s'exclama : "Meriadoc le Magnifique! "celui ci réajusta le col de sa cape, se tenant plus droit qu'un balais, un sourire fier naissant à la commissure de ses lèvres.

**- Et moi alors ? bouda Pippin.**

Keren ressenti pour la première fois un sentiment d'importance et d'attention, chose nouvelle pour la jeune femme et tous ces regards envieux et admiratifs n'étaient pas pour lui déplaire, bien qu'elle aurait bien volontiers offert toutes ses belles affaires aux pauvres hères en haillons qui ne semblaient pas avoir de quoi s'acheter de simples sabots de bois.  
D'ailleurs, elle avait durant l'une de leurs escales, légué ses vêtements de Hobbit à une petite fille qui remplissait les tâches ingrates de la maisonnée où ils avaient trouvés refuge.

Quand la capitale fut enfin dans leur champs de vision, les rêves les plus fous de Keren se virent réalisés : Minas Tirith à son apogée.  
A l'entrée de l'immense porte de la cité, les gardes reconnurent immédiatement Merry et Pippin et laissèrent le groupe franchir l'enceinte de la ville.

**- Allez prestement avertir la maison royale que les fidèles conseillers Hobbits du roi sont venus le visiter.**

Un des gardes s'inclina et partit au pas de course transmettre la nouvelle à l'un de ses collègue qui se précipita par une ouverture dans la muraille.

Ainsi donc, ces deux petits bout d'hommes étaient réellement importants comme lui avaient décrits les livres pensa Keren. Qui aurait pu le croire avec leur insouciance naturelle et leur côté comique non feint qui leur procuraient un air absolument attachant.  
Les cinq compagnons gravirent sans se presser les nombreuses ruelles de la cité fortifiée, laissant le temps aux gardes d'aller prévenir le roi de leur arrivée. Les yeux de Keren débordaient d'émerveillement, elle ne cessait de tourner la tête pour observer tout autour d'elle en s'extasiant de la beauté monumentale de la capitale qui avait été reconstruite après la guerre. Elle pensa au monstre de laideur quel le temps et les hommes en avait fait au cours des siècles.  
Les habitants s'écartaient devant eux de la même façon que les villageois et acclamaient les deux Hobbits comme leurs sauveurs. La prestance de l'Elfe qui trônait à leurs côtés n'y était pas étrangère non plus. les deux semi-hommes adressaient des baisers aux gentes dames dans la foule, ce qui fit rire Keren de bon cœur tellement la scène paraissait saugrenue.

Quand ils parvinrent enfin aux portes du septième étage de la cité, devant la Citadelle, des palefreniers vinrent récupérer leur chevaux afin de les conduire aux écuries royales, tandis que d'autres domestiques s'occupaient de charger les nombreux sacs de voyage sur leurs épaules.  
Un gentilhomme tendit la main à Keren pour l'aider à descendre de sa monture. Celle-ci n'ayant jamais été habituée à tant de considération eu un mouvement de recul, comme un réflexe de protection. Mais devant le regard bienveillant de l'homme, elle accepta la main tendue et se fit accompagner comme une véritable lady.

Cundo monta la marches de la Citadelle avec sa grâce habituelle tandis que Merry et Pippin le suivait en se chamaillant. La jeune femme, elle, luttait pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans sa robe.  
Une gouvernante les attendait en haut de l'escalier.

**- Les hommes de la garde m'ont immédiatement prévenue de votre arrivée, veuillez me suivre Messires et Ma demoiselle.**

Le groupe avança à la suite de la vieille femme. Keren eu le souffle coupé. la Citadelle, située au plus haut niveau de la ville était composée d'un palais qui s'étendait sur des centaines de mètres, le vide et l'horizon donnaient à perte de vue au delà des contours sans bordure de l'immense cour royale et en son centre se dressait une immense tour blanche.

**- Le trône du roi s'y trouve, lui chuchota Pippin, J'y ai été, rajouta-t-il tout fier.**

Au devant de l'immense tour s'étendait une large fontaine ornée d'un magnifique arbre fleurit.

**- L'arbre blanc ! souffla Keren. Il a été replanté !**

Les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux. Elle avait devant elle, le lieu où s'étaient déroulés le mariage du roi et bien d'autres événements importants des premiers âges. Et dire que de tout cela, Il ne subsistait plus rien dans le futur. La nouvelle Minas Tirith, renommée Central City bien des années avant sa naissance était à présent bâtie sur plus de cinquante niveaux de hauteur, constellés de tours grisonnantes où s'entassaient des centaines d'habitations. Un seul parc fait de quelques arbres et d'a peine un hectar avait résisté à l'assaut du temps et de la modernité, et semblait se trouver à l'endroit même où s'était tenu ce bel arbre blanc. Les ponts aériens et les lignes magnétiques des Skylines s'enchevêtraient telles de nombreuses toiles d'araignées, le vacarme des véhicules et des millions d'individus qui peuplaient la capitale couvrait jusqu'au bruit des derniers oiseaux, véritables plaies des rue, qui s'y étaient installés : des mouettes et des pigeons pour la plupart.  
Panneaux publicitaires et écrans géants cachaient aux yeux des habitants la vue aérienne qu'offrait la cité, et seuls les plus fortunés s'étant installés au plus haut de la ville, dans des bâtisses somptueuses munies d'immenses balcons pouvaient encore prétendre avoir vue sur l'immensité du paysage. Paysage qui était lui même recouvert d'habitations et de bidonvilles à perte de vue, recouvrant les fameux anciens champs du Pelennor.  
La forêt de Druadan qui jadis couvrait la face opposée de Minas Tirith avait été rasée depuis des siècles et la ville s'étendait à présent jusqu'à elle, empiétant sans interruption jusqu'à Star City, la fameuse cité des étoiles : osgiliath.  
La jeune femme s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main tandis que la gouvernante les menait jusqu'à la Maison des Rois.

**- Longtemps la demeure fut inhabitée, leur confia celle-ci, mais depuis le couronnement du roi Elessar II telcontar, une restauration complète en a été effectuée et la famille royale s'y est installée. Il était capital pour notre roi de faire honneur à ses ancêtres.**

La vieille femme fit un signe aux gardiens qui poussèrent les grandes portes principale du palais et invita le groupe à la suivre. Elle se tourna vers eux.

**- Le roi Elessar et sa femme sont pour le moment hors de la cité, appelés par un devoir à Dol Amroth .Leur retour devrait se compter en jours maintenant.**

Les deux Hobbits et Keren qui attendaient avec impatience furent désappointés.

**- En attendant, reprit la gouvernante, vous êtes cordialement invités à jouir du palais et de ses services. Nous sommes à votre disposition. C'est une joie que de vous compter à nouveau parmi nous, fit-elle en s'inclinant devant Merry et Pippin.**

Pippin eu un grand sourire de satisfaction tandis que son cousin lui envoyait un coup de coude dans les côtes.

**- N'en fais pas trop non plus ! lui glissa-t-il discrètement.**

Pippin lui renvoya une moue boudeuse. La vieille femme s'inclina à nouveau devant l'Elfe et Keren et se retira. Un majordome pris sa suite.

**- Veuillez me suivre Messires et Ma Dame, je vais vous conduire à vos habitations, vos affaire vous y seront déposées.**  
**- On peut avoir une chambre pour deux ? demanda Pippin.**  
**- Mais non ! je veux être seul moi ! objecta Merry.**  
**- Nous allons vous fournir des chambres mitoyennes, ainsi la question ne devrait plus être un problème, répondit l'homme légèrement décontenancé.**

Les deux Hobbits déblatérèrent un instant puis se mirent en accord. Le majordome se tourna ensuite vers les deux derniers invités.

**- Cundo, dernier gardien de la cité elfique de Rivendell, se présenta l'Elfe majestueux.**

L'homme inclina la tête en guise de respect et se tourna ensuite vers Keren. Celle-ci n'eu pas le temps de bafouiller la moindre réponse que les deux Hobbits s'accoudaient à ses hanches, sourcils relevés.

**- Keren, une cousine à nous, qui vient du sud, fit Merry.**  
**- Mais du sud encore plus au sud que le sud! ajouta Pippin.**

Les semi-hommes maniaient l'art de l'exagération avec une telle outrance que la jeune femme se demanda comment l'homme de maison pourrait croire telle histoire. Elle qui tenait absolument à ne pas attirer l'attention. Mais contrairement à ses craintes, le majordome n'ajouta rien sur le sujet et se contenta de hocher la tête, apparemment déjà accoutumé à l'excentricité des deux Hobbits.

Chacun fut conduit à sa suite et on leur donna comme maître mot de profiter de leur séjour et de la maison en attendant le retour du roi.

.

.

a suivre...

.


	21. Chapter 21: Au cœur de la jungle

_Bonjour ! un petit chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, cela est toujours encourageant._

_**.**_

**Chapitre 21: Au coeur de la jungle**

**.**

**.**

Au petit matin faisant suite à son éprouvante mésaventure de la veille, Lyna s'éveilla et s'aperçut qu'il faisait jour. Sa première réaction fut de paniquer. Depuis un mois qu'elle voyageait en compagnie de l'Elfe et du Nain, jamais ils n'avaient levé le camp après le lever du soleil. Elle releva la tête si vite que des étoiles vinrent envahir son champ de vision alors q'un étau lui enserrait le crâne. Quand les effets s'estompèrent elle aperçut avec soulagement Gimli assit contre un arbre qui taillait un morceau de bois avec un coutelas et juste au dessus de lui se trouvait Legolas, fermement campé sur une branche basse, le dos contre l'écorce, plongé entre les lignes d'un livre qu'il tenait en main.

La jeune femme s'étira et remarqua qu'elle était toujours nue sous la cape elfique. À ses côtés, reposaient minutieusement pliés, ses habits de la veille secs et débarrassés de toutes salissure.  
Ainsi donc, les deux hommes l'avaient laissée dormir de tout son saoul et s'était même occupés de laver ses vêtements.  
Elle gigota comme un ver sous la cape et enfila ses vêtements moyenâgeux. Alors qu'elle terminait de fermer le pantalon, Gimli l'interpella.

**- Notre marmotte est éveillée !**

Legolas avait déjà sauté de sa branche et se dirigeait vers les restes du feu à présent éteint.

**- Es-tu remise comme il le faut ce matin ?**

Lyna noua sa ceinture et se mit sur pieds. Elle se sentait incroyablement en forme. Le coup de blues de la veille s'était totalement évanoui.

**- Hu! Fit-elle positivement en hochant la tête.**  
**- Du sommeil et une bonne décoction comme seuls les Elfes savent le faire, et la voilà repartie ! tonna chaleureusement Gimli.**

Lyna remarqua que le camp avait déjà été pratiquement débarrassé. Legolas achevait de dissimuler les dernière traces indiquant qu'il y avait eu un feu à cet endroit mais il n'était pas dupe. Il avait à plusieurs reprises pendant la nuit, sentit cette odeur propre à cette espèce qu'il croyait décimée depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Les intrus se tenaient loin et Legolas n'aurait pas hésité à partir une seule seconde en chasse s'il n'avait dû laisser Gimli seul à la défense de Lyna et de l'anneau derrière lui.  
De plus, ils ne tarderaient pas à arriver dans le domaine de son père, et les créatures qui les suivaient le savaient aussi. Il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'elles n'oseraient jamais s'aventurer au delà des frontières du royaume, ni même à sa périphérie bondée de gardes Elfiques armés jusqu'aux dents. Le roi Thranduil était très méfiant et particulièrement hostile envers les inconnus.

Lyna déposa la protection de cuir qui lui avait servit d'oreiller durant la nuit sur la croupe Niphredil et alla rendre ses affaires à Legolas.

**- Merci, dit-elle**

L'Elfe récupéra ses vêtements.

**- Il reste de quoi te sustenter dans la besace accrochée à Niphredil. Prends le temps de bien manger et nous repartirons ensuite, d'accord ?**

La jeune femme sourit, en tenant les mains dans son dos, puis se précipita vers l'animal. Elle découvrit des fruits de toute sorte dans le sac de cuir que portait le cheval. Celui-ci mâchonnait nonchalamment une botte d'herbes sauvages. La jeune femme qui avait toujours été terrorisée par les chevaux sourit et approcha sa main du museau de l'animal. Celui-ci ne montra aucun signe de crainte. Elle put alors le caresser pour la première fois. Niphredil se laissa faire sans sourciller.

Peu après, les trois compagnons reprenaient leur traversée de l'immense forêt noire en direction des montagnes du nord. Plus ils progressaient et plus la végétation se faisait dense et inacceuillante. Le jour déclinant n'était déjà plus visible, caché par les cimes des arbres gigantesques. Si Lyna s'était trouvée seule dans un tel endroit, elle aurait pris ses jambes à son cou immédiatement mais l'Elfe et le Nain semblaient si paisibles qu'elle se sentie rassurée.

Tandis que la nuit s'installait pour de bon sur la jungle naissante, Lyna découvrit avec émerveillement la flore et la faune nocturne s'éveiller: une beauté comme elle n'en avait jamais vue de sa vie. certaines plantes se mirent à refléter les rayons de la lune qui parvenaient à travers les branchages et plus extraordinaire encore, elle découvrit la bioluminescence de la nature, un tableau magnifique dont elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Vers luisant, petits oiseaux phosphorescents, plantes mouchetées de tâches luminescentes d'un bleu opalin, même le pollen virevoltant autour d'eux scintillait. Une petite pousse plus légère d'un blanc spectrale vint frôler le visage de Lyna, la jeune femme éternua. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'une forêt aussi effrayante de jour, puisse se transformer une fois la nuit tombée en véritable œuvre d'art? Lyna observait tout autour d'elle, bouche grande ouverte, les yeux emplis d'étoiles.

**- La beauté peut parfois dissimuler bien des dangers, fit Legolas en mettant fin à l'ambiance d'adoration qui flottait dans l'air.**

Pour illustrer ses propos, l'Elfe ralenti et du bout de sa dague, écarta les buissons bleutés qui se trouvaient à leurs côtés. Un petit rongeur farfouinait innocemment le sol à la recherche de nourriture quand son museau entra en collision avec une magnifique plante rase aux pétales rosés dont les feuilles étaient tachetées de petites étoiles luminescente bleutées. Sans que le rongeur n'ait eu le temps d'effectuer un mouvement de retrait, la plante ouvrit ses pétales et se referma d'un coup sec sur le petit animal dont la jeune fille entendit les os craquer. Elle détourna les yeux.

**- Les plus belles choses sont aussi les plus dangereuses par ici, reprit le jeune homme.  
- j'ai l'impression que ça concerne aussi les Elfes ! cracha la jeune femme.**

Gimli toussota mais Legolas se contenta de les regarder sans rien dire. Son regard s'était fait soucieux. Il tourna plusieurs fois le visage, quelque chose semblait le préoccuper. Gimli aligna Patte d'Ours aux côtés de son compagnon.

**- Legolas ? Nous approchons c'est bien cela ?**

-L'eEfe acquiesça, les sourcils froncés. Lyna s'accrocha plus fermement au vêtement de Legolas, l'inquiétude sur le visage des ses compagnons ne la rassurait pas.

**- De quoi ne sommes nous plus très loin? s'enquit-elle en chuchotant.  
- De mon père répondit brièvement le jeune homme.**

Il se tourna vers les ténèbres de la jungle et parla haut et clair.

**_- Im Legolas Thranduilion ! Telim ceni nîn Adar ! _**_(1)_

Des silhouettes jusque là invisibles se détachèrent des arbres. Plusieurs Elfes arborant arcs et carquois ainsi que casques finement ciselés se présentèrent devant leur deux chevaux. L'un d'eux s'inclina.

_- __**Amin Hiraetha, Mae l'ovannen ernil Thranduilion. An ngell nin, tolo govanno ven . **__(2)_

Lagolas hocha la tête et fit signe à Gimli de les suivre. Lyna se pencha vers lui.

**- Q'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui sont ces gens ? Je n'ai rien compris.**

Les Elfes ouvrirent la marche suivis du cheval de Legolas puis de celui de Gimli.

**- Ce sont des Elfes Sylvains, l'informa-t-il. Ce lieu est leur royaume et nous sommes invités à voir le roi.**

La jeune femme ouvrit grands les yeux. Elle qui venait déjà de rencontrer un prince et un princesse, voilà qu'elle allait découvrir un roi Elfe. Elle se sentit toute excitée, se demandant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ce fameux roi.  
C'est alors que l'obscurité parsemée de la luminosité changeante de la flore sauvage s'évanouit pour laisser place à un nouveau dédale fait de ponts de pierres et de végétation s'entremêlant. Plus ils avançaient, plus les plantes laissaient découvrir un lieu immense ou des piliers gigantesques servaient de pieds de voûte à une architecture colossale. Qui aurait pu penser que se cachait si grandiose cité au cœur d'un tel enchevêtrement de jungle et de lianes ?  
Le cortège entreprit la traversée de ponts qui menaient de pus en plus haut. Lyna tournait la tête en tout sens. Sur le passage, ils croisaient des Elfes arborant de longues robes ou des tuniques en harmonie avec les plantes qui leur servaient de domicile. Les arbres les plus larges semblaient abriter de prestigieuse demeures à même leur tronc tandis que d'autres habitations plus sobres étaient construites dans la pierre et recouvertes de plantes grimpantes. Certains Elfes vêtus de longues toges vaporeuses portaient leur regard sur eux. Ils étaient tous d'une beauté indescriptible, leur peau diaphane était exempte de défaut, leur beaux et longs cheveux lisses, parfois tressés avec minuties derrière leurs longues oreilles les rendaient presque irréels. Leurs robes étaient tissées de velours ou d'étoffes plus précieuses encore pour certains, d'autres revêtaient des habits de peau et de cuir au couleurs de la nature, les rendant presque imperceptibles dans le décor. Il était parfois même difficile de discerner s'ils etaient de sexe féminin ou masculin.  
Malgré toute cette beauté, Lyna trouva soudain l'endroit presque trop parfait, lisse et froid.  
Bien que la nuit fut tombée, la citée elfique restait peu éclairée, les lianes recouvrant la plupart des bâtiments et des ponts semblaient presque vouloir étouffer la moindre structure. Le lieu était sans nul doute magnifique, mais la jeune femme lui trouva quelque chose d'obscur.  
Legolas et Gimli quant à eux, tenaient droit le regard vers les hautes marches conduisant à l'édifice le plus élevé et le plus lumineux de toute la cité.  
Les gardes qui les avaient conduits devant le palais s'écartèrent. Legolas descendit de Niphredil puis aida rapidement Lyna à en faire autant. Gimli les avais déjà rejoint.

**- Veux-tu que nous t'attendions ici mon ami? questionna le Nain. Je ne sais si ton père a définitivement enterré la haine qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de mon peuple ou si cela n'est juste que bienséance.  
- Non, répondit l'Elfe. Suivez-moi, mais restez en arrière.**

"Son père ", avait entendu Lyna, se pourrait-il que le père de Legolas soit... Mettant fin à sa réflexion elle dut courir pour rattraper ses amis qui avaient déjà progressé le long de l'escalier.  
Il débouchèrent sur un énorme hall lui aussi constitué de ponts à n'en plus finir et tous semblaient conduire au même endroit. En bas, non loin d'une grande fontaine, s'affairaient de nombreux Elfes, mâles et femelles. Ceux si se redressèrent avec surprise et regardèrent Legolas comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme.

**-****_Heru en amin_**** !** (3) **s'exclamèrent-ils.**

Puis ils jetèrent un œil inhospitalier vers Gimli. Lyna, dissimulée derrière le Nain se sentit de plus en plus intimidée. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait. Legolas entama l'ascension des nombreux ponts croisés suivis par ses deux compagnons. Un dernier et large passage de pierre les mena devant le trône le plus impressionnant que la jeune femme ait jamais vu de sa vie.

Les surplombant de toute sa hauteur, l'assise étaient taillée dans la pierre et de le bois, ornée de pierres précieuses et de bas reliefs. Des sculptures en forme de bois d'élan monumentales en ornaient le dossier. C'est ainsi qu'elle le vit, le fameux roi Elfe. Il était assis sur son trône, une main sous le menton. Il était grand fin et élancé, ses vêtements étaient faits de tissus précieux, de nombreux bijoux ornaient ses grands doigts fins, ses cheveux blonds comme le soleil lissés en arrière étaient sertis d'une couronne sculptée dans le bois imitant les branches d'un arbre majestueux et ornée de pierres en forme de plantes et de fleurs diverses ciselées dans l'ambre, ce qui lui donnait une impression de grandeur supplémentaire. Son allure royale et la façon dont son regard semblait les transpercer lui conférait un air des plus hautains. Il semblait très jeune et pourtant la jeune femme savait que les Elfes pouvaient vivre des milliers d'années, et ce regard n'était pas celui du nouveau né.  
Legolas s'avança le premier. Lyna pensa furtivement qu'il allait s'incliner mais il n'en fut pas le cas.

**- Voici le roi Thranduil, lui chuchota Gimli à l'oreille.  
-"Comme si je n'avait pas compris", pensa la jeune femme.**

Le roi se leva à son tour et quitta son trône. Il s'arrêta devant Legolas et posa sa main sur son épaule

**_- Ionneg !_**_(4),_**fit le souverain en hochant la tête  
- Adar**(5),** répondit Legolas en inclinant la tête à son tour.**

Soudain le roi esquissa un sourire qui contrasta avec l'air supérieur qu'il arborait depuis leur arrivée.

**- C'est une joie de te revoir mon fils ! J'ai ouïe dire que tu avais déjà bien commencé à mener ta mission. Nous accueillons un peu plus des nôtres chaque jour passant.  
- Père, ce n'est point pour cette raison que je viens te voir aujourd'hui.**

La mâchoire de Lyna faillit se décrocher. Ainsi donc ce roi distingué était le père de Legolas, cet Elfe aux manières rudes qui passait ses journées en compagnie d'un Nain puant ! Cela faisait donc de lui, un prince ?! Elle referma la bouche en voyant l'air consterné de Gimli qui la dévisageait. Elle posa de nouveau son regard sur les deux Elfes, leurs cheveux étaient effectivement de la même couleur, leurs statures étaient très similaires et cela expliquait donc cet air toujours noble presque dédaigneux , ce phrasé si soutenu et ces manières courtoises qu'arboraient l'Elfe la plupart du temps. Legolas était le fils du roi Thranduil ! Elle comprenait mieux maintenant tout ce cirque des gens qui s'inclinaient sur leur passage.

**- Et dire que personne n'a jamais dû faire attention à moi, grommela-telle tout bas.**

Elle était contrariée et vexée. Depuis plus d'un mois qu'ils voyageaient ensembles, n'aurait-il pas pu le lui dire ? Voyant son air renfrogné , Gimli vint près d'elle et ajouta tout bas:

**- Heureusement, le fils n'est pas comme son père.**

Thranduil se tourna brusquement vers eux.

**- Je vois que les sires Nains n'ont toujours point la langue acérée dans leur poche !**

Gimli déglutit.

**- Père, reprit Legolas, nous devons nous entretenir de choses importantes qui ne sont nullement du fait des Nains, qui comme tu le sais si bien, ne sont plus nos ennemis maintenant.**

Gimli fixa le roi avec air de défit dans les yeux, bras croisé sur la poitrine.

**- Et l'humaine? demanda Thranduil.  
- Il en est aussi question. Nous permets tu de séjourner quelques jours en ta demeure afin que je puisse t'informer de ce qui nous inquiète et nous donner le temps et la gratitude de reprendre des forces ?  
- Ionneg ! répondit Thranduil, cette demeure est aussi la tienne. Il laissa passer quelques secondes et ajouta: et tes amis ne sont point mes ennemis.  
- ****_Hannon le_****,** (6)** répondit le jeune Homme.**

le roi fit signe à ses subordonnés.

**- Trouvez leur habitations et sujets dévoués afin qu'ils puissent jouir de leur séjour dans mon royaume. Quant à toi mon fils, prends le temps de te remettre de ton périple et entretenons nous ce soir avant le dîner. Où vous êtes bien sûr cordialement conviés, ajouta-t-il en direction de Gimli et Lyna.  
- Fiuuuu, siflla Gimli, je n'en reviens pas ! L'homme à changé !**

Le roi eu alors un claquement de doigts.

**- Et rendez les présentables, ils sentent le troll malade ! Je ne veux point de ça à ma table.**

Des Elfes vinrent à leur rencontre, les invitant à les suivre. Lyna se retourna et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Legolas. Celui-ci lui adressa un signe de tête et un sourire comme pour lui dire de ne pas s'en faire. Serrant fort son sac crasseux contre elle, la jeune femme parti sur les pas des Elfes de maisons, accompagnée de Gimli qui s'offusquait à haute voix d'avoir été qualifié de "sentir comme un troll malade"

.

.

À suivre...

alors mon elfe Sindarin est un peu moins approximatif que Mon noir Parler mais ne m'en veuillez pas pour les erreurs, surtout qu'après multiples recherches, anglophones et françaises, beaucoup de sites se contredisent...

(1) : Je suis Legolas fils de Thranduil, je viens voir mon père !  
(2): Je suis désolé, vous êtes le bienvenu Prince fils de Thranduil. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre.  
(3): Mon seigneur !  
(4): Fils !  
(5): Père !  
(6): Merci beaucoup


	22. Chapitre 22 : Le retour du roi

Et encore un méga chapitre écologique, le plus long et le dernier, mais il est nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire.

**Chapitre 22 : Le retour du roi**

.

.

Keren avait eu trois jours entier à sa disposition pour explorer la capitale tandis que Merry et Pippin avaient préféré allouer leur temps de repos dans la maison royale à jouir de leur herbe à pipe et et bons bains de soleil pris à même la surface de la Citadelle. Cundo avait accompagné la jeune femme dans certaines de ses expéditions dans la cité et à d'autres moment se tenait des heures en méditation ou en lecture profonde dans la cour de la fontaine, sous l'arbre blanc, symbole de la royauté de Minas Tirith.  
Bien des lieux avaient été interdits d'accès à la jeune femme comme le Mausolée des Rois au cinquième cercle de la ville ou bien la salle du trône elle-même. Keren dut se contenter du reste, ce qui était déjà un bien vaste programme.

Un après midi, alors qu'elle discutait avec Cundo de son monde futuriste à l'ombre de l'arbre blanc fleurit, une clameur leur parvint depuis les cercles inférieurs de la ville. Les gardes se précipitèrent vers les portes de la Citadelle.

**- Le roi et la reine arrivent !  
- Préparez-vous !  
- Alignement !**

L'Elfe et la jeune femme se redressèrent, Pippin et Merry qui jouaient à une sorte de jeu comportant de petits morceaux de bois s'interrompirent et vinrent les rejoindre. Tous faisaient face à l'entrée de la Citadelle.  
Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, Keren sentit son cœur s'emballer. A cheval, dignement assis se tenait Elessar II Telcontar sur la monture et à ses côtés, sa femme Arwen Undòmiel, suivis d'une escorte magistrale d'hommes en armures brandissant haut les étendards de la capitale. Maints palefreniers et écuyers accoururent à leur rencontre tandis que la rangée de soldats restée en faction à la cité s'alignait des deux côtés pour former un chemin jusqu'à la Maison des Rois.  
Arwen était d'une beauté sans égale. Ses longs cheveux noirs de jais contrastaient avec la blancheur de sa peau sans défaut. La robe de velours rouge qu'elle portait achevait d'offrir à la reine une beauté sans pareil. Mais ce qui surprit Keren par dessus tout fut l'arrondi qui naissait au bas ventre de la première Dame. Ainsi donc, celle-ci attendait un héritier.  
Descendu de son destrier, le roi Elessar quant à lui était tel que la jeune femme l'avait vu maintes fois décrit et dépeint pendant ses études: Très grand et mince sur de fortes épaules, les cheveux mi-longs poivre et sel ornés de la couronne royale. Son visage était celui d'un homme sévère mais juste, ses larges mâchoires angulaires , ses traits fins et son allure noble lui conféreraient une grande beauté lui aussi.

**- Un couple de rêve, murmura la jeune femme pour elle-même.**

C'est alors que Merry et Pippin se précipitèrent vers le cortège royal. Cundo ouvrit les mains comme pour les retenir.

**- Aragorn ! Crièrent les semi-hommes en se précipitant comme des fous sur le roi.**

Celui-ci, surpris se retourna à temps pour voir deux petites têtes blondes se jeter sur lui alors que les gardes avaient déjà dégainé leurs épées et s'apprêtaient à embrocher les deux Hobbits. Le roi les refoula d'un signe de main et parti d'un franc éclat de rire.

**- Merry ! Pippin!**

Les deux cousins l'avaient enserré à la taille.

**- Et bien, et bien mes amis ! reprit le roi.**

Il leva les mains comme s'il se rendait, tout en riant.

**- Je ne me doutais point que telle joie de me revoir vous saisirait à ce point !**

Les semi-hommes lâchèrent le roi et reculèrent.

**- Pardon Sire ! Nous sommes tellement heureux de vous revoir que nous en oublions les conventions.**

Le roi éclata de rire et envers contre toute attente , il saisit les deux Hobbits dans ses bras et les souleva un instant de terre, laissant ses hommes ébahis devant tant d'allégresse.

**- C'est moi qui en oublie les conventions mes amis ! Quel bonheur de vous savoir dans ma demeure, avec si bonne mine, fit- il en frottant les cheveux des deux cousins. Quel bon vent vous amène ? Mon absence vous était-elle à ce point insupportable ?**

Arwen avait approché la scène en souriant. les deux Hobbits effectuèrent une petite courbette devant elle.

**- Ma reine ! firent-il à l'unisson.**

La jeune femme eut un rire élégant.

**- Je vois qu'ils n'ont pas changé d'une once, reprit-elle en regardant son mari.**

Cundo fit alors signa à Keren de s'avancer et tous deux se dirigèrent à leur tour vers le couple royal. Les Hobbits sautillaient sur place tellement leur excitation était grande. Elessar fit signe à ses hommes de s'occuper des montures et posa les mains sur les épaules de ses deux petits amis, les dirigeant vers le palais.

**- Dites-moi les amis, depuis combien de temps êtes vous arrivés à Minas Tirith ?**

Merry stoppa alors et resta sur place.

**- Depuis trois couchers de soleil, répondit-il. Mais à vrai dire, nous ne sommes pas venus seuls, nous sommes la pour une requête particulière.**

Le Hobbit se tourna alors vers Cundo et Keren qui approchaient. Le roi les remarqua alors. Il reconnut immédiatement l'elfe qui arrivait sur lui.

**- Mon roi, s'inclina Cundo.**

La jeune Humaine à ses côtés en fit de même. L'Elfe joignit les deux mains et parla.

**- Me voici aujourd'hui devant vous Aragorn, fils D'arathorn que j'ai autrefois connu sous le nom d'Estel pour vous entretenir d'un sujet d'une grande importance en tant que dernier gardien de la cité elfique de Rivendell.**

Il posa sa main délicate sur l'épaule de Keren et la fit avancer devant lui.

**- Cette enfant est une messagère, les dieux m'ont murmuré sa venue et les semi-hommes l'ont guidée vers moi. Aujourd'hui c'est-elle qui vient vers vous pour vous délivrer un message qui nous concerne tous, que ce soit notre monde actuel ou futur ainsi que notre essence même.**

Le roi dévisagea Keren, il semblait réfléchir. la jeune femme sentit ses genoux trembler sous l'émotion.

**- Cundo, répondit Aragorn, je t'ai connu quans je n'étais qu'un enfant mais je sais que ta parole est sage. Laissez-nous le temps à ma femme et moi de récupérer de notre voyage et j'écouterais ce qui vous a mené ici. De plus je fais absolument confiance à ces deux là, ajouta-t-il en désignant les deux Hobbits, s'ils me disent que c'est important, alors ça l'est.  
**** - Ça l'est ! confirma Pippin tandis que Merry acquiesçait d'un signe de tête.**

...

.

Keren et Cundo avaient regagné les habitations de la jeune femme, bientôt rejoints pas les deux Hobbits. Merry et Pippin contaient les prouesses d'Aragorn au combat. La jeune femme les écoutait, passionnée quand on vint les chercher.

**- Juste l'Elfe et l'Humaine précisa le valet de maison.**

Les deux Hobbits prirent un air contrit.

**- Le roi vous fera appeler ensuite et vous serez tous conviés à une grande tablée. Il m'a fait aussi savoir que vous pouviez aller librement profiter de l'armurerie et de la réserve personnelle de provisions de la maison si l'envie vous en prenait.**

Les deux cousins se regardèrent en souriant.

**- Allons-y ! Clamèrent-il à l'unisson en se dirigeant à tout allure vers la sortie de la chambrée, la perspective de revêtir les plus belles armures du royaume et de profiter en avant première des richesses savoureuses de la cité les enchantait.**

Cundo et Keren suivirent le valet qui les mena au dehors de la maison des rois. La jeune femme compris qu'Elessar allait les recevoir dans la salle du trône. Elle inspecta sa robe en détail et lissa ses cheveux de ses mains, elle tenait à faire bonne impression. En effet l'homme les dirigea tout droit vers la tour centrale où se trouvait la salle du trône. Elessar et Arwen les y attendaient.

**- Sire, s'inclinèrent de nouveau l'Elfe et l'Humaine.**

Le roi leur fit signe de se redresser.

**- Je te connais Cundo de Rivendell, tu étais l'un des meilleurs gardiens de la cité durant ma jeunesse. Ta demande d'entrevue et ton regard soucieux m'inquiète. De quoi s'agit-il ?**

L'Elfe regarda la reine.

**- Tu peux parler , Arwen est comme un extension de moi-même, tout ce qui est dit devant moi doit être dit devant elle.**

L'Elfe s'éclaircit la gorge.

**- Mon roi, je suis porteur de mauvais présages. Des augures qui ne nous concernent pas directement mais qui prennent racines en ce moment même.  
- À vrai dire, osa le couper Keren en s'avançant à son tour, il y a quelque chose dont je ne vous ai pas parlé Cundo, mais de cela je ne voudrais m'entretenir qu'en présence du roi et de la reine. Pardonnez-moi.**

L'Elfe eut l'air contrarié puis se reprit.

**- Cette enfant m'a été guidée par le vent et les montagnes, par les Valar eux-mêmes. Quoi qu'elle ait à dire, je souhaite que vous l'écoutiez tout de même.  
- Merci, répondit keren en adressant un regard reconnaissant au gardien de Rivendell.**

L'Elfe se retira d'un pas élégant. Quand les portes de la salle furent refermées et que les gardes qui s'y trouvaient furent assignés à la surveillance externe , il ne resta plus que le couple royal et Keren.

**- Nous t'écoutons jeune fille, fit le roi en prenant place sur son trône.**

Arwen s'assit à ses côtés sur l'un des larges accoudoirs du fauteuil de la royauté.

**- Mon roi, ma reine, dit Keren d'une toute petite voix.**

Elle était si stressée qu'elle se trouvait à deux pas de s'évanouir, mais la pensée de l'anneau et de la destruction des chefs-d'œuvre du passé par les hommes à venir lui redonna la force nécessaire de s'exprimer. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et se redressa.

**- Ce que je vais vous confier, doit et devra à tout prix rester un secret scellé entre vous et le temps. Vous ne me croirez pas à la première écoute et pour cela, je m'engage à tout vous dévoiler si vous me promettez d'en faire autant et de faire le serment de garder pour vous tout ce que je vais vous dire.**

Aragorn regarda sa femme. Cette demoiselle se montrait bien audacieuse pour une simple roturière. Mais Arwen semblait très attentive.

**- Nous nous engageons à respecter ce serment, fit Arwen en levant la main droite.**

Aragorn avait confiance absolue en l'étoile de sa vie, il la savait capable de ressentir des choses que lui même ne pouvait même pas effleurer. Il prêta donc serment à son tour.

**- Je viens du futur de cette planète, lâcha brusquement keren.**

Ni le roi ni la reine ne prononcèrent mot. La jeune femme continua donc sur sa lancée.

**- J'ai voyagé plus de six mille ans dans le temps pour me retrouver aujourd'hui face à vous. Je ne possède aucune magie ni aucune science m'ayant permis un tel prodige. Hors, la personne avec qui j'ai effectué ce voyage et qui est aussi ma meilleure amie, détient j'en suis convaincue, le pouvoir qui nous a envoyé ici : Un anneau dont les runes n'étaient point Elfiques ni Naines, mais celles d'un mal et d'une noirceur comme vous pensiez ne plus jamais avoir à y faire. Un anneau de Noir parler.**

Aragorn se redressa sur son assise et Arwen se leva.

**- Tu dis avoir voyagé de six millénaires depuis notre futur grâce à un anneau forgé par Sauron ? s'exclama le roi presque avec fureur.  
- Non, mon roi, je n'ai pas dit cela. Il n'y eut que les sept et les neufs ainsi que l'Unique forgés par Sauron et ces anneaux ont bel et bien été détruits. Celui-dont je vous parle était différent. Il détenait** **toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel et ses inscriptions se révélaient inquiétantes. Je n'en ai parlé à personne, pas même à Cundo, mais ce que je m'apprête à vous dire pourrait être décider du destin de cette planète... j'ai pu déchiffrer ces inscriptions !  
- Comment ?! s'écria Aragorn, Seuls les istari, les Valars ou les hommes de grand savoir et Sauron lui-même auraient pu déchiffrer tel langage !**  
**- Mon roi, de l'époque où je viens, des milliers de chercheurs et d'hommes de sciences se sont penchés sur les textes mis à jours au cours des siècles. Beaucoup ont étudié les dialectes des premiers âges y compris le Noir parler. Mais jamais encyclopédie complète n'a pu être reconstruite avec le peu de fragments restants de cette langue maudite. J'ai moi-même passé de longues années à l'étude des langues anciennes, Quenya, Sindarin, Khuzdul, Eldarin, Nandorin... y compris la langue interdite, et sur cet anneau, on pouvait y lire :**

**" Un anneau pour trouver les trois, et dans le temps les lier."**

Aragorn se frotta la barbe nerveusement et ouvrit la bouche.

**- Ce n'est pas tout, l'interrompit Keren avant qu'il ne puisse parler. Je viens vers vous avec un devoir envers votre futur et votre descendance. Là d'où je viens, nulle trace de Minas Tirith, de la Citadelle, de l'arbre blanc ni même de Rivendell ne subsiste. Tous ne sont que mythes. la forêt des Ents fut rasée bien des siècles avant ma naissance, l'Anduin et le Baranduin on été asséchés pour fournir assez d'eau au milliards d'êtres qui se partagent chaque mètre carré de notre terre .Le niveau des océans ne cesse de monter tant la chaleur et la pollution de nos déchets et de nos moyens de transports consument notre ciel protecteur. Les arbres ont presque tous disparus au profit de bâtiments abritant des milliers d'individus, et tout cela dans une seule tour. Chaque ville comprend des milliers de tours. Adieu les terres fertiles du Gondor et du Rohan, à jamais les vertes prairies de l'Arnor !**

Arwen avait dissimulé l'expression horrifiée de son visage derrière ses belles mains.

**- Ainsi je vous demande, je vous prie de tout mon cœur - la jeune femme s'agenouilla mains jointes- de rependre et d'éduquer vos générations futures à préserver leurs trésors naturels.**

Elle releva les yeux vers le roi.

**- J'ai une dernière chose qui pourrait vous convaincre, ajouta Keren.**

Elle s'approcha du couple qui ne bougea pas et sorti de son sac, la Smartphone éteint qu'elle gardait précieusement depuis son arrivée et qu'elle allumait chaque soir, pour visionner les images de son fiancé. L'objet était muni d'un chargeur solaire, elle savait donc qu'elle n'aurait pas à craindre la panne technique

- **Ceci est un appareil de science et non de magie, il vient de mon époque, de votre future terre.**

Elle alluma l'appareil translucide et fin comme une plaque de verre. Le couple sursauta.

**- Voici les images de ce futur.**

Keren initialisa une vidéo qu'elle avait prise lors de son dernier passage à Centra City, quelques mois auparavant. Elle avait filmé d'un des plus hauts immeubles de la capitale, situé à environ deux mille mètres d'altitude.

**- Par les dieux ! s'exclama Aragorn, ces peintures bougent !  
- Ce ne sont pas des peintures mon roi, ceci est une vidéo, c'est une méthode qui consiste à capturer ce que l'œil voit sans pour autant l'abîmer ni le toucher.**

Le film qui défilait montrait d'abord la hauteur de la ville, débordante de tours et d'habitations grisâtres, d'écrans haute définition ou 3D, scandant tous plus forts les uns que les autres un éventail de produits miraculeux. On pouvait y voir une multitude de véhicules de toutes sortes, sur terre et dans l'air et le vacarme que l'ensemble produisait faisait grésiller les enceintes de l'appareil.

**- Voici Minas Tirith dans plus de six mille ans, commenta le jeune femme.**

La vidéo passait ensuite sur les étendues qui avaient été un jour des champs et des arbres à perte de vue, hors à présent, s'y entassaient des milliers d'habitations enveloppées d'une sorte de nuage rosâtre et recouvertes par des centaines de ponts aériens ou circulaient les fameuses Skylines qui reliaient les villes d'un point à un autre. Aucune trace de verdure ne subsistait et le ciel semblait irrespirable.

**- Ces choses volent ! s'écria le roi .**

Keren ne répondit tandis que la vidéo continuait par un zoom sur la ville que l'ont apercevait à l'autre bout de ce labyrinthe inextricable.

**- Et voici Osgiliath, continua la jeune femme.**

La vidéo prit fin peu après. Le couple paraissait ne pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de voir.

**- Vous savez, à mon époque, peu de gens vivent jusqu'à cent ans malgré les progrès de la science. Nous avons perdu toute connaissance de la nature, les gens se meurent de maladies respiratoires ou dues à notre mauvaise alimentation, car plus rien n'est cultivé de façon naturelle. L'angoisse et le stress de notre monde réduit notre espérance de vie comme glace au soleil mais personne ne semble en prendre conscience et nous nous dirigeons lentement mais vers notre propre destruction.**

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues de la reine. Celle-ci avait ressentit le message du cœur de la jeune femme dès que celle-ci était entrée dans la pièce et Arwen savait que ce qu'elle venait de voir n'était autre que la vérité.

**- Personne de votre peuple n'a survécu Ma Dame, fit Keren tristement à l'adresse de la reine. Ou bien ceux-ci se sont mêlés au sang des hommes avec le temps et ont oublié leurs connaissances. Il en est de même pour les Nains, les Hobbits et toutes les autres créatures qui peuplent actuellement votre monde. À mon époque, même les animaux se meurent, massacrés par cupidité ou pour nourrir notre espèce en surnombre...**

Arwen avait posé les mains sur son ventre rebondit.

**- Amour de ma vie, s'adressa-t-elle au roi, il te faut croire les paroles de cette jeune fille. Il est de notre devoir de répandre à nos enfants et à nos gens ce message de préservation afin de le faire passer de générations en générations.**

Aragorn hocha la tête en silence.

**- Mon cœur est déchiré par les mots et les images que tu nous as apportés, dit-il à la jeune femme.**

Keren baissa le tête.

**- Mais ma femme à raison, vous n'êtes pas responsables de cet avenir, ils nous appartient de faire prendre conscience à nos peuples de leur enfants et grands enfants à venir, et ce, sur des siècles.**

Keren redressa la tête, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

**- Cependant, intervint le roi, ce que tu nous a conté sur cet anneau m'inquiète au plus haut, je comprends ton choix de ne pas avoir voulu impliquer plus de gens dans cette confidence. Cela pourrait bouleverser plus d'un esprit, en bien comme en mal. Merry et Pippin son destinés à de grandes responsabilités dans ce royaume, il a été sage de ne pas perturber leur esprit avec de telles connaissances. Quant à Cundo, je pense que comme Arwen, il n'a point eu besoin de mots pour saisir la gravité de la situation.  
Si cet anneau est capable de tels prodiges et si son destin est d'en lier d'autres entre eux pour en contrôler le temps, nous devons à tout prix le retrouver. **

Il s'interrompit un instant.

**- Je vais te dépêcher sur le champ une escorte de mes meilleurs guerriers, Cundo, Merry et Pippin seront tes guides. Une fois cet anneau retrouvé, il vous faudra le détruire, par quelque moyen qu'il soit. En attendant, je m'engage dès aujourd'hui à prendre la responsabilité des actions de nos descendances.**

Arwen acquiesça.

**- Bien, reprit le roi, garde tout cela pour toi comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à présent et cache aux yeux de tous cet objet issu de votre science, fit-il en désignant le portable multitâches. Afin de retrouver cet anneau, il ne me vient qu'une seule idée.**

Arwen le regarda.

**- Radagast, souffla-t-elle.  
****- Effectivement, continua Elessar. Radagast ! Le seul Istar peut-être encore de notre monde en ces temps. Lui seul détient les pouvoirs de comprendre et peut-être même de contrôler tel artefact. Cependant, il y a des décennies que je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui. Ce dont je suis pratiquement certain, c'est qu'il n'a jamais quitté la Terre du Milieu pour les terres Immortelles.**

Le roi fixa Keren intensément.

**- Pour cela jeune humaine, il te faudra le retrouver. J'ai en mémoire sa dernière résidence connue.**

Il se dirigea alors vers la porte de la salle et fit appeler Cundo qui attendait à l'extérieur de la tour.

**- Cundo, je te confie la protection de cette jeune fille, de mes amis Hobbits et de mes troupes. Vous partirez dès que cela vous sera possible pour l'ouest de la forêt de Mirkwood.**

**- Radagast? interrogea l'elfe.**

Elessar hocha la tête et regarda Keren en souriant.

**- Tu vois? Pas besoin d'explications.  
- Bien mon roi, répondit Cundo, je suis aujourd'hui devant vous pour vous servir car c'est ce que le vent m'a soufflé de faire, aussi je me plierais à votre volonté.**

Arwen sécha ses larmes et sourit à son tour.

**- Le dîner sera servit ce soir à la salle des invités, reprit le roi. Madmoiselle, Cundo, mes sujets prendront soin de vous jusque là. Détendez-vous, prenez des forces, un dangereux périple pourrait vous attendre au dehors.**

Il allait pour se retirer quand il se retourna.

**- Au fait, Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton nom !  
- Keren, Sire, répondit la jeune femme.  
- Keren du Futur, bien. Je suis Aragorn, mais cela, tu dois déjà le savoir .**

Et sur un sourire entendu, il s'éloigna tenant sa femme serrée contre lui. Une horde de domestique approchèrent alors l'Elfe et la jeune femme. Keren se sentit oppressée.

**- Allons, la rassura Cundo, ces gens sont là pour prendre soin de nous, profitons-en puisque tels sont les ordres du roi.**

Et l'Elfe s'éloigna suivit par un groupe d'hommes de maison. Keren regarda les domestiques qui étaient restés pour elle. Elle opta alors pour le bain et le massage.  
Après tout, elle en avait grand besoin

.

.

à suivre...


	23. Chapitre 23 : Un roi, mais aussi un père

_Certains ont peut-être dû remarquer mais il y a eu un changement entre les chapitres 20 à 22. en effet j'ai réunis les chapitre 20 et 21 ensembles hier soir et du coup le chapitre 23 est devenu le chapitre 22._

Perturbant , désolée.

_Autant j'adore écrire mes brouillons sur de véritables carnets, les retaper ensuite sur un ordinateur est une corvée XD. Mais c'est ainsi que je repère mieux les erreurs de constructions du récit et les fautes de français (même s'il en reste toujours autant arghhhhh)_

_Bonne Lecture_

_._

**Chapitre 23 : Un roi, mais aussi un père.**

.

.

Peu avant le festin organisé par Thranduil, Legolas s'était entretenu avec son père de l'anneau et de ce qu'il en avait appris à son sujet. Le roi avait d'abord pris le sujet avec amusement puis au fur et à mesure du récit de son fils, son visage s'était paré d'une expression d'inquiétude.

**- Que vient faire cette petite humaine là-dedans? demanda-t-il.  
- C'est-elle, père, qui a apporté l'anneau.  
- Tu ne me dis pas tout Legolas, je puis le sentir, je suis ton père, je reconnais quand mon fils me cache des choses. Il en a toujours été ainsi de toi.**

Le jeune Elfe avait d'aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, toujours contrarié son père, n'ayant jamais réellement partagé la même vision du monde que celui-ci. Pourtant le roi avait changé ces dernières décennies. Il gouvernait à présent le plus grand et dernier peuple d'elfes résidant en Terre du Millieu. Si Legolas ne lui exposait pas toute la vérité, comment le souverain pourrait-il lui venir en aide?

**- Père, cet anneau n'est pas de notre temps, tout comme cette jeune fille.  
- Que veux tu dire par là ? se tourna le roi surpris.  
- Cet anneau de pouvoir a voyagé avec elle de six mille ans depuis notre futur. Un futur dans lequel tes pires craintes se sont concrétisées!**

Il relata en détails les descriptions que la jeune femme leur avait fait de son époque. Le roi marchait en long et en large.

**- Comment peux-tu savoir s'il elle ne tente pas de vous duper ? reprit-il enfin.  
- Père, j'ai vu cet anneau, je l'ai entendu, il s'exprimait dans la langue de Sauron !**

Le roi le fixa, choqué.

**- Comment cela est-il possible ?  
- J'ai senti son essence maléfique dès son apparition, continua Legolas, et nous avons tenté d'éloigner l'artefact de Lyna, l'humaine comme tu l'appelles. Seulement ,un sort semble les lier ensembles et ils ne peuvent rester séparés loin de l'autre. Elle porte aussi avec elle, cet objet que nul homme de plus grand savoir ni de plus grande magie n'a pu voir ou concevoir en nos terres. Un objet tel que tu ne peux l'imaginer, qui n'est pas régit par les choses de la magie mais par des assemblements de mécaniques dont nous effleurons à peine le savoir, un objet capable de choses que même ton esprit d'un grande intelligence ne pourrait concevoir.  
- J'ai bien senti un trouble eu sein de la forêt quand vous êtes arrivés, fit le roi, mais je n'aurais pas imaginé que la situation puisse être si grave. Cet anneau ! Je veux le voir !  
- Père... supplia Legolas.  
- Je ne tenterais pas de m'en emparer, tu à là ma parole, reprit Thranduil . Le pouvoir est une chose que je possède suffisamment, termina-t-il en levant les sourcils avec dédain**

De cela, Legolas ne douta pas un instant et accepta la requête de son père.

**- Après le repas si tu nous le permets père, ne gâchons pas cet instant de retrouvailles et de repos**

Le roi acquiesça

...

.

La table du roi avait été superbement dressée. Le souverain avait revêtu une longue toge brodée de fils dorés dont les reflets semblaient reproduire les rayons de la lune. Nombreux elfes de hauts rangs avaient été conviés au dîner et tout étaient magnifiquement parés pour l'occasion.  
Legolas avait été placé aux côtés de son père et revêtait une toge argentée au col montant dont les manches s'élargissant au niveau du coude terminaient par des broderies qui en ornaient les ourlets.

Lors du "nettoyage", Gimli avait pestiféré comme un beau diable quand les serviteurs du palais l'avaient forcé à prendre un bain, et bien plus encore quand ceux-ci avaient tenté de lui tailler élégamment la barbe, apparat naturel dont il était le plus fier. Ils les avaient menacés en soulevant la commode qui se trouvait dans la salle, sa hache ayant dû rester entre les mains des gardiens à l'entrée du palais. Les elfes avaient donc renoncé à leur idée et s'étaient contentés de lui fournir des vêtements plus saillants. La tache s'était révélée difficile. En effet, si le nain atteignait la hauteur d'un Elfe tout juste venu au monde, il en faisait quatre fois la largeur. On lui avait finalement trouvé une ancienne toge ayant appartenu au doyen des elfes du royaume Sylvain, un Elfe si vieux que le temps l'avait recourbé comme un vieil arbre.  
Malgré les apparences, n'ayant pas complètement tourné la page de son ancienne haine contre le peuple des nains, Thranduil avait fait placer Gimli en bout de table, à l'opposé de son fils. La place en face du Nain était par ailleurs toujours inoccupé. Le petit homme râblé, balaya la salle des yeux. Bien entendu il s'agissait de Lyna !

**- Désolée pour ce retard, se fit entendre une petite voix essoufflée par l'une des arches menant à la salle du buffet. **

Le roi tourna lentement la tête et désigna du menton, la place vide qui attendait la jeune femme en face du Nain.  
Lyna se dirigea en toute hâte, tête baissée vers le fauteuil vide tout en tentant de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans la longue robe elfique dont on l'avait affublée. Elle se laissa tomber comme une masse sur son fauteuil et soupira de soulagement. Thranduil leva son verre de cristal et se lança dans un discours dans sa langue d'origine que Lyna ne put saisir. Elle s'en désintéressa donc très rapidement pour observer l'abondance de victuailles qui s'offraient à ses yeux. c'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut que Gimli la fixait intensément, la bouche grande ouverte.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? lui demanda la jeune femme à voix basse, en dérangeant tout de même les quelques convives qui se trouvaient à ses côtés. J'ai un bouton sur le nez ?**

Le Nain se contenta de secouer négativement la tête.

**- C'est la robe c'est ça ? reprit la jeune fille alors que les Elfes lui lançaient à présent des regards de reproche. On m'a donné une robe d'enfant Elfe, tu te rends compte ?**

Mais Gimli continua à la fixer sans rien dire. Lyna haussa les épaules en se disant que les Elfes avaient dû lui nettoyer trop fortement la tête et lui mettre les idées à l'envers, le Nain n'ayant que trop peu l'habitude de l'eau. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Thrandhuil qui continuait son discours. Elle vit alors Legolas aux côtés de son père. Celui-ci était encore plus élégant qu'à l'accoutumée, ses longs cheveux blonds avaient été tressés et cette tunique argentée qu'il revêtait, saillait parfaitement à son teint. Elle remarqua alors que l'Elfe la dévisageait aussi, d'une façon similaire à l'expression de Gimli. La gêne lui monta soudain aux joues. Qu'avaient donc fait d'elle ces elfes de maison? Elle n'avait pu trouver un miroir sur le chemin et n'avait pas penser à utiliser son portable pour s'y mirer. Elle portait une très belle robe et sentait particulièrement bon, ça elle s'en était rendu compte.

**- Legolas ? Legolas ? le héla Thranduil.**

le jeune homme détourna prestement la tête, il avait perdu le fils du discours de son père.

**- Et bien, fit le roi, n'as du donc rien à dire pour que nous puissions enfin entamer les délices de cette table ?**

L'Elfe prit une expression attristée et se redressa.

**- Pardonnez- moi père, mais mon cœur n'est point aux discours.**

Il s'inclina devant les invités et se rassit, entraînant les murmures des convives.

**- Il suffit, les stoppa le roi.**

Il eut l'air mécontent un instant puis se ressaisit, ne laissant plus rien paraître de sa déconvenue. Il invita ses invités à entamer le dîner.  
Legolas tourna de nouveau le regard vers Lyna. Il n'en revenait pas et c'est bien ce qu'il l'avait perturbé. La petite fille aux cheveux toujours emmêlés qui voyageait avec eux depuis plus d'un mois avait subit une véritable métamorphose entre les mains délicates des domestiques de son père. La chevelure rousse de la jeune femme avait été lissée et coiffée en arrière, elle atteignait ses omoplates et son front dégagé lui donnait un air plus mature. Une tresse partant de chaque côté de ses petites oreilles légèrement effilées se rejoignaient à l'arrière de la coiffure par une tresse légèrement plus épaisse. ses paupières avaient été habillées d'un trait de charbon noir qui se terminait finement sur le côté de chaque œil et ses sourcils presque inexistants avaient été parfaitement redessinés. Une touche de couleur rose ornait ses lèvres et ses joues et faisait ressortir sa blancheur encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Il remarque pour la première fois que la jeune femme avait un cou fin et délicat sur des épaules élégamment dessinées. une chaîne en argent ornée d'un pendentif représentant un cœur descendait de son cou jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Une image du passé traversa l'esprit de Legolas. Lyna ressemblait à une Elfe des bois, tout comme cette vision qui venait encore un instant fugace, lui rappeler de bien tristes mémoires.

Il la vit alors engloutir d'une traite, un morceaux d'épi de maïs entier et en projeter la sauce sur son voisin tout en s'excusant maladroitement, la bouche recouverte de jus brunâtre. Le prince se frappa le front de la main et se mit à rire tout seul. Non finalement elle ne ressemblait pas à un Elfe des bois, elle avait la délicatesse d' un Gobelin qui tentait de se faire passer pour l'un d'entre eux..

A la fin du dîner, Gimli et Lyna furent conduits devant la grande fontaine du hall principal où on leur intima cordialement d'attendre la venue du roi. Lyna redoutait le pire. s'était-elle mal conduite ? Voyant les minutes passer et pour faire face à l'ennui , la jeune fille qui jouait avec un galet qui traînait devant son pied depuis quelques instants ramassa la pierre et regarda Gimli avec un sourire entendu. Le Nain, chercha à son tour à ses pieds et se saisit lui aussi d'un gros galet, un sourire de défit aux lèvres.  
Quand Legolas suivit de son père débouchèrent dans le hall, une scène des plus inappropriées pour un Haur Elfe se déroulait sous leur yeux: ses deux compagnons s'amusaient à faire ricocher des galets dans la fontaine royale en riant aux éclats sous les regards consternés et impuissants des domestiques. Ceux-ci paniquèrent en voyant le roi s'approcher d'eux.

**- Lyna ! Gimli ! les interpella Legolas.**

La jeune fille qui s'apprêtait à lancer un nouveau galet se retourna à tout vitesse en dissimulant la pierre dans son dos. Gimli se redressa aussi droit qu'un piquet.  
Le roi et son fils vinrent à leur rencontre.

**- Lyna, reprit Legolas, il faudrait que tu montres l'anneau à mon père.**

la jeune femme le regarda sourcils froncés. Se moquait-il d'elle ? De plus le roi ne lui inspirait aucune confiance avec son air hautain et sa façon de se comporter comme s'il était constamment assit sur un balais. Thranduil congédia alors d'un signe de main, tous les Elfes qui se trouvaient à proximité.

**- S'il te plaît, fit Legolas, d'un ton presque suppliant comme ne l'avait jamais entendu faire la jeune femme.  
- Tu sais que si je fais ça, je vais encore me payer une de ces migraines ! Et ce sera de TA faute !  
- Pardon ? interrogea le roi qui n'avait rien compris à la phrase de la jeune femme.  
- Je le sais et tu m'en vois navré d'avance. C'est très important.  
**  
Avec son air de chien battu et ses grand yeux suppliants qui contrastaient tant avec ses habitudes, la jeune femme céda.  
Elle soupira et sorti le tissu de la bourse qui était accrochée à un pendant de sa robe.

**- Qu'il n'essaye pas de me le prendre ! fit-elle d'un ton méfiant envers le roi. On sait très bien ce qu'il se passe quand on essaye !  
- Lyna ! Tu parles au roi, s'écria Gimli.  
- Montre-moi, ordonna celui-ci.**

La jeune femme grimaça et se prépara mentalement à affronter la déferlante de voix et de douleur qui envahirait son cerveau. Elle retira l'étoffe d'un coup sec.  
Aussitôt, les incantations en Noir Parler se firent entendre de tous ceux qui se tenaient autour de l'objet. mais c'était bien pire pour Lyna, elle tentait désespérément de na pas lâcher l'anneau et ses jambes commencèrent à vaciller. Cependant, elle eut l'impression que sa résistance face à la présence de l'artefact s'était endurcie.  
Legolas et Gimli se précipitèrent pour la soutenir. l'Elfe recouvrit aussitôt l'anneau et le replaça dans la petite poche de cuir, adressant un regard de reproche à son père. La jeune femme se redressa.

**- Ça va , ça va, merci, ne vous en faites pas.**

Le roi regardait la petite bourse de cuir stupéfait.

**- Incroyable! fit-il. Un anneau de pouvoir maléfique dont je n'ai jamais eu connaissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Si ma connaissance en Noir parler s'est affaiblie avec le temps, j'ai tout de même pu en saisir quelques notions. Celles-ci disaient en partie" lier les trois dans le temps"**

Lyna qui avait des hauts le cœur leva le regard sur Thranduil. Ainsi donc celui-ci comprenait le Noir Parler. Elle savait qu'il était louche !

**- Père, fit Legolas. Radagast, cet Istar considéré comme fou par la plupart aurait le pouvoir de comprendre cette chose, peut-être bien même de la détruire et de renvoyer Lyna dans son monde.**

la jeune femme sursauta. Depuis tout ce temps passé en leur compagnie, elle avait presque oublié l'idée de pouvoir rentrer chez-elle.

**- Radagast... cet illuminé, murmura le roi pour lui même. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais entendu ce nom. Je crois bien que sa demeure a été désertée depuis de nombreuses années maintenant et je n'ai aucune connaissance de l'endroit où il pourrait s'être caché. La jungle elle-même ne peut me dire si l'homme est encore en vie.**

Lyna releva les sourcils. Ce gars parlait donc aux arbres ? Pas étonnant que son fils soit un original.

**- Nous nous devons d'essayer de le trouver, insista Legolas, plus le temps passe et plus je sens une menace invisible peser sur nos épaules.**

Thranduil parut d'accord avec ce fait.

**- Je vous aiderais pour cette expédition. Je te fournirais autant d'armes et d'hommes dont tu as besoin. Mais cette chose doit être détruite, fit il en se tournant vers Lyna.**

La jeune femme se demanda s'il parlait d'elle ou de l'anneau, ou bien des deux ?

**- Mais pour cette nuit, gagnez des forces, elles vous seront nécessaires.**

Lyna fut conduite dans sa chambre, on lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait garder ses nouveaux vêtements qui lui étaient gracieusement offerts par le roi. la jeune femme les remercia et courut se déshabiller, laissant robe et sous vêtements à même le sol pour plonger dans le lit tressés de lianes qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis qu'elle avait pénétré dans l'habitacle.

Cette nuit là, elle dormi comme un bébé.

...

.

Le lendemain matin, le groupe fut de nouveau réunit pour le départ, une douzaine d'elfes pourvus d'arcs et de dagues les accompagnaient.  
Legolas avait revêtu une nouvelle tenue verdoyante, un pantalon et des gantelets de cuir ainsi qu'un nouvel arc éclatant fixé dans son dos. Gimli avait retrouvé ses anciennes frusques et morceaux d'armures et sa hache tant chérie pendait de nouveau à ses côtés. Lyna quant à elle avait tenu à garder sa nouvelle robe sur elle. Seulement elle s'était aperçu qu'il lui était impossible de monter à cheval en écartant les jambes à la manière d'un cavalier, et que si elle tenait à chevaucher sur Niphredil, il lui faudrait le faire à l'amazone. Hors de question ! Elle avait donc saisit un coutelas et avait déchiré la robe des deux côtés de ses jambes, jusqu'aux hanches. S'étant douté que cela risquait de provoquer un scandale dans un milieu si ...bref...elle avait enfilé son vieux pantalon de lin au dessous, peu importe ce que ce roi raide comme un balais allait en penser.

Thranduil attendait au bas du premier pont de son palais. Quand les chevaux leur furent apportés, Gimli escalada patte d'Ours, heureux de revoir son petit bonhomme de cheval. Lyna se laissa hisser à l'arrière de Niphredil et Legolas vint se placer au devant, comme à leur habitude.  
La jeune femme comprit que les gardes armés étaient leur nouvelle escorte, ce qui d'un côté pouvait se montrer rassurant et d'un autre coté, tout aussi inquiétant: qu'allaient-ils donc devoir affronter qui nécessitât autant de protection ? Ceux-ci étaient tous parés de tenues semblables à celles de Legolas en moins verdoyante, cela fit penser à Lyna à des tenues de camouflages. Alors que le convoi commençait à se mettre en route, le roi interpella son fils.

**- ****_Ionneg !_**

_Le jeune homme se retourna_

**_- Adar? Mani naa ta?(1)  
_****_- Le aphadar en.(2)... _****fit Thranduil sur un ton grave.  
****_- Iston... (3), r_****épondit Legolas, sourcils froncés.  
****_- Novaer (4), _****termina le roi en inclinant la tête**

Lyna regarda la ville s'évanouir au fur et à mesure qu'ils pénétraient à nouveau dans la jungle dense qui entourait la cité. Quelques fussent les derniers mots que Thranduil avaient prononcés, ceux-ci avaient rendu Legolas soucieux. Elle ne portait définitivement pas ce roi dans son cœur et elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi le prince évitait d'en parler.  
Tandis que le cortège s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt, la jeune femme s'accrocha plus fermement aux flancs de celui-ci. Elle avait la sensation que les choses n'allaient pas se dérouler aussi bien qu'elle aurait pu le penser...

.

.

(1) Père, qu'il y a t'il ?  
(2) Vous êtes suivis.  
(3) Je sais...  
(4) portez vous bien.

a suivre...


	24. Chapter 24: la foi n'est pas ce que

_C'est amusant car plus j'écris ce récit et plus mes OC s'éloignent de la vision que j'en avais au départ, même leur passage entre la première trame, le brouillon et le final a l'ordinateur les a fait évoluer. Aujourd'hui je vois Keren comme une sorte dD'isabelle Adjani (jeune bien entendu) et Lyna comme Mérida dans Brave alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas au départ. D'autres OC se sont rajoutés quand j'ai réécris mes brouillions et vont avoir une belle importance. je commence à rattraper mes brouillons, hors je ne peux écrire le texte final sur ordinateur sans avoir fait le vrai brouillon avant, il va donc falloir que je m'y mette plus sérieusement, surtout qu'on approche de toutes les pièces du puzzle qui vont commencer à se mettre en place._

_Mais je bavasse. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 24 : la foi n'est pas ce que les autres décident d'en faire à notre place mais ce que l'on a au fond de notre cœur**

.

.

.

La nuit était tombée et recouvrait maintenant toute la cité de minas Titith hormis les torches qui brûlaient nuits et jours sur la tour blanche ainsi que celles des gardes exécutant leurs rondes habituelle sur les murailles de la ville.

Pourtant quelque part dans une des chambres somptueuses de le maison des rois, une jeune femme ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle se redressa, ôta le linge soyeux qui la recouvrait et revêtit sa robe. Elle sorti enfin sur la Citadelle entièrement éclairée par la lune presque pleine.

Elle s'approcha de l'arbre blanc qui ornait la fontaine, s'agenouilla et resta un long moment sans bouger, les yeux clos, les mains jointes. Puis, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et bientôt ses épaules furent secouées de sanglots. Elle avait tenu jusque là mais la pression et la tristesse se faisaient trop grandes sur ses épaules. La jeune femme extirpa le petit objet transparent qu'elle allumait chaque soir avant de s'endormir, afin d'y contempler le visage de son fiancé et de son amie Lyna. leur absence laissait une déchirure béante dans son cœur malgré la présence de tous ceux qui l'entouraient . S'être retrouvée face à se couple de légende qui paraissait parfait en tout point et si uni, lui avait rappelé combien cette blessure en elle était douloureuse.

**- Pourquoi pleures-tu ainsi mon enfant ? murmura une voix douce derrière elle.**

Keren se retourna surprise en dissimulant rapidement son portable dans sa robe, essuya les larmes qui inondaient son visage et se retourna. La reine se trouvait debout dans son dos, enveloppée dans un magnifique châle de soie brodée. Son regard était tendre et compatissant.  
Keren renifla doucement, elle n'arrivait pas à parler. La reine s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa son châle sur le dos de la jeune femme puis attendit en silence que celle-ci se fût apaisée.

**- C'est mon fiancé finit par dire la jeune femme en ressortant la photo de Léo. Vous voir ainsi avec votre époux a multiplié par mille la douleur d'être séparée de lui. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais le revoir un jour.**

La reine qui n'était plus surprise par l'apparence du petit objet futuriste observa un moment la photo que Keren tenait entre ses doigts.

**- Il a l'air d'être un jeune homme plein de bonté, je peux le voir à la façon dont ses yeux sourient.  
- Vous savez, repris Keren, lui et moi n'avons jamais partagé la même demeure en plusieurs années de couple, nous attendons de pouvoir nous unir officiellement afin de trouver notre propre foyer  
- Pourquoi attendre si longtemps, interrogea Arwen, si cela semble chose si pénible pour toi ?  
- Pour être comme** **vous ma reine ! Ma famille m'a transmise ses valeurs et ses traditions. Les Dieux eux-mêmes se verraient si contrits de me voir transgresser leurs préceptes et leur commandements. Seulement je m'aperçois maintenant que je n'ai partagé que peu avec l'homme que j'aime, lui même qui n'était pas associé à ma culture et mes coutumes, les a acceptées par amour pour moi et pour se voir admit par ma famille. Et maintenant, je ne le reverrais peut-être plus.  
- Ainsi, c'est donc plus pour ne pas décevoir ta famille que tu as sacrifié tout ce temps à attendre plus que par ta propre volonté.  
- Je ne pourrais jamais décevoir les Dieux ! s'offusqua Keren.**

Arwen tourna son visage vers l'arbre en souriant

**- Les Dieux n'ont pas de commandements, uniquement des conseils et chacun d'eux sont Amour mon enfant. Aucune action entreprise par amour véritable ne mérite châtiment. Ce sont ceux qui tentent de le faire croire qui mériteraient telle punition . En est -il le cas pour autant ?**

La reine regarda une nouvelle fois la photo de Léo et caressa le dessus de la surface de l'écran

**- Ne s'est-il pas lui non plus suffisamment sacrifié pour ton amour ?  
- On m'a toujours inculqué le respect des Dieux et de ne pas me détourner de leur chemin, sous peine de ne jamais rejoindre un jour les Terres Immortelles  
- Et en quoi assumer pleinement ton amour véritable seraient un manque de respect envers eux ? demanda la reine**

Keren ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux

**- Tu sais, reprit Arwen, j'ai moi même fait ce choix envers et contre tous, j'ai abandonné mon immortalité pour l'homme que je chéris plus que tout. Mon propre père ne put supporter ce choix pendant longtemps, puis un jour il comprit. Il comprit qu'il aimait sa fille plus que tout et que s'il l'aimait, il savait qu'il fallait la laisser partir.  
- Mais c'est vous qui vous êtes sacrifiée alors ! Vous ne pourrez plus atteindre les Terres Immortelles !  
- Je ne me suis pas sacrifiée, répondit la reine en la regardant, j'ai décidé de vivre ici et maintenant et je ressens cela par les vent et les montagnes de la terre du Milieu, Ilúvatar, le créateur de tout ce qui est et ses disciples ont approuvé mon choix car il était pur.**

Keren redressa le visage et essuya une nouvelle larme.

**- Peu importe la pureté de mon amour, il est sûrement trop tard maintenant.  
- Qu'advient-il donc de ta foi ? sourit Arwen, parfois même quand les ténèbres semblent avoir envahit notre univers, on ne remarque pas forcément la petite lueur qui brille encore dans** **notre dos.**

Sur ces mots, la reine se releva et s'éloigna vers la Maison des Rois.

**- Ma reine ! Votre châle ! S'écria Keren.  
- Je te l'offre mon enfant, afin que tu puisse te souvenir de notre échange. Couvre toi bien et essaye de trouver le sommeil, une longue route t'attend demain.**

...

.

Au petit matin, Pippin et Merry furent sur pieds très rapidement. Le roi venait de leur confier une mission officielle et leur avait promis récompense à leur retour ! Ils étaient si flattés que leur cœur auraient pu éclater comme un ballon trop gonflé. Ils furent les premiers à s'installer sur leurs montures tandis que les hommes d'armes choisis par le roi achevaient de se préparer, ils étaient une quainzaine tout au plus, mais parmi les meilleurs.  
Keren sorti accompagnée de Cundo. Celui-ci l'aida à se hisser sur son destrier et rejoignit le sien. Les palefreniers terminaient de fixer les sacs de provisions et de vêtements sur les croupes des chevaux.  
Le couple royal se présenta alors hors du palais. Quand chaque homme fut prêt, Elessar s'avança et s'adressa aux Hobbits.

**- Je compte sur vous pour mener cette jeune femme et son gardien Cundo sur les traces de Radagast à l'Ouest de Mirkwood.**

Les semi-hommes effectuèrent une sorte de salut militaire amusant, ils portaient sur leurs capes, les écussons officiels de la royauté. Le cortège se mit au pas. Quand le cheval de Keren passa devant Aragorn, celui-ci arrêta la bête et s'adressa à la jeune femme.

**- Je te promets de faire ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour qu'un jour les choses évoluent différemment.**

La reine s'avança à son tour.

**- N'oublie pas jeune fille, les Dieux sont avec toi et approuveront ton choix.**

Sur ces dernières paroles, la troupe s'éloigna et entama la descente des sept niveaux de la cité.

...

Leur voyage jusqu'à **Rhosgobel**, dernier lieu à avoir été la demeure connue du dernier Istar en Terre du Milieu allait leur prendre deux semaines en longeant l'Anduin, contournant la forêt par l'ouest.

...

.

a suivre...


	25. Chapitre 25 : Rhosghobel

_Oula! il me paraît long ce chapitre, en tout cas j'ai mis du temps à le retaper, j'ai changé pas mal de passages inutiles par rapport à mes premiers brouillions. Je me demande comment mes lecteurs interprètent les différents sentiments des protagonistes. N'oubliez pas, je souhaite avant tout que mon récit entier se tienne et soit réaliste, tout en restant de la fantasy ( oui bon, réalisme et fantasy, ça ne va pas très bien ensemble, alors on va dire: cohérent), j'espère que je vais réussir._

_Bonne lecture !_

_._

**Chapitre 25 : Rhosghobel**

.

.

L'escorte elfique avait guidé le fils de Trandhuil et ses deux compagnons vers l'ouest de la forêt noire. À plusieurs reprises durant le trajet, Legolas avait interrompu le convoi et s'était entretenu dans sa langue avec les hommes de son père.  
Tous semblaient méfiants et ne cessaient de surveiller les alentours du cortège. Plusieurs fois, Lyna avait demandé ce qui pouvait bien les inquiéter mais elle s'étaient vu renflouer à chaque fois. Elle avait ensuite parlé de la chose à Gimli qui n'avait fait qu'hausser les épaules en prétendant que les Elfes, surtout ceux vivant à Mirkwook étaient légèrement paranoïaques mais ni lui ni Lyna n'étaient dupes.  
Le soir, une fois le campement installé et les gardes à leurs postes, le Nain vint vers son ami qui fixait avec insistance l'obscurité qui les entourait.

**- Legolas, je sais qu'une chose autre que l'anneau te préoccupe depuis notre départ. Je l'ai vu tout de suite mais je n'ai pas insisté pour ne pas inquiéter notre nouvelle amie, fit-il en désignant discrètement du menton, Lyna qui brossait la crinière de Niphredil à quelques pas de là.**

L'Elfe se tourna vers son ami.

**- Ne les as-tu point sentis ?  
- Sentis ? Qui donc ?  
- Des relents de souvenirs pas si lointains.  
- Comment cela? fit le Nain, les yeux grands ouverts.  
- Nous sommes suivis depuis notre départ de Linhir, répondit l'Elfe, leur odeur ne t'est donc jamais parvenue aux narines ? Il esquissa un sourire- Je sais que ton odeur est bien forte elle aussi, mais tout de même !**

Le Nain grommela. Pourquoi tout le monde s'évertuait à lui faire remarquer que son odeur les incconvenait.  
**  
- Plus sérieusement, reprit l'Elfe, n'as tu point flairé ces relents de chair en décomposition, ces créatures perfides, bruyantes et aussi diaboliques que repoussantes qui étaient légions il n'y encore pas si longtemps dans nos contrées envahies.  
- Non !? s'exclama Gimli.**

L'Elfe hocha la tête.

**- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je croyais qu'ils avaient tous regagné leur nids immondes et pourri dans cette terre maudite dont ils sont issus !  
- Il semble que ce ne soit pas le cas, conclut gravement Legolas.**

Gimli le dévisagea soudain avec une nouvelle expression, ressemblant fortement à un sourire.

**- Où en étions-nous donc par ailleurs au niveau du comptage ?**

Legolas surpris se détendit. Son ami ne perdait pas une occasion.

**- Il me semble bien en avoir une cinquantaine d'avance sur toi, répondit-il avec un rictus.  
- Mensonges ! siffla le Nain, je te suivais avec à peine cinq de différence !**

Il se saisit de sa hache avec un sourire carnassier.

**- Il me hâte de rééquilibrer les comptes !**

**...**

**.**

Quatre lunes plus tard, après avoir traversé les méandres de la jungle de Mirkwood, le groupe débouchait sur Rhosgobel, une grande clairière ou subsistaient les ruines d'une ancienne habitation construite à même l'énorme tronc d'un saule probablement maintes fois centenaire.  
Legolas arrêta son cheval et Gimli l'imita. Ils attachèrent leurs montures à un jeune arbre qui poussait non loin de là.

**- Cherchez tout ce qui pourrait nous servir d'indice, ordonna le prince aux hommes de son père. **

Les guerriers se répartirent sur toute la clairière. Le fils de Thranduil posa un genou à terre devant l'ancienne porte mangée par la mousse et le temps qui avait été l'entrée de la bâtisse à une époque lointaine. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long du bois vermoulu et inspira longuement, les yeux clos.

**- Il y a longtemps que le mage n'a remit les pieds ici, finit-il enfin par dire.**

Gimli et Lyna s'étaient penchés à ses côtés.

**- Penses-tu que nous pourrons trouver quelques indices concernant sa localisation ? s'enquit le Nain.  
- J'en doute, répondit l'Elfe, mais ceux qui nous suivent ont peut-être leur avis sur la question !  
- Je savais que nous étions suivis ! s'écria Lyna, bien qu'elle n'eut aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être sur leurs traces.**

Legolas se redressa et se tourna vers eux.

**- Je propose que nous les attendions innocemment et bien préparés !Jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous trouvent pour pouvoir les interroger de nous-mêmes, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire presque sadique.**

Puis il se dirigea vers les Elfes de son père qui fouillaient toujours les alentours pour s'entretenir avec eux.  
Ils allaient préparer et installer un campement pour accueillir leurs invités, et cette fois, ils n'étaient plus trois mais plus de dix, bien équipés et avec un plan.

...

.

**- Vous voulez que je serve d'appât !? s'écria Lyna ! mais vous êtes sans cœur ! bouda-t-elle.  
- Écoute, lui parla clairement Legolas, si ces créatures nous suivent depuis Linhir, ce n'est pas une coïncidence, je ne les avais pas détectées avant ton arrivée.  
- Ces créatures ? déglutit difficilement la jeune femme.  
- Des orques, des gobelins, si tu préfères lança Gimli, désinvolte.  
- Des or...orques ?! Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous voulez que je serve d'hameçon vivant à des monstres tout droit sortis d'une histoire d'horreur pour enfants ?**

Elle se tourna pleine de fureur vers l'Elfe.

**- Et toi ? n'aurais-tu pas pu te tromper et ne pas les sentir avant ça ?!  
- Impossible! répondit Legolas, mes sens ne me trompent jamais. Ces créatures en ont sûrement après l'anneau ce qui fait de toi leur cible prioritaire. Ces monstres ne sont pas des mythes, Gimli et moi en avons abattus des centaines pendant la guerre.  
- Me voilà rassurée alors ! cingla Lyna.**

Puis elle alla s'asseoir plus loin contre une vieille planche, emplie de colère, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

...

.

La nuit avait avancé, les guerriers de Thranduil, sous les ordres de Legolas avaient réduit leur surveillance, du moins le feignaient-ils. Ils avaient initié un grand feu de camp non loin de la vieille bicoque abandonnée et avaient placé Lyna plus que réticente à l'intérieur de celle-ci.  
Legolas l'avait laissée avec sa cape en guise de couverture, la jeune femme ne l'avait même pas regardé, et celui-ci s'était contenté de laisser le vêtement bien en vue sur une vieille table avant de refermer la porte sans un mot.  
Elle frappa du pied dans un vieux chaudron. Elle se sentait, en colère, utilisée et abandonnée. Elle fit ensuite le tour des ruines dans le vieux tronc et y découvrit tout un tas de vieux ornements, pots de terre cuite et couverts cassés. Un éclat brillant attira son attention. Il s'agissait d' anciens morceaux de verre arrondis dans lequel elle aperçut son reflet.  
Son visage était creusé par les cernes, elle avait particulièrement maigri depuis le début de son périple, elle qui n'était déjà pas bien grosse mais sa peau était plus nette que lorsqu'elle habitait Star City. Elle était pâle comme un spectre et seules ses taches de rousseur donnaient encore un peu de couleur à son visage. Ses cheveux étaient toujours tirés en arrière comme l'avaient coiffée les Elfes. Elle se mit frénétiquement à défaire les tresses une à une et se frotta la tête de toutes ses forces en criant sa haine. Une fois sa fureur calmée, ses joues avaient revêtu une teinte rosée et ses cheveux étaient tels la crinière d'un lion.  
Elle finit par s'enrouler dans la cape de l'Elfe et s'endormi à même le sol.  
Au dehors, Legolas et Gimli qui veillaient non loin, avait entendu la colère de leur amie.

**- Sommes-nous obligés de la traiter ainsi ? demanda Gimli  
- Je veux qu'elle puisse apprendre à ne compter que sur elle même et surtout à tempérer ses émotions.  
- Elle est perdue Legolas. Elle n'est qu'une victime entrainée dans un tourbillon dont elle ne contrôle rien.  
- Je le sais bien, et cela m'en fait mal au cœur autant qu'à toi mon ami. Mais ne sommes nous pas tous passés par là nous aussi ?**

Gimli ne répondit pas et la nuit passa sans qu'aucun n'évènement ne se produise, laissant les Elfes et Gimli sur leur faim.

...

Lyna émergea peu avant que le soleil soit à son point culminant dans le ciel. Quand elle mit pieds hors du vieil abri, il faisait grand soleil sur la clairière. Les chevaux broutaient paisiblement tandis que Legolas et Gimli se tenaient en cercle avec les soldats de Thranduil, visiblement en grand débat.  
Toujours avec ce sentiment d'exclusion en travers de la gorge, la jeune femme se saisit de sa besace et de la cape et se dirigea vers l'orée de la clairière.

**- Où vas-tu ? fit une voix autoritaire.  
- Faire un tour ! Cingla Lyna, sachant très bien qui venait de prendre la parole.  
- Tu ne dois pas t'éloigner d'ici, pour ton bien, reprit legolas.  
- Et toi tu dois me lâcher les baskets ! Je vais trouver une source d'eau, pour me laver ! Et si toi tu n'en as pas besoin car tu n'as même pas l'air d'un être vivant, sache que ce n'est pas mon cas !  
- Toi qui voulait qu'elle se débrouille toute seule, voilà qu'elle a déjà commencé, ironisa Gimli.**

L'Elfe ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

**- Très bien, mais dans ce cas, laisse moi te faire accompagner.  
- Il y a une source par là, remarqua l'un des Elfes en pointant le doigt en direction du sud. **

Il se nommait Lenwë et semblait très jeune pour un guerrier.

**- Je sais ! Je l'entends, fit Legolas d'un ton sec. **

Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Lyna.

- **J'aurais préféré que tu ne te laves pas pour qu'on puisse te repérer plus facilement.  
- Va au diable, lui lança la jeune femme, bel esprit qu'ont ces Elfes que mon amie respectaient tant ! Si elle avait su!**

Elle bifurqua et emprunta seule la direction qu'avait désignée le soldat auparavant.  
Legolas fit signe à deux jeunes recrues de la suivre.

**- Foutez moi la paix ! leur cria celle-ci de loin, retrouvant le vocabulaire de son époque.  
- Madame, l'interpella Lenwë.  
- Quoi encore ?  
- c'est par là, fit-il timidement en indiquant le chemin opposé.**

...

La rivière qui s'écoulait au cœur de la forêt était tiède et l'eau fut d'un grand réconfort pour Lyna. Un des deux Elfes chargés de la surveiller lui avait apporté de quoi se sustenter après son bain, ordre du prince avait-il précisé. la jeune femme avait ignoré la nourriture.  
Une fois après avoir congédié au loin les deux soldats, elle était entrée dans l'eau puis avait lavé et relavé tous ses vêtements avec l'eau claire de la source. Elle les avait ensuite étalés au soleil sur le bord du ruisseau pour les faire sécher. Depuis une bonne heure elle nageait agréablement , laissant l'eau s'écouler entre tous ses membres endoloris puis dans ses cheveux crasseux, elle joua avec les nénuphars qui baignaient dans l'eau avec elle. La jeune femme plongea une dernière fois et ressortit le visage, les cheveux en arrière, brillants dans les rayons du soleil qui reflétaient sur l'eau. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait atterrit ici, elle se sentait merveilleusement décontractée. Quand elle remarqua que la peau de ses doigts commençait à flétrir à cause de l'humidité, elle s'extirpa de l'eau et se sécha à l'aide la cape de l'elfe, qu'elle jeta ensuite sans convention au pied d'un buisson. Elle se coiffa les cheveux avec la brosse qui reposait toujours sagement dans son sac et récupéra ses vêtements qui avaient déjà séchés. Elle avait à peine revêtu le tout que ses cheveux avaient déjà repris leur forme de touffe indomptable mêlée de boucles brillantes.  
Elle héla les deux jeunes Elfes qui se tenaient de dos depuis le début de sa baignade, elle s'en était assurée tout du long.

**- C'est bon ! J'ai fini ! je rentre !**

Elle attrapa à la volée, la cape, le morceau de viande froide et les quelques fruits que lui avaient déposés les deux soldats, la nage lui avait ouvert l'appétit, et partit au devant.  
Au loin, sur une haute branche de peuplier, Le prince de Mirkwood avait observé la scène les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi ne sentait-il plus l'odeur de leurs poursuivants ?  
Quand la jeune femme réintégra le camp, ce furent les Elfes qui décidèrent de profiter de la baignade. Gimli déclina l'invitation.

**- Je te la laisse, lui confia Legolas qui s'était hâté de revenir avant la jeune femme. Nous ne sommes plus suivis. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment ni pourquoi.**

Puis le prince s'éloigna à la suite des siens.

**- Tiens finalement, les Elfes se lavent aussi ? fit moqueusement Lyna en s'approchant de Gimli.  
- Très fréquemment en fait, lui répondit le Nain, bien plus d'une fois par semaine, acheva-t-il en frissonnant de dégoût.**

Lyna regarda le Nain. La peur de l'eau en ces époques reculées était donc bien réelle, du moins chez les Nains et les Humains en tout cas.

**- Je croyais que tout le monde était tendu car nous étions en train de préparer un piège. Est-ce que cela fait aussi parti du plan Gimli ? Es-tu devenu un appât toi aussi car tu sens plus mauvais que moi?**

Le Nain haussa les épaules mais ne répondit pas.  
L'après midi passa tranquillement sans que rien ne vienne perturber la tranquillité des alentours. Les Elfes avaient réintégré le camp, brillants comme des camions neufs. Legolas achevait de fixer ses dagues jumelles et son arc dans son dos quand soudain, tous ses sens furent en alerte. Les soldats de son père eurent la même réaction et furent sur leur garde en une fraction de seconde.

Lyna et Gimli qui s'amusaient à construire une pyramide à l'aide de petits bâtons furent surpris quand les Elfes vinrent subitement se placer en rang devant eux, mains sur arcs et épées.

**- Que ? fit Gimli en saisissant promptement sa hache.  
- Quinze fit l'un.  
- J'en compte treize, dit un autre.  
- Ils approchent, préparez-vous, leur ordonna Legolas.**

Treize seulement ? se demanda le prince. Et pourquoi ne sentait-il pas cette odeur nauséabonde et cette sensation désagréable de ténèbres pesant sur ses épaules.  
Tous fixaient le même point à travers l'épaisse végétation de la forêt. Lyna recula derrière Gimli. Près d'un quart d'heure s'écoula. Soudain, ce furent des éclats de rires qui percèrent à travers les arbres et parvinrent jusqu'à leurs oreilles.

**- Je n'ai jamais entendu histoire aussi sotte de ma vie ! s'exclama une voix joyeuse.  
- Tu n'es qu'un bébé ! Voilà pourquoi , répondit une autre voix qui parût étrangement familière à Legolas.**

Le prince Elfe fit signe à ses hommes d'abaisser leurs armes.  
C'est alors que sortit de la pénombre, une petite troupe de cavaliers dont deux d'entre eux, minuscules, étaient montés sur des poneys.  
les chevaliers s'arrêtèrent net, la surprise se lisant sur leurs visage.  
Les deux groupes se fixèrent en silence plusieurs minutes qui parurent à Lyna une éternité et subitement, Legolas avança d'un pas.

**- Je vois que l'amusement et le manque de discrétion sont toujours de votre côté !**

Et il ouvrit les bras en souriant. Merry et Pippin restèrent interloqués un instant, ne parvenant pas à réaliser la présence de l'Elfe qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

**- Le... Legolas ! S'exclama Pippin !  
- Ah ahahaha ! se mit à rire Merry.**

Les deux Hobbits sautèrent de leurs poneys à l'unisson et se ruèrent au pas de course vers leur ami, laissant les chevaliers d'Elessar sans voix.  
Les semi-hommes sautèrent sur Legolas qui tomba à la renverse en riant.

**- Que faites-vous là mes amis ?!**

Gimli qui venait à présent de se remettre de la surprise se dirigea en courant lourdement vers le trio à terre. Pippin l'aperçut.

**- Merry ! Gimli est là aussi !**

Mais le Nain était déjà arrivé sur eux et les avaient soulevés dans ses bras, les serrant si fort qu'il aurait pu les broyer.

**- Gimli ! on...ne peut plus respirer, murmura Pippin.  
- Ho pardon, fit celui-ci en relâchant les deux cousins qui titubèrent un instant.**

Lyna n'avait jamais vu Legolas si heureux, lui qui tirait toujours une tronche de tueur et décochait rarement un sourire, voilà qu'il riait de bon cœur devant ces deux petites créatures à l'aspect fort sympathique. Soudain, derrière les chevaliers qui se tenaient alignés aux côtés des deux poneys des deux tous petits hommes, la jeune fille aperçut un cheval noir qui se tenait légèrement en retrait, montée par une dame vêtue élégamment d'une robe de velours bleue foncée. Elle se fraya un passage parmi le rang d'Elfes qui lui bouchait la vue et passa au devant. Elle sentit les larmes couler à flot sur ses joues. La jeune femme sur le cheval venait de l'apercevoir à son tour.

**- Keren ! Hurla Lyna.**

Elle se précipita en courant vers le cheval noir. la jeune femme vêtue de velours avait sauté à son tour de sa monture et s'était élancée à sa rencontre .

**- Lynaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !**

Les deux jeunes femmes atterrirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elles restèrent serrées l'une contre l'autre pendant un long moment, les épaules secouées par les sanglots, le visage dans le cou de l'autre.

**- Je te croyais perdue ! pleura Keren qui fut la première à reprendre la parole.  
- Et moi, je souhaitais de tout mon cœur que tu aies pu rester chez nous.  
- Par les Dieux ! Comme tu m'as manquée !  
- Tu m'as tellement manquée à moi aussi, fit Lyna en sanglotant si fort qu'elle tomba à genoux.**

Keren se laisse tomber à son tour et enveloppa son amie de ses bras. Elles restèrent de nouveau ainsi pendant de longues secondes.

**- Tu es devenue une véritable Lady, hoqueta Lyna.  
- Et toi tu es devenue une véritable guerrière des bois ! Regarde toi !**

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rires alors que les larmes continuaient d'affluer sur leurs joues. Les deux Hobbits qui venaient d'assister à la scène, s'essuyèrent les yeux du revers de leurs manches.

** - Elle a retrouvé sa meilleure amie ! Enfin ! je suis tellement ému, renifla Pippin.**

Gimli qui se tenait en retrait tenta de cacher le fait que ses yeux s'étaient emplis de larmes. Il feignit d'éternuer.  
Legolas qui regardait aussi la scène d'un air plus détaché, sentit une quelque chose le traverser , quelque chose comme une main qui étreignit sa gorge le temps de quelques secondes. Lyna leur avait dit vrai, elle n'était pas venue seule et ces retrouvailles auraient pu briser le cœur d'un Balrog.  
Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient redressées tandis que les chevaliers de Minas Tirith descendaient de leur monture et se rendaient à la rencontre des Elfes Sylvains.  
Lyna se tourna vers le petit groupe qui les regardait.

**- Gimli, Legolas, je vous présente Keren, ma sœur de cœur.  
- Pippin, Merry, fit Keren à son tour, voici Lyna, la plus insupportable et adorable amie que j'ai jamais eu, le dernier espoir qui m'a tenue en vie jusqu'ici.**

Les jeunes femmes rirent à nouveau, front contre front en se tenant la main.

**- Que j'ai hâte que tu me racontes tes aventures, glissa Lyna.  
- Et moi, les tiennes, répondit Keren.**

Legolas s'avança vers les deux amies.

**- Et si nous commencions par nous présenter nous aussi ?**

Il souriait.

.

.

à suivre...


	26. Chapitre 26: Et vint le chaos

_waaa! Je crois que c'est mon chapitre le plus long si je ne me trompe pas et je découvre que...j'aime écrire les passages d'action ^^ j'espère que c'est compréhensible du coup. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 26: Et vint le chaos...**

.

.

La lumière commençait lentement à décliner au dessus de Rhosgobel. Les hommes d'Elessar s'étaient regroupés et conversaient tout en aiguisant leurs armes. Les Elfes de Thranduil quand à eux, restaient sur le qui-vive, marchant en cercle le long de la clairière.  
Auprès de l'arbre-maison, s'entretenait le reste du groupe.

**- Et vous n'avez rien trouvé de concluant qui puisse nous aiguiller? s'enquit Pippin.  
- Hélas non, répondit Legolas, c'est comme si l'homme s'était totalement évaporé sans laisser de trace.  
- Alors si je comprends bien, ajouta Gimli, nous étions tous chacun de notre côté à la recherche du même homme pour résoudre le même problème.  
- C'est bien ça, affirma Keren en souriant à Lyna. Je suis à la fois si heureuse que nous nous soyons retrouvées mais en même temps si déçue que nous ne puissions en apprendre plus pour rentrer chez nous.**

Elle tint la main de Lyna et les deux jeunes femmes abaissèrent les yeux.

**- Nous seulement, si l'on ne parvient pas à traduire cet anneau, nous ne saurons jamais s'il représente un quelconque danger ni connaître son vrai pouvoir, et j'ai bien peur que les chances que vous puissiez toutes les deux réintégrer votre époque soient vaines, fit Gimli à l'adresse des deux amies.  
- Leur époque ? s'étonnèrent Merry et Pippin, que veux-tu dire par là ?  
- Tu ne leur a pas dit ? Fit Legolas en regardant Keren avec interrogation.**

Cundo intervint.

**- Nous avions trouvé cela plus sage de réduire le cercle de personnes au courant, mais je vois que d'un autre côté, cela n'a pas été le cas.**

Il tourna légèrement la tête en direction de Lyna, comme avec une expression de reproche. Celle-ci déglutit avec difficulté devant le regard de l'Elfe majestueux. Keren qui avait observé le grand Elfe qui l'accompagnait depuis Rivendell, remarqua soudain que celui-ci ne semblait pas surpris à la mention de l'anneau, pourtant, elle n'en avait parlé qu'à Elessar. Alors comment pouvait-il être au courant ?

**- Que ? hein ? Quoi ? Pépia Pippin. De quoi à-t-on préféré ne pas nous mettre au courant, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire Keren ?**

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sorti. Lyna détacha la bourse qui pendait à son ceinturon.

**- Des prodiges que peut accomplir cet anneau, fit elle.**

Elle ôta le tissu et l'anneau apparut aux yeux de tous. Comme elle l'avait déjà remarqué précédemment, sa résistance face aux effets néfastes qui se propageaient dans tout son être à chaque fois qu'elle tenait l'anneau en main, s'amoindrissaient au fur et à mesure. Les Elfes qui se tenaient au loin se retournèrent,surpris, voir effrayés.

**- Par les Dieux ! s'exclama Merry.**

Il avança le visage jusqu'à effleurer l'artefact de son nez.

**- Il parle vraiment ! Tu entends ça Pippin ?**

Son cousin hocha la tête, il était bouche bée.

**- Cela ressemble réellement à du Noir Parler, mais comment...**

Legolas rabattit l'étoffe sur l'anneau, il avait remarqué que Lyna serrait les dents.

**- Pas besoin de t'en infliger plus, lui dit-il en repliant le tissu et fourrant le petit objet dans le petit sachet de cuir dont il était extrait.**

Il tendit ensuite la bourse à la rouquine.

**- Nous comptions sur le dernier grand mage de la Terre du Milieu pour le traduire et... nous renvoyer chez nous, confia Lyna. Dans l'époque d'où nous provenons Keren et moi : le huitième âge.**

Les mâchoires des deux Hobbits se décrochèrent.

**- Tu nous avais caché ça ! reprocha Pippin à leur amie.  
- Je suis désolée, Merry, Pippin, Je ne voulais pas vous donner de tracas supplémentaires.  
- Mais, tu es notre amie maintenant ! Tu n'es pas un tracas supplémentaire !  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, répondit Keren avec un air coupable, même sa signification ne nous aidera pas tant que cela.  
- Comment ça ? s'écria son amie.  
- Lyna, j'ai traduit l'anneau !  
- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent tous les concernés.  
- Seul Elessar était au courant mais maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé Lyna, je crois que vous en révéler la nature pourrait peut-être signifier quelque chose pour l'un d'entre vous ?**

Cundo examinait la jeune femme. Il avait su dès le premier instant que la jeune femme possédait des qualités supplémentaires qu'elle avait préféré taire. Keren regarda l'assemblée qui se tenait suspendue à ses lèvres.

**- L'anneau dit : "Un pour trouver les trois, et dans le temps les lier".**

Personne ne répondit, tous semblaient réfléchir. Ce fut Lyna qui coupa le silence.

**- Elle est trop forte ma copine !  
- "Un pour trouver les trois", réfléchi Pippin à haute voix, un anneau pour en trouver deux autres ?  
- Et pourquoi les lier dans le temps ? questionna Merry.  
- S'il y a trois anneau, nous n'en avons trouvé qu'un seul, ajouta Gimli.  
- Peu importe que nous comprenions ou non son message pour le moment, intervint Legolas, le fait qu'il soit en Noir Parler ne présage absolument rien de bon.**

A peine achevait-il sa phrase que l'Elfe se releva brusquement. Cundo en fit de même et les guerriers qui se tenaient plus loin s'étaient aussi retournés.

**- Nous avons omis de vous dire quelque chose, précisa le fils de Thranduil.  
- Encore ? s'exclamèrent les deux Hobbits vexés.  
- Et vous n'allez pas aimer, reprit l'Elfe.**

Cundo s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur et son imposante silhouette observait les alentours.

**- J'ai déjà senti cette odeur nauséabonde, murmura-t-il.**

Les hommes d'Elessar, alertés par le comportement soudain des Elfes, s'étaient mis en garde.

**- Ils sont nombreux, continua Cundo.  
- Bien plus nombreux que la dernière fois, ajouta Legolas, l'air grave.  
- De qui parlez-vous ? gémirent les deux Hobbits tandis que Keren ne semblait pas saisir la situation.**

Lyna, s'était mise debout et avait reculé, elle ne voulait pas retourner seule dans sa prison de bois.  
Legolas ordonna silencieusement à ses hommes de se placer à leurs postes respectifs. Cundo fit signe aux guerriers d'Elessar de se tenir en rang non loin d'eux, prêts à faire front à une éventuelle attaque.  
Ils faisaient de nouveaux tous face à la jungle, même les oiseaux s'étaient tus. Un silence oppressant envahit la clairière.

**- J'en dénombre plus d'une centaine, lâcha soudain Cundo.  
- Impossible, murmura Legolas pour lui même, ils n'étaient même pas vingt d'entre eux la première fois.**

Le gardien de Rivendell extirpa une longue lame elfique recourbée des plis de sa tunique. Keren attrapa la main de Lyna, les deux Hobbits piétinaient de nervosité, ne comprenant pas la situation.

**- Vérifiez le plan et chacun à son poste ordonna Legolas à ses hommes. **

Ainsi donc, voilà ce qu'il avaient fait pendant tout ce temps songea Lyna pour elle-même. Préparer un plan pour le retour des créatures.

**- Vous là ! Hommes de Minas Tirith, venez nous prêter main forte, commanda Legolas.**

Un des hommes, le chef du groupe, s'avança.

**- Je me présente, Arthias Agenor, commandant de la troupe détachée par le Roi Elessar II Elcontar. Je suis navré Sire Elfe mais nos ordres viennent du roi lui-même et seuls ses intendants et conseillés son habilités à nous commander.  
- Et qui sont-ils donc, fit Legolas, je n'en vois aucun !  
- Derrière vous Sire.**

Le jeune prince se retourna sur Merry et Pippin qui se tournèrent à leur tour sur la forêt. Personne ne se tenait derrière eux, pourtant l'homme les dévisageait.

**- N...Nous ? balbutia Pippin ?  
- C'est exact Messire Touque et Messire Brandebouc. Nous attendons vos ordres.**

Les deux Hobbits eurent un rire gêné puis se consultèrent du regard. Il se tournèrent ensuite vers Legolas qui les fixait attentivement.

**- Et bien...bégaya Pippin, nos ordres sont d'obéir aux siens !**

Et il montra le fils de Thranduil du doigt. Arthias s'inclina.

**- Il en sera fait selon vos ordres - il se tourna vers Legolas- que devons nous faire ?  
- Dites à vos homme de prendre poste auprès des notres afin de couvrir nos positions. Ceux-ci vous mettrons au fait de notre plan. Merry? Pippin ?**

Les deux cousins se dressèrent droits comme des piquets.

**- Je vous charge de la protection de Lyna et de son amie. Emmenez les à l'intérieur de cette vieille demeure, brandissez fièrement vos épées, nous comptons sur vous !  
- Vous pouvez ! assurèrent les semi-hommes d'une même voix.**

Legolas se tourna enfin vers Cundo et Gimli et s'adressa en premier à l'Elfe de Rivendell, sachant que son ami serait de tout manière présent à ses côtés, quoi qu'il advienne.

**- Puis-je te demander de nous épauler ? Il ne faut pas que ces abominations mettent la main sur l'anneau.**

Le grand gardien acquiesça.

**- Ni sur les jeunes filles, précisa-t-il.  
- Bien entendu répondit Legolas.**

Lyna tenta de résister aux deux Hobbits qui l'entrainaient à l'intérieur du vieux tronc aménagé.

**- Et nous !? se fustigea-t-elle, on a même pas le droit à une épée ? Une hache? Un couteau ? Des pierres ? Une fourchette ? On a donc pas le droit de se défendre, on doit se contenter de jouer les demoiselles effarouchées ?!**

Legolas lui fit signe de loin.

**- Attrape ça !**

Il lui lança deux petites dagues elfiques qui vinrent se ficher aux pieds des Hobbits.

**- Ahhh ! S'écria Pippin en sautant d'un bond sur le côté.  
- Pas trop tôt, s'exclama Lyna en s'emparant d'une des dagues et remettant la deuxième à Keren. Ils peuvent venir maintenant, on sera peut-être les vers de terre au bout d'un hameçon, mais des vers de terre qui piquent !**

**...**

**.**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'hune heure qu'ils attendaient reclus dans l'ancienne demeure de Radagast, où du moins c'est ce qui leur semblait. Lyna tournait, en rond, la tension était à son comble ainsi que sa nervosité. Pippin avait l'œil collé à l'un des nombreux trous qui parsemaient la vieille porte vermoulue.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font donc !? rugit Lyna  
- Les Elfes ont des sens très développés, fit Merry sur un ton très académique, il est donc fort à parier qu'ils ont senti le danger provenir à des lieux de là.**

La rouquine se tourna vers lui.

**- Et vous les Hobbits, c'est quoi votre talent ?  
- Ne les sous-estime pas, intervint Keren qui était restée nerveuse mais silencieuse jusque là. Ce sont des petits hommes très vaillants, courageux et agiles.  
- peut-être bien, marmonna Lyna.**

Puis elle posa son coude sur la tête de Merry.

**- En tout cas, c'est bien la première fois que je trouve quelqu'un de plus petit que moi !**

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

**- Hey! s'écria Merry en se dérobant. Nous ne sommes pas petits, nous sommes les plus grands Hobbits de la Comté !  
- Ahahaha, se mir à rire Keren. Finalement vous êtes plus semblables tous les trois que vous ne le pensez !**

Merry lança un œil noir à Lyna mais vit que la jeune fille lui répondait par une grimace. Il ne put garder son sérieux et se mit à rire lui aussi.

**- Tu aimes l'herbe à pipe, finit-il par lui demander ?**

Pippin les coupa subitement dans leur partie de rigolade.

**- Chut ! Il se passe quelque chose au dehors !**

Les deux humaines accompagnées de Merry se rapprochèrent de la porte à leur tour et trouvèrent chacun un trou par lequel observer l'extérieur.

**- Je n'y vois rien, chuchota Merry, il fait trop sombre !**

Aucun Elfe n'était visible, ni même Gimli cependant, Keren réussit à discerner quelques silhouettes en plissant les yeux. Quelques hommes d'Elessar se trouvaient non loin de la bâtisse et seul le bruissement du vent dans les arbres leur parvenait. Plus loin, hors de leur vue, reculés dans la forêt, Legolas accompagné de ses semblables, attendait, dissimulé dans les ténèbres. Un œil expérimenté n'aurait su les distinguer, en dehors des parties d'armures tape à l'œil de Gimli et de la toge blanche immaculée de Cundo. Legolas avait la main levée.

**- Attendez ! ordonna-t-il.**

De ses deux mains, Cundo émit un hululement perçant qui parcouru la jungle entière, jusqu'à en faire frissonner l'échine des deux Hobbits. Les guerriers d'Aragorn renforcèrent leur position.

**- Qu'est ce que vous voyez, vous ? demanda Pippin surexcité.  
- Il y a un truc qui cloche là, intervint Keren, Les hommes du roi sont sur la défensive.**

Lyna ôta son œil de la porte et recula en déglutissant difficilement. Elle était pratiquement sûre que ces choses venaient pour l'anneau. Elle le leur aurait bien jeté à la face si l'objet ne réagissait pas si violemment à chaque fois qu'elle s'en éloignait de plus d'une trentaine de mètres. Elle resserra sa main gauche autour de l'artéfact. S'ils voulaient l'anneau, ils devraient la prendre avec eux, et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que ces "eux" pouvait bien être en réalité. Elle avait gardé sa lame dans la main droite et se posta derrière la vieille table, bras levé prêt a fouetter l'air, complètement sur les nerfs. Keren s'éloigna de la porte à son tour et retourna plusieurs fois la dague que lui avait offert l'Elfe. Elle semblait ne pas vouloir l'utiliser.

**- Je ne sais pas me battre, avoua la jeune femme.  
- Et moi alors? s'écria Lyna, tu crois que je sais ? Une pichenette et hop ! Y'a plus personne !  
- Nous sommes bien lotis alors, grinça Pippin.  
- J'ai une idée! s'exclama Lyna. Si jamais ils entrent, je fais la morte !  
- Ah ben tiens, releva Merry, tu crois que si l'on est quatre à faire le mort, ils vont gober ça en entrant ?  
- Faites donc ce que vous voulez, lui lança la rouquine, moi je ferais la morte ou je me cacherais quelque part. Et toi Keren ?  
- Je crois que j'en ferais de même, mais pas à côté de toi, ça paraîtrait louche.  
- Alors on compte sur vous les gars ! lança Lyna aux Hobbits.**

Les deux cousins se regardèrent, une soudaine envie de mettre la jeune fille au dehors leur avait traversé l'esprit. Soudain, un autre hululement se fit entendre. Merry colla de nouveau son œil à la porte.

**- Je les vois, les hommes de Minas Tirith, Ils ont mis leurs boucliers en garde ! Ça sent mauvais, gémit-il.**

Effectivement, quelques instants plus tard, des centaines de flèches surgirent des ténèbres et s'abattirent sur les hommes d'armes. Ceux-ci se protégèrent tant bien que mal avec leurs boucliers alors qu'une deuxième salve de flèches suivait déjà.  
Dans la jungle, Legolas hyper tendu suivait l'attaque des yeux.

**- ****_Darthannen_****! interjecta-t-il à ses hommes  
- Sire ils vont se faire tuer !  
- J'ai dit: attendez ! intima Legolas avec plus de conviction.**

Cundo avait les yeux fermés et lui fit un signe de tête.

**- Maintenant ! cria Legolas en brandissant son arc.**

Des ténèbres opposées venaient de surgir des dizaines d'ombres robustes et terrifiantes qui grognaient des sons gutturaux. La bataille au corps à corps entre les premiers assaillants et les hommes d' Aragorn s'engagea tandis que les elfes émergeaient de la jungle, arcs tendus, décochant leurs premières flèches dont aucune ne manquait sa cible. Gimli sorti en vagissant de la forêt, hache levée, un grand sourire traversait son visage : il allait castagner de l'Orque ! Sa hache s'abattit sur la première créature qui s'écroula, le crâne fendu en deux. Gimli se tourna stupéfait vers Legolas.

**- Des Uruk Hai ! Comment ?  
- Je ne sais pas, lui cria son ami, décochant flèche sur flèche à la vitesse de l'éclair.**

Il esquiva par une pirouette, une attaque frontale d'une des affreuses brutes qui le chargeait et enfonça une de ses lames jumelles dans la nuque de celle-ci. Il retira l'arme dégoulinante d'un coup sec et regarda Gimli qui frappait dans le tas comme un ouragan en furie.

- **En tout cas, j'en ai déjà deux d'avance sur toi ! Cria l'Elfe à son ami.  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! hurla Gimli en éventrant d'un seul coup une des créatures qui courrait sur lui. **

Deux hommes d'Elessar étaient déjà tombés, et malgré les dizaines de monstres abattus, il continuait à en surgir à n'en plus finir. Arthias fit signe à ses hommes en mauvaise posture.

**- En retrait ! Reculez devant l'arbre, Protégez l'entrée !**

Les huit hommes s'approchèrent de l'abri, évitant les coups derrière leurs boucliers, enfonçant leur épées dans la chair de leurs assaillants. Mais les flèches ennemies continuaient de s'abattre, tuant hommes, Elfes, comme créatures elles-mêmes. Un des monstres cependant avait remarqué la petite porte de bois que semblaient défendre les guerriers de Minas Tirith. Grand et puissant, l'Uruk Hai se fraya un passage parmi les siens et se rua dans le corps d'humains armés, égorgeant l'un, décapitant l'autre, d'un simple coup de sabre. Les flèches des Elfes qui se fichaient dans son armure ne semblaient pas l'inquiéter. Il défonça la porte d'un coup de pied puissant et la fit voler en éclat, il pénétra ensuite dans l'abri. celui-ci semblait vide de toute présence. C'est alors que deux petits êtres surgirent du dessous des meubles et vinrent lui piquer les mollets avec leurs cure-dents. Le monstre rugit et balaya les Hobbits comme des fétus de paille d'un mouvement sec de la jambe. Merry atterri contre un mur auquel étaient accrochés divers outils qui chutèrent sur lui quand il s'effondra au sol. L'Uruk Hai avança. Pippin, qui grimaçait en se traînant à terre, cria:

**- Maintenant !**

La créature surprise se retourna le temps de recevoir une rafale de pierres en pleine face, il leva un bras pour balayer les cailloux quand son pied se prit dans une vieille corde qu'avaient tendue les deux Hobbits entre deux pieds de meubles. L'Uruk Hai bascula en arrière tandis que les deux cousins revenaient à la charge. Merry se mit à frapper avec une énorme poêle à frire tandis que Pippin fendait l'air avec son épée d'une main et celle de son cousin dans l'autre. Le monstre se redressa et balaya une nouvelle fois les deux insignifiantes créatures qui commençaient à lui porter sur les nerfs. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de se relever entièrement qu'il recevait une nouvelle nuée de couverts en tous genres que lui balançaient Lyna et Keren depuis l'autre côté de l'abri. Poêles, assiettes, pots en terre, chaises et même un chaudron, tout y passa. La créature en colère grogna pour se relever quand une dague vint se ficher dans le pli de son bras qui n'était pas protégé par son armure. Lyna se tourna surprise vers Keren, elle qui tenait encore un instant auparavant, la lame entre ses mains.

- **Je l'ai balancée comme ça sans réfléchir, fit Keren en haussant les épaules. La chance du débutant je suppose ?**

Le monstre hurla de fureur en arrachant la dague. Comment d'aussi pitoyables créatures pouvaient encore lui résister ?!  
Les deux Hobbits remis de leurs cascades lui tombèrent une nouvelle fois dessus avec un énorme coup de poêle donné à l'unisson de chaque côté du crâne de la créature. L'Uruk Hai qui n'avait pas retrouvé un bon équilibre, s'emmêla dans la corde qui était toujours accrochée à ses jambes et bascula une nouvelle fois en arrière, son crâne heurta avec un craquement, le coin écharpé d'une vieille poutre tombée au sol. Le monstre s'affala. les Hobbits explosèrent de joie et se mirent à rouer de nombreux coups de pieds, le corps de l'Uruk Hai assommé. Celui-ci rouvrit soudain les yeux, les Hobbits sursautèrent de frayeur. Seulement le monstre n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement qu'un cri enragé traversa la pièce et qu'une lame d'une trentaine de centimètres vint s'écraser en travers de sa gorge, tranchant nette, la jugulaire. Le sang jaillit sur l'assassin. Tous restèrent sans voix, le monstre expirant à leur pieds dans un gargouillis immonde. Lyna haletait, le visage dégoulinant du sang de la créature. Les deux cousins et Keren la dévisagèrent comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme.

**- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas réfléchi ! La chance du débutant sûrement! fit la jeune fille nonchalamment.**

Pour dire vrai, Lyna était presque horrifiée par son geste et la force prodigieuse qu'elle venait d'y mettre, elle s'essuya le visage du revers de sa manche et tenta de récupérer sa dague. Elle dut pour cela, monter sur le cadavre et tirer des deux mains sur la garde pour en extirper la lame.  
Alors que le quatuor soupirait de soulagement, un homme fut projeté à travers l'un des murs de bois de l'abri et fit s'écrouler la charpente. L'homme s'effondra sans vie aux pieds de Keren qui se mit à hurler.  
Cinq nouveaux monstres pénétraient à présent dans l'abri partiellement détruit

...

.

Les créatures hybrides continuaient d'apparaître de toute part et chaque Elfe décochait flèches sur flèches. Quand les munitions de Legolas furent épuisées, celui-ci dégaina de nouveau ses lames jumelles et se mit à trancher dans la chair des monstres dans un balais mortel presque effrayant. Gimli qui tournoyait sur lui même en fracassant un dizaine de crânes, cria au loin.

**- Vingt-et-un !**

L'Elfe allait pour répliquer quand un cri strident en provenance du vieil arbre déchira l'obscurité. Il en aperçut le pan effondré.

**- Gimli ! La cabane !**

Les autres Elfes s'étaient à leur tour lancés dans le corps à corps, tournoyant, esquivant les coups comme des serpents. Gimli vit avec horreur la vieille maison détruite. Il fit signe à son ami qu'il avait compris et fonça au travers des monstres pour s'y diriger. Legolas s'élança à son tour, passant au dessus des têtes, tournoyant telle une faucheuse mortelle.  
Au même instant, dans la vieille bicoque détruite, les deux Hobbits tentaient tant bien que mal du bout de leur épée de faire reculer les nouveaux monstres qui avaient surgit. Keren avait repoussé Lyna derrière elle. Elle avait repéré un trou s'enfonçant dans le sol recouvert par une vieille planche de bois qui avait appartenu à la table qui se trouvait maintenant éventrée.

**- Cache-toi là dedans ! Tu es petite, tu devrais pouvoir t'y glisser !**

Lyna la regarda avec de grands yeux larmoyants.

**- Dépêche-toi !**

La rouquine obéit et se faufila dans la cachette. Keren replaça le morceau de bois sur le trou et se dirigea vers les Uruk Hai.

**- C'est une humaine que vous cherchez, non ? Alors me voilà ! fit-elle en écartant les mains.**

Les monstres se concertèrent du regard. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de décider quoique ce soit qu'un Nain furieux déboulait dans le tronc d'arbre en hurlant, chargeant comme un taureau en furie. Keren se baissa, mains sur les oreilles en criant, tandis que Legolas suivit de quelques Elfes Sylvains débarquait à son,tour, frappant et tranchant dans le vif. Le nettoyage des lieux auraient été vite expédié si n'avait pas surgit une vingtaine de nouvelles créatures aussi horribles que hargneuses, dans l'espace confiné.

**- Pippin ! cria Merry.**

Le Hobbit avait accroché la corde autour d'une poutre. Avec l'aide de son cousin, ils entreprirent de tirer dessus, mais n'étant pas assez lourds, ce fut sans résultat. Keren arriva à leur rescousse et les aida à tirer sur la corde de tout son poids. La poutre céda emportant avec elle la majorité du toit de la vieille maison qui s'effondra sur tous les occupants. Les deux Hobbits ressortirent la tête pleine de poussière toussant et crachant.

**- Super idée ! ironisa Pippin.**

Les morceaux du toit abattu volèrent en éclat tandis que les créatures et les Elfes s'en extirpaient. La mêlée reprit. Legolas achevait de retirer ses lames du corps d'un Uruk Hai et tout en laissant tomber le cadavre à ses pieds, il regarda Gimli d'un air moqueur.

**- Trente-deux !**

Gimli eut un air très contrarié et se lança de nouveau en plein combat. Les Elfes aidés des derniers hommes d'Elessar semblaient reprendre le dessus, soudain , un sifflement horriblement strident retentit au travers de la clairière. les monstres stoppèrent leur attaque et contre toute attente, laissèrent tomber le combat et battirent en retraite au pas de course, laissant les plus malchanceux d'entre eux qui n 'échappèrent pas aux derniers coups de lames et de hache mortels.  
Quelques Elfes se lancèrent à leur poursuite tandis que les autres se mettait à pousser des cris de victoire.

Cundo approcha Legolas, sa toge blanche était à présent maculée de sang.

**- Devons-nous les suivre ?  
- Non, répondit l'Elfe en faisant signe à ceux qui étaient restés sur place.**

Ce retrait soudain lui laissait envisager le pire. Il se tourna vers les débris du cabanon et en souleva plusieurs planches.

**- Aidez-moi ! demanda-t-il.**

Tous se mirent à déblayer le champs de bataille.

**- Où est-elle ? fit Legolas pour lui-même, soulevant frénétiquement chaque morceau de bois qui traînait au sol.**

Gimli qui avait entendu son ami, sut aussitôt ce que celui-ci cherchait.

**- Activez-vous ! Dégagez tous les cadavres, déblayez tout ça !**

Une pile d'Uruk Hai morts se forma tandis qu'Arthias allongeait les siens qui avait perdu face au combat. Quelques elfes sans vie furent retirés du charnier mais il n'y avait toujours rien.

**- Cherchez mieux, cria le fils de Thranduil maintenant très inquiet.**

C'est alors que les deux Hobbits, en soulevant une grosse planche, mirent à jour Keren qui se trouvait repliée sur elle-même, couverte de terre, sa dague serrée dans ses bras, les yeux affolés. Legolas accourut vers elle suivit de Gimli.

**- Où est-elle ? questionna l'elfe en agrippant la jeune femme des deux bras.  
- Doucement Legolas ! le tempéra son ami. Elle est en état de choc.**

L'Elfe relâcha sa prise, Keren se releva sur ses jambes flageolantes et se dirigea vers un coin de l'ancienne maison recouvert de gravas et d'une table renversée..

**- Elle est là-dessous, je lui ai dit de s'y cacher.**

L'Elfe se redressa et balaya la table, il retira les derniers débris qui recouvrait le renfoncement jusqu'à ce que celui ci apparaisse. Il resta un instant accroupi sans dire un mot puis se releva. Il tenait à la main, une petite besace en peau bien familière.

**- Je ne comprends pas, sanglota Keren, Elle était là! Je l'ai vue s'y cacher !**

Gimli frappa rageusement du pied sur le sol, éclatant les morceaux de bois sous sa botte.

**- Alors ils ont l'anneau, conclut Cundo d'un ton neutre.  
- S'ils ont l'anneau, pourquoi ont-il emmené la fille avec eux ? questionna Merry.**

Legolas, les poings serrés se tourna vers la forêt, la colère se lisait dans son regard.

**- Car ces deux là sont liés par quelque sort inexplicable, nous allons les retrouver, savoir pourquoi, et les faire payer !**

.

.

A suivre...


	27. Chapitre 27: Dévasté

_Argh taper à l'ordi est un calvaire, mais mon histoire étant quasiment conclue sur mon cahier, j'ai hâte d'arriver à finir à la taper à l'ordinateur, surtout que j'ai des tas d'autres projets en attente ( cosplay, dessins, customs de monster high etc ) j'arrive pas à tout faire en même temps. Taper un chapitre de 3000 mots me prend des heures alors qu'il est déjà écrit sur papier , est-ce normal ?_

**Chapitre 27: Dévasté**

.

.

**- Lâchez-moi bande de brutes épaisses ! s'était évertuée à crier Lyna en frappant de ses petits poings le monstre qui la transportait.**

Pendant que le chaos faisait rage dans la clairière et dans la demeure de Radagast, une des horribles créatures gluantes et malodorantes l'avait sortie de son trou par les pieds et l'avait juchée sur son épaule tel un sac de patates.  
Elle s'était mise à hurler très fort sachant que les Elfes avaient l'ouïe très fine mais le monstre l'avait secouée si fort que son cri s'était achevé en une plainte gémissante tandis que l'Uruk Hai s'enfonçait dans la forêt avec elle. Elle avait vu ses amis s'éloigner sans remarquer sa disparition, trop occupés à se battre. Une des créatures qui se cachait dans l'obscurité attendait impatiemment. Quand il les aperçut, il ordonna quelque chose dans une langue étrange mêlée de sons provenant du fond de la gorge et de grognements que la jeune fille n'avait jamais entendus de sa vie. L'instant d'après, elle recevait un coup sur la nuque et s'évanouissait.

**- Pas parler ! ordonna le monstre qui la portait.**

Les Uruk Kai et leur butin filèrent discrètement sans que personne ne le remarque, si ce n'est un soldat d'Aragorn qui les avait suivit. Avant même qu'il eut pu donner l'alerte, il se retrouva raccourci d'une tête. La troupe de monstres semblait se diriger vers l'ouest de la forêt noire, vers la sortie de Mirkwood, en direction des Monts Brumeux. Les créatures bifurquèrent brusquement et empruntèrent un tunnel entièrement dissimulé par la nature. Elles s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur et s'évanouirent du paysage comme si leur apparition n'avait été qu'un simple cauchemar.

Lyna semi-consciente se sentie ballottée sur l'épaule dure et inconfortable du monstre qui l'avait kidnappée. Dans un brouillard épais, elle put discerner qu'ils se trouvaient le long d'un sombre tunnel, uniquement éclairé par les torches des créatures. Sa tête heurta brusquement la paroi de la roche étroite et elle perdit de nouveau connaissance.

Quand elle émergea de nouveau, elle eut la sensation qu'un foret lui transperçait le crâne. Il faisait jour et la jungle avait disparu pour laisser place à une immense pleine qui se terminait par une barrière de montagnes rocheuses d'une taille impressionnante. Elle était solidement arrimée sur le ventre, mains liées dans le dos et jambes ligotées sur une nouvelle créature qui lui fit tellement peur que son cœur faillit s'arrêter de battre. Le monstre qui ressemblait à un énorme loup préhistorique sentait la chair en décomposition, bien que Lyna n'ait jamais eut l'occasion de sentir cette odeur, c'est tout du moins l'idée qu'elle s'en faisait. Le monstre canidé galopait à en perdre haleine, à ses côtés les créatures horrifiantes qui l'avaient enlevée chevauchaient les même bestioles. L'inconfort de sa position la fit gigoter en tous sens. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était bâillonnée. Elle se mit à mâchonner le tissu infecte en grognant. Un des monstres humanoïdes le remarqua et la désigna du menton, quelques secondes plus tard, elle se trouvait de nouveau assommée, jambes et bras pantelants dans le vide.

Elle se trouva ainsi ballottée pendant plusieurs heures, alternant entre un état de semi-conscience et de noir total. Quand elle reprenait conscience, elle était si terrorisée qu'elle n'osait plus bouger, seule sa tête heurtait continuellement le dos du fauve qui la transportait. A deux reprises, les créatures marquèrent une courte pause. Pendant l'une d'elles, l'un de ses kidnappeurs lui ôta son bâillon pour la forcer à avaler une mixture immonde qu'elle recracha aussitôt à la face du monstre tellement le gout était infect. La créature en colère leva le bras pour la frapper mais le meneur de la troupe arrêta son bras.

**- Plus maintenant, pas le visage, nous sommes trop proches.**

Enfin une phrase qu'elle avait compris ! Et comme elle s'en était doutée, les monstres obéissaient à une autorité supérieure. Elle s'en était rendue compte tout de suite car il était fort à parier que si seul l'anneau les avait intéressés, ils ne se seraient pas encombrés d'elle. La rouquine eut un rictus mauvais et frappa violemment des pieds dans l'estomac de la créature qui se trouvait à sa portée derrière elle. L'Uruk Hai surpris bascula et se trouva cul par terre, devenant la risée de ses compagnons. Vu le regard haineux que lui renvoya le monstre, la rouquine fit soulagée que le meneur de la troupe se trouvât à ses côtés pour les empêcher de la frapper à nouveau, sinon il ne faisait pas le moindre doute qu'elle n'aurait pas fait long feu.

**- Ça suffit ! Bâillonnez là ! ordonna le chef.**

Il cria de nouveau dans son jargon barbare et le groupe reparti à l'escalade des rocailles qui se trouvaient maintenant aux pieds des monts qu'ils venaient d'atteindre.

...

.

Les Hobbits et Keren avaient repris leurs esprits, tandis que les quelques survivants du régiment d'Elessar reprenaient leurs marques. Les Elfes de Thranduil achevaient les derniers Uruk Hai encore en vie qui parsemaient le champ de bataille.

**_- Cundo ! Dartho ! Ù-no hono. Ho hebo cuin ! (1) _****Lança Legolas à l'Elfe qui s'apprêtait à trancher la tête d'un Uruk Hai en piteux état.**

Le grand Elfe reposa au sol la créature qu'il tenait par les cheveux.

**- Pas lui, nous l'interrogerons plus tard, proposa le fils de Thranduil.**

Le jeune prince s'accroupit, passa la terre meuble entre ses doigts, la laissant s'écouler peu à peu. Gimli, Keren, les deux Hobbits et Cundo qui traînait toujours son Uruk Hai par les cheveux se regroupèrent autour de lui. Legolas regardait tout autour de lui puis interrogea Cundo du regard. Celui-ci hocha négativement la tête.

**- Ils n'ont pas pu s'évanouir comme cela, comme la première fois !  
- Surtout qu'ils étaient vraiment très, très nombreux, ajouta Pippin.  
- Et Lyna ? Que vont-ils lui faire? demanda Keren épouvantée.  
- Oui, intervint Cundo, pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas simplement tuée et emporté l'anneau avec eux ? Ont-ils besoin d'elle aussi ? **

Ses yeux semblaient déjà connaitre la réponse. Legolas resta un instant encore accroupit puis se redressa.

**- En tout cas, ils ont une longueur d'avance sur nous !**

Arthias s'approcha alors. Ses yeux portaient le poids du deuil.

**- Nous ne sommes plus que trois d'entre nous, fit-il d'un ton où tremblait la colère.**

Il frappa dans l'un des crânes abjects qui roula au sol sur plusieurs mètres.

- **Elessar ne nous avait point préparés à une mission si dangereuse, et je croyais que ces créatures avait disparu depuis la fin de la guerre !**

Il avait presque hurlé.

**- Vous n'êtes pas les seuls, intervint Gimli les yeux baissés.  
- Ces abominations nous suivaient depuis plus d'un mois Humain, précisa Legolas.  
- Comment ? s'écrièrent les deux Hobbits et Keren.**

Cundo resta silencieux.

**- Ce qui est le plus étrange dans tout cela, continua le prince de Mirkwood, c'est qu'à l'instant où nous avons atteint cette clairière avec la troupe de mon père, leur présence pestilentielle que je sentais peser sur nos épaules depuis tout ce temps s'est évanouie, comme maintenant ! **

Cundo observait la cime des arbres.

**- Ils étaient partis chercher du renfort, dit-il simplement.  
- C'est la seule explication que je puisse entrevoir, répondit Legolas. Seulement, pendant ce laps de temps , vous êtes arrivés, et c'est à ce moment qu'ils sont revenus.  
- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Pippin.**

L'Elfe tourna les yeux vers l'ouest de la forêt.

**- Que leur repaire n'est qu'à quelques jours d'ici, s'écria Keren !**

Les deux Elfes hochèrent la tête.

**- Toutes les traces se dirigent vers les monts venteux, leur rapporta un des jeunes soldats de Thranduil.**

Legolas leva le menton à l'adresse de Cundo. Celui-ci releva l'Uruk Hai agonisant.

**- Pour qui travailles-tu ? questionna le prince en pointant sa dague sous la mâchoire du monstre.**

La créature émit une sorte de gloussement que tous interprétèrent comme un rire grossier.

**- Parle et tu seras épargné !**

L'Uruk Hai cracha un mélange de sang et de salive et continua à rire.

**- Pauvres petits Elfes condamnés à disparaître, finit-il par exprimer enfin.  
- Pour qui travailles-tu ? répéta Legolas fermement, les yeux devenus de glace. Tes maîtres ne sont plus, tu n'as plus raison de vivre en ces terres.  
- Et qui à le droit d'en décider? gloussa la créature en toussant.**

Sur ce point, il n'avait pas tord, pensa Keren. L'Uruk Hai se mit à chantonner minablement. Plus vite que l'éclair Cundo avait sorti son sabre et détaché la tête des épaules du monstre. Keren sursauta et cria.

**- Cundo ! s'indigna Legolas.**

L'Elfe imposant soutint son regard.

**- Il n'aurait point parlé de toutes manières, et aucun de ses semblables non plus !**  
**- On peut tout de même leur reconnaître un bon point sur la loyauté, répondit Legolas acerbe.  
- Tu es peut-être le fils de Thranduil, Legolas, mais ici tu n'es qu'un enfant à qui l'on a confié quelques soldats pour mener un combat qui te dépasse, reprit le grand Elfe.**

Gimli se mit à grogner, une furieuse envie de sauter au cou de cet Elfe arrogant le démangeait depuis déjà quelques temps.

**- Calme ton chien de garde ! continua l'Elfe.  
- Et si tout le monde reprenait son calme, proposa Merry. Nous ne sommes que des alliés ici, je ne vois point d'ennemi.**

Legolas acquiesça malgré l'agacement évident qui se lisait sur son visage habituellement de marbre.

**- Arthias ! interpella le gardien de Rivendell, ta troupe est décimée ! Emporte tes morts, rentrez à Minas Tirith et informez Elessar de la situation.  
- Messire Elfe, nous n'obéissons qu'aux conseillers, l'auriez vous oublié ?**

L'Elfe recouvert de sang se retourna vers Merry et Pippin. Ceux-ci lui arrivaient à peine aux hanches. les deux Hobbits hésitèrent, mais en même temps, l'Elfe avait raison, les hommes d'Elessar étaient presque tous morts, les survivants méritaient de pouvoir rentrer et d'enterrer les leurs.

**- Faites ce qu'il dit, finit par dire Pippin avec l'aval de Merry. Portez le message à Elessar et priez celui-ci de nous envoyer des renforts aux Monts Brumeux.**

Arthias s'inclina devant les deux Hobbits et fit signe à ses hommes restants de récupérer les leurs. Une fois sur sa monture, il s'arrêta devant les deux cousins.

**- Bonne chance, Conseillers du Nord.**

Et il lança sa monture vers la forêt, à laquelle étaient accrochés les chevaux survivants portants les morts au combat, les deux autres hommes survivants juchés eux aussi sur leur monture partirent sur ses pas. Legolas se tourna vers Cundo.

**- Ce sont trois hommes dont l'aide aurait pu être précieuse.**  
**- Ce sont trois morts supplémentaires dont nous n'aurons pas le fardeau à porter, répliqua le gardien.**

Entre les deux Elfes s'était installée une sorte de rivalité. La jeunesse et la noble lignée contre l'âge et la sagesse. Legolas finit par baisser les yeux. Le gardien de Rivendell n'avait pas tord.

**- Que faisons nous d'eux alors ? se tourna-t-il en désignant ses amis ainsi que les hommes de son père encore en vie.  
- Chacune des personnes présentes ici a son importance dans les événements à venir.**

L'Elfe semblait doué d'une omniscience au dessus de tous. Il se retourna plus majestueux que jamais, l'aube du jour levant formant une aura lumineuse autour de sa toge blanche rougie de sang.

**- Cet Elfe est encore plus dramatique que Thranduil, chuchota Gimli, je n'imaginais pas cela possible.**

Bien qu'il ait entendu, Cundo ne répondit pas à la provocation et se tourna vers les guerriers du roi de Mirkwood.

**- Ceux-là valent trois fois la vitesse et la force d'un homme. Nous aurons besoin de leurs talents. Cependant tu as raison Legolas, reprit-il, ces créatures ne sont pas assez intelligentes pour avoir monté cela de toute pièce. Elles doivent obéir à un maître. Un maître qui doit convoiter plus qu'un simple anneau de Noir Parler.**

Le prince de Mirkwood hocha la tête. Keren eut presque pitié pour lui. Le jeune Elfe qui avait su un instant montrer ses talents de dirigeant se voyait rabaissé par un Elfe plus âgé dont la réflexion semblait voir plus loin et plus profond que les signes évidents. Cependant le jeune prince releva la tête, digne.

**- Levez le camp, nous partons ! Nous avons des chiens galeux à retrouver !**

Il se tourna et saisit une flèche qui dépassait d'un cadavre.

**- N'oubliez pas cependant de remplir vos carquois !**

Et sur ces mots, il arracha violemment la munition du cadavre, emportant un morceau de crâne avec lui.

.

.

A suivre...

_(1) - Cundo! Attends ! Pas lui ! Garde le en vie !_


	28. Chapitre 28: La demeure dans la montagne

_Plus mon récit avance et plus j'intègre des personnages que je n'avais pas prévus à l'origine, et je me rends compte que je les aime autant que ceux déjà existants ( c'est à dire ceux de LOTR). Pour le moment, la liste se compose de : Keren, Lyna, Cundo et ceux qui n'ont qu'un passage mineur comme Arthias ou Lenwë ( nom que je n'ai cité qu'une fois). Dans les chapitres qui suivent vous allez en découvrir de nouveaux, importants._

_Puis-je vous demander quel est votre OC préféré pour le moment et quel(s) personnage (s) vous semble(nt) le(s) mieux respecté (s)par rapport au Seigneur des anneaux ? Merci :)  
Sinon j'ai modifié quelques erreurs qui apparaissaient au cours des chapitres précédents ainsi que la phrase de l'anneau qui je crois colle mieux au sens que je voulais lui donner ( voir chapitre 3)et Cundo a subi un petit changement de couleur de cheveux (argentés), voilà ce que ça donne que de rajouter des personnages non prévus ^^,,,_

_Bonne lecture_

_._

_._

**Chapitre 28: La demeure sous la montagne**

.

.

Quand Lyna reprit une nouvelle fois ses esprits, elle se trouvait à même le sol dans le renfoncement d'une grosse roche et les grognements des fauves qui servaient de montures à ses ravisseurs, résonnaient le long des parois. Elle tenta de se mouvoir en vain. Elle gigotait encore dans tous les sens quand les bottes immenses du chef Uruk Hai pénétrèrent dans son champ de vision. Il prononça quelque chose d'incompréhensible et deux monstres moins baraqués la soulevèrent par les aisselles pour la laisser tomber un peu plus loin, sur la surface plate d'un gros rocher. Il faisait de nouveau nuit.  
Lyna claquait des dents, non pas de froid mais de peur. Elle avait le sentiment que sa dernière heure ne tarderait pas à venir. Elle se recroquevilla et son front heurta la pierre froide, ses cheveux s'éparpillant tout autour d'elle. La jeune fille ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle sentit alors une grosse main empoigner ses cheveux sans délicatesse. Elle ferma les yeux. Soudain une voix impérative et forte retentit.

**- Krurkhôlt !**

Lyna sentie la poigne lâcher sa chevelure.

**- Est-ce là une manière de traiter l'invitée du Maître ? reprit la voix avec un ton dépréciateur. Lâchez-là, éloignez-vous d'elle ! **

Lyna n'osait plus bouger ni même se redresser pour voir le nouvel arrivant.

**- Pardonne-les, fit une voix douce à sa hauteur, ce sont des brutes épaisses pas bien intelligentes, mais au fond, ils ne sont pas si méchants.**

La rouquine releva les yeux. Face à elle, agenouillé, se trouvait un jeune homme dont la beauté n'avait rien à envier aux Elfes. Il se saisit d'un coutelas. Lyna eut un mouvement de recul.

**- Tout va bien, tout va bien, répéta le jeune homme d'un ton calme.**

Il coupa les liens qui entravaient la jeune fille.

**- Tu es libre, tu vois ? fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.**

Le garçon était plus jeune que Lyna, il paraissait à peine avoir dépassé la vingtaine. Il était brun avec de longs cheveux ondulés presque frisés. Son teint était très pâle mais sans défaut. Il arborait une tenue semblable à celle d'un mercenaire, ses épaules étaient recouvertes d'une armure de cuir, une lanière en bandoulière traversait son torse où étaient fixée une dizaine de petit couteaux de lancer. À sa ceinture était accrochée une épée de fer et ses bottes de cuir étaient de bonne facture.

**- Aller, redresse-toi, fit le jeune homme en lui tendant la main.**

La jeune femme n'osait plus bouger. Elle laissa s'écouler quelques instant puis finit par attraper la main tendue. Le garçon la soutint et l'aida à rester debout sur ses jambes pantelantes.

- **Qu'est-ce que ces abrutis de monstres sans cervelle t'ont fait ?! s'écria-t-il avec colère.**

Il se tourna vers le groupe de monstres qui les entourait.

**- Je vous avait dit d'en prendre soin ! hurla-t-il. Est-ce trop vous demander ?! Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on traite une demoiselle !**

Les Uruk Hai le regardèrent, leur chef, Krurkhôlt, s'avança puis se ravisa.

**- Je préfère ça, reprit le jeune homme.**

Il se tourna vers Lyna.

**- Je suis navré de la façon dont tu as été traitée, le Maître n'aurait pas voulu cela. Accepte mes plus sincères excuses. Oh, mais j'oubliais , fit-il en se frappant le front de la main, je suis Daerachas. Mon maître a pris ses créatures en pitié et les a envoyé te chercher, il paraît que tu es quelqu'un de spécial. Mais de cela je ne sais pas grand chose, je ne suis qu'un simple coursier. Ma mission est de te conduire auprès du Maître.**

Il regarda d'un air mauvais autour de lui.

**- Et je veillerais à ce que plus aucun de ces monstres ne porte la main sur toi.**

Lyna observa les créatures qui les regardaient, celles-ci avait baissé les yeux ou s'étaient détournées. Elles l'avaient terriblement malmenée et leur air pitoyable lui procura un intense plaisir. Cependant, en les regardant plus profondément, elle se demanda comment de telles créatures pouvaient s'intégrer à la population normale, avec un vocabulaire et des manières si primitives et violentes. Elle attrapa le garçon par la manche.

**- Ne t'en fait pas, la rassura-t-il, ils ne te feront plus rien, le plus important est de soigner ces vilaines blessures.**

Il avait porté la main sur le crâne croûté de la jeune femme. Lyna senti son envie de pleurer refaire surface. Pendant qu'elle était là bas, cachée dans son petit trou, son amie et les deux Hobbits qu'elle connaissait à peine s'étaient évertués à la défendre alors qu'elle-même n'avait rien pu faire. Puis l'un des monstres l'avait reniflée et extirpée de sa cachette. Elle avait voulu crier mais il avait aussitôt appliqué ses énormes paluches contre sa bouche, l'étouffant presque. Elle l'avait mordu et il lui avait cogné la tête contre le mur en écorce puis balancée sur son épaule. Ni Keren ni Les Hobbits ne s'en étaient aperçu, elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, ils étaient eux-mêmes en bien mauvaise posture. Mais les Elfes eux, avec leur vision et leur ouïe développées, aucun n'avait entendu ses gémissements et alors que ses ravisseurs s'enfonçaient dans la jungle avec elle, elle avait vu Legolas et Gimli se battre, et ceux-ci semblaient y prendre plaisir, un sourire ornait leur visage à chaque nouvelle créature abattue. Elle les avait haïs.

**- Mes amis ? demanda Lyna, ils ont été pris à parti eux aussi.  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, dès que ces crétins de monstres t'ont trouvée, ils les ont laissé tranquilles. Quelque chose me dit qu'ils ne tarderons pas à nous rejoindre par ailleurs, sourit Daerachas.**  
**- Tu sais quoi ? Après tout, je m'en fiche ! Ils ne se sont même pas aperçu que je me faisais enlever, trop occupés à s'amuser à massacrer ces choses... individus !  
- Uruk Hai, la corrigea le jeune homme, c'est le nom qui leur a été attribué et qui leur convient parfaitement...**

il la regarda avec un sourire magnifique et ses yeux gris semblaient sourire avec lui. Lyna se détendit un peu pendant que le jeune homme l'aidait à se hisser sur son propre cheval. Elle se sentait tellement sonnée qu'elle n'opposa aucune résistance.

**- Je marcherais à tes côtés, la route à été fastidieuse pour toi.**

Il frappa sur la croupe du cheval et l'animal se mit en route, guidé par Daerachas. Lyna se retourna vers les créatures qui étaient restées en arrière. Celles-ci n'effectuèrent pas un mouvement vers l'avant. En fait, la jeune fille crut même déceler de la peur dans leurs yeux cernées d'arcades sourcilières saillantes. Elle frissonna et souhaita malgré tout que Keren, Legolas et Gimli la retrouvent vite, alors que le cheval s'enfonçait plus profond dans la montagne.

...

**.**

**- Venez voir par ici! interjeta Cundo**

Genou à terre, il passait entre ses longs doigts, la terre humide de la forêt.

**- Cette partie a récemment été retournée et balayée, fit-il, et à partir de là, les traces s'évanouissent.**

Il désignait un espace à deux ou trois mètres de lui.

**- Les Uruk Hai ne sont pas assez intelligents ni raffinés pour accomplir un tel tour de passe-passe, intervint Gimli.  
- Effectivement, répondit Legolas, car il ne s'agit pas d'un tour de passe-passe.**

De ses dagues il écarta une rangée de plantes grimpantes au dessus d'un gros monticule de terre découvrant un tunnel qui s'enfonçait sous la jungle.

**- Voilà pourquoi nous les avions perdus, ils ont regagné leur cachette par ici et sont revenus en renfort. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais eu connaissance d'un tel passage, fit le prince de Mirkwood pour lui même.**

Il se saisit d'une torche à l'intérieur d'une besace accrochée à l'un des chevaux et entreprit de chercher du bois mort. Avec l'aide des Hobbits, il trouva rapidement quelques morceaux de bois sec. L'Elfe frotta les branches l'une contre l'autre très rapidement. La flamme ne tarda pas à surgir et Legolas y porta la torche qui s'enflamma.

**- C'est trop étroit et trop sombre pour les chevaux, précisa-t-il. À partir d'ici, nous continuons tous à pieds.**

Keren descendit de son cheval.

**- Je viens avec vous, dit-elle.**

Les deux Hobbits saisirent leur sac sur le dos de leurs poneys respectifs, tandis que Gimli sautait de Patte d'ours en lui tapotant amicalement la croupe.

**- Tu vas me manquer ma belle !  
- Emportez avec vous le minimum, conseilla Legolas. **

Puis il se tourna vers les guerriers de son père dans le nombre se portait maintenant à six .

**- J'ai besoin de confier la garde des chevaux à l'un d'entre vous. Les autres continuerons avec nous. Celui qui s'occupera des montures ira sur le sentier des Elfes de Mirkwood jusqu'à parvenir sur les plaines au devant des Monts Brumeux sur lesquelles il nous attendra et nourrira les bêtes jusqu'à notre retour.**

Un guerrier aux longs cheveux noirs accepta la mission et se chargea de regrouper les animaux. Legolas se tourna vers Keren.

**- Es-tu sûre de vouloir nous accompagner, ceci n'est plus une mission d'exploration, c'est une mission dangereuse pour un Humain.  
- Et il pourrait y avoir des araignées dans ce tunnel, grimaça Pippin, je déteste les araignées !**

Keren porta les mains à ses hanches.

**- Ecoutez ! Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour retrouver Lyna et la perdre à nouveau. Quoi qu'il en coute, je viens avec vous ! Et puis s'il y a des araignées, fit-elle en direction de Pippin, ne t'en fais pas, je les embrocherais avec ça !**

Et elle tapota la garde de sa dague Elfique. Merry qui s'était penché devant l'entrée du tunnel, sauta et se rapprocha d'eux.

**- On y voit goutte là dedans !**

Legolas lui passa la torche.

**- Je n'en ai pas besoin, ajouta-t-il. Pippin, Keren, Gimli ! Vous devriez prendre une torche vous aussi, cela serait préférable pour vous. Nous autres Elfes avons une vision qui s'adapte très bien à l'obscurité.**

Les guerriers elfes leur tendirent à chacun, des bâtons de feu qu'ils avaient allumés. Keren se sentit soulagée. Notamment car il y a de cela très peu de temps, ayant une vison très mauvaise qui ne faisait que s'aggraver, elle s'était faite implanter deux puces auto-correctives dans chaque œil, seulement celles-ci ne permettaient pas encore la vision nocturne. Une fois parés, à l'exception de l'Elfe qui gardait les montures, tous s'avancèrent dans le couloir sombre qui s'enfonçait sous terre y compris Cundo qui dut s'arc bouter pour pouvoir y marcher.

.

...

Au cœur des Monts Brumeux, Lyna sur le cheval de Daerachas accompagnée par le jeune homme qui marchait à ses côtés escaladèrent et contournèrent une multitude de roches grises et imposantes. Le brouillard s'était intensifié avec la nuit, rendant l'endroit réellement lugubre. Lyna frissonna.

**- As-tu froid ? Ne t'en fais pas , nous allons arriver. Une fois sur place tu pourras te réchauffer et te détendre à souhait.  
- Pourquoi m'avoir fait enlever ?  
- Enlever ? Tu n'as pas été enlevée, en fait tu es invitée .  
- Pourquoi moi ? questionna la jeune femme.**

Le garçon stoppa et lui sourit.

**- Je ne puis t'en dire plus. Ma mission est de te conduire jusqu'au Maître et de prendre soin de toi, tu pourras lui demander toi-même en temps voulu.**

Lyna dut se contenter de cette réponse. Elle se retourna et remarqua avec soulagement que plus aucune créature ne les suivait. Puis ses yeux se posèrent telles des balles de Ping-pong sur tous les sommets alentours. Le jeune homme sourit à nouveau.

**- Je connais le coin comme ma poche, il n'y a aucun danger. Détends-toi. Là où nous nous rendons, tu te sentiras tellement bien, que tu ne voudras plus repartir.**

Alors pourquoi avait elle cette désagréable impression d'être une mouche prise au piège d'une immense toile d'araignée ? Elle regrettait vraiment maintenant de s'être emportée contre ses amis et souhaitait plus que tout que leur présence soit de nouveau une réalité. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Daerachas fit stopper le cheval.

**- Nous y voilà !**

Lyna releva la tête, Il se trouvaient face à un immense pic rocailleux, aussi large que haut dont le sommet se perdait dans la brume et la nuit.

**- Où ça ? demanda-t-elle.**

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire et se dirigea vers un pan de rochers. Il appuya de la main à un endroit bien précis et soudain, un fracas étourdissant se fit entendre. La roche devant Lyna se mit à trembler et à la plus grande stupeur de la rouquine, s'écarta pour laisser place à une ouverture béante dans la montagne. Daerachas y fit pénétrer le cheval. L'intérieur qui ressemblait à une immense caverne aménagée se trouvait orné d'énormes piliers sculptés et éclairés par la lueur de nombreuses torches.

**- Ceci n'est que le sous sol, l'informa le jeune homme. Les écuries s'y trouvent ainsi que les enclos de choses qui sentent plus mauvais encore.**

Effectivement, il se dégageait de l'endroit une forte odeur de foin et d'excréments de chevaux, ainsi que quelque chose de bien plus odorant. Le jeune homme lui tendit les bras pour l'aider à descendre. Une petite créature repoussante s'approcha alors et se saisit du cheval pour le mener à son box. Lyna sursauta et heurta le jeune homme.

**- Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont laids mais point méchants quand on leur montre un peu d'attention.**

Cependant, la créature les regardait d'un air malveillant et Lyna senti l'angoisse monter en elle. Dans quel pétrin se trouvait-elle donc à nouveau ? Daerachas la saisit par les épaules et la conduisit vers un escalier en colimaçon qui s'éclaircissait au fur et à mesure de leur ascension. Il débouchèrent alors sur un hall somptueux et immense qui laissa Lyna bouche bée.

**- C'est une ancienne demeure de Nains, l'informa le jeune homme, nous l'avons arrangée à notre goût. **

D'immenses piliers de voûte tous ornés de bas relief et sculptés dans le métal parcouraient de manière symétrique et parallèle l'immense hall et chaque rangée donnait naissance à un immense couloir. Des centaines de chandelles brillaient de toutes parts, reflétant leurs lumières dans les piliers voisins créant ainsi des milliers de points lumineux. La jeune femme remarqua alors que les chandeliers n'étaient pas les seuls à créer tous ces reflets lumineux et scintillants, en effet les parois de l'immense surface étaient incrustées d'or. La pièce atteignait bien les mille cinq cent mètre carrés à elle toute seule et chaque centimètre était couverte du métal précieux. Les yeux de la jeune femme furent éblouis par tant de luxure mais la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit à ce moment fut:

**- Bonjour la facture de chauffage !**

Daerachas se mit à rire à cette idée. Soudain une jeune femme apparut de nulle part, s'approcha d'eux.

**- Oh, fit le jeune homme, laisse moi te présenter Vanysilla. C'est elle qui va prendre soin de toi à partir de maintenant jusqu'à ce que tu sois présentable. Et je ne doute pas qu'elle fera de toi une véritable merveille. **

Il lui adressa alors un clin d'œil presque coquin. Lyna rougit. Vanysilla vint se présenter à elle. c'était une jeune fille à peu près du même âge que Daerachas, elle n'était pas très grande mais légèrement plus que Lyna. Elle était si menue qu'une bourrasque de vent aurait sembler suffire à la casser en deux. Elle était tellement pâle que la rouquine se demanda s'il lui arrivait de sortir de la caverne de temps en temps. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et cuivrés et encadraient son visage, le dissimulant presque entièrement. Elle était vêtue d'une simple robe de coton blanc. Mais ce qui toucha le plus Lyna fut le comportement de la jeune fille. Celle-ci baissait constamment les yeux et évitait à tout prix le regard de Daerachas. Elle se tenait presque recroquevillée sur elle même, comme un petit animal battu et apeuré. Si peu d'assurance transparaissait de cet être à l'allure si fragile.

**- Prends soin de note invitée, insista le jeune homme, soigne là, prépare là, rend lui sa beauté pour le dîner de ce soir.**

Lyna fronça les sourcils, vexée. Lui rendre sa beauté ? Insinuait-il qu'elle était laide ? Vanysilla lui attrapa doucement la main.

**- Si tu veux bien me suivre ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.**

La rouquine se tourna vers Daerachas, celui-ci lui fit un signe quasi militaire avec un nouveau clin d'œil.

**- Profite bien, lui cria-t-il. Mais au fait ?! Accepterais tu de me donner ton nom ?  
- Lyna, je m'appelle Lyna, répondit la jeune femme.  
- Enchanté, répondit celui-ci avec une courbette.**

Puis il disparut par une ouverture dissimulée dans la pénombre. Vanysilla fit signe à la jeune femme de la suivre jusqu'à un nouvel escalier en colimaçon qui montait plus haut dans la montagne. Les deux jeunes filles en entamèrent l'ascension. Après avoir, selon ce qui semblait à Lyna, gravit au moins trois niveaux dans la montagne, elles arrivèrent sur un étage confiné où brûlaient d'autres chandelles. Les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries comme dans le palais de Faramir et sur le sol , un long tapis recouvrait la pierre froide de la montagne. La jeune fille timide conduisit Lyna dans une pièce où trônait un lit sculpté dans la pierre, recouvert d'un épais matelas dont le contenu semblait indéterminable. Un feu brûlait dans la petite cheminée.

**- Je dois te préparer pour la rencontre de ce soir, reprit Vanysilla. Il te faut te laver afin que je puisse soigner ces blessures et les arranger.**

Elle tendit les bras vers Lyna, l'invitant à se débarrasser de ses vêtements.

**- Pourquoi faire ? questionna celle-ci. Rencontrer le Maître c'est ça? Le maître de quoi au fait ? Qui est-il? Que me veut-il ?**

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et se contenta de garder les bras tendus.

**- Est-ce que c'est ça qu'il veut ? continua Lyna en désignant la bourse qui pendait à son ceinturon.**

Mais Vanysilla ne parût pas comprendre, alors la rouquine extirpa l'anneau de sa pochette. Les voix firent résonner leurs palabres dans la chambre qui leur renvoyait les échos. La jeune fille tomba à genoux en se bouchant les oreilles.

**- S'il te plaît ! Range cela, dit-elle d'un ton suppliant à Lyna.**

La jeune femme surprise par la réaction de Vanysilla, réintégra l'objet dans sa bourse. cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pratiquement plus ressenti aucun effet en tenant l'objet dans ses mains, à part entendre ces voix désagréables audibles par tous. Vanysilla se redressa alors, les yeux larmoyants.

**- S'il te plaît, prends ce bain.**

Prise de pitié pour la frêle créature, Lyna accepta d'entrer dans la pièce où l'attendait un grand baquet de bois dans lequel deux vieilles femmes versaient de gros seaux d'eau provenant de l'immense cheminée qui donnait chaleur à toute la pièce. Vanysilla leur adressa un signe de tête et les vieilles femmes se retirèrent. la jeune fille insista ensuite pour que Lyna ôte ses vêtements. La rouquine finit par céder une nouvelle fois devant l'air de chien battu de la jeune fille. Elle retira ses frusques mais insista pour garder la bourse qui contenait l'anneau à portée de main. Vanysilla n'y fit aucune objection, la laissant poser l'objet sur le rebord du bassin. Lyna se glissa dans l'eau chaude qui au début la brûla, puis celle-ci sentit rapidement les bienfaits envahirent son corps. Elle laissa la jeune fille aux cheveux cuivrés lui rincer les siens et lui appliquer des pommades sur ses blessures.

**- Avec ceci, ces vilaines coupures cicatriseront très rapidement, d'ici quelques minutes tu ne devrais même plus ressentir la douleur, l'informa la jeune fille d'une voix très douce.**

À peine avait-elle dit cela que la douleur et la chaleur qui couraient le long de ses blessures s'évanouirent. Lyna regarda la jeune fille stupéfaite.

**- C'est un remède que ma mère m'a appris, confia Vanysilla.**

Lyna voulu poser une question à propos de la mère de la jeune fille mais lut dans le regard de celle-ci qu'il ne servirait à rien d'en demander plus et se laissa dorloter. La jeune fille prit ensuite grand soin de ses cheveux, les lavant avec des fragrances dont les parfums étaient envoutants. Elle lui rinça ensuite précautionneusement la chevelure, tout en évitant les endroits blessés.

**- Qui vais-je rencontrer ? demanda subitement Lyna.  
- Le Maître, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton monocorde.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas, je dois juste te rendre présentable.**

Lyna eut la désagréable sensation que la jeune fille tentait de lui cacher quelque chose.

**- Pourquoi m'a-t-on enlevée ? Pourquoi ai-je été ainsi maltraitée par des créatures féroces? pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tout simplement demandé ?  
- Il faudra que tu en parles toi-même au Maître. Mais ne lui pose pas trop de questions, il a la patience fragile.**

Aussitôt, Vanysilla porta la main à sa bouche comme si elle venait d'en dire trop. Elle se pencha pour se saisir des flacons de produits lavant pour le corps. Ce faisant, ses longs cheveux dégagèrent ses maigres épaules un instant et Lyna aperçut entre les fines mèches de cheveux, une délicate oreille élégamment dessinée et bien trop effilée pour une Humaine.

**- Toi aussi tu es une Elfe ? demanda-t-elle sans sommation.**

Vanysilla replaça hâtivement ses cheveux le long de son visage, recouvrant de nouveaux ses oreilles.

**- Non, je...  
- Mademoiselle Vanysilla, notre invitée est-elle prête ? la coupa une voix rocailleuse depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
- Pas encore, dites au Maître que cela sera bientôt fait. Je tiens à ce que le travail soit bien exécuté.**

La vieille femme hocha la tête et se retira. La jeune fille tendit un produit lavant qui sentait le lait d'amande à Lyna.

**- Laves-t-en le corps, lui demanda-t-elle **

Lyna s'exécuta. Le parfum du produit et sa texture était si onctueux qu'elle se sentait de nouveaux chez elle dans sa baignoire. Pendant ce temps, Vanysilla s'affairait auprès d'une commode. Quand la rouquine fut prête à sortir du bain, la jeune fille l'enveloppa dans une douce couverture et lui présenta une magnifique robe blanche de type médiéval donc le décolleté était fait de dentelles et de pierres étincelantes. Avec cela, il y avait une magnifique ceinture brodée d'argent qui rassura Lyna, elle pourrait y attacher son anneau.

**- Vous tenez vraiment tous à me voir en robe hein? Grinça la jeune femme.**

Après qu'elle eut enfilé la tenue, Vanysilla lui demanda de prendre place sur un tabouret de bois et lui coiffa les cheveux. Ses gestes étaient très doux, si légers que Lyna sentait à peine les doigts de la jeune fille effleurer son crâne.

**- Tu as de très beaux cheveux, la complimenta la jeune fille.  
- Heu...merci, répondit Lyna subitement gênée.  
- Tu as de belles boucles naturelles aux extrémités, je vais te les lisser et les attacher sur le dessus et laisser tes belles anglaises se dérouler naturellement sur le côté. Tu feras bonne impression.**

Une fois la coiffure réalisée, la jeune fille se leva, ouvrit un tiroir de la commode et en sortit une magnifique parure qui semblait faite de diamants. Elle fixa le tout dans les cheveux de Lyna et disposa gracieusement la plus grosse pierre sur le front de la jeune femme. elle sortit ensuite plusieurs pinceaux et tout un assemblement de pots contenant des poudres teintées. Lyna haussa les sourcils.

**- Ce n'est que du maquillage, sourit Vanysilla.**

Quand le travail fut achevé, la jeune fille plaça la rouquine devant un grand meuble recouvert d'un drap et retira celui-ci, découvrant un gigantesque miroir entouré d'un cadre métallique finement sculpté. Lyna ouvrit la bouche et y porta la main en se découvrant.

**- C'est moi ça ? Bon sang ! Tu es une véritable artiste Vanysilla !**

La jeune fille sourit sincèrement. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, elle avait l'air heureux.

.

.

A suivre...


	29. Chapitre 29: Le Maître

_Bon , je ne sais pas trop ce que les gens pensent de cette histoire car je n'ai pas trop de retours mais ce n'est pas grave mon but est de la finir tout de même quoi qu'il arrive. Bon je viens de me regarder les 10 épisodes de game of thrones saison 3 sans m'arrêter ( en retard je sais) et maintenant je pleure, mon scénario c'est du pipi de chat à côté de ça. Y'a des génies sur terre!_

_._

_._

**Chapitre 29: Le Maître**

Le tunnel sous Mirkwood paressait sans fin. Legolas qui était en tête de file ralentit la progression, intimant à la troupe d'en faire autant. Merry et Pippin agitaient frénétiquement leurs torches de chaque côté des parois.

**- Faites qu'il n'y ait pas d'araignées, je hais les araignées, pleurnicha Pippin.  
- Pourquoi tant d'obsession avec les araignées ? demande Keren à Gimli qui marchait derrière elle.  
- Une vieille histoire que leur a raconté un vieil ami je suppose. C'était un brave Hobbit lui aussi, je me demande ce qu'il est devenu ce bon vieux Sam !  
- Sam ? s'écria Keren, mais nous l'avons rencontré ! Il avait l'air de bien se porter avec sa femme et ses enfants...**

Sur cette dernière phrase, le nez de la jeune femme s'écrasa sur le dos de Legolas qui avait stoppé net. Les deux Hobbits s'emboitèrent dans celui de Gimli et se retrouvèrent cul par terre.

**- Merry ! Tu m'écrases ! suffoqua Pippin.  
- Sois heureux que ce soit moi et non Gimli à t'être tombé dessus, lui répondit celui-ci en se frottant les fesses.**

Gimli se retourna en grognant. Cundo qui fermait le cortège, se fraya un passage parmi la troupe pour rejoindre Legolas.

**- Je sens de l'air frais, la sortie n'est plus très loin.  
- Effectivement, approuva Cundo, Venez !**

Et s'adressant plus particulièrement aux Hobbits, le grand Elfe posa un doigt devant ses lèvres. La sortie leur apparut une heure plus tard environ.

**-Satanés Elfes et leurs sens trop développés, n'ont-ils donc pas la notion de la distance et du temps ? Grogna Merry dans son coin.**

Les membres de la troupe s'extirpèrent un à un du tunnel qui débouchait sur une plaine ensoleillée aux pieds des monts brumeux. L'ouverture était si bien dissimulée par le lierre et la pierre que même un éclaireur aguerri n'aurait pu la discerner. Tout le monde et plus particulièrement les Elfes, fut saisi par l'éblouissement du passage à l'obscurité vers la luminosité totale. Legolas et ses hommes levèrent les bras pour se protéger des rayons le temps que leur vue se réadapte aux conditions nouvelles. Keren cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, la douleur qui consumaient ses yeux lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été frappée à chaque œil. Cundo , le gardien de Rivendell avait les yeux rivés vers le ciel, plus exactement vers les sommets embrumés de la montagne qui se tenait imposante face à eux.

**- Il y eut des Nains qui, jadis, vécurent ici, fit Gimli.  
- Ils sont passés par là, leur indiqua l'un des Elfes qui se trouvait accroupi au sol.**

Legolas releva à son tour la tête vers la montagne.

**- Je peux de nouveau sentir leur piste ! Allons-y ! Ne perdons pas de temps !**

...

.

Vêtue de sa belle robe blanche, sa bourse bien attachée à la ceinture brodée qui ornait sa nouvelle tenue, Lyna fut conduite par Vanysilla dans la grande salle à manger.

**- Encore une pièce de luxe sans nom, cela en devient ennuyeux..., marmonna la jeune femme pour elle-même**.

Sur la grande table ne figuraient que deux couverts qui se faisaient face ainsi que plusieurs chandeliers. Lyna se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise.

**- On croirait un rencart, fit-elle grimaçante.  
- Par ici, la guida Vanysilla.**

Elle fit asseoir la jeune femme dans un fauteuil élégant et confortable en bout de table.

**- Et bien, et bien ! résonna une voix claire et chaleureuse. J'ai bien faillit attendre !**

Lyna surprise tourna la tête vers le lieu d'où avec surgit la voix. Sous une des arches qui donnaient accès à la salle se trouvait un jeune homme, nonchalamment accoudé contre un pilier. Il était élégamment vêtu d'une longue toge argentée. Ses cheveux noirs et lisses descendaient au delà de ses omoplates et une lueur d'amusement brillait dans son regard. Lyna le reconnut instantanément, malgré la métamorphose.

**- Mais...Mais ? Daerachas ?  
- Lui même, fit le jeune homme en effectuant une courbette.  
- Je ne comprends pas, s'indigna Lyna. Où est le maître des lieux que je devais rencontrer ?  
- Tu l'as devant toi ! répondit le jeune homme en souriant.**

Il avait des réactions enfantines et les traits de son visage oscillaient encore entre ceux de l'adolescent et de l'adulte. Il semblait trouver la situation amusante. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Lyna. Celle-ci se redressa sur son siège.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette comédie ?  
- Allons, allons, la tempéra le jeune homme. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir joué ce tour, je suis incorrigible ! Que dirais-tu de commencer le repas ?**

Il avait dit cela avec un regard de chaton attendant après sa pâtée. Lyna finit pas se rasseoir. Daerachas claqua des doigts à l'attention de Vanysilla qui se tenait en retrait.

**- Les entrées et les boissons seraient bienvenues pour commencer, qu'en penses tu ?**

Il tourna la tête vers Lyna.

**- Que bois-tu?  
- De l'eau. répondit celle-ci sans s'étendre.  
- De l'eau ? Par une telle soirée ? s'exclama le jeune homme en riant, tu entend ça Vany ? Une jeune fille pure que nous avons là !  
- Je n'aime pas l'alcool, le coupa sèchement Lyna.**

Les manières exagérées du garçon l'énervaient. Il se comportait comme un acteur de comédie avec un soupçon d'adolescent trop gâté. Vanysilla se retira prestement et revint avec un plateau qui semblait bien trop lourd pour elle. La jeune fille servit d'abord Lyna puis Daerachas. La rouquine explora son assiette. De la chair de poisson semblait-il, accompagné d'une sauce dans laquelle flottaient de petites choses noires qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

**- Homard en sauce à la truffe noire, la renseigna le garçon devant la mine perplexe de Lyna.**

Il tente de m'impressionner, pensa la jeune femme, mais son estomac la fit saliver, l'assiette avec l'air succulent.

**- Je t'en prie, lui fit Daerachas.**

La jeune femme saisit ses couverts et ne se fit pas prier.

**- Tu es très belle, lâcha subitement le garçon.**

Lyna s'interrompit et essuya la sauce qui coulait le long de son menton. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

**- Je t'attendais depuis longtemps tu sais ? continua celui-ci.  
- Ah bon? marmonna Lyna, la bouche pleine.  
- Oui, depuis très longtemps, en fait...d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je t'ai toujours attendue.**

Lyna avait finit son assiette, elle leva les sourcils, sceptique.

**- Tu attends depuis longtemps quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas ? Tu es bizarre !**

Le jeune homme se mit à rire dérouté par la franchise de la jeune femme.

**- Plus exactement, je ne savais pas qui tu étais, je savais que j'attendais quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un, il s'avère que c'est toi !**

Il avait dit cela comme si tout coulait de source. Vanysilla en profita pour débarrasser les premières assiettes.

**- Quand j'étais plus jeune, reprit Daerachas, j'avais un maître, un mage. L'un des plus grands mages que la Terre du Milieu ait connu, expliqua-t-il. Quand je n'étais encore qu'un enfant, il a commencé à m'enseigner son savoir et sa magie en secret. Il tenait à laisser un successeur mais son rang ne le lui aurait pas permis.**

Lyna écoutait d'une oreille distraite.

**- Malheureusement, mon maître fut contraint de quitter la Terre du Milieu et j'ai dû continuer seul mon apprentissage.  
- Donc tu es une sorte de magicien ? demanda Lyna.  
- Hunhun, approuva Daerachas en souriant. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon maître ma révéla un précieux secret avant de quitter nos terres. Toute sa vie, il avait lutté pour la nature, pour que notre monde et toutes ses créatures soient protégées. Voilà pourquoi tu as pu rencontrer ces êtres qui t'ont amenée jusqu'ici. Je reconnais qu'ils n'ont pas grande subtilité ni délicatesse mais ils font aussi partie des créations des dieux, non ?*. Seulement il y a eu cette guerre, cette terrible guerre. Tu as dû en entendre parler non ?  
- La guerre de l'anneau ?  
- C'est bien ça.-confirma le jeune homme- mon maître décida de faire quelque chose, dont même Sauron , le plus puissant des êtres du mal à cet époque n'aurait eu la connaissance. Il forgea en secret son propre anneau.**

Sur ses mots, le garçon leva la main et fit lentement bouger ses doigts. Autour de son annulaire, brillait une bague multicolore dont les couleurs semblaient changer à l'infini. Lyna ouvrit grands les yeux.

**- Tu le reconnais si je ne me trompe pas ?**

Il souriait.

**- C'est tout à fait normal puisque tu le possèdes toi aussi.**

Lyna déglutit difficilement, ainsi donc, elle était bien là à cause de cet anneau. Vanysilla profita de cet instant pour apporter le plat principal. Mais la rouquine n'avait plus vraiment goût à continuer le repas.

**- Vois tu, continua Daerachas, l'anneau que je porte là était destiné à sauver la Terre selon mon maître et détruire Sauron. Malheureusement il ne réussit pas à créer un anneau aussi puissant. Bien que celui-ci ne fut pas contrôlé par les pouvoirs de Sauron, à l'inverse des seize qui furent donnés aux seigneurs Nains et aux Hommes, à lui seul, il ne put créer l'anneau qu'il avait désiré.  
- Et que comptait-t-il faire de cet anneau ?, demanda Lyna.  
- Cet anneau que tu vois là, a été créé pour parcourir le temps. Ainsi mon maître aurait pu remonter les âges et neutraliser les pouvoirs de Sauron dans l'œuf, avant que celui-ci ne créât ses anneaux du mal.**

Il s'accouda à la table.

**- Alors un jour, lui vint une grande idée ! Il insuffla un code très puissant dans l'essence même de deux enfants nés du même sang. Ce code devait rester inactif et endormi pendant des années, des centenaires voir même des millénaires et se réveiller au moment le plus propice. Ainsi, cet anneau que je porte, une fois enfoui et oublié depuis une éternité, referait surface pour être trouvé par un porteur du code... **

Lyna piocha dans son assiette tout en continuant à écouter le discours un peu long du jeune homme. Devant son manque de réaction évident, Daerachas, insista.

**- De l'un de ses deux enfant, tu es la descendante Lyna. Tu as trouvé l'anneau car tu y étais destinée. Tu aurais très bien put être un homme ou une vieille femme, je suis donc agréablement surpris.**

Lyna le regarda, méfiante.

**- Et ? Que comptes-tu faire à présent que ton anneau et le mien, qui sont les mêmes, se retrouvent à proximité ?**

Le magicien se mit à rire.

**- Tu es définitivement une interlocutrice coriace !**

Il sourit de nouveau, posant son menton sur ses mains jointes. Il était vraiment beau, Lyna se sentit méchante et honteuse de le rabrouer de la sorte.

**- Ton anneau et le mien sont effectivement les mêmes ! Leurs pouvoirs sont en sommeil depuis la disparition de l'Unique. Mais la magie qui les a créés, elle, est toujours en vie, à travers moi ! Ne vois-tu donc pas ? Nos deux anneaux combinés vont dépasser les pouvoirs de l'Unique ! Et je pourrais enfin achever la volonté de mon maître: remonter les âges et anéantir Sauron.**

Lyna frappa soudainement du plat de la main sur la table. Ce qui fit sursauter le magicien.

**- J'en ai ma claque de vos histoire d'anneaux ! Si tu le veux, je te le donne, je n'en veux pas de toute façon, il est malpoli ! Je veux juste rentrer chez moi avec mon amie.  
- Ton amie ?  
- Oui, mon amie ! Elle a tenté de m'empêcher de toucher à ce truc, et j'aurais dû l'écouter ! Résultat : elle s'est trouvée embarquée en même temps que moi. Je te donne cet anneau, tu pratiques tes trucs de magicien et tu nous fait rentrer chez nous !**

Le garçon lui renvoya un regard navré.

**- Je suis désolé, mais cela m'est impossible.**

Lyna laissa retomber la petite pomme qu'elle s'apprêtait à gober par énervement plus que par faim.

**- Pardon ?  
- Je ne peux te renvoyer pour le moment car j'ai besoin de toi Lyna. Tu es le catalyseur de nos deux anneaux.  
- Le catalyseur ?  
- Oui, c'est ton sang qui relie mon anneau au tien, sans toi, leur pouvoir n'est rien, c'est par toi que vont se transmettre les pouvoirs de l'un à l'autre.  
- Oh! Bon sang j'ai saisis! s'exclama Lyna. C'est comme un téléphone ! À l'époque, ils avaient des fils pour relier les communications. Nos anneaux sont des combinés et moi je suis le fil ? Enfin, le sans fil.**

Daerachas la dévisageait stupéfait.

**- Exactement, toussota-t-il, bien qu'il n'eut aucune idée de ce que pouvait être un téléphone.  
- Donc, je ne peux pas juste te donner ce truc ? insista-t-elle en lui tendant la bourse de cuir. Je dois venir avec toi ?**

La lueur dans les yeux du mage s'était ravivée.

**- Tu as tout compris !  
- Alors, primo, Je pars avec toi dans le passé, deuzio, tu sauves le monde et tertio on revient et je repars chez moi avec mon amie et les deux anneaux, puisque tous seuls ils ne fonctionnent pas. Enfin... le tien ne fonctionne pas, le mien m'a amenée ici mais ne marche que dans un sens.**

Le jeune homme eut un instant d'hésitation très bref mais qui n'échappa pas à Lyna.

**- C'est cela, répondit-il simplement.  
- Et si je refuse ? lança soudain la jeune femme.**

Vanysilla qui se trouvait derrière eux hoqueta. Daerachas lui expédia un regard noir, puis se retourna vers Lyna.

**- C'est ton choix, tu es libre de tes décisions, je ne t'impose rien. Je souhaite juste que tu réfléchisses plus profondément à ma proposition. Pouvoir sauver le monde de centaines d'années de guerres impitoyables, n'est pas chose anodine. la montagne est toute à toi, tu peux aller et venir comme bon te semble, mais s'il te plaît, ne me fait pas trop languir.**

Lyna perçut comme une lueur de d'impatience dans les yeux du garçon. Elle eut le sentiment qu'il tentait de contenir son énervement.

**- Passons au dessert, proposa alors celui-ci, je suis sûre que tu apprécieras.**

Vanysilla débarrassa les plats qui n'avaient pas eu grand succès. s'en suivit une longue attente pendant laquelle, ni Daerachas ni Lyna, ne parlèrent. La jeune femme remarqua que le mage faisait vibrer sa jambe nerveusement, ce qui avait pour effet de transmettre un léger tremblement agaçant le long de la table. Elle se retenait de lui dire d'arrêter quand Vanysilla revint avec le plateau de desserts.

**- Ah ! Nous avons faillit attendre, s'exclama Daerachas d'un ton joyeusement faussé.**

À cet instant, Vanysilla se prit le pied dans le long tapis qui ornait le dessous de la table et s'étala de tout son long, envoyant valser les bols et leur contenu à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle se releva rapidement et ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais Daerachas était déjà sur elle. Il la gifla avec tant de force que la jeune fille retomba immédiatement à terre.

**- Idiote ! N'es- tu donc bonne à rien ?! cria le garçon.  
- Mais ça va pas ! S'écria Lyna en se précipitant sur la jeune fille.**

Les yeux du jeune homme reflétaient une lueur mauvaise. Lyna entoura Vanysilla de ses bras et l'aida à se relever. Le mage se recomposa rapidement une figure et avança la main vers les jeunes femmes.

**- Pardon Vany ! Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...**

Lyna recula, entraînant avec elle la jeune fille.

**- Merci pour le repas, mais je n'ai plus faim !**

Et elle se retira de la salle, emportant avec elle la jeune fille dont les larmes coulaient sur les joues, laissant Daerachas seul, au milieu des plats cassés.

Quand les deux jeunes femmes eurent disparu par l'escalier qui menait aux étages, celui-ci replia ses poings qui se crispèrent violemment.

.

.

A suivre...

_* ce qui n'est pas totalement faux, même si Lyna qui n'était pas une élève attentive en cours aurait pu savoir que les orques, les trolls et les gobelins ont été créés par Morgoth /Melkor , qui n'était pas vraiment un gars sympa et que les uruk hai sont une creation de sauron , que saruman a reprit ensuite._


	30. Chapitre 30: sur le champ de bataille

_Je viens d'apprendre qu'en fait dans le monde inventé par Tolkien il y a eu cinq Istari envoyés en Terre du Milieu sauf que comme je me suis basée sur les films, et bien je ne le savais pas et pour moi le dernier était bien Radagast, après je ne sait pas ce que sont devenus les deux autres, sont-ils retournés en Aman ? Bref ça ne changera pas grand chose à cette histoire. On va faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas hein._

_._

_._

**Chapitre 30: sur le champ de bataille**

**.**

**.**

Le groupe avait progressé, péniblement pour les uns, facilement pour les autres, parmi le dédale qu'offraient les roches des Mont Brumeux. Le brouillard s'était épaissit à mesure que la nuit avançait. Malgré leurs capes Elfiques, les deux Hobbits claquaient des dents et frissonnaient de froid. Les Elfes et Gimli ne semblaient nullement dérangés par la température, si ce n'était la goutte d'eau qui tremblotait au bout du nez tout rouge du Nain et qui témoignait à sa place de sa souffrance vis à vis des conditions atmosphériques, bien qu'il n'en laissa pas échapper un mot. Keren coinça à maintes reprises le bas de sa robe de velours entre les rochers et décida d'en déchirer les bords jusqu'à ce que la robe lui atteigne le dessous des genoux, ainsi elle put progresser plus aisément. Elle se tourna vers Cundo. Malgré sa longue traîne rougeâtre, l'Elfe ne rencontrait aucune difficulté pour se mouvoir, il paraissait même par moments, flotter au dessus du sol irrégulier. La jeune femme réajusta sur son épaule, sa besace et celle de Lyna qu'elle avait tenue à emporter avec elle.  
Legolas qui était toujours devant en éclaireur s'arrêta net une nouvelle fois. Keren fronça les sourcils.

**- Il pourrait prévenir, pensa la jeune femme en évitant tout juste de rentrer dans l'Elfe qui marchait devant elle.**

Seulement cette fois, personne ne se cogna, les Hobbits étant trop occupé à escalader les rochers, qui, si pour les elfes consistaient en de simples marches, prenaient une toute autre ampleur à la taille d'un Hobbit.

**- Nous approchons, les informa Legolas.  
- Il y a un des campement par là! affirma l'un des cinq autres Elfes de son père.**

Keren avait appris sur le chemin que cet Elfe qui paraissait le plus jeune d'entre eux mais aussi le plus éveillé se nommait Lenwë, il était le benjamin de la troupe. Il n'avait pas encore dépassé les trois cent ans, ce qui faisait à proprement parler de lui, presque un enfant. Son impétuosité et ses réactions à vif étaient par ailleurs très contrastés avec le calme impénétrable d'un être comme Cundo. Keren se demanda quel âge pouvait bien avoir le gardien aux allures de roi. Quant à Legolas, ce qu'elle avait lu de lui le décrivait comme un jeune Elfe qui n'avait pas encore découvert toute la Terre du Milieu et dont les compétences en commandement manquaient encore cruellement d'assurance pendant la guerre de l'anneau. Sur ce point, le prince semblait avoir mûrit. Celui-ci leur fit d'ailleurs signe de se baisser et de faire profil bas. Les Elfes s'exécutèrent ainsi que Keren et Gimli . Ce dernier se tourna ensuite vers les Hobbits en souriant.

**- Ah ah ! Très drôle, bougonna Pippin.**

Ils avancèrent alors à pas de loup vers un haut sommet rocheux, les Hobbits escaladant toujours tant bien que mal les énormes rocailles qui leur barraient le passage.  
Quand il en atteignirent le point culminant, des voix, ou plutôt des grognements leurs parvinrent à tous.

**- Restez baissés, leur demanda Legolas en mettant un doigt devant ses lèvres.**

Le petit groupe osa jeter un œil au delà des derniers rochers de son perchoir. Un grand campement d'Uruk Hai s'étendait en contrebas , comprenant huttes d'infortunes et cavernes sales et mal éclairées, le tout pataugeant dans la poussière et la boue. Certains se délectaient de gros quartiers de viande à peine cuits tandis que d'autres se battaient tels des chiens enragés pour obtenir la ration du voisin.

**- Quelle bande d'attardés, laissa échapper Merry.**

Plus à l'est du campement, sous une voûte rocheuse, était attachée par de nombreuses et solides chaines d'acier, une douzaine de créatures monstrueuses à quatre pattes, broyant à coup de dent leur festin. Quand l'une approchait trop près d'une autre, une querelle éclatait, et les bêtes n'hésitaient pas un instant à se mordre jusqu'au sang, voir à s'estropier entre elles.

**- Des Wargs *, murmura Gimli, je hais ces sales bêtes !  
- Nous n'en avons pas très bon souvenir non plus, répliqua Merry.**

Pippin qui se trouvait sous son cousin en le tenant par les jambes pour que celui-ci puisse voir au delà des rochers, le héla.

**- Et moi? Je veux voir !  
- Chut ! On va se faire repérer, gronda Merry.**

Les créatures qui ressemblaient à de grands loups que l'on aurait cru accouplés avec des ours et les pires cauchemars humains avaient cessé de se disputer leurs carcasses de viande et grognaient à présent férocement en direction de la crête rocheuse ou était dissimulée la petite compagnie.

**- Je crains que ce ne soit déjà le cas, soupira Legolas en saisissant son arc.**

Ses compagnons en firent de même, Cundo qui avait récupéré l'arc d'un des Elfes de Thranduil tombé eu combat en fit de même.

**- Les bêtes sont attachées et tant qu'elles le restent, nous n'avons rien à en craindre, visez d'abord leurs maîtres, conseilla le jeune prince.**

Les Uruk Hai avaient également interrompu leurs activités et regardaient aussi dans la direction que les Wargs désignaient de leurs grognements.

**- Tirez ! ordonna Legolas.**

La première salve de flèches, aussitôt suivit d'une deuxième tua du premier coup douze des monstres. Leurs carquois remplis, les Elfes continuaient à décocher leurs munitions à une vitesse irréelle, bien protégés par le rempart naturel que leur offrait la crête rocheuse, abattant les Uruk Hai par dizaines sans que ceux-ci n'aient le temps de réagir.

**- S'ils continuent comme ça, sourit Pippin, Il n'y aura même pas besoin de combattre.**

Le Hobbit avait dit cela sans compter le plus robuste des monstres, le chef sans aucun doute. Celui-ci se dirigea vers les Wargs et d'un gigantesque coup de machette, libéra les monstres des chaînes qui les maintenaient prisonniers. Ceux-ci, pris d'une rage frénétique, se ruèrent à l'escalade des roches escarpées.

**- Glups ! j'ai parlé trop vite fit Pippin en redescendant des épaules de Merry où il s'était perché.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?! grinça son cousin .**

Les Elfes se mirent à viser les loups qui approchaient dangereusement, malgré la difficulté de l'escalade, leur cuir épais résistait à des dizaines de flèches.  
Au même instant, Cundo remarqua que le chef des Uruk Hai se déplaçait vers l'ouest, entraînant une bonne partie de ses hommes avec lui.

**- Ils vont nous prendre à revers et nous attaquer par le bas, fit-il simplement. Je me charge d'eux ! Gimli ? Un coup de main ?  
- Avec plaisir, rugit le Nain qui venait de retirer sa hache du crâne enfoncé du premier Warg qui avait franchi la barrière rocheuse.  
- Pippin, Merry, Keren ! Regroupez-vous derrière nous, ordonna Legolas. Lenwë, tu es un de nos meilleurs archers et meilleure lame, je te laisse assurer leur protection !**

Le jeune Elfe accepta la mission et prit position devant le trio, dégainant deux magnifiques sabres à lames longues qu'il portait dans son dos.  
Les monstrueuses montures à quatre pattes avaient maintenant toutes franchi la crête et leurs crocs claquaient avidement pour arracher le moindre morceau de chair à leur portée. Legolas prit appui sur son arc et décocha un énorme coup de pied dans la gueule d'un des monstres, lui faisant sauter plusieurs dents au passage. L'animal secoua la tête sonné mais eut le temps d'attraper dans sa gueule la botte de l'Elfe qui revenait à la charge. Celui-ci tira sur sa chausse, attira le monstre non loin de son visage, lâcha son arc, et avant même que le loup ait pu resserrer ses crocs sur sa prise, lui trancha la tête de ses deux lames.

**- Attention! lui cria un autre Elfe.**

Le prince de Mirkwood se retourna mais la bête était déjà sur lui. Seulement, au lieu de l'attaquer, la bête s'écroula à ses pieds. Lenwë adressa un sourire à son chef, le jeune guerrier avait projeté ses deux sabres qui avaient traversé le monstre de part en part.

**- Joli coup ! Lui cria Legolas en récupérant les deux lames et les lançant avec dextérité à son propriétaire. À toi de faire attention maintenant !**

En effet , les Uruk Hai qui avaient contourné les rocheuses arrivaient sur eux par le bas de la crête . Gimli, Cundo et les deux autres guerriers de Thranduil restant s'attelaient déjà dignement à la réception des premiers arrivants. Les Hobbits et Keren se tenaient en formation triangulaire, épées levées, prêts à frapper le museau des loups qui arrivaient maintenant sur eux, Lenwë les protégeant essentiellement des attaques Uruk Hai surgissant par le bas. Une des bêtes avait percé le mur de défense composé de Legolas et de deux autres guerriers Sylvains et galopait avec furie vers eux. Pippin se mit à crier.

**- Approche sale bête ! Viens faire un câlin à tes tontons !  
- Tu provoques cette horreur et tu as peur des araignées! s'exclama Keren choquée paralysée par la peur.  
- Pas de n'importe quelle araignée ! précisa Merry en s'alignant aux côté de son cousin**.

Le monstre les chargea et les deux Hobbits s'écartèrent en même temps, laissant passer la bête entre eux qui dérapa sur plusieurs mètre et entra en collision avec la jeune femme qui fut projetée en arrière. La bête secoua la tête, langue pendante et remarqua Keren au sol à quelques pas d'elle. Le fauve retroussa les babines et s'approcha d'elle, tel un tigre prêt à bondir.

**- Bouge ! Mais bouge ! lui crièrent les Hobbits.**

Les jambes de Keren dérapèrent sur les rocailles et elle ne parvint à s'éloigner que de quelques centimètres. L'animal chargea et la jeune femme hurla alors que le monstre s'abattait sur elle. Les deux cousins fermèrent les yeux en voyant le corps de leur amie disparaître sous celui du fauve. Quand Merry rouvrit les yeux et décrispa les poings, l'animal n'avait pas bougé, en fait il ne remuait plus du tout. Le Hobbit s'élança vers la créature suivit de son cousin. Ils entendirent des gémissements provenant de l'animal inerte. Les deux Hobbits saisirent le Warg et le poussèrent de toutes leurs forces. Keren réapparut au dessous du fauve, couverte de sang et suffoquant.

**- Comment as-tu fais ça ? s'écria Merry tandis que Pippin tirait la main de la jeune femme pour la dégager du poids mort qui l'étouffait.  
- Je n'ai rien fait du tout, chevrota Keren les yeux terrorisés.**

Lenwë arriva alors sur eux en courant, il retourna le monstre d'un simple coup de pied et récupéra un de ses sabres qui avait littéralement ouvert l'animal en deux sur toute la longueur.

**- Si ça continue comme ça, ce sont des boomerangs que je vais devoir demander ! s'écria-t-il avant de repartir à tout hâte juste à temps pour contrer l'attaque d'un Uruk Hai qui avait escaladé un peu plus haut que ses confrères et échappé à la vigilance de Gimli et Cundo.**

Keren frappa l'animal mort de sa dague avec fureur.

- **C'est bon il est mort ! tenta de l'en empêcher Merry. Prends t'en plutôt à ceux là, ajouta-t-il en désignant les derniers Wargs toujours en prise avec Legolas et les deux guerriers Elfes qui le soutenaient.**

Sur ses mots, les deux cousins se jetèrent en hurlant sur les monstres à quatre pattes qui harcelaient leur ami. Keren lâcha son arme. Elle posa ses yeux sur sa robe couverte de fluides et de résidus d'entrailles du Warg. Après un long moment qui lui parût une éternité, elle se baissa à nouveau et ramassa la dague. Lyna avait disparu, elle ne pourrait sûrement jamais rentrer à son époque, pourquoi ne pas tenter le tout pour le tout ? Elle ôta son sac et celui de son amie et courut se placer aux côtés de Lenwë et l'interpella.

**- Dis moi ce que je peux faire, lui demanda-t-elle. Je ne suis pas une guerrière mais si je peux aider, je le ferais.**

Le jeune Elfe lui adressa un rapide coup d'œil tout en esquivant une attaque latérale, et trancha la gorge de la créature qui s'était jetée sur lui.

**- Tu vois ceux dans son genre ? Quand je te les envoie, vérifie qu'ils sont bien morts, et si ce n'est pas le cas, assure toi bien que ce soit le cas. Tu peux faire ça ? C'est eux ou nous !  
- Je peux faire ça ! Fit la jeune femme en regardant le monstre qui convulsait à ses pieds. Je le ferais...je... je vais le faire... je peux le faire !**

Et elle enfonça sa lame de part en part dans la gorge du monstre.

**- Pardonnez-moi mon Dieu, fit-elle en fermant les yeux.**  
**- Dieu n'a que peu d'intérêt dans nos conflit, lui envoya l'Elfe.**

Une trentaine de nouveaux Uruk Hai venait de débarquer, escaladant les rochers en hurlant sous les ordres du monstre le plus imposant. Les Elfes, Gimli et Cundo les attendaient de pieds fermes. Quand l'impact eut lieu, les monstres formèrent une pyramide sur eux, tels une équipe de rugby fondant sur un ballon dans une mêlée indissociable. Un énorme rugissement traversa la masse mouvante et les monstres volèrent en tous sens., décapités, embrochés par un Gimli en furie dont le sourire carnassier dévorait le visage entier. Devant Cundo, dont la lame se déplaçait si vite qu'un œil humain ne pouvait en capturer les mouvements, s'amoncelait un amas de cadavres répugnants au fur et à mesure que la toge déjà rouge de l'Elfe virait presque au noir.

Krurkhôlt, le meneur de la troupe d'Uruk Hai, hurla d'une colère sans pareille et se précipita vers le grand Elfe aux cheveux argentés. Il faisait deux fois la taille et le poids de ses confrères et la peur semblait lui être un sentiment inconnu. Il chargea très rapidement de son énorme machette. Gimli avait serré les dents en l'apercevant et avait ancré solidement ses jambes au sol pour le réceptionner. Au moment où la créature infernale bondissait sur eux, à la plus grande surprise du Nain, l'Elfe qui se tenait à ses côtés passa au devant en levant simplement la main. Keren qui avait vu l'attaque de loin et qui s'attendait au choc avait fermé les yeux et s'était repliée sur elle-même. Mais aucun cri ne se fit entendre. Elle rouvrit alors les yeux. L'Uruk Hai qui dépassait Cundo d'une bonne tête, se tenait debout devant l'Elfe. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et ses lèvres retroussées sur ses crocs comme pour hurler, son bras était toujours levé, la machette serrée à la main. Seulement, il ne bougeait plus. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes et son corps entier se sépara lentement en deux. Le monstre s'effondra aux pieds du gardien devant les Uruk Hai mortifiés. Cundo se tourna alors vers eux et d'un signe de main, leur fit signe d'approcher en essuyant la lame de son long sabre contre les pans de sa toge. Les monstres se regardèrent, hésitèrent puis reculèrent lentement. Et soudain, d'un commun accord, il se retournèrent et dévalèrent la crête dans le sens inverse, battant en retraite. Lenwë et ses collègues qui saisissaientt leurs armes pour les poursuivre furent stoppés par le gardien de Rivendell.

**- Laissez les aller, fit celui-ci.  
- Mais ! Ils vont aller prévenir leur maître s'écria Lenwë.**

Gimli approuva les dires du jeune Elfe. Cundo se tourna vers ce dernier.

**- Malgré ton jeune âge, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais l'un des éléments les plus prometteurs de la garde de Thranduil.  
- Ce... ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger, balbutia le jeune guerrier, humblement.  
- Saisis toi de ton arc, lui ordonne la gardien.**

Le jeune Elfe obéit, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Cundo arracha une flèche plantée dans un des cadavres qui gisait à leurs pieds et la tendit au guerrier.

**- Comme si une simple flèche allait suffire à tout les tuer, tonna Gimli. Laissez- moi m'en occuper !  
- Gimli ! l'interpela Cundo d'une voix impérieuse et grave, ne fais pas un pas de plus !**

Le Nain s'arrêta, surpris par l'autorité qui émanait du gardien de Rivendell.

**- Que vois-tu en face de toi ? demanda le grand Elfe au jeune guerrier qui avait bandé son arc.  
- Un flanc de montagne, répondit celui-ci.  
- Que vois-tu d'autre, insista Cundo.  
- Cette montagne fait le tour de tout le campement.  
- Bien, fit le grand Elfe, maintenant regarde mieux. Que vois-tu ?**

Lenwë se concentra sur le point que désignait Cundo en face de lui et soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il avait saisit. Il se tourna vers le gardien, indiquant qu'il avait compris. Ni Gimli, ni Keren qui les observaient ne distinguaient rien de spécial dans ce gigantesque morceau de montagne. Legolas et ses deux guerriers accompagnés des Hobbits qui venaient d'en terminer avec les Wargs accouraient vers eux tandis que Lenwë levait son arc avec concentration et décochait une flèche qui déchira le ciel à une vitesse prodigieuse. Legolas dérapa à ses côtés tandis que la flèche atteignait sa cible. Keren ne put distinguer l'endroit où celle-ci s'était fichée mais les Elfes, eux, le purent. Et c'est avec stupéfaction qu'ils virent la roche se craqueler lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement à partir du point où la munition s'était encastrée. La fissure avança en prenant de la vitesse le long de la paroi, les Elfes se tournèrent en même temps qu'ils suivaient son trajet du regard.  
Les Uruk Hai qui détalaient ne s'étant aperçus de rien continuaient leur retraite. Ils avaient presque atteint le bas de l'éminence rocheuse quand certains comprirent que quelque chose ne se déroulait pas convenablement. La terre se mit à gronder tout autour d'eux. Stupéfaits, la plupart stoppèrent dans leur fuite. Quelques secondes plus tard, le gigantesque pan de montagne qui les surplombait se détacha en un fracas assourdissant, entraînant une avalanche mortelle de centaines de rochers de toutes tailles, telle la frappe d'un géant de pierre. Seconde par seconde, le reste de la montage s'écroula en suivant la brèche créée par l'impact de la flèche, s'abattant sur les fuyards qui avaient pris de l'avance. Quand ceux-ci réalisèrent, il était déjà trop tard. Un monstrueux souffle de poussière et de morceaux de roches remonta du sillon dans lequel s'étaient trouvés les fuyards, jusqu'au sommet de la crête où se tenait la compagnie. Tous se protégèrent les yeux, les pieds bien arrimés au sol, mais Keren et les deux Hobbits furent balayés en arrière avec les cadavres, par l'onde de choc provoquée par l'avalanche.

Quand les derniers rochers furent retombés et que la terre cessa de gronder, il ne resta plus qu'un silence de mort flottant en contrebas, là où s'étaient trouvés quelques minutes auparavant, des dizaines d'Uruk Hai armés jusqu'aux dents.  
Keren porta son regard tout autour d'elle. La moitié haute de la montage s'était effondrée sur toute sa périphérie, il ne restait plus qu'un gigantesque amas de gravas au pied de celle-ci et seule la crête rocheuse sur laquelle ils se trouvaient avait été épargnée.  
Gimli siffla d'admiration. Les deux Hobbits qui s'étaient redressés, époussetaient leurs capes. Leurs cheveux étaient couverts de débris. Merry ôta avec horreur une main aux serres crochues qui s'était emmêlée dans sa tignasse. La jeune femme se releva, meurtrie. Elle chercha parmi la poussière et les rochers l'endroit où elle avait déposé son sac et celui de son amie et s'aperçut avec soulagement que ceux-ci s'étaient retrouvés coincés par leur anse à un gros roc, ce qui les avaient protégés du souffle de l'avalanche. Les Elfes qui étaient restés sans voix se tournèrent tous vers Lenwë.

**- C'est un coup de maître que tu as fait là ! s'exclama Legolas.  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait eu cette idée, balbutia la garçon.**

Mais le prince l'avait déjà saisit par les épaules et lui tenait le bras haut tandis que ses collègues le félicitaient.

**- Il n'y a nulle gloire à retirer d'avoir ôté le souffle à des dizaines de vies, aussi misérables furent-elles, les coupa Cundo en dissimulant son sabre dans les plis de sa toge.**

Puis il s'éloigna pour rentrer en contemplation de la montagne brisée.

**- Peu importe, fit Legolas, mettant fin à l'atmosphère pesante que venait d'instaurer le gardien de Rivendell. Quand tes exploits seront rapportés à mon père, sois sûr que tu seras récompensé dignement !**

Keren continua à observer Cundo. Lenwë avait très bien visé, certes, mais c'était l'Elfe aux cheveux d'argent qui avait décelé le point faible de la montagne, alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait lui même ? Elle remarqua que Legolas observait aussi le gardien du coin de l'œil. Finalement, lui non plus n'avait pas été dupe.

**- Bien ! déclara soudainement le prince de Mirkwood. La nuit est bien avancée, trouvons refuge pour nos compagnons Hobbits et Humains ainsi que pour nous même, il nous faut reprendre des forces, nous ne sommes plus très loin.**

Tous acquiescèrent.

...

.

Après avoir parcouru quelques kilomètres supplémentaires et être sortis de la montagne éboulée, la troupe trouva refuge dans une ancienne caverne inoccupée.  
Les Hobbits initièrent un feu de bois et à la surprise de tous, sortirent un énorme poulet déplumé de la besace de Pippin.

**- Comment avez- vous pu traîner ça jusqu'ici ! s'exclama Gimli.  
- Ne jamais prendre la route sans casse-croûte, répondirent les Hobbits en cœur. **

Le Nain explosa de rire.

**- Seulement, un poulet pour onze, ça risque de nous poser problème ajouta-t-il.**

Cundo vint vers eux et jeta plusieurs morceaux de viande dépecés au coin du feu. Tous sursautèrent, n'ayant pas entendu l'Elfe approcher.

**- Grillez donc cela et mangez le, cela à aussi goût de poulet quand on s'en persuade, dit-il avant de se retourner et de repartir vers l'entrée de la caverne où il s'assit.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? fit Gimli en roulant des yeux.**

Les autres qui s'étaient approchés du feu regardaient la viande avec interrogation.

**- Des jarrets de Wargs, répondit Legolas après avoir examiné la viande avec attention.**

Gimli se tourna vers l'Elfe aux cheveux d'argent.

**- Sérieusement ? !**

Merry et Pippin se regardèrent un instant et embrochèrent les pattes de Wargs à l'aide de pics qu'ils avaient aussi enfournés dans leurs besaces et les plantèrent dans le sol au dessus du feu.

**- Après tout, ça ne peut pas être pire que le ragoût de pigeon de Bree ! s'exclamèrent-ils.  
- Ni aussi pollué que les rats de Star City, ajouta Keren. Au moins, ceux- là ont été élevés au grand air avec des produits naturels !**

Les autres la regardèrent médusés. La jeune fille éclata alors de rire et la plupart en fit de même. Un guerrier Elfe vint les rationner en eau et tous passèrent la soirée autour du feu, hormis Cundo qui resta à veiller à l'entrée du refuge. Quand les deux Hobbits s'effondrèrent de fatigue, Legolas alla rejoindre le gardien de Rivendell.

Cette nuit là, bien enveloppée dans sa cape, Keren dormit du sommeil du juste. La journée avait été éprouvante, et pourtant elle ne s'était jamais sentie autant en sécurité qu'à présent.

.

.

A suivre...

_ * ouargues en français, en gros c'est la même chose..._


	31. Chapitre 31: Les eaux destructrices

_._

_._

**Chapitre 31: Les eaux destructrices**

**.**

**.**

Lyna avait aidé Vanysilla à remonter les escaliers. La jeune femme dont la joue commençait à enfler avait séché ses larmes.

**- Il te traite toujours ainsi ? demanda la rouquine.**

La jeune fille détourna le sujet.

**- Ma chambre se trouve à cet étage, la renseigna-t-elle. La tienne est à celui du dessus. Tu n'as qu'à suivre le couloir que nous avons emprunté en descendant et tu la retrouveras facilement. Pardonne moi ne de point t'accompagner, j'ai besoin d'être seule.**

Elle se dégagea des bras de Lyna et écarta le rideau qui donnait sur le deuxième niveau de la montagne. Celui-ci était plutôt austère, les couloirs n'étaient ornés d'aucune tapisserie, à la différence de l'hébergement de Lyna et seules quelques torches en éclairaient les couloirs sombres et froids.

**- **Ç**a ira, insista la jeune fille devant l'air inquiet de la rouquine.**

Lyna la laissa s'éloigner à contrecœur. Il lui semblait voir une innocente biche blessée regagner son terrier. Quand Vanysilla eut disparu, Lyna regagna son étage, elle trouva très facilement sa chambre qui était la première porte à gauche à donner sur le couloir. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'y enferma à double tours. Elle se sentait épuisée. Elle aurait bien profité de cet instant seule pour explorer les lieux mais ses bâillements intempestifs et ses paupières lourdes l'en dissuadèrent. Elle ôta simplement la parure de pierres précieuses qui ornait sa chevelure et s'affala sur le lit. À peine dix minutes plus tard, elle plongeait dans le sommeil.

...

.

Avant que l'aube ne fut levée, les Elfes éveillèrent Keren et les Hobbits. Ceux-ci avaient à proprement parler : la tête dans le sac, sans jeux de mots ni rapport aucun avec le nom bien connu d'un village de leur contrée d'origine.  
Keren s'assit sur son séant. La caverne où le feu avait été entretenu toute la nuit sentait le vieux fauve et le rat mort. Elle se rendit compte que les projections sanglantes dont ils avaient tous été plus où moins éclaboussés pendant le combat de la veille était à l'origine de cette odeur nauséabonde. Mais apparemment, il n'y a qu'elle que cela semblait déranger. Elle se demanda un instant comment faisaient les Elfes pour supporter cette odeur avec leur sens olfactifs surdéveloppés, peut-être respiraient-ils par la bouche ? En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle, décida de faire.  
Les Hobbits remballèrent leurs couvertures et leurs broches dans leurs sacs, car en plus d'avoir embarqué un poulet, ils avaient aussi prévu les couvertures. Keren , elle, avait dû se contenter de sa cape et de la galanterie de Legolas qui lui avait proposé la sienne en supplément. Selon Cundo qui avait veillé toute la nuit, le repère de celui qui était à l'origine de leurs mésaventures ne pouvait se trouver qu'à quelques heures de là. Lenwë avait détecté les traces de sabots d'un cheval ainsi que des empreintes de pas humains qui semblaient avancer côte à côte, et les fameuses empreintes se dirigeaient vers le nord.

La troupe reprit la route alors que Merry et Pippin baillaient encore.

...

.

Ce furent les cris funestes de corneilles planant autour du sommet de la montagne qui tirèrent Lyna de son sommeil. Elle se leva chancelante et se dirigea vers la meurtrière qui se découpait dans le mur, seule ouverture sur l'extérieur dont elle disposait dans sa chambre. Et sans le feu qui brûlait dans sa cheminée depuis la veille, entretenu par quelque mystérieuse magie, la jeune femme se serait réveillée congelée. Elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait jour, le temps était maussade et brumeux comme il paraissait en être de coutume dans ces montagnes. L'un des oiseaux vint se poser dans le petit renfoncement par lequel elle regardait avec un croassement sinistre, ce qui fit reculer brusquement la jeune fille, surprise et effrayée à la fois.

Elle décida de passer dans la salle d'eau où cette fois, la cheminée était éteinte et l'eau du seau qui était resté dans l'âtre était glaciale. La rouquine se mira un instant dans le grand miroir en métal forgé. Le maquillage de la veille avait légèrement coulé autour de ses yeux, elle rectifia le tir avec un peu d'eau froide, tout en frissonnant. En approchant son visage plus près du miroir Lyna se rendit compte que ses blessures de la veille avait pratiquement disparu. Elle passa les doigts le long des cicatrices presque invisibles, subjuguée par tel miracle. Elle n'eut pas non plus besoin de se recoiffer, le travail qu'avait effectué Vanysilla sur sa chevelure avait passé la nuit et seules quelques mèches rebelles témoignaient de la fraîcheur passée de la coiffure. Lyna prit ensuite son courage à deux mains pour se débarbouiller le plus possible avec l'eau glaciale et les produits lavant de la veille. C'est en claquant des dents à s'en rompre la mâchoire qu'elle se rhabilla de sa robe blanche, seul vêtement qu'il restait encore à sa disposition. Elle se trouvait légèrement ridicule ainsi affublée et coiffée. Le miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'un personne habillée comme une princesse et qui était loin d'en être une. Elle commençait à regretter ses vieux vêtements en lin qu'elle portaient dans la forêt. Quelle bonheur d'être née femme dans les âges modernes et de ne plus avoir à se soucier à porter de grandes robes et des corsets étouffants, pensa la jeune femme.

À pas de loup, elle s'extirpa enfin de la chambre. Le couloir était désert. Que lui avait dit Daerachas la veille déjà ? Qu'elle était libre d'aller et venir comme bon lui semblait dans la montagne et ses extérieurs ? Cela semblait lui être une bonne idée. Elle descendit donc trois étages plus bas et se retrouva au niveau où elle avait dîné la veille au soir. Le lieu semblait lui aussi exempt de présence quelconque. La rouquine parcourut la salle à manger. Les dégâts de la veille avaient été nettoyés, mais par qui ? Ne trouvant personne elle explora de nouveaux couloirs toujours vides. Où diable pouvait donc bien se cacher le personnel ? Elle termina sa visite par les cuisines où les deux vieilles femmes de la veille s'affairaient. Celles-ci l'aperçurent mais ne lui accordèrent pas la moindre attention. L'ambiance était définitivement étrange en ces lieux.

**- Excusez-moi? osa Lyna**

Une des femmes, la plus maigre, se tourne vers elle sans dire un mot.

**- Puis-je avoir quelque chose pour déjeuner ?**

La vieille femme lui désigna un buffet sur lequel reposait de vieux pains et retourna à sa tache.

**- Heu... merci, fit Lyna refroidie par la manque d'amabilité de ses deux interlocutrices.**

Elle se saisit du pain le moins rassis qu'elle put trouver et en arracha une bouchée tout en s'éloignant le plus rapidement possible. N'ayant pas réellement pu profiter du repas de la veille, son estomac criait famine. Elle emprunta de nouveaux les escaliers en colimaçon et s'arrêta au deuxième niveau, là où elle avait laissé Vanysilla le soir d'avant. Il n'y avait toujours personne. Elle retrouva la porte par laquelle elle avait vu la jeune fille disparaître et poussa le loquet. A sa surprise, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle vérifia à droite et à gauche et pénétra discrètement dans la pièce. Encore une fois l'endroit était désert et seul un lit rudimentaire et une commode en ornait le centre, il y régnait un froid glacial. Lyna fit le tour rapide de la chambre et s'arrêta devant la commode. Sur celle-ci était posé le dessin au charbon d'une belle jeune femme. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière et descendaient au delà du dessin, ses oreilles étaient longues et effilées.

**- Une Elfe, murmura Lyna.**

Mais ce qui choqua particulièrement la rouquine fut l'accoutrement que revêtait la jeune femme: une simple robe de bonne qui ne seyait pas à sa beauté, et de ses beaux yeux, il ne restait qu'un regard éteint. L'auteur avait signé de son nom : "Vanysilla". Ainsi donc elle tenait entre les mains le portrait de la mère de la jeune fille. Quelles souffrances avaient bien pu vivre cette femme pour que sa flamme intérieure se soit consumée ainsi ?

Un craquement résonna dans son dos. Lyna reposa le portrait et sorti prudemment de la chambre, sans oublier de bien tirer le loquet derrière elle. La jeune femme rejoignit ensuite le couloir où se trouvait sa chambre et s'appuyant contre la porte, expira un bref instant. une des deux vieilles femmes qui se trouvaient aux cuisines précédemment, sortit d'une autre pièce avec une pile de linge. Elle s'arrêta devant Lyna un instant et celle-ci remarqua que les yeux de la femme étaient eux aussi, vide de toute étincelle, comme le portrait dans la chambre de Vanysilla. La vieille femme reprit sa progression.

**- Excusez moi encore, l'interrompit Lyna.**

La femme s'arrêta et tourna lentement son visage vers elle.

**- Où se trouve Da... le Maître ?  
- Le Maître est absent pour la journée, répondit la femme avant de reprendre son chemin à la manière d'un zombie.**

Lyna frissonna, cet endroit lui donnait de plus en plus la chair de poule. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut au fond du couloir, un autre rideau qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant. Celui-ci dissimulait un nouvel escalier, plus étroit encore, qui menait aux étages supérieurs de la montagne. Lyna s'y engagea et déboucha sur une nouvelle pièce, spacieuse et chaude: une bibliothèque ainsi qu'un laboratoire à ce qu'il semblait paraître. Elle fit le tour des lieux et regarda dans plusieurs pots qui contenaient toutes sortes d'herbes et de liquides qui lui étaient inconnus. Plus loin sur une grande table se trouvaient des récipients de verre et une dizaine d'artefacts dont elle ne compris pas à quoi ils pouvaient bien servir. Plus loin encore, près de l'escalier qui continuait la progression vers le haut, elle découvrit une bibliothèque sous verre où étaient exposés de nombreux parchemins proposant des schémas et des dessins. La plupart représentaient des armes manuelles rudimentaires, un autre présentait toute une collection de sphère colorées dont certaines semblaient posséder une flamme à l'intérieur. Tous les parchemins contenaient des inscriptions en runes si bien que Lyna fut incapable d'en déchiffrer le moindre mot. Elle parcourut ensuite quelques livres, toujours en écritures runique et laissa tomber l'exploration de la pièce.

Elle entreprit de monter à l'étage suivant par l'escalier le plus exigu qu'elle avait emprunté jusque là. Celui-ci donnait sur une pièce irrégulière avec une fenêtre. Lyna se rendit compte qu'elle était au sommet de la montagne et qu'on ne distinguait plus que la brume de là où elle se trouvait. Un bureau trônait au milieu de la pièce et de nombreux parchemins roulés envahissaient le lieu de toutes parts.

Sur les murs étaient exposées différentes armes et ce qu'elle prit pour un vieux bâton en bois décoratif d'environ deux mètres de long qui se terminait par une jolie pierre verte. Sur le bureau, d'autres livres et parchemins étaient entreposés de manière assez désordonnée. C'est alors qu'un des dessins attira son attention. Il représentait son anneau, extrêmement bien détaillé , à côté de celui -ci se trouvait représentée une silhouette humaine indistincte et de nouveau un croquis de l'anneau. La jeune femme releva la tête. Elle se trouvait dans le bureau de Daerachas. Elle se précipita vers la sortie et heurta un autre bâton qui reposait le long du mur, celui-ci était en métal noir, orné de pointes qui se refermaient sur une pierre en forme de sphère à la manière des serres d'un aigle. Elle rattrapa l'objet de justesse avant que celui-ci n'heurte le sol et le reposa délicatement tel qu'il était avant qu'elle ne le fasse tomber. Elle redescendit alors à tout allure, n'oubliant pas de retirer les rideaux derrière elle à chaque passage et réintégra sa chambre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Mais mis à part les vieilles femmes fantômes, elle n'avait croisé personne. Et si Daerachas était effectivement sorti ?

Lyna se décida à trouver une issue et redescendit quatre étages pour se retrouver dans le hall recouvert d'or qui l'avait émerveillée la veille. Cette fois cependant, elle ne prit pas le temps de l'admirer. La jeune femme fit le tour de l'immense pièce et parvint jusqu'à une grande porte qu'elle poussa lourdement. Celle-ci donnait sur une sorte d'immense sas d'entrée où se trouvait une gigantesque porte toute de métal forgée. Devant, se tenaient plusieurs gardes armées. Elle s'en approcha pour leur parler. les gardiens tournèrent la tête vers elle quand ils entendirent ses pas. Lyna recula et cria. Les gardes s'avéraient être de la même espèce que ceux qui l'avaient kidnappée et conduite dans cet endroit maudit.

**- "Ils ne sont points méchants si on leur accorde un peu d'attention", résonna la voix de Daerachas dans son esprit.**

La jeune femme tenta alors d'y aller poliment.

**- Excusez moi messieurs... j'aimerais pouvoir me promener à l'extérieur.**

Les créatures la regardèrent comme s'ils avaient une mouche posée sur le bras.

**- Sortie, pas par cette porte !  
- Mais c'est une grande porte que vous gardez là, elle doit bien mener vers l'extérieur, non?  
- Oui, mais sortie, pas par cette porte, répétèrent les créatures; le regard plus féroce.**

N'étant pas de stature à s'opposer à la décision de ses geôliers, Lyna rebroussa chemin rapidement et retrouva l'escalier qui menaient aux écuries et à l'entrée cachée dans la montagne qu'elle avait emprunté avec Daerachas.

L'odeur de pourriture la saisit encore plus que la veille. Elle pouvait entendre les chevaux piaffer dans leur boxes et plus loin, vers le fond du sous sol, elle discerna des voix et des rires qui n'avaient rien d'humain. La jeune femme avança précautionneusement, soulevant sa robe blanche afin que celle-ci ne traîne pas dans le purin et les déjections qui parsemaient le sol. Elle se trouva soudain nez à nez avec deux horribles petites créatures maigrelettes à l'œil mauvais, semblables à celle qui s'était occupée du cheval quand elle était arrivée.

**- Je suis l'invitée du Maître, bégaya-t-elle très rapidement. Il m'a dit que je pouvais visiter la montagne à mon gré !**

Les deux créatures retroussèrent leur lèvres sur leurs dents pointues en un sourire diabolique et la poussèrent sans ménagement avant de continuer leur chemin. Lyna souffla de soulagement. Des yeux, elle reconnut enfin le passage que Daerachas lui avait fait emprunter en venant. Seulement, celui-ci aussi était gardé par groupe de créatures, les mêmes que celles du niveau supérieur. Avant même qu'on ne réponde à sa question, elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

**- Pas la bonne porte ! Tu pars d'ici sinon le Maître pas content !  
-" Libre d'aller et venir à ta guise" mes fesses ! s'exclama intérieurement Lyna. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici.**

La jeune femme fit demi-tour sous le regard malveillant des gardes et fit mine de retourner vers l'escalier. Quand elle fut hors de leur vue, elle bifurqua à nouveau et emprunta un couloir sombre qui semblait descendre sous terre.

Il lui fallait sortir d'ici coûte que coûte et elle allait trouver une solution.

...

.

Pippin revenait discrètement sous les yeux attentifs de ses camarades. On l'avait envoyé se faufiler au delà d'une faille dans une barrière rocheuse où seul lui et Merry pouvaient passer. le Hobbit s'extirpa de la roche avec difficulté, sa cape se coinça entre deux pierres. Il tira dessus plusieurs fois, en vain.

**- Mais aidez moi au lieu de rester à me regarder comme ça ! grogna le semi-homme.**

Gimli le tira fortement par le bras et la cape du Hobbit se déchira. Pippin s'étala au sol.

**- Ma belle cape ! gémit-il.  
- Faut savoir ! rétorqua Gimli.**

Tous étaient penchés sur le Hobbit en le regardant avec insistance. Pippin s'assit et s'épousseta lentement en s'offrant un monologue.

**- Comment ça va Pippin ? Oh moi? Bien merci ! J'ai juste faillit me faire dévorer par deux Wargs affamés et ma cape a perdu sa dignité ! Non Vraiment ? Pauvre Pippin ! Mais je vais bien, je vous assure ! s'énerva le Hobbit.**

Voyant le regard désolé que lui envoyait Legolas, Pippin se releva.

**- Ok ! Ok! Il y a bien une entrée la derrière, enfin je dirais plutôt, une sortie. Une évacuation...enfin des égouts ! Vous voyez ?  
- Je m'en doutais, murmura Legolas comme pour lui-même.  
- On non, pas des égouts, grimaça Merry.  
- Tout ce qui sort d'ici doit pouvoir y entrer, fit Legolas.  
- Pas forcément par le même endroit ! remarqua Merry ! Un peu comme la tourte au fromage !**

Keren pouffa de rire et le Hobbit sourit à sa propre blague, mais les Elfes et le Nain restèrent de marbre.

**- D'après nos balayages de la zone, reprit Legolas en traçant un plan sur le sol poussiéreux avec une pierre, il y a une entrée principale, gardée par des Uruk Hai, à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur je suppose. Il y a forcément des entrées cachées comme dans toute demeure construite par les seigneur Nains.  
- Mais nous auront du mal à les trouver sans lune, lança Gimli en pointant le ciel recouvert d'une épaisse brume dont même les rayons du soleil ne filtraient pas.  
- C'est pour cela que les seules entrées qu'ils nous restent sont celles qui ne sont que des sorties.  
- Il ya des Wargs enchaînés de l'autre côté, leur rappela Pippin.  
- Ils ne poseront pas problème, répondit le prince de Mirkwood en saisissant deux flèches de son carquois.  
- Mais, si ce sont des égouts, chuchota Keren, ça veut dire qu'on va patauger dans...  
- Bienvenue dans notre monde merveilleux d'aventures, sourit Pippin en haussant les sourcils.**  
- **Rien ne t'oblige à nous accompagner, répéta Legolas. Une fois Lyna et l'anneau récupérés, nous pourrions te retrouver à l'extérieur.  
- Et rester ici toute seule et par ce froid lugubre sans rien faire ? Non merci, je préfère encore patauger dans les excréments, s'indigna Keren.  
- Espérons que le courant ne soit pas trop fort et ne nous emporte pas, grimaça Merry, inquiet.  
- Accrochez-vous à moi si c'est le cas, leur répondit Gimli en souriant fièrement.  
- Allons-y ! fit Legolas.**

Silencieusement, le groupe contourna le mur de roches pour arriver non loin du trou au pied de la montagne d'où s'échappait un sillon d'eau putride. Aux parois étaient effectivement enchaînés plusieurs Wargs, ce qui impliquait sûrement des tours de garde réguliers.

**- Il nous faut remplir notre mission avant que les prochains gardes ne s'aperçoivent de la disparition de leurs toutous, informa Gimli.**

Les autres acquiescèrent. Se débarrasser des loups monstrueux ne fut que l'affaire de quelques minutes et d'une cinquantaine de flèches. les Elfes récupérèrent ensuite leurs munitions et s'approchèrent de l'ouverture dans la roche.

**- Oooh, fit Keren en se pinçant le nez.  
- Égouts ! lui répéta Merry.  
- Ça me rappelle mon premier coup de foudre, lâcha Gimli.**

Keren le regarda, écœurée. La troupe pénétra dos courbé à l'intérieur de l'étroit tunnel qui empestait la mort. Cundo qui était de loin le plus grand, peinait pour la première fois à avancer depuis leur rencontre. Sa toge déjà entachée des viscères de ses ennemis prenait peu à peu la couleur de l'eau dans laquelle ils piétinaient. Seuls les Hobbits se félicitaient de pouvoir rester debout .Le groupe parvint non sans mal au pied d'une nouvelle jonction qui donnait sur deux tunnels grimpant dans la montagne et d'où s'écoulait un filet d'eau crasseux dégoulinant sans interruption.

**- Par où allons- nous ? demanda Gimli. **

Les Elfes se concertèrent mais aucun des sept immortels ne semblaient réellement savoir quel tunnel escalader.

**- Tirons au sort ! proposa subitement Merry.**

Il ouvrit la main et leur présenta onze petits os fragmentés dont l'un était beaucoup plus court que tous les autres.

**- D'où sors-tu ça ? s'étonna encore Gimli.  
- Du poulet de la veille ? répondit innocemment le Hobbit.**

Le Nain secoua la tête.

**- Chacun tire un os, celui qui tombe sur le plus court choisit la destination: droite ou gauche. Simple, non ?**  
**- Nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer à ce genre de jeu stupide, grommela Gimli discrètement.  
- **Ç**a fait au moins dix minutes que vous débattez pour rien, rétorqua Pippin. Un tirage au sort n'en prendra qu'une !**

Gimli ne put qu'admettre la logique des Hobbit. Chaque membre du groupe tira alors un os qui dépassait de la main de Merry.

**- Alors? fit celui-ci en découvrant le sien qui était long.**

Keren releva la tête vers les tunnels.

**- Bon et bien, allons pour la gauche, fit-elle en rendant le plus petit os à Merry.**

Les Elfes haussèrent les épaules et passèrent en premier dans le conduit ascendant, escaladant les parois comme des chats, sans même toucher l'eau qui dégoulinait. Gimli planta sa hache dans la roche et se hissa dans le tunnel à la force de ses bras. Il aida ensuite Cundo qui fermait la marche comme à l'accoutumée à hisser Keren et les Hobbits dans le conduit et l'ascension se poursuivit vers une destination qui leur était inconnue.

...

.

A quelques tunnels au dessus de leurs têtes, Lyna longeait les murs le plus discrètement possible pour éviter de se faire repérer par toutes les grossières créatures qui fourmillaient dans le sous sol de la montagne. Ci-et-là, des groupes de Gobelins ou orques, elle n'aurait su dire, mangeait, jouaient à toutes sortes de jeux violents entre eux. D'autres se battaient férocement pour une broutille encouragés par les autres qui hurlaient comme des déments au moindre coup donné. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une arène clandestine de combats de chien, non qu'elle y ait déjà mis les pieds. Tout en continuant à raser les murs, restant dans la pénombre, elle contourna une dizaine de créatures repoussantes en train de jouer avec des os qui avaient l'air... humain ! La rouquine frissonna. Et soudain son cœur s'arrêta. Dans son cou elle sentit une chose humide et chaude souffler fortement. Elle tourna le visage très lentement, les yeux mi-clos.  
Un cheval ! Ce n'était qu'un cheval qui avait passé son museau par l'ouverture de son box. La jeune femme soupira de soulagement.

**- Tout va bien, tout doux mon beau, fit elle en caressant les naseaux de l'animal.**

En reculant, son pied se prit dans trou semblable à tous ceux qui parsemaient le sol, tentant de garder son équilibre, elle balaya l'air des bras en un geste brusque qui surprit et apeura l'animal. Celui-ci se mit à piaffer et hennir.

**- Chut ! Chut ! le supplia la jeune femme.**

Mais il était déjà trop tard, le groupe d'affreuses créatures s'était interrompu et la regardait comme un chat regarde une souris avant de jouer avec elle et de l'achever.  
Lyna hésita quelques secondes puis se précipita au pas de course dans un tunnel qui s'ouvrait sur sa gauche. les Gobelins se lancèrent à sa poursuite. la jeune femme se mit à courir de toutes ses forces, l'adrénaline faisant cogner son cœur dans sa poitrine et l'air lui brûler la gorge. Plusieurs fois elle trébucha sur le sol irrégulier. Elle attrapa sa robe dans ses mains afin de ne plus se prendre les pieds dedans et reparti de plus belle. Elle pouvait entendre ses poursuivants se rapprocher. Arrivant à un carrefour où quatre nouveaux tunnels s'offraient à ses yeux, elle se cacha dans le creux qu'abritait l'une des roches quand soudain une petite voix retentit sur sa droite.

**- Psst ! Par là !**

Lyna avança le visage hors de sa cachette et aperçut les créatures à quelques mètres d'elle qui la cherchaient en jurant dans un jargon incompréhensible.

**- Dépêche-toi, sur ta droite ! reprit la petite voix dans un murmure.**

Lyna sortit lentement de sa cachette et passa à pas de loup dans le dos des monstres. Elle continuait sa progression quand deux mains la saisirent par les épaules et la firent basculer en arrière dans un conduit qu'elle n'avait pas distingué jusque là. Elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise alors qu'elle disparaissait dans le tunnel dissimulé dans la roche.

Les Gobelins se retournèrent hâtivement mais seul le vide leur fit face.

...

.

La jeune femme dégringola et roula en arrière sur plusieurs mètres avant d'achever sa chute contre une nouvelle paroi.

**- Aoutch ! s'exclama-t-elle, la tête et les coudes endoloris. Mais qui est ce...?  
- Chut ! ils peuvent encore nous entendre.**

Lyna tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où la petite voix semblait provenir. Une silhouette accroupie se tenait plus haut dans le conduit, guettant par un minuscule interstice, les Gobelins qui fouinaient juste au dessus. Elle attendit un long moment puis redescendit vers Lyna.

**- C'est bon ! Ils sont partis !  
- Vanysilla ! s'écria Lyna !  
- Pas trop fort quand même, fit la jeune fille en souriant, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.**

Lyna plaça ses deux mains sur sa bouche. La jeune fille se rapprocha de Lyna dans le tunnel faiblement éclairé par quelques torches allumées, les autres ne semblaient pas avoir servit depuis des lustres.

**- Merci, souffla Lyna.  
- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit la jeune fille aux oreilles d'elfe.**

Lyna se frotta le coude en grimaçant.

**- Laisse moi voir ça, fit doucement Vanysilla.**

Le tissu de la robe était déchiré et le coude de la jeune femme saignait abondement.

**- Ce n'est pas grave, fit Lyna en pinçant son coude, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire saigner encore plus.  
- Arrête ça, lui ordonna calmement Vanysilla, et d'un coup sec elle arracha un pan de sa manche pour en envelopper avec grande attention, le coude meurtris de la jeune femme.**

Lyna regarda le petit être fébrile qui s'attelait à l'aider. Sa joue avait dégonflé et légèrement bleui suite au coup que lui avait asséné Daerachas. Comment une personne si gentille et si frêle avait bien pu se retrouver dans un tel endroit ? Elle l'avait senti dès le début, la gentillesse de la jeune fille, contrairement à celle de Daerachas, n'éteint ni feinte, ni intéressée.

**- Où sommes nous ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Dans les cachots, répondit la jeune fille en terminant le bandage  
- Les cachots ! s'indigna Lyna.  
- Toutes les montagnes et tous les châteaux ont des cachots, reprit Vanysilla l'air amusé.  
- Je savais que cet endroit était louche depuis le début, continua la rouquine.  
- Je dois te montrer quelque chose, lui chuchota Vanysilla. Suis moi le plus discrètement possible, ne marche que quand je te le dis, ne parle que si je te l'accorde, et si tu as peur, n'hésite pas à te tenir à moi.**

Lyna se sentie honteuse d'être traitée comme une enfant par une jeune fille qui semblait à peine sortie de l'adolescence. Elle suivit alors Vanysilla dans chacun de ses pas, respectant scrupuleusement ses consignes, jusqu'à ce que les deux jeunes femmes débouchent dans un couloir plus large bordé de cellules sombres et malodorantes fermées par des barreaux de métal. Des mains pendaient entre les barreaux, des silhouettes squelettiques tendaient les bras, essayant d'attraper les jeunes filles sur leur passage, leurs yeux suppliaient et leurs corps entiers criaient la douleur.

**- Pourquoi ces gens sont-il enfermés de cette façon ? Qu'ont-ils fait ?  
- Rien qui ne justifie un tel traitement malheureusement, répondit Vanysilla en baissant les yeux. Ils... Ils se sont juste opposés au Maître.  
- Daerachas ! cette ordure ! ne l'appelle pas Maître, il n'a rien d'un maître ! Il cache bien son jeu avec son joli minois, j'ai failli me faire avoir.**

Les prisonniers avaient reculé, effrayés par les protestations de la jeune femme. Seules deux mains saisirent les barreaux du cachot devant lequel Vanysilla venait de s'arrêter.

**- Là, dit-elle en faisant signe à Lyna d'approcher.**

À part les deux vieilles mains abîmées accrochées aux barreaux, Lyna ne discerna absolument rien dans l'obscurité de la cellule. Pourtant Vanysilla insista pour qu'elle regarde mieux, à vrai dire, Lyna n'en avait guère envie. Elle approcha d'un pas supplémentaire et c'est alors qu'elle les vit : deux yeux fous qui brillaient dans le noir puis une voix rocailleuse entamant le refrain d'une chanson dans un langage qui lui était inconnu.

...

.

Parvenus en haut du tunnel d'où s'écoulait sans interruption une mêlasse épouvantable, les six elfes qui se tenaient en avant du groupe débouchèrent dans un couloir plus large et sans dénivelé dans lequel les eaux se transformaient en un courant plus important. N'ayant pas le choix, tous posèrent le pied pour continuer leur progression.

**- J'entends des voix par là, les informa Legolas en désignant le bout opposé du couloir qui semblait bifurquer sur un virage donnant sur la droite et dominé par une sorte de petite falaise s'élevant à plusieurs mètres de haut.**

Keren tendit l'oreille mais ne discerna que le clapotis de l'eau. Là où le liquide froid ne montait qu'aux genoux des Elfes et de l'Humaine, il en était tout autre pour Gimli et les Hobbits, ces derniers pataugeaient dans l'eau jusqu'au dessus de la ceinture tandis que Gimli qui n'était pas épargné non plus du fait de sa petite taille, avançait tel un bœuf tirant dix charrues. Alors qu'ils progressaient à bonne allure, Cundo les surprit en criant.

**- Dépêchez-vous ! Gagnez les hauteurs le plus vite possible !**

Il désigna le bout du couloir qui au delà de son virage offrait un grand rebord rocheux à cinq ou six mètres du sol et ouvrait l'accès à un nouveau tunnel. Les Elfes ouvrirent grands les yeux.

**- Dépêchez-vous ! Bougez ! cria Legolas  
- Que se passe-t-il ? s'écria Merry paniqué.  
- Ne demande pas, avance ! lui ordonna le Nain.**

La troupe se mit à courir dans l'eau répugnante, du moins tous ceux qui dépassaient le mètre cinquante. Quelques minutes plus tard, un grondement sourd fit trembler les voûtes.

**- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? hurla Pippin totalement épouvanté.  
- Plus vite, leur cria Legolas.**

Keren effrayée augmenta son rythme de course, chose qui n' était pas si aisée avec les bottes prises dans une eau semblable à des sables mouvants. Elle trébucha et s'y étala. Gimli la dépassa et la releva par le bras, l'entrainant malgré elle à remonter à ses côtés. Les deux cousins tenaient de plus en plus difficilement la cadence malgré les efforts de Cundo qui tentait de les aider à l'arrière. La petite falaise n'était plus très loin de leur portée quand les non-Elfes réalisèrent l'origine du bruit sourd qui se faisait de plus en plus menaçant. Une gigantesque vague d'eau avait surgit dans le tunnel derrière eux et s'engouffrait dans le couloir et tous les conduits adjacents qui courraient vers le bas de la montagne.

**- Oh bon sang ! Lâcha Merry.  
- Ils ont dû ouvrir les valves d'épurations, lança Legolas, hâtez-vous !**

Les premiers Elfes avaient atteint le pic rocheux et avaient déjà bondi à l'abri.

**- Vite! Vite ! Hurla Gimli en dépassant tout le reste à une vitesse hallucinante pour un Nain.**

Legolas qui était parvenu au pied de la falaise lui fit office de marche pied tandis que Lenwë et les autres attrapaient le Nain par les bras. En un instant Gimli fut hissé sur la plateforme salutaire. Keren avait presque atteint le mur alors que la vague monstrueuse qui emplissait tout le couloir déboulait sur eux à la vitesse d'une cavalerie au galop. Legolas l'attrapa par la main et la hissa sur la falaise avec une facilité déconcertante. Il cria aux Hobbits de se hâter une fois de plus, mais les deux pauvres créatures paniquaient tellement qu'elles nageaient presque sur place, comme des chiots prenant un bain pour la première fois. Cundo qui était derrière eux les saisit alors, un sous chaque bras et courut vers la falaise malgré son handicapante longue toge qui le ralentissait.

La vague n'était plus qu'à quelques secondes d'eux. Legolas bondit contre la paroi et s'accrocha de la main gauche au rebord du pic rocheux et tendit la droite pour réceptionner les deux Hobbits.  
Cundo lança d'abord Pippin qui vola comme une feuille, Legolas l'accrocha par le bras et le fit passer par dessus le mur où les Elfes le réceptionnèrent. Keren s'était agenouillée au bord du vide pour les encourager. Cundo en contrebas se préparait à hisser Merry.

**- Vite! Vite ! Vite ! Pria-t-elle mentalement.**

Le grand gardien lança le deuxièmement Hobbit qui fut renvoyé de la même façon que Pippin alors que la déferlante d'eau s'apprêtait à engouffrer les deux Elfes restés plus bas.

**- Cundo! Cria Legolas, A ton tour !**

L'elfe recula pour bondir mais sa cheville se coinça alors entre deux roches qui se trouvaient sous l'eau. En une fraction de seconde, la vague monstrueuse fut sur lui.

**- Noooooon ! Hurla Keren, les bras tendus alors que Legolas qui s'était projeté de son bras gauche, passait au dessus de la falaise, entraînant la jeune femme en arrière avec lui.**

La dernière chose que vit Keren fut l'Elfe aux cheveux d'argent qui la regardait en souriant chaleureusement tandis qu'il disparaissait emporté par le rouleau compresseur. L'eau heurta la falaise avec fracas, propulsant son écume avec furie sur plusieurs mètres jusque sur les rescapés qui reculèrent plus loin encore pour se protéger. Keren se débattait dans les bras de Legolas.

**- Cundo ! Vous devez faire quelque chose !**

Mais le prince Elfe ne répondit pas, le visage fermé, il continua de maintenir la jeune femme contre lui. Quand la vague eut passé son chemin et tout emporté, le petit groupe se rapprocha du bord de la falaise, Keren la première. Le flot avait repris son cours normal et seules les retombées d'eau en provenances des murs et des plafonds témoignaient du passage de la vague destructrice. Là où s'était tenu le gardien de Rivendell, il n'y avait plus personne.

**- Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible, répéta Keren, Cundo était le plus grand et le plus fort.**

Legolas posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

**- Keren, Cundo est un haut Elfe très ancien et très puissant comme tu l'as remarqué. Je doute qu'une simple vague suffise à en venir à bout.  
- Une simple vague ! rugit Merry , un Tsunami oui !**

Keren redressa le visage. Gimli s'approcha et parla à son tour.

**- Tu as raison Legolas, Cundo est de loin l'Elfe le plus habile que j'aie jamais rencontré , ça ne veut pas dire que je vous trouve mauvais les gars hein ? fit-il gêné en direction des autres et de son ami, mais je suis sûr qu'il nous attend déjà à l'étage supérieur !  
- Vous avez raison sourit Keren.**

Legolas relâcha son étreinte et réajusta son arc. Un instant plus tard il reprenait la tête de la file.

**- Ce tunnel monte encore et les voix se font de plus en plus distinctes ! **À** partir de maintenant, avancez très prudemment en silence, restez sur vos gardes.**

Les deux Hobbits étreignaient avec difficulté leurs capes pour en éliminer la plus grosse partie d'eau en claquant des dents.

**- Plus vite vous vous bougerez, plus vite vous vous réchaufferez, lança Gimli en leur passant devant.**

Lenwë vint au secours des semi-hommes et les aida en quelques secondes à leur rendre leur cape. Une cape humide certes, mais portable. Ceux-ci emboitèrent donc le pas au Nain. Keren jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la rivière redevenue paisible.

**- Va, passe devant, je surveillerais les arrières, lui assura gentiment Lenwë.**

Et il invita la jeune femme à prendre la suite de ses camarades.

.

.

A suivre...


	32. Chapitre 32 : révélations

**Chapitre 32 : révélations**

**.**

**.**

Lyna se sentait oppressée par les deux yeux fous qui se tenaient terrés dans l'obscurité de la cellule vers laquelle l'avait conduite Vanysilla.

**- Je ne comprends pas, fit la jeune femme.**

La chose dans le cachot bougea . Les mains de la créature semblaient humaines et vieilles. Leur peau était fripée et tâchée et les ongles de chaque main étaient si longs qu'ils se recourbaient plusieurs fois sur eux-mêmes. Le prisonnier s'adressa alors à Vanysilla dans une langue différente de celles des monstres et du Sindarin qu'elle avait entendu prononcé par les Elfes Sylvains.

**- Pourquoi voulais-tu m'amener ici ? bégaya Lyna.**

La frêle jeune fille se rapprocha de la cellule et leva la main lentement, frôlant les barreaux, le regard triste. La créature emprisonnée avança alors son visage contre sa cage de métal et Lyna en découvrit alors les traits. C'était un très vieil homme dont les cheveux et la barbe collés par la saleté descendaient jusqu'au sol. Il était vêtu d'une toile de jute beige trouée qui laissait transparaître ses membres décharnés. Il était si sale que son aspect faisait peine à voir.

**- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Lyna, loin d'être rassurée.  
- Un homme valeureux, répondit Vanysilla. Non! Pas un homme, se reprit-elle. Il est bien plus que cela.**

Elle sourit tristement au vieillard qui la regardait avec tendresse. Vanysilla fit signe à Lyna d'avancer. Le jeune femme fit un pas en avant, le prisonnier ne semblait pas agressif.

**- Plus près, lui demanda Vanysilla. Il veut te voir.**

Lyna s'exécuta et s'approcha à une cinquantaine de centimètres de la cellule. L'odeur de salissure qui s'en dégageait était telle qu'elle se fit violence pour ne pas reculer. Le vieil homme parla de nouveau dans sa langue. Vanysilla sourit.

**- Il dit que tu as l'air d'une bonne personne, il peut le ressentir et il en est soulagé. Il me fait savoir que je peux te parler en toute confiance.**

Sa voix s'était assourdie et ses yeux observaient à présent l'obscurité comme si la jeune fille craignait de voir quelque chose ou quelqu'un en surgir.

**- Qu'a t-il fait pour se retrouver dans un tel état ? demanda Lyna.  
- Il s'est opposé à mon père...chuchota Vanysilla.  
- Ton père ? fit Lyna, perdue.  
- Vois-tu, reprit la jeune fille à voix basse en regardant le vieillard avec bienveillance, cet homme est un grand mage, l'un des plus grand mages que notre monde ait connu. Un être dont le principal combat fut dédié aux créatures de la nature.**  
**- Mais ? la coupa Lyna, n'est-ce pas cet homme là qui a créé l'anneau que je porte ainsi que celui de Daerachas ?**

Les mains du vieil homme se crispèrent sur les barreaux.

**- Ce n'est pas lui qui a forgé cet anneau multicolore Lyna, au contraire, il à tout fait pour l'en empêcher.  
- Mais empêcher qui ? demanda Lyna qui ne comprenait plus rien.**

Le vieil homme approcha son visage au plus près des barreaux et de ses grands yeux d'où semblaient parler la folie il murmura:

**- Sa -ru -man...  
- Saruman ? répéta Lyna qui avait reculé devant l'air accusateur du vieillard. N'était-ce pas le mage traitre allié de Sauron pendant la guerre de l'anneau ? Il me vient quelques bribes de souvenirs à ce propos.**

Vanysilla avait baissé les yeux.

**- Mais ? Si ce n'est pas ce mage là qui a forgé l'anneau mais Saruman, qui est-il donc alors ?  
- Radagast est le nom que j'ai jadis porté en Terre du Milieu, résonna la voix du prisonnier.**

Lyna surprise, recula, trébucha et tomba lourdement au sol.

**- Vanysilla ! C'est l'homme que mes amis et moi cherchions depuis tout ce temps ! Pourquoi est-il ici ?**

La rouquine regarda le vieillard puis la jeune fille. Son regard passa plusieurs fois de l'un à l'autre en silence puis elle répondit à la question d'elle-même.

**- Parce qu'il a contrarié ton père...**

Vanysilla avait détourné le visage.

**-... qui était Saruman, termina Lyna.**

La jeune fille se tourna subitement vers elle.

**- Lyna ! Il faut faire vite ! Tu dois partir d'ici. Daerachas ne veut pas ton anneau pour sauver notre monde, c'est tout son contraire !**

Elle saisit la rouquine par les épaules.

**- Daerachas est mon frère jumeau ! Il est le fils de Saruman ! Et les enfants dont il t'a parlé, ceux qui détiennent le code d'accès à l'anneau du futur dans leur sang...c'est nous ! Ses propres enfants !**

Lyna recula. Trop d'informations l'assaillaient en même temps.

**- Mon frère est malade Lyna, il est malade là - elle désigna sa tempe de sa main- Il est aussi mauvais que l'était mon père, si ce n'est plus. Il te faut fuir et je vais t'aider.**

Lyna resta ébahie quelques instants.

**- Si toi et ton frère êtes les porteurs du code et que je le suis aussi, ça veut dire que tu es ma...que vous êtes mes...ancêtres !?**

Lyna avait les larmes aux yeux. La jeune fille qui lui faisait face serra les poings.

**- Non Lyna ! Daerachas n'est pas ton ancêtre, moi seule le suis ! Tu es ma descendante !  
- Comment peux tu le savoir, s'écria la jeune femme, révulsée à l'idée que le garçon puisse avoir un lien de parenté avec elle.**

Vanysilla avait serré les dents, elle regardait à présent ses pieds.

**- Mon frère est... comment dire... infertile.  
- Comment peux-tu en être sûre? répéta Lyna en secouant la jeune fille par les épaules. Parle !  
- Parce qu'il a essayé avec moi tant de fois que je ne saurais plus les compter ! s'exclama Vanysilla en sanglots. Il voulait que le code soit plus fort ainsi! Quand il a compris qu'aucune de ses tentatives ne portaient ses fruits auprès de moi, il s'est exercé sur beaucoup d'autres ! Aucune d'elle ne lui a jamais donné progéniture !  
- Oh mon dieu ! s'écria Lyna, écœurée.**

Elle serra la jeune fille qui pleurait dans ses bras.

**- Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas enfuie Vanysilla ? lui demanda la jeune femme, pourquoi ?  
- Parce que c'est mon frère, répondit celle-ci dans un hoquet, et que malgré ce mal qui le ronge, il est ma seule famille. Et qui ce serait occupé de lui ? reprit la jeune fille en désignant tendrement le vieux mage qui croupissait dans sa cellule.  
- Ahh ma chère sœur jumelle ! Un cœur d'ange n'est-ce pas? résonna une voix puissante dans tout le couloir.**

les torches éteintes qui bordaient le cachot prirent feu en un instant, envahissant le tunnel de leur lumière soudaine. Daerachas se tenait au centre, un sourire aux lèvres. Les doigts de sa main droite refermés sur le sceptre en métal noir que Lyna avait aperçu dans le bureau au sommet de la montagne, quelques temps plus tôt.

**- Le problème avec les cœurs d'anges, reprit le jeune homme, c'est qu'ils sont toujours là pour torturer celui qui n'en a pas.**

Il se tourna alors vers Lyna.

**- Je suppose qu'il n'est plus utile de faire usage de diplomatie, n'est-ce pas ?**

**...**

**.**

Le nouveau couloir que le groupe avait emprunté grimpait plus encore que les premiers conduits. Les Elfes escaladaient les parois comme des alpinistes aguerris et Gimli qui supportait le poids des deux Hobbits suspendus à sa ceinture éventrait à coups de hache la roche pour continuer son ascension. Lenwë soutenait par la taille, Keren encore bouleversée par la disparition de Cundo et escaladait aussi facilement que s'il n'avait pas eu la jeune femme à porter. Legolas se tourna soudainement vers eux.

**- Lyna ! C'est la voix de Lyna que j'entends !**

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes, Keren avait redressé le visage.

**- C'est elle? tu es sûr ? questionna la jeune femme, les yeux emplis d'espoir.**

L'Elfe hocha positivement la tête puis la pencha sur le côté.

**- Elle n'est pas seule, je ne reconnais pas les autres. Dépêchons nous.**

Le groupe accéléra son escalade et aboutit sur une vieille ouverture en bois . Legolas en poussa le battant dont les gons rouillés grincèrent. Un par un, la compagnie se retrouva dans un couloir exempt d'eau où régnait une faible luminosité. Lenwë franchit le dernier la petite ouverture et en referma le plus discrètement possible le vieux battant de bois. Le couloir était large et seules quelques torches qui le parsemaient en éclairaient une partie, le reste était dissimulé dans la pénombre. Keren recula d'un pas et heurta une chaîne qui se mit à cliqueter. Legolas se tourna vers elle comme un chien aux abois. La jeune femme se rendit compte que la chaîne en question se terminait par un bracelet d'acier et que le reste du mur était recouvert des mêmes instruments.

**- Les cachots, murmura Gimli.**

Keren frissonna.

**- Lyna se trouve dans un cachot ? questionna-t-elle à vois basse, visiblement très inquiète.  
- Par là, suivez-moi, reprit le prince Elfe.**

Il s'engagea sur la droite. Plus ils avançaient et plus l'éclairage se faisait net. Keren discerna alors à son tour une voix féminine qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

**- C'est bien Lyna ! s'exclama-t-elle tout bas.**

Une autre vois plus faible et féminine elle aussi, lui donnait le change. Toujours en marchant sur des œufs, les elfes s'alignèrent le long des parois, laissant Keren se placer derrière Legolas. Leur couloir terminait sur un virage qui conduisait de nouveau sur la droite. Le prince Elfe avança lentement le visage. La deuxième partie du tunnel était bordée de vieilles cellules dignes de tout cachot de ce nom. A quelques mètres de lui, il vit Lyna qui lui tournait le dos, en grande conversation avec une jeune fille aux cheveux très longs et rouges cuivrés. Les deux jeunes femmes chuchotaient mais ils pouvait discerner le contenu de leurs échanges depuis quelques mètres déjà. Lyna était vêtue d'une magnifique robe blanche sertie de pierres et de dentelles et arborait une coiffure détaillée, le tout contrastant intégralement avec les salissures qui remontaient le long de sa tunique et le sang séché qui avait pris la forme d' une grosse auréole le long du tissu qui couvrait le bras de la jeune femme. C'est alors qu'il remarqua les mains crochues qui dépassaient des barreaux de la cellule devant laquelle se tenaient les jeunes femmes. Le ton que Lyna employait était celui de l'effroi. Il l'entendit alors prononcer le nom d'un homme qu'il pensait ne jamais avoir à entendre à nouveau dans sa vie d'Elfe.

**- Saruman !**

Les mains autour des barreaux s'étaient resserrées.

**- Par les Dieux, s'exclama Legolas en chuchotant.**

Il s'était rabattu derrière le pan de mur qui les séparaient de la prolongation du couloir. les Hobbits le tiraient par la manche.

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'as-tu vu, qu'as-tu entendu? questionnèrent ceux-ci d'une voix la plus basse possible.  
- Radagast ! fit le prince.  
- Radagast ? interrogèrent les semis-hommes, et bien quoi?  
- Nous l'avons retrouvé...  
- Pardon !? s'exclamèrent les deux cousins, Gimli et Keren en étouffant leur stupéfaction de leurs mains.**

Keren voulut passer au devant de Legolas pour regarder dans le couloir mais Lenwë la retint par le bras, lui signifiant d'attendre.

**- Il est là ? chuchota Gimli.  
- Prisonnier d'un cachot, précisa l'Elfe.  
- Mais ! Ce n'est point un simple cachot qui peut retenir un mage de son ampleur, enfin ! s'exclama le Nain légèrement trop fort.**

Ils retinrent leur souffle. Mais les deux jeunes femmes continuaient à converser, personne ne semblait avoir entendu.

**- Gimli, ce n'est pas une cellule construite pour un Humain, répondit Legolas.**

Les Elfes avaient tous hoché la tête.

**- Vous l'avez ressenti vous aussi, constata le prince, cette aura de magie noire dans laquelle nous pataugeons depuis que nous avons posé le pied dans cette montagne.**

Soudain une voix forte et masculine se fit entendre à l'autre bout du tunnel et les torches s'enflammèrent d'un seul coup. Keren étouffa un cri de stupeur. Elle dégagea son bras de l'étreinte de Lenwë et passa le visage au delà du mur. Elle reconnut instantanément son amie qui lui tournait le dos. Celle-ci se trouvait accompagnée d'une autre jeune femme et un homme vêtu d'une toge similaire à celle que portait Cundo se tenait devant elles, l'air menaçant. Il regardait les jeunes femmes en souriant avec mépris.

**- Je suppose qu'il n'est plus utile de faire usage de diplomatie, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il en direction de Lyna.**

Legolas tira Keren en arrière en lui plaquant la main sur la bouche. En même temps il lui demanda de faire silence complet puis retira lentement sa main.

**- Elle est en danger Legolas, supplia Keren.  
- Je sais, murmura l'Elfe, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment.**

Il se tourna vers ses hommes. Ceux-ci s'armèrent en silence, Legolas les imita.

**- Nous n'avons pas à faire à des Uruk Hai cette fois, murmura le fils de Thranduil en direction des Hobbits et de Gimli.  
- Comment ? mais à quoi donc alors ? demandèrent les concernés.  
- Un mage, répondit l'Elfe.  
- Un mage ? Mais, tu viens de nous dire que Radagast était emprisonné.  
- Pas Radagast, précisa Lenwë, un autre mage...  
- Un de la pire espèce, ajouta Legolas.**

Les deux Hobbits se regardèrent sans comprendre.

**- Cette fois, surtout vous deux, reprit le jeune prince en désignant les Hobbits, nous intervenons les premiers. Ne risquez pas vos vie sottement. Gimli, tiens toi prêt.**

Le nain hocha la tête en saisissant sa hache. les Elfes se tournèrent vers le couloir lumineux.

...

.

Le garçon brandissant son sceptre avança d'un pas, Lyna recula et Vanysilla vint se placer au devant.

**- Allons Vany ? Que tentes-tu de faire là ? tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas de taille face à moi !  
- Comment peux tu lui parler de la sorte, rugit Lyna, c'est ta sœur bon sang ! C'est ta famille !  
- Ma famille ? fit Daerachas en relevant les sourcils. Veux-tu que je t'en parle de cette famille ?**

Il avança encore, faisant traîner et ricocher son sceptre le long des barreaux de la cellule qui se trouvait sur sa droite

**- Mon père...était un incapable !  
- Saruman ! cria le vieil homme dans sa cage.  
- C'est exact, mais ne t'avises plus de prononcer ce nom, vieux débris ! hurla le jeune homme en levant son sceptre, déchaînant sa magie sur le vieillard qui se retrouva projeté au fond de sa cellule.  
- Non ! supplia Vanysilla en s'agenouillant près des barreaux de la cellule.  
- Regarde là, fit Daerachas méprisant en désignant sa sœur. Toujours à se préoccuper des faibles et des handicapés !  
- Il me semble qu'elle s'occupe aussi de toi ! rétorqua Lyna.**

Daerachas sourit.

**- Tu joues là à un jeu dangereux.**

Et il pointa son sceptre sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne bougea pas, mais tout son être intérieur mourrait littéralement de peur. Le garçon reposa son bâton.

**- Vois-tu, reprit-il posément, mon père était un imbécile, lui qui se croyait si fort, si intelligent et si puissant ! Tué par un simple domestique et mis à terre par une bande d'arbres sur pattes. N'est-ce pas risible ?**

Et il se mit à rire de façon malsaine.

**- J'aurais tout donné pour être là à cet instant tu sais, dit-il sérieusement en regardant Lyna. Le voir rendre son dernier souffle en me suppliant des yeux.**

La fureur avait envahit le jeune homme. Lyna redoutant le pire comprit qu'elle devait apaiser le garçon et le faire parler pour gagner du temps ou peut- être trouver un maigre espoir de s'échapper.

**- Que t'est-il arrivé Daerachas ? demanda-t-elle.**

le garçon se calma et la regarda, indolent

**- Ah ? parce que cela t'intéresse ?**

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le jeune magicien du regard. Comme tout mégalomane, elle était sûr que celui-ci prendrait un plaisir certain à ne parler que de lui.

**- Bien! Puisque tu insistes! reprit le garçon. Mon père, ce "grand" mage, a toujours été un adepte de l'esclavagisme, mais ça, je pense que ça ne t'étonne pas, je crains malheureusement avoir hérité de ce trait.**

Il rit.

**- Longtemps avant la guerre de l'anneau, ce mage qu'était mon père se servit de son talent à mentir et à manipuler les autres pour... Oh? il s'interrompit. Mais ça aussi je crois bien en avoir hérité ! Bref, passons. Il se servit donc de ce talent pour séduire une jeune Elfe Sindar , à l'insu de tous bien entendu. Elle était si jeune, si crédule et tant éblouie par sa puissance qu'elle tomba sous son charme instantanément. Il n'aura pas fallut plus d'une centaine d'années à mon père pour la briser, la rendre si peu combative et si n'est pas sans** **me rappeler quelqu'un, tiens ! fit-il en jetant un œil à sa sœur.**

Lyna aurait voulut hurler, sauter à la gorge de cet insolent, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle avait pourtant le sentiment que le jeune homme ne lui ferait pas de mal tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas utilisée à ses desseins. Le tout était donc de retarder cette échéance. Le garçon continua sur sa lancée.

**- Bien sûr, tu comprendras que tout cela s'est fait dans le secret le plus total ! Si les Valars l'avaient appris ! Oh mais, sais-tu au moins ce qu'est un Valar ?  
- Un envoyé de Dieu ou quelque chose comme ça je crois, répondit Lyna, bien que pour elle tout cela ne fut que fiction.  
- Bien, bonne fille !- Daerachas reprit donc son récit - Une fois ma pauvre mère rendue incapable du moindre jugement ni douée du moindre soupçon de révolte, mon père put l'utiliser à ses fins. Selon** **son ego, tout se déroulerait tel qu'il avait tout planifié, seulement il souhaitait bien plus que la place de second sur le podium. Alors dans un moment de lucidité, il forgea donc l' anneau et engrossa ma mère afin qu'elle lui donne un enfant. Un enfant né d'une Elfe Sindar et d'un Maia ? Te rends-tu comptes de la puissance d'un tel être ?**

Lyna ne répondit pas, mâchoires serrées.

**- Malheureusement le sort ne fut pas de son côté, au lieu d'un enfant, il en obtint deux. Un pouvoir divisé en deux, quelle infortune ! Il ne renonça pas pour autant à son plan secret. Il nous confia, moi-même, ma sœur et ma mère aux esclaves dont il avait le contrôle. Nous n'étions que des objets à la réalisation de ses desseins. Son anneau ne lui servant à rien car pas assez puissant, il nous relégua dans la fange parmi tout un tas de créatures immondes jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu de nous utiliser. Ayant remarqué la faiblesse de ma sœur, c'est sur moi qu'il apprit à se reposer. Me sortant de la boue selon ses désirs pour me plier à sa volonté et me briser comme il l'avait fait avec ma mère. Pendant des années j'ai feint d'être le reflet de ce qu'il recherchait tout en acquérant progressivement son savoir, sa magie à mesure qu'il me laissait pénétrer dans ses secrets les mieux gardés, me révélant l'existence du code. Je m'instruisais seul dès lors qu'il avait le dos tourné et retournait pourrir avec les porcs quand qu'il n'avait plus besoin de moi.**

Vanysilla s'était mise à pleurer toujours agenouillée sur le sol. Le garçon la regardant avec cet air de mépris qui ne le quittait pas.

**- Que veux tu donc? répliqua Lyna, que l'on te plaigne ? Pauvre petite victime qui a si bien combattu pour en arriver là où elle en est aujourd'hui ! **À** se comporter comme celui qu'elle à toujours détesté ?!**

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de la dévisager, mais sa lèvre supérieure tressautait légèrement.

**- Ma mère et ma sœur, trop faibles pour quoique ce soit, restèrent dans la souillure à servir comme les bonnes petites esclaves qu'elles ont toujours été. Pendant que la guerre de l'anneau faisait rage et que nous n'étions encore que des enfants, je ne sais pas d'où lui vint cette pensée, mais ma mère commença à se rebeller, l'instinct maternel je suppose ? Elle risquait de faire échouer toutes ces années ou j'avais acquis la confiance de mon père !**

Vanysilla le regardait, suppliante.

**- Je t'en prie Daerachas, arrête !**

Le garçon fit la sourde oreille.

**- Alors dans un élan de gratitude, je tuais ma mère, la libérant de toutes ses souffrances. Alors que son dernier souffle franchissait ses lèvres, elle me regardait, incrédule, j'étais pourtant si bon avec elle. Cependant, mon cœur éprouva un élan de compassion envers ma sœur bien aimée. Après tout, n'étions nous pas issus de la même galère ?  
- Avoue plutôt que sans elle, tu n'aurais jamais eu la chance d'avoir un héritier qui puisse apporter l'anneau aujourd'hui ! lui cracha Lyna.**

Les yeux du garçon brillèrent de colère et de son sceptre il fit voler la jeune femme en arrière. Celle-ci heurta le fond du couloir et s'écroula le long de la paroi, sonnée. Le mage se tourna vers Vanysilla.

**- Tu lui as dit ?! Traînée !**

Il envoya un coup de pied magistral dans la tête de la jeune fille qui s'effondra, se tenant le visage en hurlant.

**- J'ai peut-être besoin de ton ventre, hurla le garçon, mais ton visage ne m'est pas nécessaire !**

Il se recomposa une façade plus calme.

**- Où en étais-je déjà?**

Lyna reprenait ses esprit alors que le garçon avançait lentement vers elle. Elle se hissa sur ses coudes en gémissant et c'est alors qu'elle aperçut avec stupeur tous ses amis qui se tenaient dans l'obscurité sur sa droite. Legolas et Keren la regardaient avec peine. Des yeux, le jeune prince Elfe tentait de lui transmettre un message, il mima des mots et des gestes en silence que Lyna comprit instantanément. Elle tenta de se redresser misérablement et rampa le plus loin possible de ses amis, se dirigeant vers le mage qui venait à sa rencontre. Celui-ci s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et saisit le menton de la jeune femme entre ses doigts.

**- Quelle jeune femme coriace tu fais là. Qui aurait pu croire qu'une créature aussi insignifiante que ma sœur puisse engendrer une petite fille si courageuse.**

Il se releva et se détourna de Lyna.

**- Enfin, pour ce que cela va te servir ! Je disais donc... ah oui ! c'est vrai ! Quand mon père eut finit empalé aux pieds de sa tour et que l'Isengard fut prise par les Ents, je n'eut qu'à me cacher et attendre le moment propice. Je récupérais alors l'anneau sur le cadavre pourrissant de mon père et emportait avec moi, la plupart de ses secrets. Je récupérais ensuite les troupes en déroute de mon père et les conduisais accompagné de ma sœur, dans cette montagne, attendant la venue du porteur du code et de l'anneau du futur.**

Toujours tournant le dos à Lyna qui continuait à lutter pour se relever, Il souriait, se glorifiant bien plus que son père ne l'aurait fait. la jeune femme scruta en arrière et vit les Elfes se glisser comme des ombres le long des murs. Legolas lui fait signe de continuer à faire parler le magicien.

**- Que comptes-tu faire de moi ? reprit la rouquine en se redressant.**

Daerachas tourna légèrement le visage vers elle.

**- Lyna, ma jolie Lyna, je t'aurais crue plus futée que cela. Ne t'avais-je pas dit avoir besoin de toi ?  
- Si ! tonna la jeune femme, le catalyseur, tout ça ! Je ne suis pas idiote ! Mais que comptes-tu faire de moi "après" ça ?**

Vanysilla se tourna vers elle, le visage en sang et noyé de larmes.

**- Lyna, il ne compte jamais revenir. Une fois qu'il aura utilisé ton pouvoir et celui des anneaux avant la création de Sauron, il te tuera, s'emparera de tous les pouvoirs et le monde tel que nous le connaissons actuellement n'existera** **plus. Il ne restera que chaos et mon frère pour gouverner une terre en décrépitude et servile.  
- Hu ? Sœurette, finalement tu es un peu plus éveillée que tu as toujours bien voulu me le faire croire**.

Lyna frappa du pied sur le sol pour attirer l'attention du jeune homme sur elle.

**- Et tu crois que je vais me laisser faire sans rien dire ?  
- Sans rien dire peut-être pas, répondit le jeune mage, sans rien faire assurément ! acheva-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique.**

D'un geste rapide il lança son sceptre en direction de Lyna. La jeune femme fut arrachée du sol par une force invisible et attirée vers Daerachas qui l'attendait la main ouverte. Elle battit des pieds dans le sol poussiéreux mais l'attraction qu'exerçait le magicien était bien trop puissante. La main du jeune homme se referma sur sa gorge.

Ce fut l'instant que choisirent les Elfes pour lancer l'offensive.

.

.

A suivre...


	33. Chapitre 33 : Sauve qui peut !

_Bonjour ou bonsoir ? Alors dans ce chapitre, je me suis posée une question. Un Istar peut-il utiliser ses pouvoirs sans son sceptre et à t'il besoin de son sceptre en particulier pour utiliser ses pouvoirs ? J'ai donc décidé de faire comme dans Harry Potter, la magie ne s'exprime que par le biais du staff magique ( en tout cas pour les mages) et comme pour les baguettes des élèves de Poudlard, chacun le sien, sinon ça ne fonctionne pas._

_On arrive bientôt à la fin, je suis contente et triste en même temps :)_

_Bonne lecture_

_._

**Chapitre 33 : Sauve qui peut !**

**.**

**.**

Des quatre coins du couloir surgirent une nuée de flèches en direction du magicien. L'unique réflexe du garçon fut de lâcher son emprise sur Lyna et de saisir son sceptre à deux mains pour créer un champ de force invisible autour de lui afin de se protéger des impacts. Lyna s'écroula au sol en toussant et se frottant la gorge.

**- Qu'est-ce que ? fit Daerachas**

Les six Elfes s'étaient propulsés hors de la pénombre et décochaient leurs munitions sur le jeune homme, sans effet. Celui-ci les repoussa d'un geste de son sceptre. Gimli se catapulta en criant et abattit sa hache sur la bulle protectrice invisible dont la résistance vola en éclat.

**- Et bien! Vous avez pris votre temps, ricana le jeune mage. Je commençais à trouver le spectacle ennuyeux sans publique.  
- Espèce de gamin arrogant, lui cracha Gimli ! Tu vas voir de quel b...**

D'un mouvement de son sceptre, le jeune homme fit décoller le nain qui heurta le plafond et alla s'écraser plusieurs mètres au loin. Lyna profita de la diversion pour fuir à quatre pattes et rejoindre Vanysilla qui se tenait repliée près de la cellule.  
Legolas dégaina ses dagues et les fit tournoyer entre ses mains. Les cinq autres elfes en firent autant, encerclant le garçon. Celui-ci les contempla, hautain.

**- Ça alors ! Vous pensez réellement que vos armes et vos talents peuvent rivaliser avec ma magie ? L'espoir fait vivre dit-on, mais de cela, je n'en suis pas très convaincu !**

Il leva le bras et la sphère qui se trouvait en haut de son sceptre se mit à briller de mille feux, aveuglant momentanément tous ceux qui se trouvaient présents.

**- Amusez-vous bien, sourit le mage.**

Derrière lui, à l'entrée du couloir avait surgit une cinquantaine d'Uruk Hai, d'Orques et de Gobelins tous confondus. Les monstres chargèrent les Elfes, cependant, ne se laissant pas prendre par la diversion, Legolas avait déjà bondit sur le magicien, déployant ses deux dagues. Le mage évita plus gracieusement que l'Elfe encore, toutes les attaques que celui-ci lançait contre lui. Lenwë arriva en renfort voyant le prince mit en déroute.  
Keren et les Hobbits profitèrent de la cohue générale pour se faufiler auprès de Lyna et Vanysilla. La rouquine tentait maladroitement d'éponger le sang qui coulait de la blessure ouverte sur le front de la jeune fille. Keren apporta son aide tandis que les semi-hommes jetaient un œil à l'intérieur de la cellule. Il furent choqué par l'aspect du vieil homme.

**- Alors c'est lui Radagast ?  
- Voyons si nous pouvons crocheter la serrure, proposa Merry en approchant les doigts des barreaux.  
- Non ! l'en empêcha Vanysilla.**

Au même instant la hache de Gimli s'abattit sur le métal emprisonnant l'Istar et à la stupéfaction des jeunes gens, la lame vola en éclat, évitant de justesse les crânes de Lyna et de Keren qui se trouvaient juste derrière. Le nain resta confus, le manche de sa hache adorée entre les mains. Derrière eux le combat faisait rage. Daerachas prenait un malin plaisir à esquiver et fanfaronner devant les attaques manquées des deux Elfes qui s'occupaient de lui. Il aperçut le petit groupe autour de sa sœur.

**- Ah enfin ! Toute la vermine est arrivée !**

Légèrement déconcentré , il n'eut que le temps de se projeter en arrière à l'instant où deux dagues mortelles et effilées passaient là où se trouvait sa tête à peine une seconde auparavant, abandonnant l'idée d'espionner sa sœur du coin de l'œil.

Vanysilla posa doucement sa main sur celle du Hobbit.

**- On ne peut ouvrir cette prison en la crochetant ou en tentant de l'abattre, ni même l'ouvrir avec une clef, car il n'y en a pas... Si tu passais la main de l'autre côté de ses barreaux, tu ne pourrais plus la récupérer. La magie de Saruman a scellé cette pièce bien avant ma naissance. Tout ce qui y entre ne peut en sortir...  
- Alors, comment vous libérer ? demanda Keren à l'adresse du vieux mage.  
- Seule une magie aussi puissante que celle de Saruman peut défaire le sort, répondit le vieillard. cette magie je l'ai possédée un jour, mais sans mon sceptre, je ne puis la canaliser.**

Les yeux de Lyna s'écarquillèrent.

**- Votre sceptre ? Comme celui là? fit la jeune femme en désignant celui que Daerachas utilisait à présent comme bâton d'arts martiaux  
- Pas exactement comme celui là, mais l'idée est là, répondit le mage.**

À cet instant, un des Elfes qui combattait un Uruk Hai fut projeté contre les deux Hobbits. Son bras saignait et ses cheveux étaient en désordre. Il se releva d'un bond et s'excusa auprès des deux cousins. Gimli frappa du manche de sa hache un gobelin qui se jetaient sur eux. La créature s'effondra, le crâne enfoncé. Gimli sourit en regardant le vieux manche en bois.

**- Même sans ta lame, tu es comme ton vieux maître, tu ne te rendras pas avant d'avoir expulsé ton dernier souffle.**

Et il se tourna vers la horde de Gobelins qui couraient vers eux, tapotant le manche de sa hache dans ses mains à la manière d'un gourdin.  
Lenwë et Legolas entamèrent une attaque simultanée sur le jeune magicien. Comme si le temps semblait soudain s'être ralentit, le jeune guerrier Elfe bondit, brandissant son arc et décocha deux flèches d'un seul tir, une fraction de seconde plus tard, alors qu'il passait au dessus de la tête du garçon, il laissa son arc pendre à son épaule et dégaina les deux lames jumelles fixées dans son dos. Daerachas arrêta les deux flèches de son sceptre et vit les deux lames tournoyer au dessus de sa tête, il se baissa à temps pour les éviter et remarqua au dernier moment l'attaque tourbillonnante de Legolas qui parvenait dans son dos à une vitesse phénoménale. Tout en bondissant et passant entre les lames, le magicien ne prononça qu'un mot et une gigantesque vague d'énergie fusa de son bâton qu'il fit ensuite tournoyer autour de lui. Au moment ou les pieds du garçon touchèrent le sol, tous furent projetés avec violence le long des murs, Uruk Hai et Gobelins y compris. Certains heurtèrent violemment les piliers qui soutenaient le couloir, les faisant se fissurer. Les Hobbits avaient roulé en arrière jusqu'au bout du couloir et seul Gimli avait résisté à l'afflux d'énergie, les bras croisés devant lui, il se tenait en position de force, les pieds bien ancrés au sol, Les trois jeunes femmes quand à elles avait été balayées de l'autre côté du couloir, non loin des Hobbits. Daerachas reposa son sceptre au sol.

- **Maintenant, fini de jouer, grimaça Daerachas en essuyant le filet de sang qui coulait le long de sa joue.**

Ce satané Elfes des bois avait réussit à l'atteindre malgré sa supériorité évidente sur lui. Avant que les Elfes aient pu réagir, le garçon relança son sort d'attraction et attira Lyna jusqu'à lui.  
Il leva son sceptre et entama une incantation en Noir Parler. La bourse de Lyna qui était toujours accrochée à sa robe se souleva et l'anneau en sorti, lévitant au dessus du sol, tandis que sa lumière entrait en résonnance avec l'anneau du magicien.

**- Je t'en prie ne fais pas ça ! Hurla Vanysilla en se jetant sur son frère par derrière.**

Le garçon la balaya d'un mouvement de sceptre et Lyna en profita pour morde jusqu'au sang, la main qui la retenait. Elle y mit tant d'ardeur qu'elle sentit le sang affluer dans sa bouche et qu'une partie de la chair céda sous ses mâchoires alors qu'elle en arrachait un morceau. Le garçon hurla de douleur, interrompant son incantation et lâcha son emprise. Lyna tomba à terre, farfouilla rapidement le sable et parcourut à quatre pattes les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la prison de Radagast. Les Elfes et leurs ennemis reprenaient tout juste leurs esprits

**- Daerachas ! interjeta-t-elle férocement, la bouche en sang.**

Elle tenait l'anneau dans sa main et sa main se trouvait à quelques centimètres à peine des barreaux de la cellule.

**- Tout ce qui y entre ne peut en sortir, n'est ce pas ? fit la jeune femme.**

Le jeune mage furieux esquissa un pas mais la jeune femme approcha sa main tremblante à quelques millimètres de la paroi magique.

**- Si tu avances encore, je laisse tomber l'anneau de l'autre côté et tu n'auras plus le choix que de libérer Radagast pour le récupérer, si toutefois tu en as le pouvoir. Et étrangement, quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas une chose que tu souhaiterais voir se réaliser.  
- Sans son sceptre, cet homme n'est rien ! Cracha le jeune homme. Si tu lances l'anneau, tu y laisseras probablement la main !  
- Je préfère cent fois y laisser la main que la vie, répondit abruptement Lyna.**

Du coin de l'œil elle vit que les Elfes s'était relevés.

**- "Gagne du temps", pensa Lyna.**

Daerachas leva son sceptre.

**- Quoi que tu fasses, tu n'auras pas le temps d'agir que l'anneau sera déjà de l'autre côté ! menaça Lyna d'un regard extrêmement décidé.**

Elle était si effrayée qu'elle se demanda si le garçon marcherait dans son bluff. Rien ne l'assurait qu'elle aurait la possibilité de jeter l'anneau dans la prison magique avant que Daerachas l'aie de nouveau attirée à lui. Mais l'expression de son visage devait être crédible car le magicien hésita quelques secondes. Quelques secondes qui permirent à Lenwë et Legolas de se ruer à nouveau sur lui tandis que Gimli reprenait son massacre de Gobelins aidé de Pippin et de Merry.

Daerachas hurla de Colère, mais le prince Elfe avait d'une tacle, fait sauter le sceptre des mains du sorcier. Le bâton roula jusqu'aux parois opposées. Mais le jeune magicien maîtrisait parfaitement l'art du combat au corps à corps, il avait l'agilité d'un jaguar et la rapidité de l'antilope. Il arracha sa toge, découvrant la tunique de mercenaire qu'il portait lors de sa première rencontre avec Lyna, la ceinture de coutelas y compris. Le jeune homme dégaina son épée et une nouvelle sorte de combat s'engagea.

**- Remerciez mon paternel de m'avoir laissé grandir parmi les créatures les plus féroces et combatives de cette terre, rugit-il.**

Il maniait l'épée et le lancer de couteau avec dextérité et évitait sans trop de mal les attaques de Lenwë et Legolas. Il semblait même plus à l'aise dans ce type de combat qu'avec la magie. Keren n'aurait jamais pensé voir des Elfes être autant éprouvés. Seulement les autres guerriers étaient encore en prise avec les Uruk Hai et ne pouvaient leur venir en aide et Gimli et les Hobbits se démenaient toujours autant face aux Gobelins les plus hargneux. La jeune femme se releva, saisit sa dague et se plaça devant Lyna.

**- Fuis Lyna, fuis, lui ordonna-t-elle.**

Mais son amie ne semblait pas l'écouter, elle regardait l'anneau dans sa main en répétant la même litanie.

**- Tout ce qui y entre ne peut en sortir, tout ce qui y entre ne peut en sortir...**

Soudain, elle leva les yeux et les posa sur Vanysilla qui se trouvait affalée contre le mur en face d'elle.

**- Tout ce qui y entre ne peut en sortir ! lui cria-t-elle.**

Mais la jeune fille au cheveux cuivrés ne sembla pas comprendre.

**- Vanysilla, répéta Lyna: tout ce qui y entre ne peut en sortir !**

Des yeux elle fixa intensément le bâton qui gisait non loin de la jeune fille. Celle ci regarda le bâton, toujours sans comprendre. Lyna reprit alors son manège, elle porta ses yeux sur le sceptre avec insistance, puis regarda vers le plafond. Elle réitéra le mouvement environ trois fois quand les yeux de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent: elle avait compris. La sœur du magicien se releva péniblement et s'enfuit en boitillant dans le tunnel.

**- Et voilà ma chère sœur qui montre son vrai visage et qui fuit comme un rat pris au piège, cingla Daerachas qui l'avait aperçut du coin de l'œil, toujours occupé par le combat.  
- C'est toi le rat pris au piège, lança une voix féminine.**

Lyna se tenait debout près de la prison de Radagast. le sceptre du magicien à ses pieds. Sans hésiter une seconde elle frappa dedans et le fit glisser de toutes ses forces entre les barreaux, évitant d'y laisser le pied.

**- Débrouille-toi sans maintenant !  
- Nooon ! Brama le garçon en se jetant sur la rouquine.**

De sa main droite il projeta cinq coutelas dont un vint se figer dans l'épaule de la jeune femme. l'impact la fit reculer juste assez pour éviter de heurter les barreaux de la cellule. Lyna se mit à hurler de douleur.

- **Il ne peut pas utiliser ce sceptre idiote !**

Mais avant que le garçon ne soit sur elle, Legolas s'était interposé Il avait l'air assez mal en point, son front dégoulinait de sang et ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits

**- Si tu la tues, tu ne pourras jamais avoir ce que tu désires, lâcha l'Elfe, méprisant  
- Ce n'est pas elle que je tuerais en premier, c'est toi ! Cria le garçon en se jetant sur le prince**

Lyna qui était tombée à terre, recula loin de la cellule, battant des pieds dans la poussière. Elle cligna des yeux, partout où se déchainait le combat et où tombaient les monstres, il en arrivaient de nouveaux Que faisait donc Vanysilla ?  
Le jeune magicien, surentraîné au combat à l'arme blanche se débarrassa facilement de Lenwë qui tentait de l'étrangler et lança cinq nouveaux coutelas sur Legolas qui esquiva tout juste. Le prince n'avait jamais vu Humain si rapide et si fort. Daerachas bondit et d'un double coup de pied retourné porté, frappa les deux Elfes l'un après l'autre à la gorge. Ceux-ci titubèrent

**- Pour qui me prenez-vous donc ? Misérables créatures. Je ne suis pas un Humain ! Je suis fils d'Istar et d'une Haute Elfe! Ce qui me rend en tout point supérieur à vous !**

Legolas ne parvenait pas à retrouver sa respiration et se tenait la gorge. Lenwë était tombé à genoux.  
Le garçon marcha sur Lyna, la saisit par les cheveux, frappa Keren qui tentait de s'interposer et referma sa main sur celle de Lyna qui tenait l'anneau.

**- Maintenant, toi et moi nous partons ! Et au fait ! Et je n'ai pas besoin de mon sceptre pour ça ! Je suis un farceur invétéré n'est ce pas ? Et il entama son incantation.**

**_- Aarsh, thrak-izg ta agh krhul nazgu bûrz-shi...*_**

Une lueur bleuté entoura les deux jeunes gens, reflétant dans les yeux bleus horrifié de Legolas. Lyna lui rendit son regard, c'était un regard d'adieu. Soudain une voix féminine parla haut et fort.

**- Mon frère, tu n'es pas le seul à être enfant d'Elfe et d'Istar. Et tu n'as clairement pas hérité de leur intelligence.**

Daerachas se retourna avec Lyna pantelante entre ses bras, juste à temps pour découvrir sa sœur qui tenait entre ses mains, un long bâton de bois entortillé ornée d'une pierre angulaire verte.

**- Tout ce qui entre ne peut en sortir, chuchota-t-elle en faisant glisser le sceptre entre les barreaux de la cellule de Radagast.**

Avant que le jeune magicien n'ai eut le temps de réagir, le vieillard récupéra son sceptre. En un claquement de doigt, sa prison de magie vola en éclat, une lumière intense envahit les lieux telle l'aura d'une explosion atomique. Le vieux mage sortit de la lumière, sa barbe et ses cheveux blancs raccourcis flottaient autour de lui et il était vêtu d'une magnifique robe blanche et une aura émeraude l'entourait. Du doigt il fit léviter le garçon et l'immobilisa, le forçant à lâcher Lyna qui s'effondra sur place. Keren se précipita sur elle. D'un autre léger mouvement de son sceptre qui avait aussi changé de forme, Radagast irradia le flot d'Orques et d 'Uruk Hai qui semblaient hypnotisés comme des vers luisants devant une lanterne. Ceux-ci se désintégrèrent instantanément, laissant les Hobbits et Gimli, mâchoire béante. Le mage fit ensuite tournoyer le garçon et celui-ci retomba inerte sur le sol.

**- Gamin, tu es peut-être fils d'une Elfe et d'un Maia mais moi je suis un vrai Istar. On m'appelle Radagast le Blanc. On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas jouer avec la vraie magie?**

Il pointa son sceptre sur le garçon.

**- Non ! s'interposa Vanysilla, les bras en croix.**

Le mage interrompit son geste.

**- Vanysilla ! s'exclama Lyna, c'est un monstre !  
- Mais c'est aussi mon frère, s'écria la jeune fille, mêlant les larmes au sang qui coulait de la blessure infligé par le garçon.**

Lyna rampa vers la jeune fille et se redressa péniblement.

**- Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir ?  
- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, sanglota Vanysilla, il est mon unique famille.  
- Vanysilla ! Ta vraie famille...c'est moi, reprit Lyna les yeux brouillés de larmes.**

La jeune fille ouvrit grands les yeux. Son regard s'adoucit et elle sourit tendrement alors qu'une tache rouge apparaissait sur sa robe en s'élargissant et que la pointe d'une épée ressortait du tissu, transperçant son petit corps. Vanysilla s'effondra pour laisser place à Daerachas, hirsute et haletant, tenant encore le pommeau de l'épée qu'il venait d'enfoncer dans la chair de sa sœur.

**- Merci, murmura la jeune fille au sol en regardant Lyna.**

Daerachas retira l'épée d'un coup sec.

**- Si je ne peux pas l'avoir, alors vous non plus ! hurla-t-il avec un sourire victorieux.  
- Nooooon ! Hurla Lyna, en rampant de toutes ses forces jusqu'au corps inerte de Vanysilla.**

Le magicien leva son épée sur elle mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction et se figèrent tandis qu'il s'écroulait au sol, le visage dans la terre. Dans son dos se tenait Legolas, les deux lames jumelles à bout de bras, sanguinolentes.

**- Je ne suis peut-être qu'un semi-Elfe Sindar, mais je sais aussi manier la lame ! fit -il en se tournant vers le mage qui tressaillait au sol.**

Daerachas émit une sorte de borborygme et un dégorgement de sang sortit de sa bouche alors que son torse se séparait lentement du bas de son corps. L'Elfe regarda le magicien agonisant avec des yeux de glace.

**- Et de ce que j'ai appris, aucun Elfe ni sang-mixé n'est immortel face à un coup bien porté.**

Sur ces mots , le prince de Mirkwood essuya ses lames sur son pantalon. Un grondement sourd résonna alors dans toute la montagne et le long des murs. Radagast releva la tête. Lyna hurlait toujours auprès du corps inerte de Vanysilla.

**- Non, non, non ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Bats toi !**

Legolas se précipita vers eux et écarta Keren qui s'était rapproché pour soutenir son amie.

**- Il ne faut pas qu'elle meure ! Lenwë ! Aide nous !**

Le jeune Elfe accourut aussitôt.

**- Que m'arrive-t-il, fit soudainement Lyna. Elle avait lâché Vanysilla car ses mains étaient devenues transparentes et l'anneau était tombé à terre.**

Le grondement dans la montagne se fit plus menaçant encore.

**- Je crois y être allé un peu fort, grimaça Radagast. **

Et de son sceptre il ouvrit toutes les cellules de métal. Les prisonniers hagards et en haillons en sortirent. Un tremblement sur le sol fit suite au roulement sourd et une grosse fissure apparut sur les parois tandis que les piliers déjà bien abîmés par les combats commençaient à s'effriter.

**- Vous les Elfes ! Fit le mage blanc aux hommes de Thranduil, aidez donc ces pauvres hères à sortir d'ici, ordonna-t-il en désignant les anciens prisonniers complètement perdus.**

Tandis que Lenwë soulevait le corps de Vanysilla, Legolas prit Lyna dans ses bras. La jeune femme regardait ses mains, effarée.

**- Legolas, Keren ? Que m'arrive-t-il ?  
- Vanysilla est ton ancêtre, répondit Radagast. Si elle meurt, tu ne verras jamais le jour. Tu vas disparaître et rien de tout ça ne se sera produit.  
- Il faut empêcher ça, hurla Keren.  
- Il faut d'abord sortir d'ici avant que la montagne ne nous tombe sur la tête, reprit Radagast.**

Il baissa la tête et regarda ses jambes.

**- Je suis accroupit dans cette prison depuis tant d'années que je suis étonné de pouvoir mettre un pied l'un devant l'autre aussi facilement, fit nonchalamment l'Istar. **

Les Elfes avaient regroupés les anciens prisonniers.

**- Mais par où sortir ? demandèrent les Hobbits paniqués.**

Soudain Keren aperçut le reflet vaporeux d'une longue traîne blanche.

**- Par là ! fit-elle.  
- Tu es sûre? lui demandèrent les autres.  
- Voulez-vous attendre que tout s'effondre ? Non? Alors suivez-moi !**

Et la jeune femme partit en courant à la suite de la vision spectrale. Le sol s'effritait sous leur pieds et les roches commençaient à se détacher des voûtes. Keren aperçut de nouveau le reflet emprunter un nouveau corridor, tous la suivirent sans poser de questions. Lenwë qui tenait contre lui la semi-Elfe sentait le cœur de la jeune fille ralentir de minute en minute. Courant à toute vitesse, malgré les anciens prisonniers qui n'avaient pas marché depuis longtemps, grâce à l'aide des Elfes, tous remontèrent ainsi deux niveaux, jonglant entre les roches et les piliers qui s'écroulaient. De toute part, des Gobelins et des orques fuyaient en tous sens, désorientés et paniqués. Gimli profita pour en achever quelques-uns au passage.  
La silhouette vaporeuse que suivait Keren s'arrêta un instant, le temps que le groupe puisse se réunir puis repartit.

**- Où nous mène-t-elle ? demanda Legolas.**

Il avait la sensation que la jeune femme était guidée par quelque chose qui les dépassaient.

**- Ayez confiance, leur cria Radagast, ne la perdez pas de vue !**

Ils bifurquèrent encore à de nouvelles jonctions de couloirs et escaladèrent un escalier qui déboucha sur le hall somptueux dont les murs étaient incrustés d'or.

**- Gimli siffla d'admiration ! Je savais bien que des nains avaient vécu par ici ! Quel gâchis, ragea-t-il en courant à toute vitesse.  
- On fera la visite guidée plus tard, lui envoya Pippin, juché sur les épaules d'un des guerriers de Thranduil.**

L'escalier qu'ils venaient d'emprunter fut brusquement englouti sous des tonnes de pierres et les énormes piliers du hall se mirent à vibrer à leur tour.

**- Plus vite, cria Merry !**

Keren toujours en tête aperçut la silhouette blanche qui lui faisait signe entre deux grandes portes ouvertes. Elle s'engagea dans la pièce suivante suivit du groupe. Tous s'arrêtèrent. Le lieu en question était un gigantesque hall d'entrée orné de deux grandes portes en métal faisant chacune plus de huit mètres de haut et connaissant les nains, sûrement plusieurs mètres d'épaisseur.

**- Comment allons nous ouvrir ça, fit Gimli dépité.**

Le hall derrière eux s'effondrait à son tour.

**- Question de détail mon ami ! lança Radagast en levant son sceptre.**

Celui-ci émit une puissante lumière émeraude et les portes grincèrent un instant puis s'ouvrirent lentement dans un fracas ahurissant. Derrière eux, les deux autres portes commençaient à se fissurer.  
Dès que l'ouverture fut assez large pour un homme, tous passèrent l'un après l'autre et se précipitèrent vers l'extérieur en courant comme des diables, le plus loin possible de la montagne entrain de s'effondrer sur elle-même.

**- Tiens bon, fit Legolas à Lyna dont les avant bras avaient quasiment disparu**.

la jeune femme était blanche comme un linge. Elle le regardait avec désespoir.

**- J'ai peur, dit-elle.  
- Je sais, répondit l'Elfe en continuant sa course.**

Radagast se retourna une fois sortit et lança un dernier sort pour contenir l'éboulement quelques instants de plus. C'est alors qu'il aperçut la haute silhouette spectrale qui flottait devant lui.

**- Mes respects, fit Radagast en s'inclinant.**

Puis il se détourna et courut comme un dératé rejoindre le reste du groupe qui avait pris de l'avance.  
la compagnie avançait toujours à en perdre haleine quand la montagne finit par s'écrouler entièrement, entraînant un raz de marrée de poussière et de roches projetées. Lenwë couvrit Vanysilla de son corps tandis que Legolas et les Hobbits s'arc boutaient.  
Radagast le blanc leva son sceptre .

**- Non ! Cria-t-il en plantant puissamment son bâton dans le sol.**

Un énorme mur magique aux reflets vert d'eau se dressa devant eux et l'imposant tsunami de sable et de roches s'écrasa alors avec fracas contre lui. Quand les dernières poussières furent retombées et que le mur magique se fut estompé, un silence de mort s'installa au dessus des rescapés.  
Lenwë déposa précautionneusement Vanysilla au sol tout en maintenant le haut de son corps. Le sang avait complètement envahi sa robe. Legolas approcha Lyna à ses côtés. Celle-ci ne pouvait plus s'appuyer ni sur ses bras ni sur ses jambes, L'Elfe l'allongea et Keren posa la tête de la jeune femme sur ses genoux. Elle pleurait. Gimli s'était aussi rapproché ainsi que les Elfes et même les anciens prisonniers les regardaient avec tristesse.

**- Ne pleure pas Keren, fit Lyna d'une voix faible. Le monde est sauf. Je suis désolée que tu ne puisses pas rentrer à Star City. Mais je partirais en te sachant vivante et bien entourée. **

Une larme roula sur les joues de la rouquine. Keren explosa en sanglots. Lyna tourna la tête vers Le fils de Thranduil qui se tenait à ses côtés puis elle détourna le regard vers Vanysilla dont les yeux clos semblaient avoir trouvé la paix. Elle revint ensuite sur l'Elfe et le fixa de ses yeux bleus.

**- J'aurais bien aimé que tu me tiennes la main mais je n'en ai plus, fit-elle en souriant.**

Legolas lui sourit en retour, tristement. Tandis que Keren riait tout en pleurant.

**- Vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose? supplièrent les Hobbits qui étaient accroupis auprès des jeunes femmes.**

Du regard, ils fixaient intensément Radagast. Gimli se tourna vers lui.

**- Mon père Gloïn m'a rapporté que vous étiez capables de ressusciter les créatures de la nature.**

Le mage sourit.

**- Gloïn... J'ai effectivement souvenir d'avoir rencontré un valeureux Nain de ce nom. Il avait donc un fils ! remarqua-t-il en souriant de plus belle.**

Puis il s'avança vers les deux femmes au sol.

**- Ecartez-vous les jeunes, lança-t-il à tout ceux qui se trouvaient autour, un vieux mage comme moi a besoin de concentration !**

.

.

à suivre

* bon, je l'avoue, c'est du charabia XDDD


	34. Chapirte 34: l'ombre d'un spectre

_Encore moi ! Et oui à chaque fois que je crois avancer dans mon récit je me rends compte que ma trame principale n'était pas assez détaillée et du coup j'y agrémente mes chapitres avec de plus en plus de contenu ( ce qui peut se remarquer par rapport aux chapitres très courts du début), les idées fusent et ne veulent plus s'arrêter, j'ai écris pendant plus de trois heures sur mon carnet aujourd'hui et j'ai une ampoule au pouce, mais ça tout le monde s'en fiche ^^ En plus, ce n'est pas ça le plus gris inconvénient: c'est retaper le tout à l'ordinateur et se corriger_

_Aller, je me souhaite bon courage XD_

_Bonne lecture ( cf pleins d'explications à la fin du chapitres pour les truc techniques)_

* * *

_._

**Chapitre 34 : L'ombre d'un spectre flottant.**

**.**

**.**

Le Maia s'agenouilla près des corps des deux jeunes femmes. Keren, Legolas, Gimli et Lenwë étaient penchés à leur côtés tandis que les Hobbits se tenaient plus en retrait, se rongeant les doigts.

**- Ne meurs pas Lyna, je t'en supplie, pleurait Keren.  
- Je suis encore là, lui répondit la jeune femme dont le bassin commençait à s'estomper.**

L'instant d'après, le teint blafard, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle glissa dans l'inconscience. Lenwë soutenait toujours fermement le haut du corps de Vanysilla entre ses bras. Gimli regarda Radagast.

**- Alors ? Allez-vous pouvoir les ressusciter ? s'enquit-il .  
- Malheureusement ami Nain, je ne possède pas tel pouvoir... à part peut-être sur les hérissons* rajouta-t-il après un certain temps de réflexion.  
- Mais ! alors comment ? s'écria Keren.  
- Qui a déclaré qu'elles étaient mortes ? sourit le vieillard. En plus, pour une fois que l'on me donne toute bénédiction pour intervenir, je vais me faire plaisir !**

Lenwë qui s'était tut jusqu'à présent se rendit compte qu'il discernait encore le pouls de la jeune fille contre son torse mais celui-ci s'affaiblissait de secondes en secondes.

**- Il a raison, s'écria-t-il, elle est encore vivante ! Faites vite !**

Le vieillard retroussa ses manches et posa sa paume sur le front de Vanysilla. Il planta son sceptre à ses côtés et soudain, ses yeux se révulsèrent. Il se mit à psalmodier une suite de sons indescriptibles en état de transe.

**- Est-ce que cela est normal ? chuchota Merry aux autres membre du groupe, guère rassuré.**

Keren joignit les deux mains et se mit à prier Illúvatar pour sauver son amie. Radagast recouvrit la vision et fixa la jeune femme d'un air courroucé.

**- Veux- tu bien cesser avec ça ? Eru Ill**ú**vatar ne se soucie guère du sort d'une semi-Elfe et encore moins d'une Humaine. En plus tu interfères avec mes ondes, laisse donc faire les professionnels! **

Et les globes oculaires de l'Istar redevinrent d'un blanc laiteux, laissant Keren décontenancée. Pippin lui tapota l'épaule en gage de réconfort. Le Maia continua un instant sa litanie et frappa le sol de son sceptre. Une lueur émeraude en jaillit à nouveau et enveloppa Vanysilla. Le vieux mage agita la main en direction de Keren.

**- Que ? Quoi ? fit la jeune femme.  
- On dirait qu'il veut que tu lui tiennes la main, suggéra Pippin.**

L'Istar acquiesça tout en continuant son étrange rituel. Keren lui saisit la main. Soudain Vanysilla ouvrit grands les yeux et sa bouche émit un bruit de suffocation, le corps de la jeune fille tressauta et se contracta tandis que ses mains s'accrochaient à celle de Lenwë, meurtrissant la chair de ses ongles. Celui-ci ne la lâchait pas, il la tint plus fort encore contre lui. S'en suivit une longue respiration irrégulière et rauque et le corps de la jeune fille se relâcha. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et rouvrit les yeux sur l'Elfe qui lui tenait toujours la main. Sa respiration était de nouveau normale.

**- Elle est revenue ! hurlèrent de joie les Hobbits.**

Aux côtés de Vanysilla, le teint de Lyna retrouvait peu à peu sa consistance. Ses lèvres se recolorèrent et ses membres devenus spectres réapparurent lentement tandis qu'un souffle de vie jaillissait à nouveau de ses poumons. La rouquine papillonna un instant des yeux, la tête sur les genoux de Keren. Elle se redressa alors d'un bon sur son séant, heurtant le menton de Legolas qui se tenait penché au dessus d'elle.

**- Outch ! fit-elle en se massant le crâne tandis que l'Elfe se frottait le menton.  
- Pas de doute ! Elle est revenue ! Exulta Gimli avec un grand sourire.**

Et il envoya une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Merry qui fut expédié à deux mètres plus loin. Keren tenait toujours la main du vieil homme qui restait imperturbable, les yeux fermés, visage vers le ciel.

**- Avez-vous encore besoin de moi? demanda-t-elle timidement.**

Le vieillard ouvrit les yeux et la regarda d'un air amusé.

**- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de toi mon enfant, j'avais juste envie de sentir la chaleur d'une douce main féminine dans la mienne.  
- Oh ! s'exclama Keren choquée.**

Elle retira aussitôt sa main. Le vieil homme avait tout bonnement abusé de sa bonne foi. Legolas se mit à rire, lui qui était habituellement si sérieux.

**- On m'avait toujours dit que Radagast le Brun était un excentrique, je vois que Radagast le Blanc à gardé ce trait en commun !**

Et tous se mirent à rire sauf Keren, vexée mais qui finalement ne put retenir un sourire à l'idée d'avoir été piégée aussi bêtement. Vanysilla se redressa aidée de Lenwë. Legolas tendit la main à Lyna pour en faire de même mais celle-ci le regarda de travers. Voyant l'air décontenancé de l'Elfe, elle éclata de rire et attrapa vigoureusement la main tendue.

**- Je t'ai bien eu hein ! tu aurais vu ta tête, lui lança-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.**

Radagast s'était tourné vers le mont écroulé.

**- Plus de soixante-dix ans à croupir dans cette vieille cellule, sans manger, sans boire. Elle va me manquer !**

Les Elfes et les anciens prisonniers se regardèrent en haussant les épaules. Keren sauta dans les bras de Lyna.

**- Que je suis heureuse !  
- Moi aussi, suffoqua la rouquine, tu me serres trop fort!  
- Oh pardon, fit Keren en saisissant les mains de son amie.  
- J'ai bien crut y rester tu sais, glissa Lyna en essuyant une petite larme.**

Elle se tourna alors vers Vanysilla qui remerciait Lenwë de l'avoir secouru. Lyna toussota.

**- Vanysilla ? Ou bien, est-ce que je dois t'appeler grand, grand, grand, grand et ainsi de suite..., maman ?  
- Juste" Vanysilla" ça me va, lui répondit la jeune fille en souriant.**

Les deux jeunes femmes s'enlacèrent.

**- Je suis fière de ma petite, petite, petite ,fille, reprit la semi-Elfe en caressant les cheveux de Lyna.  
- Et moi d'avoir une grand, grand mère aussi courageuse... et plus jeune que moi !  
- Vous avez aussi à peu-près la même taille, remarqua Merry, c'est étonnant pour une Elfe non?**

Tous se regardèrent, effectivement, cela semblait étrange, d'autant plus que Daerachas lui, était vraiment très grand. Pendant qu'ils envisageaient les hypothèses possibles, Radagast s'éclipsa discrètement et seule Keren le remarqua. Alors que ses amis riaient, elle s'éloigna et suivit discrètement les pas du Maia

...

.

Alors que Gimli comparait la taille des deux jeunes filles, Lyna pâlit soudain, porta la main à sa bourse et se figea, la bouche en "o".

**- J'ai perdu l'anneau ! s'écria t'elle.**

Legolas approcha, ouvrit la main de la jeune fille de sa main droite, et la lui replia de la gauche. Celle-ci rouvrit les doigts sur le bijou plus brillant que jamais qui se trouvait au cœur de sa paume. L'anneau n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux.

**- Comment est-ce que tu as... ? demanda la jeune fille surprise.  
- Je l'ai ramassé à tes pieds au moment ou tout s'effondrait.**

La jeune femme referma la main sur l'artefact et grimaça.

**- Merci... Mais malheureusement, je crois que seul, il ne nous soit d'aucune utilité. Seuls les deux anneaux réunis fonctionnent.  
- Les deux anneaux ? Interrogèrent Gimli et Legolas.  
- Oui, répondit tristement Lyna, il y en avait bien plusieurs, comme l'annonçait la phrase gravée sur le** **mien. Et l'autre, c'est celui que portait Daerachas à sa main.**  
**- Tu veux dire celui là ? intervint innocemment Pippin en brandissant un anneau multicolore.  
- Pippin ! s'écria Lyna en lui arrachant le bijou des mains.**

Le Hobbit recula, stupéfait.

**- Comment as-tu fais ? Où l'as tu trouvé ?  
- Bien, répondit le semi-homme, quand tout le monde s'est mis à paniquer, je l'ai vu au doigt de ce dégénéré qui nous a attaqué, et j'ai cru que c'était le tient, alors je l'ai récupéré.  
- Pippin tu es un génie !**

La jeune femme l'attrapa à elle et le serra si fort qu'il en suffoqua.

**- Alors maintenant que nous avons deux anneaux, les coupa Legolas, où se trouve le troisième qu'évoquaient les inscriptions ?.  
- Il n'y a pas de troisième anneau, intervint Vanysilla. Il n'y en a jamais eu que deux. Il y eut d'abord celui-ci:**

La jeune fille leva la main de Lyna qui tenait l'anneau de Saruman.

**- L'anneau premier, forgé par Saruman, puis ensuite arriva le deuxième anneau. **

Elle leva l'autre main de Lyna

**- Celui que Lyna et Keren ont apporté du futur avec elles .  
- Du futur ? s'exclama Lenwë tandis que les autres Elfes se concertaient avec stupéfaction.  
- C'est une longue histoire, intervint Gimli.  
- Alors que veut dire "trouver les trois et au delà du temps, les lier" ? s'enquit Merry  
- Quel est donc ce troisième élément? questionna Pippin.**

Vanysilla posa sa main délicate sur l'épaule de Lyna.

**- Le lien entre l'anneau du présent et celui du passé, répondit la semi-Elfe et elle tourna la visage vers Lyna.  
- Alors les trois sont réunis, murmura Legolas. Mais pourquoi ne se passe-t-il donc rien? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore rentrée chez toi? reprit Legolas en direction de Lyna.  
- Je n'en sais rien, répondit la rouquine, je ne sais pas comment ça marche !  
- Moi non plus, ajouta Vanysilla, mais Radagast pourra sûrement nous renseigner à ce propos.  
- D'ailleurs, où est-il ce celui-là ? remarqua Merry.**

Tous se retournèrent.

**- Il se trouvait ici il y a encore quelques minutes s'exclama Gimli alors que Lyna venait de se rendre compte que Keren manquait aussi à l'appel **

...

.

L'Istar avait gravi les décombres de la montagne effondrée et s'était retrouvé de l'autre côté d'un grand pan de roches encastrées les unes dans les autres pendant l'éboulement, sur sa gauche s'ouvrait un grand précipice ouvert sur le néant. Des bourrasques balayaient le haut du gouffre et la barbe, les cheveux et la robe du vieil homme claquaient au rythme du vent. Keren se dissimula derrière un rocher. L'homme regardait au delà du précipice, il fixait un point dans les airs mais la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à discerner quoi que ce soit. Et soudain, il apparut, flottant au dessus de la brèche, sa silhouette blanche vaporeuse oscillant avec le vent. ses yeux étaient d'un bleu qui aurait pu déchirer les ténèbres, il tenait en main un très long sceptre orné d'un saphir bleu et ses cheveux d'argent flottaient tout autour de lui.

**- Cundo ! Murmura la jeune femme.**

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. L'Elfe n'était pas mort, les autres avaient dit vrai ! Mais alors pourquoi semblait-il si impalpable ?

**- Manwë ! Fit Radagast en se courbant**  
_**- Aiwendil, nilmonya!**_** répondit le fantôme de Cundo.**  
**- Je te remercie d'être intervenu Manwë, fit Radagast le sourire aux lèvres. Bien que j'aurais très bien pu m'en tirer sans ton aide, bien entendu.  
- Je n'en doute pas un instant répondit la longue silhouette. Par ailleurs, ce changement de couleur te va à ravir, ajouta-t-elle.  
- Je suppose que je dois remercier...? Yavanna bien sûr, reprit le mage pour lui même. Elle seule pouvait comprendre mon attachement à cette couleur, le brun ne s'accordait définitivement pas avec mes crottes de mouettes !**

L'homme flottant hors du temps, se mit à rire gracieusement, un rire qui sonnait comme une mélodie onirique telle qu'aucun être humain n'aurait sut reproduire.

**- Je te reconnais bien là Aiwendil, reprit le dénommé Manwë. Mais parlons sérieusement. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'intervenir dans ce conflit et...  
- Oh, ce n'est point la première fois mon ami, le coupa Radagast.**

L'homme magnifique qui flottait toujours au dessus du gouffre leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Oh, mon amour pour les Elfes et les Hommes finira par me perdre, mais là n'est point la question. Il te reste une mission accomplir si tu désires ton retour en Aman .**  
**- Quoi donc Manwë ? Ma chère maison et mes lapins me manquent cruellement, m'obligerais tu à quitter ce que j'aime tant.  
- J'aimerais l'éviter autant que possible Aiwendil, mais le temps est venu. Tu pourras retrouver tes lapins, ton arbre et tes hérissons en Aman mon cher, mais pour cette partie du monde, ta mission doit malheureusement s'arrêter ici. Une dernière chose cependant !  
- J'écoute, fit Radagast en soupirant.  
- Guider le catalyseur et son amie trop curieuse à réintégrer leur époque.**

Le grand homme se tourna vers le rocher où était dissimulée Keren.

**- Tu peux te montrer petite fille, un rocher n'est qu'un voile à mes yeux !**

Keren hésita un instant puis s'extirpa de sa cachette.

**- Approche, n'aie crainte, reprit l'être d'une voix douce.**

Keren avança près du gouffre, les mains tremblotantes.

**- Je te sens trembler petite fille.  
- Ce n'est pas de peur que je tremble, répondit Keren, c'est d'émotion.  
- Sais-tu qui je suis, demanda l'homme à la beauté sans pareille.  
- Cundo ? murmura Keren.**

L'homme sourit.

**- Il est vrai que c'est le nom que j'ai porté sous l'une de mes formes physiques. Comme je le disais plus tôt, je ne peux m'empêcher d'intervenir quand on s'en prend à mes protégés.  
- C'est aussi un vieil ami, la renseigna Radagast, il est tout particulièrement gaga d'aigles comme moi je peux l'être de mes lapins.  
- Des aigles, s'écria Keren. Comme ceux que le seigneur des aigles envoya à la communauté de l'anneau pour les sauver ?!**

Ses yeux ne semblaient plus pouvoir supporter la vérité qui s'offrait à elle, tant la lumière l'en éblouissait.

**- Vous êtes un Valar ! fit la jeune femme en joignant les deux mains.  
- Manwë, intervint Radagast, peut être serait-il temps de nous laisser avant que cette enfant ne s'évanouisse par tant d'émotion  
- Tu as raison Aiwendil. Prends le temps qu'il faut, je te reverrais en Aman. Quand à toi petite fille, sache que le destin peut à bien des moments être modifié et modelé, rien n'est jamais figé. Tu en as eu là l'exemple le plus concret. N'attends pas des autres qu'ils choisissent le tient à ta place.**

Sur ces mot, l'immense silhouette bienfaisante du Valar disparu peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les bourrasques de vent. Keren se laissa tomber à genoux.

**- Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher fillette, lui lança le mage, on a du boulot sur la planche pour vous renvoyer toutes les deux d'où vous venez. Mais avant cela, un peu de repos et de réconfort ne seront pas de trop ! **

Et le mage s'étira de tout son long vers le ciel. A cet instant, le groupe d'Elfes et de Hobbits suivis de Lyna et Vanysilla franchirent les roches qui les dissimulaient.

**- Je savais bien avoir entendu quelques complots par ici, sourit Legolas.**

Il se tourna vers le mage.

**- Radagast, nos chevaux nous attendent sur les plaines ainsi que l'escorte du roi Aragorn qui doit être en chemin.  
- Aragorn, tu veux dire le fils d'Arathorn ?  
- Lui même, précisa Legolas.  
- Alors il est le roi maintenant.  
- Tu as sûrement dû rater quelques moments importants enfermé dans cette prison de magie noire.  
- Oh tu serais surpris, reprit le mage, même les scorpions parlent quand on sait les caresser dans le bon sens.  
- Alors nous feras-tu l'honneur de nous accompagner jusqu'à Minas Tirith ? demanda le fils de Thranduil.  
- Et comment, s'indigna le Maia, il me tarde de rencontrer Elessar II Elcontar. Et par ailleurs, comment comptiez vous renvoyer ces deux là chez elles sans moi? ajouta-t-il en désignant Keren et Lyna.**

Legolas le regarda méfusé, Le Maia se jouait bien d'eux, il savait déjà qu'Aragorn était devenu roi. Cela faisait sans doute partie de son caractère si particulier.

**- Ah, les jeunes ! fit le vieux mage escaladant les rochers en directions des plaines.**

**.**

à suivre...

* * *

_._

_* Radagast ressuscite Sebastian son hérisson dans le Hobbit mais il me semble avoir lu que les Maiar ne possédaient pas le pouvoir de rendre la vie. j'imagine que PJ a rajouté cela pour donner un côté plus loufoque au personnage et j'en profite à fond, car ce côté complètement fou, je l'aime et du coup, moi aussi j'en rajoute ^^_

_Sinon, quelques explications peuvent s'avérer nécessaire pour comprendre un peu tout ce qui se passe dans ce récit, car je vous ai tout plaqué là comme ça, du coup, on est un peu projeté par les yeux de Lyna et Keren, bref on y comprend pas grand chose alors que tous les autres semblent justement être au courant. Pardonnez-moi par avance si je me trompe:_

_Eru illúvatar est le "créateur de toutes choses" en gros, c'est "Dieu" pour notre monde à nous, quel que soit sa forme. _

_Il a d'abord créé les Ainurs qui à leur tour, avec des musiques et des chants on créés la vison d' Arda (c'est un peu complexe et très conceptuel pour la rationnelle que je suis) . On va faire bref. Illúvatar créa donc Arda, la Terre du Milieu et donna aux ainurs les connaissances sur le destin de ce monde. Ilúvatar rendit le monde réel et certains Ainurs voulurent s'y installer pour préparer le monde à la venue des Elfes et des Humains._

_Les ainurs n'interviennent que très peu dans les conflits du monde mais Manwë est celui qui se montre le plus concerné. _

_Les Valars sont les plus puissants des Ainurs dont Manwë est en quelque sorte le messager ou le roi.. En gros se sont des anges si l'on peut les comparer à nos religions. Et les Maiar ou Istari sont des Valars de rang inférieur. Yavanna est la Valar qui a envoyé Radagast sur la terre du milieu, celui ci s'appelle aussi Aiwendil tout comme Gandalf s'appelle aussi Mithrandir._

_Dans les livres, Saruman n'a pas été que Saruman le blanc, il a été Saruman le multicolore et à réellement forgé un anneau de pouvoir à ce moment là. Je me suis servie de cette idée pour développer ce récit. j'ai décidé de faire passer Radagast en Radagast le blanc puisque Gandalf a définitivement quitté la terre du milieu, Radagast peu donc prendre sa place._

_Je vais m'arrêter là pour les quelques explications. à bientôt..._


	35. Chapitre 35 : Le temps de souffler

_._

**Chapitre 35 : Le temps de souffler**

**.**

**.**

La groupe avait rebroussé chemin à l'est vers les plaines qui couvraient l'espace entre les Monts Brumeux et la forêt des Elfes Sylvains. Sur la route, les anciens prisonniers de Daerachas, une trentaine en tout, leurs contèrent leurs récits. Certains étaient de simples marchands, d'autres des fermiers où des laitières qui avaient eu le malheur d'avoir du retard dans leurs livraisons, ou bien qui avait eu la maladresse de dire un mot de trop. Il s étaient si faibles et si mal nourris que la compagnie fut obligée de s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour que ces hommes et ces femmes puissent réussir à suivre le reste du convoi, nourris au fur et à mesure par les Elfes bienveillants qui partaient chasser le gibier pour tous. Radagast, bien que devenu Radagast le Blanc, avait gardé son harmonie avec la nature, celle-ci paraissait même s'être même renforcée. Aussi, il envoya deux oiseaux, deux passereaux voyageurs, à destination des troupes d'Aragorn qui chevauchaient vers eux ainsi qu'à l'Elfe qui avait été chargé de les attendre sur les plaines.  
Pendant les premiers temps, Keren avait gardé le silence, chamboulée par sa rencontre avec l'inimaginable, elle avait touché l'impalpable, bien qu'elle savait qu'elle ne rencontrerait jamais Eru illúvatar, la foi dont elle n'avait jamais douté avait pris réalité. Elle serrait à présent ses mains contre sa poitrine et souriait, elle savait qu'à partir de maintenant, tout se passerait bien, elle savait qu'elle reverrait son fiancé et même Lyna qui se trouvait être la personne la plus rationnelle qu'elle ait jamais rencontré avait admis : "parfois, certaines choses nous dépassent !"  
Les trois jeunes femmes ne s'étaient pas quittées du chemin.

Durant l'une des haltes du cortège cependant, Lenwë revint avec des herbes médicinales et entreprit d'en confectionner un cataplasme pour la plaie qui barrait le front de Vanysilla. Keren et Lyna se trouvaient assises un peu plus loin, profitant de quelques moments de répit aux côtés de Legolas et Gimli. Le jeune guerrier Elfe prenait soin de la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges avec la plus grande douceur. Keren avait noté au cours de la route que le jeune homme n'avait cessé de regarder la semi-Elfe tout le long et avait surpris des coups d'œil furtifs de la part de celle-ci en retour. Le jeune guerrier appliquait à présent son pansement précautionneusement sur le front de la jeune fille, un genoux à terre à ses côtés, puis il ausculta minutieusement le reste des blessures superficielles qui couvraient ci-et-là le visage de la jeune fille. Vanysilla rougit légèrement quand le garçon lui saisit le menton délicatement afin de lui faire légèrement pivoter la tête. Remarquant immédiatement sa gêne, il retira sa main.

**- Pardon, t'ai-je fais mal ?  
- Non, murmura la jeune fille.**

Le jeune Elfe repoussa alors les longues mèches cuivrées qui dissimulaient le visage de Vanysilla et les porta derrière les oreilles de la jeune fille.

**- Tu as des oreilles magnifiques, s'exclama-t-il, tu ne devrais pas les cacher.**

La semi-Elfe baissa les yeux.

**- C'est l'héritage de ta mère et non celui de Saruman que l'on t'a offert là. Sois en fière, fais en ta force, lui souffla le jeune homme.**

Pour la première fois les yeux de la jeune fille brillèrent d'une étincelle comme jamais Lyna ne lui avait vu. La semi- Elfe sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues mais elle redressa le visage et repoussa soudain tous ses long cheveux en arrière, dévoilant son magnifique visage malgré les blessures qui le couvraient. Lenwë eut un grand sourire.

**- Merci, répondit sincèrement la jeune fille en le lui retournant.**

Cette fois, ce fut celui-ci qui s'empourpra. Gimli qui les observait avec son ami, décocha un coup de coude à Legolas qui en fit de même à Lyna en souriant légèrement.

**- Outch ! s'indigna la rouquine . Qu'est ce qui te prends?**

Legolas désigna du menton les deux jeunes gens qui se tenaient non loin d'eux.

**- Je crois que nous venons peut-être de trouver ton arrière, arrière, arrière grand-père !  
- Quoi ? s'écria Lyna**

Keren pouffa de rire. Même avec les évidences sous les yeux, son amie était parfois aussi aveugle qu'une taupe en peine lumière.

**- Hey ! Les jeunes! les interpella au loin le Maia , juché sur une haute roche.**

Un de ses oiseaux était perché sur son nouveau chapeau blanc.

**-On nous attend la derrière ! fit-il en désignant la muraille de montagne qui les séparaient des plaines.**

Un autre oiseau vint se percher sur son épaule.

**- Alan me fait dire qu'Elessar se trouve à mi-chemin, prêt à nous réceptionner, reprit l'Istar.  
- Alan ? demandèrent les Hobbits intrigués.**

Lyna et Gimli haussèrent les sourcils. Radagast les lorgna avec incrédulité.

**- Alan* sur ma gauche et John* sur mon chapeau, bien évidemment, répondit le Maia comme si tout cela n'avait rien d'inhabituel.**

Gimli et Legolas retinrent leurs rires. L'homme ne faisait pas déshonneur à sa réputation. Lenwë tendit la main à Vanysilla et les marcheurs se remirent en route vers les plaines ensoleillées de L'Ilithien du nord. Désormais, joie et légèreté planaient sur eux.

...

.

Après avoir retrouvé le garde de Thranduil et récupéré les chevaux dont le guerrier avait songeusement pris soin, Legolas remercia les hommes de son père pour leur aide et leur bravoure. Les guerriers s'apprêtaient à retourner dans la forêt après quelques recommandations du prince de Mirkwood.

**- Je vous charge d'expliquer la situation à mon père et transmettez lui le message selon lequel je serais bientôt de retour pour poursuivre la mission dont il m'a chargé.**

Les guerriers s'inclinèrent et se tournèrent pour prendre congés. Pourtant Legolas perçut l'hésitation dans le regard du cadet de l'escorte Elfique.

**- Lenwë ? interrogea le fils de Thranduil.  
- Mon prince, fit le jeune Elfe gêné en portant la main à sa poitrine. Pardonnez-moi mon arrogance, mais...puis-je vous demander de me laisser vous escorter jusqu'à ce que vous rencontriez Elessar ?**

Legolas, observa un instant le jeune homme. Étrangement, une sensation dans son cœur semblait comprendre le ressenti du jeune homme. Il avait observé son manège auprès de Vanysilla et n'avait pas eu le moindre doute sur le trouble auquel faisait actuellement face le jeune Elfe. La jeune fille, enfant de haute Elfe et d'un envoyé des dieux, convoitée par un être Sylvain, qui certes, s'il faisait preuve de courage et de bonté à toutes épreuves n'était d'aucun sang noble. Les deux jeunes gens semblaient pourtant avoir développé un lien qui le laissait confus. Voilà une chose que son père, Thranduil n'aurait jamais permise. Mais après tout, Legolas n'était pas son père. Avec grandeur il sourit au jeune guerrier.

**- Tu nous as été d'une aide précieuse Lenwë, aussi vois-cela comme un gage de remerciement. Je n'en parlerais point à mon père. Après tout, il arrive que des Elfes tombent au combat , non?**

Le garçon avait sourit de toutes ses dents.

**- Merci ! fit-il en s'inclinant.**

Legolas sourit intérieurement. Il voyait en ce jeune Elfe ce qu'il aurait pu être sans les barrières et les codes imposés par son père et son rang.  
Le groupe se remit en marche vers les troupes du roi. Legolas et Gimli avaient laissé leurs montures aux anciens prisonniers de Daerachas , qui après tant d'années passées à croupir dans l'ombre d'un cachot, ne savaient plus où aller ni que faire. D'autres avaient remercié leurs sauveurs et avaient quitté le cortège, se dirigeant vers leurs anciens lieux d'habitation, en priant d'y retrouver famille et amis.

Quelques heures plus tard, le cortège rencontrait Aragorn et son escorte. Les premiers soins furent prodigués sur le champs aux plus nécessiteux et la compagnie, avec à sa tête le roi et ses fidèles amis rebroussa chemin en direction de Minas Tirith. Keren avait chevauché le sourire aux lèvres. Lyna, intriguée lui avait demandé la raison de ces sourires.

**- Mon cœur à trouvé les réponses qu'il n'avait jamais demandé, répondit son amie.**

Lyna haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

**- N'es tu pas heureuse de pouvoir rentrer ? lui demanda Keren.  
****- Si bien entendu ! exulta Lyna.**

Mais quelque chose dans le ton qu'elle avait employé sonnait faux.

**- Comment as-tu la certitude que nous allons rentrer ? fini-t-elle par ajouter.  
- Je l'ai, lui répondit simplement Keren en souriant.**

**...**

**.**

Une fois la capitale du Gondor atteinte, les réfugiés furent pris en charge par les serviteurs du roi et le reste de la troupe fut convoquée dans la grande tour blanche.  
En entrant dans la salle du trône, Lyna et Vanysilla furent éblouies et se mirent à gazouiller à voix basse comme des petites souris. Elessar et Arwen les attendaient aux côtés de Radagast.

**- Et bien ! s'exclama le roi, si je m'étais douté que cette mission vous conduirait à un tel accomplissement !**

Il regarda Radagast et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

**- Aiwendil m'a tout conté de vos aventures, reprit Aragorn en passant devant chacun d'entre eux.  
- Aiwendil ? Qui est-ce ? interrogea naïvement Lyna.  
- C'est le nom qui est aussi donné à Radagast, répondit le roi en souriant.**

Le mage inclina son chapeau.

**- Mais, mais ? Pourquoi portez-vous plusieurs prénoms pour désigner les mêmes personnes ! Je m'y perds! s'exclama Lyna.**

Elle se rendit compte aussitôt qu'elle avait encore parlé avant de réfléchir. Mais la reine éclata d'un rire franc et le roi en fit de même. Les autres avaient peine à se retenir.

**- Elle est toujours comme ça ? interrogea Aragorn en se tournant vers ses amis.  
- Pire ! Intervint Gimli. Un peu comme ces deux là, reprit-il en désignant les Hobbits qui lui décochèrent une moue boudeuse.  
- Je vois, fit Aragorn en revenant sur la jeune femme. Alors ainsi, c'est toi la porteuse de l'anneau de Saruman, celui du futur. Aiwendil m'a expliqué tout cela en détail. Je m'attendais à quelqu'un de plus...  
- De plus quoi ? demanda la jeune femme, sur la défensive. Barbue? Maléfique ? Tordue ?  
- Grande ? répondit le roi en écartant les mains.  
- Comme si on ne me la faisait pas à chaque fois celle-là..., marmonna Lyna.  
- Lyna ! rouspéta Keren gênée à sa place.**

N'en tenant compte, Elessar avança devant vanysilla alors qu'Arwen souriait encore délicieusement à ses côtés.

**- Et donc, tu es...  
- La progéniture de Saruman...fit la jeune fille en baissant la tête.  
- J'allais dire, celle qui nous a permis de sauver Radagast de sa prison et des récupérer les deux anneaux et son porteur sains et saufs, conclu Elessar..**

La semi-Elfe n'osait toujours pas affronter le regard du roi.

**- Un enfant n'est pas responsable des crimes de ses parents, ajouta celui-ci.  
- Que vais-je devenir, lui demanda soudainement la semi-Elfe désemparée.  
- Et bien ma foi, tu es libre de tes mouvements.  
- Je ne saurais où aller mon roi, répondit la jeune fille. Je n'ai ma place ni chez les Elfes ni chez les Hommes.  
- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Arwen en s'approchant. À cause de ton père et de ton frère ?**

La jeune fille se tut.

**- Sais tu coudre et broder mon enfant ?**

Surprise, Vanysilla redressa la tête vers la reine.

**- Je réalisais toutes les tenues que mon frère portait, répondit-elle  
- Même celle-ci ? intervint Lyna en soulevant sa robe blanche que l'on pouvait encore deviner avoir été magnifique.**

Vanysilla acquiesça.

**- Mais ce n'est rien à côté de ce que vos gens peuvent fabriquer, reprit humblement la jeune fille.  
- Elle réalise aussi de magnifiques parures de bijou et des coiffures incroyables, insista Lyna.**

Vanysilla lui envoya un regard de reproche.

**- Quoi ? la dévisagea la rouquine. Tu as trop peu confiance en tes capacités, voilà tout !  
- Je rejoins notre porteuse d'anneau sur ce point ! ajouta Arwen.**

Elle regarda la semi-Elfe avec bienveillance.

**- Tu es embauchée à mon service personnel, que dis tu de cette offre ?**

La jeune femme voulut s'agenouiller mais la reine l'en empêcha.

**- C'est trop d'honneur ma reine !  
- Rien n'est trop d'honneur pour une personne de grand talent, répliqua Arwen.**

Lyna applaudit discrètement dans ses mains, heureuse pour la jeune fille, puis elle remarqua le regard de Legolas qui lui demandait de se tenir correctement. La rouquine baissa alors les yeux.  
Le roi s'était arrêté devant Keren et lui avait saisit les mains. Celle-ci sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

**- Je n'oublie pas notre pacte, fit -il solennellement.  
- Il aurait fallut remercier Cundo pour cela aussi, répondit la jeune femme.  
- Cundo ? interrogea le roi, surpris.**

Tous se regardèrent. De qui parlait-elle ? Keren les dévisagea avec interrogation. Aucun d'eux ne semblait se souvenir de l'Elfe, pourtant elle remarqua Radagast qui lui souriait au loin. Le vieil homme lui fit un clin d'œil en levant son index devant ses lèvres. Keren sourit alors.

**- Pardonnez-moi. J'ai la tête ailleurs.**

Et elle joignit les mains dans son dos, adressant un grand sourire innocent à l'assemblée. Le roi se tourna alors vers les deux Hobbits. ceux-ci se tenaient bien calmes, contrairement à leurs habitudes.

**- Vous avez pu le constater mes amis, je vous ai récemment promus à de nouvelles responsabilités concernant notre royaume.**

Les deux cousins se regardèrent.

**- Ce n'était pas temporaire ? demandèrent-il en cœur .  
- Non, répondit sagement le roi. Vous voilà tous les deux officiellement mes conseillers du Nord. Merry étant déjà Maître du pays de Bouc et toi Pippin, Thain de la Comté, vous voilà tous les deux de nouveau à égalité.**

les cousins se regardèrent une nouvelle fois et un grand sourire illumina leurs visages. Elessar frappa alors dans ses mains.

**- Pour fêter votre retour, la promotion de mes nouveaux conseillers et bien entendu, avant que nos invitées ne repartent chez elles, une fête sera donnée ce soir. Je vous y attends tous. Pas de tenues engoncées et superflues, je veux avant tout que vous vous amusiez et que ce jour reste l'un de vos meilleurs souvenirs ! **

Et il sorti de la salle, le bras autour la taille arrondie de sa femme. Tous se retrouvèrent sur la Citadelle où le soleil commençait lentement à décliner, projetant ses rayons orangés sur les pierres blanches de la capitale, offrant un halo doré aux les murs de la cité alors que des reflets enchanteurs baignaient les étendues d'herbes et d'arbres à perte de vue.

...

.

Le dîner fut célébré somptueusement, mais pas seulement dans la Maison des Rois. Elessar avait financé une grande fête dans toute la capitale et organisé un immense feu d'artifice supervisé par Radagast. Chaque famille de Minas Tirith put manger ce soir là, plus qu'elle n'en pouvait. Des soldats distribuaient pains et céréales sans compter. La musique et les chants régnaient dans toutes les rues de la capitale.

Keren avait tenu à descendre dans la cité avec Lyna. Elle avait aussi convié les deux Hobbits, les deux Elfes, Vanysilla et Gimli à se promener parmi les habitants de la ville. La jeune femme irradiait tellement de bonheur qu'aucun ne put refuser son invitation.

Pour l'occasion les trois jeunes filles avaient été habillées selon les traditions locales. Elles se retrouvaient donc toutes trois vêtues comme le peuple dans ses plus grand jours de fête. Chaque tenue comportait une jupe arrivant au dessous du genoux et de couleurs et motifs différents selon la jeune fille qui le portait. A cela s'ajoutait un corset à laçage au dessus d'un chemisier de flanelle orné de dentelles. Et chacune des jeunes femmes avait vu ses cheveux tressés et relevés en arrière, le tout habillé de fleurs fraîchement cueillies. Vanysilla arborait pour la première fois ses oreilles d'Elfes sans honte aucune. Gimli avait enfin accepté de prendre son bain annuel et pour la première fois de sa vie il se vit dans des vêtements qu'il n'aurait jamais cru porter un jour et se trouva absolument ridicule. Legolas et Lenwë était vêtus de la même façon, ce qui contrastait étrangement avec leurs tenues habituelles proches de coloris de la nature. On aurait dit trois corsaires revenant victorieux d'une mission pour leur roi.

Les deux Hobbits s'étaient parés des habits de fête de la Comté, la chose étant une sorte d'institution chez les semi-hommes. Oubliant un instant leurs nouvelles positions, Merry jouait de l'accordéon sur une des grandes places de la ville tandis que Pippin s'adonnait à une démonstration de danse traditionnelle Hobbit, juché sur une table, entraîné par les regards brillants des donzelles qui frappaient dans leurs mains tout autour de lui. Des musiciens attirés par l'ambiance vinrent se joindre à eux.  
Lyna attrapa soudainement Gimli pour l'inviter à danser. Mais celui-ci refusa. Keren vint lui saisir l'autre main et il fut alors tiré et poussé malgré lui par Legolas et Lenwë jusqu'au centre de la place où jouaient les musiciens. Pataud au début, le nain finit par comprendre le rythme assez simple de la danse et finit par se prendre au jeu en chantant et changeant de partenaire avec Keren. Lyna fit signe à Legolas et Lenwë de les rejoindre mais ceux-ci secouèrent négativement la tête. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers Vanysilla qui dansait à présent avec Gimli et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Un instant plus tard les deux jeunes filles avançaient d'un pas décidé vers les deux Elfes récalcitrants.  
Tout comme avec Gimli elles essayèrent de les entraîner sur la place où dansait maintenant une centaine de personnes en liesse. Lyna tira Legolas par les mains mais celui-ci refusait catégoriquement d'avancer. Du coin de l'œil la rouquine vit que Vanysilla avait finit par convaincre un Lenwë timide mais consentant.

**- Allez ! Lâche toi un peu ! cria la jeune femme à Legolas pour couvrir le bruit de la musique.  
- Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire , répondit l'Elfe.  
- C'est le moment d'apprendre alors ! répliqua la rouquine.**

Mais l'Elfe refusa de nouveau. Lyna fit la moue et lui tourna le dos.

**- Pfff ! Tant pis ! Garde donc ton balais là où il se trouve, lui jeta la jeune femme en s'éloignant.**

L'Elfe regarda la foule un instant, considérant ses options, puis s'élança soudain à la suite de Lyna.

**- "Pourvu que mon père n'apprenne pas cela", pensa-t-il en rejoignant les danseurs.**

...

.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand la nuit fut bien avancée, la Citadelle fut ouverte au peuple et un immense feu d'artifice lui fut offert. Lyna n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Au loin, elle apercevait Radagast tel un chef d'orchestre, organiser chaque tir. La rouquine balaya la foule du regard, tous étaient tournés vers le ciel, le visage illuminé par les différentes couleurs qu' offrait le spectacle, les adultes comme les enfants avaient les yeux brillants et rayonnaient de bonheur. Elle tourna la tête vers Vanysilla qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle. La jeune fille sursautait à chaque feu aux côtés de Lenwë. Soudain elle vit les doigts de Vanysilla effleurer ceux du garçon. Celui-ci ouvrit la main tandis que la semi-Elfe y glissait la sienne.

Lyna sourit tendrement. Ainsi donc, c'était ça la magie .

...

.

Le feu d'artifice avait pris fin et la fête s'était amenuisée. Ci-et là, on percevait encore quelques chanteurs isolés ayant légèrement trop forcé sur l'alcool. Chacun avait regagné ses quartiers. Keren et Lyna partageaient la même chambre luxueuse et la brunette s'écroula de fatigue sur son lit à peine les deux jeunes femmes eurent franchi le seuil de la pièce. Voyant son amie affalée et endormie comme un ange, Lyna s'éclipsa discrètement et se dirigea vers l'un des balcons donnant sur la Citadelle et la tour blanche.. La lune était pleine et l'air était chaud et agréable.

La jeune femme s'accouda à la balustrade et ferma les yeux. Respirant et inspirant longuement cet air pur qu'elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de retrouver à Star City. Elle laissa ensuite son regard planer sur le paysage.

**- Que c'est beau, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.  
- Grâce à vous trois, souffla une voix calme sur sa droite.**

La jeune femme sursauta. Legolas se tenait contre le mur au bout de la balustrade, bras croisés sur la poitrine, une jambe appuyée contre la pierre. Il était là depuis un moment mais elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

**- Grâce à vous tous aussi, surtout n'oublie pas ça ! le reprit Lyna.**.

L'Elfe vint s'accouder à ses côtés. Il portait toujours sa chemise blanche de corsaire et son pantalon de cuir, ses cheveux étaient retenus en arrière en catogan et des mèches blondes descendaient devant ses oreilles.

**- J'ai du mal à croire ce que tu m'as décrit de cet endroit dans six mille ans, reprit l'Elfe après un long silence.  
- Moi aussi, lui répondit Lyna, et pourtant...**

Puis elle se tourna en souriant vers l'Elfe. Elle jouait machinalement avec son pendentif.

**- Heureusement, tu sais maintenant que toi et les tiens n'aurez pas à voir cela de vos propres yeux.**

Le jeune prince se tourna vers elle. Il semblait compatissant.

**- Mais toi et Keren, vous le devrez.  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, on est habituées, fit Lyna en riant.**

Elle avait posé sa main sur celle de l'Elfe. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi à se dévisager puis la jeune femme retira ses doigts et toussota.

**- Il commence à faire frais et je suis fatiguée. Je m'en vais rejoindre Keren et mon lit.**

Elle se détourna et se dirigea vers l'intérieur du palais, laissant l'Elfe toujours accoudé au balcon.

**- Bonne nuit, l'entendit-elle lui dire.**

Lyna se retourna, il lui souriait.

**- Bonne nuit !, répondit-elle en disparaissant à l'intérieur du bâtiment.**

**...**

**.**

Les jeunes femmes ne dormirent pas beaucoup cette nuit là. Lyna n'avait pu fermer l'œil à l'idée de repartir, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer, et si cela fonctionnerait. Elle avait aussi constaté la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait à quitter ce monde qu'elle avait tant détesté en arrivant. Toutes ces pensées fusaient dans son esprit sans qu'elle puisse trouver l'apaisement.

Keren qui semblait endormie sur le lit d'à côté avait elle aussi passé presque toute la nuit les yeux ouverts. Elle avait entendu son amie sortir mais s'était assoupie. Seulement quelques heures plus tard, elle s'était éveillée et n'était pas parvenue à retrouver le sommeil.

**- Lyna ? interrogea-t-elle. Tu dors?  
- Non, toi non plus on dirait.**

Les deux jeunes femmes se redressèrent sur leur lit.

**- J'ai trop de choses en tête, expliqua Lyna.  
- C'est la même chose pour moi, lui répondit Keren.  
- Pourtant tu sembles si heureuse de rentrer, tu vas retrouver Léo !  
- Je le suis.  
- Moi je ne sais plus, constata Lyna.**

Keren vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

**- J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir ma place nulle part et d'avoir tout raté à Star City, murmura la rouquine.  
- Tu n'auras pas tout raté tant que tu n'auras pas tout essayé, la reprit Keren.  
- Hey ! d'habitude c'est moi qui parle comme ça ! couina Lyna.  
- Allons, qu'est ce qui te torture comme ça? demanda Keren.  
- Ce monde, ces nouveaux amis, tout va me manquer.  
- A moi aussi, répondit Keren.  
- Et tu n'es pas triste ?**

Keren regarda son amie.

**- J'ai confiance, tu verras.  
- Mmm, toi et ta foi...  
- Ma foi, oui, sourit de nouveau Keren.  
- Apelle cela comme tu veux mais ta foi ne me rendra pas ce que je vais laisser ici derrière moi.  
- Je ne m'avancerais pas tant, répondit Keren mystérieusement.  
- Ahh! Arrête de m'embêter ! la poussa Lyna.**

Keren se mit à rire et s'interrompit soudain.

**- Oh! J'ai faillit oublier !**

Elle descendit du lit et alla fouiller dans un placard. Elle en revint victorieuse, une vieille besace à bout de bras.

**- Mon sac ! s'écria Lyna .**

Elle attrapa la sacoche que son amie lui tendait et en éparpilla le contenu. Tout y était, le sac rose fluo taché de boue, ses vêtements de Star City, sa trousse de maquillage et...son téléphone. Keren déposa le sien à ses côtés.

**- J'ai tout fait pour préserver nos affaires. On aurait eu l'air de quoi en rentrant à Star City accoutrées avec nos belles jupes et nos coiffures à fleurs . Carnaval ! fit-elle en tournoyant sur elle-même avec sa jupe colorée.**

Lyna avait un sourire espiègle sur le visage. Elle extirpa son portable du vieux sac en cuir.

**- Vas-y, fais moi une pose !  
- Lyna ! on ne peut pas utiliser ça ici !  
- Et pourquoi donc? Qui pourra penser que c'est authentique ? **Ç**a pourrait tout bonnement être de la reconstitution historique ou un montage.  
- Tu as raison ! fit son amie en prenant la pose près de la cheminée.**

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent la deuxième partie de la nuit à se prendre mutuellement en photos dans tous les recoins de la pièce avec leur beaux vêtements de fête. A l'aube, elle revêtirent leurs tenues d'origine. Keren retrouva sa jupe noire et son chemisier à fleur bleues par dessus lequel elle portait une veste violine élégante ainsi que des bottines à petits talons. Lyna se glissa avec difficulté dans ses anciens vêtements qu'elle trouvait à présent trop étriqués et inconfortables. Une fois les leggins noires enfilés, les bottines à talons compensées chaussées, le t-shirt flottant et la veste turquoise revêtus, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la fille qui était arrivée quelques mois plus tôt, elle était plus mince, plus musclée, ses cheveux étaient plus longs et sa peau était couverte de taches de rousseur, ce qu'elle aurait détesté auparavant. Keren avait aussi beaucoup changé, elle semblait beaucoup plus détendue et avait aussi perdu du poids. Lyna décida de garder la besace en souvenir, Keren en fit de même. les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent.

**- Allons- y !**

Et elle sortirent de la chambre en se donnant la main.

...

.

Quand les deux jeunes femmes s'avancèrent dans le soleil à peine levé, ils étaient tous là : le couple royal, Merry, Pippin, Legolas et Gimli, Vanysilla et Lenwë et enfin Radagast. Tous relevèrent hauts les sourcils devant les tenues étranges des deux amies, hormis ceux qui avait déjà eu l'occasion de les voir affublées de la sorte.

**- Ainsi donc, fit Arwen, c'est comme cela que l'on se vêt dans le futur.**

Elle les observa un instant.

**- J'aime beaucoup, c'est très coloré et ça ne cache pas nos formes. C'est appréciable n'est-ce pas? fit-elle en taquinant son mari.**

Celui-ci ne put que bégayer quelque chose d'incompréhensible, ce qui fit rire les deux amies. Le roi reprit contenance et s'avança vers les deux jeunes femmes. Il leur remit à toutes les deux une broche à l'effigie des écussons royaux.

**- Merci firent les deux jeunes femmes en s'inclinant devant le couple .**

Ce roi et cette reine incarnaient véritablement une bonté et un honneur révolus. Radagast s'approcha.

**- Etes vous prêtes ?**

Les deux amies hésitèrent.

**- Que faut-il faire pour rentrer chez nous? questionna Lyna timidement.  
- Utiliser le pouvoir des trois bien évidemment, fit le mage en haussant les épaules.  
- Mais comment ? insista Lyna.  
- Voyons..., réfléchit le mage, en faisant appel à l'amour, l'amitié et le courage...ou bien était-ce le passé, le présent et le futur ? Je n'en suis plus très sûr.  
- Quoi ? s'écrièrent les deux jeunes femmes.  
- Imbéciles, fit le vieil homme en leur assénant un léger coup de bâton sur le crâne. Les trois vous les avez là ! Les deux anneaux et le conducteur. C'est toi qui décide quand repartir Lyna, ajouta-t-il alors que la jeune fille se frottait la tête.**  
**- Et c'est tout ?  
- C'est tout ! Mais vous ne voudriez pas partir avant d'avoir fait vos adieux non? fit-il en désignant leurs amis.  
- Non, évidemment ! s'exclamèrent les deux jeune femmes.  
- Alors, si vous voulez bien nous dire au revoir ? **À** commencer par moi, sourit le vieil homme en ouvrant les bras. Lyna lui envoya un regard en biais mais Keren saisit les mains du mage et celui-ci la serra contre elle, comme un père aurait pu serrer sa fille.  
- Bon voyage à toi mon enfant, souffla le Maia. De la main il avait glissé quelque chose de petit et froid dans celle de Keren.**

Celle ci le regarda surprise et baissa les yeux, mais le mage l'en empêcha.

**- Interdiction de regarder avant d'être arrivée à bon port jeune fille !**

Il lui adressa un grand sourire et Keren glissa l'objet dans sa poche. Lyna se contenta de serrer la main du vieillard qui lui frappa encore une fois sur le crâne avec son bâton.

**- Aussi têtue qu'un Nain ! Et pourtant pas de la même origine ! s'indigna le Maia.**

Lyna s'éloigna en bougonnant vers son amie qui adressait ses adieux aux Hobbits

**- Merci à vous mes petits amis !  
- Nous ne sommes pas petits, répliqua Pippin, pour cacher l'émotion qui lui montait aux yeux.  
Lyna les embrassa tous les deux sur la joue.  
- Je suis ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance.  
- Nous aussi, plus grande que nous ! fit Merry avec un clin d'œil malicieux.**

Keren saisit les deux semi-hommes dans ses bras tandis que Lyna se tournait vers Vanysilla.

**- Ma chère Vanysilla, je te souhaite tout le bonheur que tu n'as pu avoir jusqu'a présent.**

Les jeunes filles s'enlacèrent et la semi-Elfe sortit de sa robe, une parure de boucle d'oreilles qu'elle tendit à Lyna.

**- C'est pour toi. Je les ai confectionnées moi-même  
- C'est magnifique Vanysilla ! s'écria Lyna.**

Il s'agissait d'une parure de boucles d'oreilles bleues saphir ornées de petites feuilles d'or qui les encerclaient.

**- Je les chérirais plus que tout, lui promit Lyna.**

Elle ôta à son tour le pendentif en argent qui était accroché autour de son cou et sépara le cœur en deux parties, offrant celui avec la chaine à la semi-Elfe.

**- Comme ça, on sera toujours ensembles, lui sourit-elle. Et regarde ! -elle ouvrit la moitié du cœur- tu peux même y mettre un dessin !**

La rouquine regarda la femme qui allait devenir son ancêtre puis elle se tourna vers Lenwë et lui expédia un rapide clin d'œil.

**- Quant à toi ! Veille bien sûr elle, hein !  
- Je...bien sûr ! répondit l'Elfe en rougissant à nouveau**.

Lyna se faufila en sautillant vers Keren qui terminaient ses adieux aux fils de Gloïn et de Thranduil.

**- Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir l'honneur de vous rencontrer tous, La communauté de l'Anneau presque réunie, fit Keren.  
- Tu sais, vint l'interrompre Lyna, Ils sont aussi insupportables et désagréables dans leurs mauvais jours que n'importe quel autre homme !**

La jeune femme se retourna vers son amie. La rouquine était tout excitée, parlait vite et fort et semblait très joyeuse. Keren compris qu'il en était exactement tout l'inverse et que son amie utilisait les seules défenses qu'elles connaissait pour dissimuler sa peine. Lyna embrassa Gimli sur le front. Celui-ci devint rouge comme une pivoine.

**- Heu...ahem..., s'exprima-t-il confus, je vous souhaite un bon voyage, une belle vie, enfin vous voyez ?  
- Nous avons saisit, fit Keren réconfortante**.

Lyna se pencha alors vers le nain.

**- De toute façon, toi et moi, ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné, je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour toi !**

Le nain faillit s'étrangler et Keren posa la main sur son épaule pour le calmer, laissant son amie faire ses adieux au fils de Thranduil.

**- Bon et bien... balbutia Lyna qui pour une fois cherchait ses mots.**

L'Elfe stoïque ne bougeait ni ne parlait, ce qui ne lui rendait pas la tache aisée.

**- Oh ! s'exclama soudain la jeune fille.**

Elle retira de son sac , la petite bourse en cuir que lui avait lancé le prince lors de leur première rencontre.

**- Je te la rends, c'est à toi.  
- Tu peux la garder, fit celui-ci étonné.  
- Non, non, je tiens à te la rendre, mais je garde ce sac, ajouta-t-elle en désignant sa besace. C'est vous aussi qui me l'avez offerte non?**

Legolas sourit.

**- Bien , je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, reprit-elle en regardant ses pieds.**

L'Elfe semblait complètement désorienté, il leva les yeux sur Gimli qui regarda instantanément ailleurs, lui faisait comprendre de se débrouiller.

- **Je sais que n'ai pas vraiment été de tout repos avec vous, glissa la jeune femme.  
- Nous non plus, avoua l'elfe en souriant plus chaleureusement.**

Lyna arrangea une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

**- Vous allez me manquer, ajouta-t-elle en regardant aussi Gimli.**

Legolas la dévisageait mais ne trouvait pas les mots, lui qui ne manquait pourtant pas de vocabulaire courtois. Au loin, Radagast héla les deux amies.

**- Il faut y aller, chuchota Keren**

Lyna baissa les yeux, se détourna et emboîta le pas à son amie qui se dirigeait vers les vieux mage. Soudain elle stoppa net. Elle se retourna et revint sur l'Elfe. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes et se jeta sur lui, l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces. Elle posa sa joue contre le torse du jeune prince. Celui-ci complètement démuni devant un comportement auquel il n'avait jamais eu affaire leva les bras et envoya un regard de détresse à Gimli. Celui-ci lui renvoya un grand sourire sans e faire plus. l'Elfe baissa le visage sur la petite tête rousse qui se tenait contre lui. Il sentit une douce chaleur envahir son visage alors que son cœur se mettait à battre plus vite. Sans réfléchir, il entoura la jeune femme de ses bras et ferma les yeux, menton posé sur le haut du crâne de la jeune fille. Celle-ci senti un sentiment d'amertume l'envahir.

**- Merci, murmura-t-elle**

L'Elfe ne répondit pas mais la main qui caressait les cheveux de Lyna parlait à sa place. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant et la jeune fille s'arracha de l'étreinte de l'Elfe.

**- Vieille branche, lui chuchota-t-elle en souriant avec espièglerie.**

Et elle s'élança à nouveau derrière Keren qui l'attendait. Tous se regroupèrent autour de Radagast, attendant les instructions.

**- Alors? Que dois-je faire exactement ? demanda Lyna qui tenait dans sa main celle de Keren.  
- Rien de bien compliqué, répondit le mage.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Concentre-toi juste sur le lieu et la date où tu veux aller, attention, pas de triche ! Et hop ! Magie !  
- Mais, si c'est si simple, ça veut dire que je pourrais revenir ! s'exclama la jeune femme .  
- Ce serait une bien mauvaise idée jeune fille, vous avez bien assez bouleversé notre temps comme cela. Il est temps que chacun rentre chez soit et n'en bouge plus. Faites moi une promesse cependant !**

Les deux jeunes femmes attendirent la suite avec attention.

**- Promettez-moi de détruire ces deux anneaux à l'instant où vous aurez réintégré votre époque, je sais que le futur dispose de moyens que nous ne possédons pas en nos temps reculés et que votre avancée technologie sera suffisante pour venir à bout des ces deux...objets ! Promettez le moi !**

Le mage avait pris un ton très sérieux , contrastant avec ses manières habituelles.

**- C'est promis. Je le jure devant Manwë et Eru Illúvatar, répondit Keren.**

Le mage se tourne vers Lyna.

**- Je le jure, tout pareil que Keren !  
- Bien, tu peux utiliser les deux anneaux à présent, conclu le mage.**

Lyna extirpa les deux anneaux de son sac, elles les tenaient bien serrées, elle et Keren fermèrent les yeux, toujours main dans la main. Soudain la rouquine rouvrit les yeux.

**- Attendez ! fit-elle.**

Le mage soupira. La jeune femme fouilla dans son sac en bandoulière et en sorti son téléphone.

**- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Lenwë.  
- Lyna ! s'offusqua Keren.  
- Juste une dernière ! On aura qu'à dire...  
- Que c'est une reconstitution historique ou un montage, continua son amie.**

Lyna, lui envoya un sourire entendu

**- Mettez vous tous en rang là devant l'arbre, ordonna-t-elle à tout le monde y compris au couple royal qui trouvait les manière de la jeune femme fortes amusantes. Les plus petits devant !**

Elle alluma l'appareil, le glissa sur le mode "timer" et le déposa au sol. En s'allongeant, elle s'assura que tout le monde soit bien dans le cadre

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? demanda Vanysilla hallucinée.  
- Quelle tête de pioche alors! Rumina Radagast tout en se plaçant de son meilleur profil.**

Tous se regroupèrent aux côté du couple royal, Merry Pippin et Gimli devant. Lyna courut vers eux et cria :

**- Maintenant, faites moi vos plus beaux sourires en regardant l'objet magique !**

Et elle s'assit en toute hâte entre les deux Hobbits alors que l'appareil se déclenchait en mode rafale.

**- Elle est en train de nous capturer avec sa magie du futur, gesticula le nain.**

Evidemment, il fut le seul qui ne regardât pas l'objectif sur aucune des photos finales. Lyna se pressa pour récupérer son appareil et le glisser dans son sac. Un anneaux dans chaque main, elle attrapa farouchement celles de Keren.

**- Surtout, ne me lâche en aucun cas !**

Les deux jeunes femmes saluèrent leurs amis

**- Merci pour tout ! Adieux !**

Et Lyna se concentra. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut son amie qui la regardait droit dans les yeux, puis le groupe qui les observait bouche bée. Radagast leur adressait un salut comme s'il connaissait déjà la destination et Legolas tenait fortement la petite bourse de cuir contre lui. La terre entière se mit à tournoyer autour des jeunes femmes dont les mains se soudèrent presque.

Puis vinrent les ténèbres.

.

.

**à suivre avec le dernier chapitre, snif.**

* * *

_* bien sûr, tous les fans du SDA auront reconnu les noms des illustrateurs les plus connus ayant travaillé sur la trilogie ^^. ._


	36. Chapitre 36 : Le temps du renouveau

_Et voilà la fin du récit, je le pensais très long en commençant et il ne l'est finalement pas tant que ça. (sauf quand il s'agit de le relire 40 fois pour trouver encore des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison argggh)  
Je n'ose imaginer le travail qu'est écrire un roman à temps plein ! Finalement, les personnages de ma fiction dont certains ont été inspirés par des connaissances se voient presque en retard dans leur évolution en comparaison avec leur modèle vivant, et tout ça en à peine deux mois, j'en suis presque déroutée. ^^. Si je pouvais évoluer aussi vite XD. Sinon j'ai illustré quelques personnages et j'ai envie de faire d'autres dessins de cette fic, mais comment poster des liens ou des images sur ce site ? à part la couverture ? aucune idée ? quelqu'un pourrait-il me venir en aide ?_

Merci à ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire jusqu'au bout :)  
Bonne fin de lecture

.

* * *

**3ème PARTIE: ÉPILOGUE**

.

**Chapitre 36 : Le temps du renouveau**

**.**

.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent au Starshine Café dans le quartier d'Isyla, le dernier endroit où elles avaient posé les pieds avant de se voir projetées au cœur des anciens âges de la Terre du Milieu. Elles s'étaient de nouveau vues assises autour de la table où elles avaient pris place, avec leurs tasses à moitié pleines et encore chaudes et les mêmes clients qui continuaient leurs conversations tout autour d'elles, comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, le temps d'un simple battement de cils. Les deux amies se serraient les mains. Seulement au lieu de tenir un anneau multicolore entre leurs doigts, elles en tenaient deux: un dans chaque main.

La première chose que firent les deux amies en sortant du café, fut de tenir leur promesse faite au vieux mage Radagast. Keren passa un coup de fil à son ami Evan qui travaillait dans la plus grosse fonderie de Star City, qui ne l'oublions pas, était devenue l'une des plus grandes villes industrielles de la région. Celui-ci ayant un faible pour la jeune femme, laissa les deux amies avoir accès à la plateforme principale le temps de quelques minutes, se laissant convaincre par quelques arguments des plus évasifs.

Aussi, elles se tinrent au dessus du pont ignifugé, là où la chaleur du magma en fusion était la plus élevée. Keren avait laissé les deux anneaux à son amie et Lyna s'était tenue au dessus de la lave, la sueur lui dévorant le visage, les deux mains tendues au dessus du précipice de feu. Elle avait inspiré longuement les yeux fermés et ouvert les paumes, libérant les deux bijoux qui avaient chuté dans l'enfer liquide. Elle avait rouvert les yeux à temps pour apercevoir les deux anneaux glisser lentement dans le magma et s'y dissoudre pour toujours. Keren avait passé son bras autour des épaules de son amie qui retenait ses larmes et les deux jeunes femmes, après avoir longuement remercié Evan, avaient réintégré leurs foyers respectifs : Keren dans sa famille nombreuse entassée dans une des nombreuses tours de la banlieue de Star City et Lyna dans son minuscule appartement délabré au cœur de la vieille ville.

...

.

.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne se revirent pas pendant plus d'un mois après cet étrange aventure. Avait-est-ce donc été bien réel ?

Lyna donna sa démission auprès de la boutique de souvenirs dans laquelle elle travaillait et dénicha un nouvel emploi à temps partiel dans le musée principal de Star City. Grâce à ses nouvelles connaissances, elle avait su épater ses recruteurs en définissant avec précision et passion les anciennes fresques et tapisseries murales des anciens âges. Elle s'était même permis l'outrage de faire remarquer à l'un deux que les couleurs sur l'une des œuvres en restauration étaient incorrectes. Ceux-ci avaient aimé son assurance et l'avaient tout de suite embauchée comme assistante en restauration sur fresques et sculptures. Son petit revenu lui suffisait à subvenir à ses besoins et en parallèle, elle s'était inscrite dans un club de reconstitution historique, lui permettant ainsi de redevenir la souillon des bois qu'elle avait été un temps, où à d'autres, l'Elfe ou la princesse qu'elle aurait voulu être. Mais son rôle préférée restait celui de l'aventurière. Ce hobby qu'elle aurait totalement qualifié d'étrange voir d'anormal avant sa mystérieuse aventure était aujourd'hui devenu un besoin vital par lequel s'exprimer et se sentir exister. À chaque manifestation, c'est avec nostalgie qu'elle participait mais peu à peu ce sentiment fit place à la passion. Elle se prit même à corriger certains anciens du milieu sur les erreurs historiques qu'ils commettaient, ce qui ne lui valu pas que des amis lors de son arrivée . Son aventure ne lui avait malheureusement pas encore appris à tourner sept fois la langue dans sa bouche avant de parler.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle se surprenait souvent à contempler l'écran numérique encastré dans le mur du studio, non loin de son ordinateur, là où s'affichait en journée, l'une des photos que son appareil avait enregistrée juste avant son départ de Minas Tirith. Elle riait en la regardant, passant ses doigts sur les visages qui la composaient et jouant machinalement avec la moitié de pendentif en cœur qui ornait la nouvelle chaîne suspendue à son cou.

Sur chaque fichier 3D qu'avait pris la caméra, aucun ne montrait Gimli regardant l'appareil, celui-ci apparaissait outré et grimaçant sur chaque image, ce qui donnait à l'ensemble un côté assez burlesque. Les Hobbits souriaient de toutes leur dents même s'ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où poser leur regard et seul Radagast regardait soigneusement l'objectif comme s'il savait déjà de quoi il retournait. En arrière plan, l'arbre blanc ajoutait une touche féerique au cadre.

...

.

Par un bel après-midi d'automne, les deux amies se retrouvèrent à la terrasse d'un café d'une des places les plus ensoleillée de la cité des étoiles*, bordées d'immeubles et de quelques arbres.

Ne s'étant pas vues depuis plusieurs semaines, elles se serrèrent mutuellement dans leurs bras, mais paradoxalement, il leur semblait s'être tout juste quittées. Elles s'assirent autour d'une petite table en marbre ronde et commandèrent chacune une boisson.

**- Alors ?! commença Lyna, impatiente.  
- Ça y est !  
- Aaaaahhh ! cria la rouquine hystérique, faisant se tourner quelques clients sur elle au passage. Je suis tellement contente !**

Ses yeux brillaient de joie.

**- J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, continua Keren, et je suis partie trois semaines seule en pèlerinage. ****À**** mon retour, Léo et moi nous sommes installés ensembles.**

Lyna lui saisit les mains.

**- Je suis si fière de toi ma Keren !  
- Je t'avouerais avoir eu très peur de la réaction de mes parents en apprenant la nouvelle, mais finalement, leurs menaces n'étaient que des paroles. Ils ont compris qu'ils ne réussiraient plus à m'imposer la vision de leur foi et depuis que je me suis éloignée...j'ai même l'impression que ça leur a fait du bien !  
- Je suis toute retournée, fit Lyna bouleversée. Et ce voyage alors ?**

Keren observa tout autour d'elle et se pencha vers son amie

**- Tu ne vas pas me croire !  
- Après tout ce que l'on à vécu, je me demande bien ce qui pourrait encore m'étonner, ironisa la rouquine.  
- A Central City... reprit la brune.  
- Oui et bien quoi ?  
- La Citadelle est toujours là et intacte !  
- Non ! s'écria Lyna renversée.**

Keren sourit.

**- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué au moment de nos adieux mais Radagast m'avait donné quelque chose avant que nous partions et je l'avais déposée dans une de mes poches et oubliée depuis lors. Cependant, pendant mon pèlerinage, je suis retombée dessus.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Lyna, intriguée.  
- Une graine... une graine de l'arbre blanc de la Citadelle comme il en est introuvable aujourd'hui et qui était déjà presque exceptionnelle à l'époque.**

La rouquine porta les mais à sa bouche.

**- Je l'ai faite analyser. On m'a proposé des sommes astronomiques pour sa possession, mais j'en ai fait don à la ville de Central City à la seule condition qu'ils la replantent à sa place originelle. Ce qui à soigneusement été fait.  
- Ooooohhhh ! s'écria longuement Lyna, entraînant les regards courroucés des clients alentours.  
- Mais ce n'est pas tout, continua Keren.  
- Tu veux ma mort là ! s'indigna son amie.**

Keren partit d'un rire franc puis se reprit.

**- Je suis retournée au Mont Venteux. Sais-tu que c'est devenu une zone à affluence très touristique ? En fait l'endroit est même rentré dans le patrimoine culturel et historique. Ils sont constamment en train de lutter contre l'érosion.  
- L'érosion de quoi ?  
- Des ruines de Rivendell, sourit Keren. Et sais-tu que l'on à même déterré plusieurs anciens objets Hobbits ? La comté est devenue un site archéologique protégé.  
- Et beh ! s'exclama Lyna impressionnée.  
- Et pour finir en beauté, continua la brunette, j'ai décroché un poste à temps plein dans l'environnement : ****Protection du patrimoine naturel**** !  
- C'est fantastique ! s'écria la rouquine. Ce que tu auras accompli là-bas aura été si utile !.  
- Pas ce que j'ai accompli, la corrigea Keren, mais ce que nous avons accompli, tous ensembles : Elessar, nos amis, toi, moi, tous ceux qui se sont succédés au cours des âges , et d'autres encore.  
- Il reste quand même pas mal de boulot, grimaça Lyna en désignant les vieilles tours en béton qui les surplombaient.  
- Effectivement, mais comme me l'a si bien fait comprendre un vieil ami : rien n'est figé ni totalement prédestiné. Il ne tient qu'à nous de nous prendre en main.**

La jeune femme eut un sourire mystérieux en portant son thé à ses lèvres.

**- Et toi alors ? ****À**** part ce nouveau job au musée dont tu m'as parlé au téléphone ?  
- Moi ? Oh et bien, je m'éclate en reconstitution historique, j'adore même ! Sinon...pas grand chose, sourit la jeune fille en ingurgitant un gorgée de thé à son tour.**

Le vent se leva soudain, entraînant les feuilles orangées tombées des arbres en un tourbillon. Les deux amies achevèrent leurs boissons et se séparèrent, promettant de se revoir très bientôt.

...

.

Après l'automne vinrent naturellement les premiers jours de grand froid accompagnés de quelques flocons de neige. Lyna qui se trouvait de repos ce samedi là avait déjeuné avec Keren et Léo dans leur nouvel appartement et s'était ensuite rendue dans le quartier Ouest de Star City, là où tout avait commencé. Elle avait pris l'habitude de s'y promener dernièrement. Quand elle descendit de la Skyline, les gens hâtaient le pas pour fuir les volutes de neige qui se renforçaient. Lyna resserra son écharpe auto-chauffante et marcha vigoureusement.

Elle poussa le battant de la porte dont le carillon tinta comme la toute première fois pour l'accueillir. Le salon était pratiquement désert à l'exception de quelques clients réguliers et de quelques promeneurs glacés venus trouver refuge auprès d'un bon café chaud et revigorant. la serveuse lui fit signe de s'installer à la place de son choix. Lyna se dirigea vers le centre du salon qui était calfeutré et dont les lumières étaient tamisées. La jeune fille se dirigea vers l'une des tables quand elle releva la tête, se sentant observée.

Assit sur l'un des confortables fauteuils de la pièce, un jeune homme se tenait droit, scrutant avec attention, chaque personne passant la porte.

**- Il est là régulièrement depuis des mois, murmura la serveuse à l'oreille de Lyna. Et quelque chose me dit que vous devriez aller lui parler.**

La rouquine stupéfaite avança légèrement. Le jeune homme qui semblait à peut-près de son âge tenait en main un papier décharné, protégé par un feuillet de plastique. Celui-ci la détaillait et soudain ses yeux s'agrandirent.

**- Excuse-moi ! l'interpella-t-il timidement.  
**

Lyna regarda autour d'elle puis finit par se désigner du doigt, l'air interrogateur. Le jeune homme lui fit un signe positif de la tête. Plus la rouquine l'observait et plus un sentiment de déjà vu l'envahissait. Le jeune homme était vêtu à la manière des hommes à la mode de Star City, chic et décontracté en même temps. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés étaient coupés courts en mèches rebelles et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu transparent, mais leur regard semblait familier à Lyna.  
Celui-ci lui demanda poliment si elle acceptait de s'asseoir à sa table. Mécaniquement, la jeune femme obtempéra et pris place sur la banquette en face. Il se leva pour l'aider à ôter son manteau et prendre place. Il était grand et bien bâti, sûrement un sportif. Toujours le regard emplit de questions, Lyna fixa le jeune homme. Celui-ci, soudainement mal à l'aise se racla la gorge.

**- Je m'appelle Eigil, se présenta-t-il, tu dois te demander pourquoi tu te trouves là en face de moi à cet instant ?**

Il lui décocha un sourire gêné.

**- En fait c'est à cause de ça.**

Il étala sur la table, la feuille qu'il tenait en main et qui s'avérait être un ancien parchemin protégé sous un épais revêtement de plastique. Lyna posa les doigts sur les côtés du feuillet.

**- Je peux ? demanda-t-elle.**

Le jeune homme répondit par l'affirmative. La rouquine tourna alors le papier vers elle. Il s'agissait d'un magnifique et authentique papier épais au grain très prononcé. Celui-ci était très ancien, la jeune femme avait appris à pouvoir dater approximativement les supports grâce à son nouveau travail. Sur le papier était dessiné un portrait. Lyna sentit les larmes perler au bord des ses yeux.

**- Mais, comment ? fit-elle en passant délicatement la main le long du blister.**

Le jeune homme sortit un paquet de mouchoir et le lui tendit. Lyna en saisit un et s'essuya les yeux.

**- Ce portrait est dans ma famille depuis des générations, répondit-il. En fait, il a toujours été transmis avec grand soin d'aussi loin que l'on puisse reconstituer l'arbre généalogique de ma famille. Mais ce qui à facilité cette transmission n'est pas qu'un simple hasard. Avec cette pièce d'art, il y avait un autre parchemin, plus petit, contenant des écritures runiques qui ont été par la suite retranscrites en Westron moderne. Depuis tout petit j'ai regardé ce dessin et ces instructions, je les pensais improbables et pourtant j'avais envie d'y croire. Je m'imaginais toutes sortes d'histoires et d'aventures en contemplant ce portrait.**

Il sortit alors de sa poche un papier roulé qu'il entreprit de lire devant Lyna

**- "**_**Au cours de l'an soixante six du huitième âge, dans la ville de Star City, nommée Osgiliath au moment où je pose ces mots sur ce papier, dans la taverne de l'étoile brillante* d'Isilya, apparaîtra probablement la personne du portrait. Il lui faudra alors remettre ce crayonné et le contenant de ces instructions"**_** -lu le jeune homme avant de reprendre- Ma famille m'a toujours considéré comme un original mais depuis le début de l'année je me rends régulièrement dans ce café avec ce dessin, en espérant y trouver les réponses à mes questions d'enfant.**

Les larmes de Lyna se remirent à couler de plus belle. Émue, elle caressa de nouveau le portrait qui la représentait dans sa robe de fête, souriante, les cheveux coiffés de fleurs, lors de la célébration des nouveaux conseillers du roi et la veille de son départ de Minas Tirith. L'oeuvre était signé d'une sorte de calligraphie qui lui restait incompréhensible mais qu'elle avait souvent vu et appris à reconnaître depuis lors.

**- Est-ce que c'est toi? demanda le jeune homme intrigué. Cette personne te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.**

Lyna ne répondit pas et se contenta de contempler le portrait en essuyant d'un délicat mouvement de doigt, le mascara qui coulait au coin de ses yeux. Eigil la fixa un instant et leva le doigt.

**- Les inscriptions d'origines étaient contenues là dedans !**

Il posa alors un objet sur la table. Celui-ci était vieillit, grignoté et raidi par le temps mais Lyna le reconnut instantanément. Elle posa sa main sur la vieille bourse de cuir qui avait été sa fidèle compagne pendant un long moment. Malgré le cuir vieillit, elle s'en rappelait chaque détail.

**- Tout cela se trouve dans ta famille depuis des siècles ? interrogea la jeune femme.  
- Oui ! c'est fou non? reprit le jeune homme avec agitation.**

Il la fixait à présent avec les yeux fourmillants de questions et d'excitation. Son visage fin, malgré ses mâchoires carrées lui conférait un air intrépide et ferme. Ses doigts étaient longs et fins contrastant avec sa carrure assez sportive. Ses yeux bleus, héritage d'un lointain passé la dévisageait intensément avec une telle curiosité que la jeune femme eu le sourire aux lèvres..

**- Je m'appelle Lyna, fit-elle, attendrit.**

Eigil leva la main pour qu'un membre du personnel vienne les servir.

**- Que bois-tu ? C'est moi qui offre. lui demanda-t-il.  
- Un chocolat chaud suffira , merci, répondit la rouquine en rougissant.  
- Je prendrais la même chose alors, adressa le jeune homme à la serveuse.**

Lyna reposa le portrait sur la table.

**- Si tu veux, je t'expliquerais, mais c'est une longue histoire.  
- J'ai attendu toute ma vie pour l'entendre, répondit le jeune homme en posant le menton sur ses deux mains, dévoilant en un sourire charmant, une rangée de dents parfaitement alignées.**

Lyna caressa des doigts la bourse de cuir puis releva les yeux sur son interlocuteur. Sentant ses joues rosir à nouveau, elle sourit à son tour en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux roux derrière son oreille.

Apres tout, n'était-il pas temps d'aller de l'avant ?

FIN

.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini :/ snif.

_* Star City évidemment. Et_* le starshine Café

_Quelques explications concernant les noms des personnages: _

_-Daerachas vient du Noir parler et veut dire "grande peur" ou un sens similaire.  
-Vanysilla n'est pas un prénom existant, je me suis inspirée d'un personnage réel pour cette jeune fille.  
-Keren et Lyna sont des prénoms existants, j'avoue ne pas savoir pourquoi avoir choisi Keren.  
-Pour Lyna, je me suis basée sur Lina inverse dans Slayers ( un manga complètement loufoque, ou le personnage principal, Lina est complètement folle et à un sacré caractère, tiens elle est rousse elle aussi. Bref elle ressemble à ma Lyna en plus fou quand même).  
-Lenwë est un prénom Elfique qui veut dire Agile et Vif, ce qui décrit bien le personnage  
-Enfin, Eigil est prénom scandinave signifiant le tranchant/ l'arrête d'une épée.(prononcer _Ei-giiel avec un "e" très, très court, je ne connais pas la phonétique donc je vous l'indique tel que je l'entends).


End file.
